Enduring Madness
by Gemmi92
Summary: "You left them to burn. You did nothing to help them," her voice brought him from his own thoughts as he shook his head. He moved with haste then, his face inches from hers as his eyes glowered down to her. "Do not talk to me of burning. You know nothing of me," he warned her. She shook her head. "And I do not wish to." Thranduil/OC
1. Chapter 1

TA 2770

Lord Elrond was no fool. He knew something had happened on this day. He could sense it all the way from Erebor to his home in Rivendell. He had closed his eyes many years before and foreseen this day. Of course he had tried to warn them of what would happen. He had written and he had spoken of his worries, but no one had listened to him. Thror had been foolish to think that he could cope with no aid. He had been naive and his people had paid the price.

Opening his eyes, Elrond slowly shook his head back and forth and tucked his hands behind his back, holding his head high as he slowly left his chamber for the great feast that evening. It was soon to be his daughter's one thousandth birthday and he had no other option but to throw a great feast in her honour. But he suspected this news would cast a shadow over the festivities.

He knew better than most that this news would travel. The dwarves were disbanded and they had lost their home. Elrond should open up their gates to them, but he doubted that they would make it over the Misty Mountains to Rivendell.

"Something bothers you, Ada."

Elrond did not need to turn to see his daughter stood behind him. Her voice was soothing enough and he could not help but feel slight relief: relief that it had not been Rivendell that had been taken. He could only imagine the horror if such a thing should happen.

"Yes, my love," he replied in a soft voice, offering his arm to his eldest daughter as she took it slowly, wrapping her fingers on top of his arm. "The kingdom of Erebor has fallen. The dragon has taken hold of it. I saw it myself and I know it to be true. Your grandmother worries what shall happen now, as do I. So long as the dragon sleeps then there shall be peace, but how long will it be before a sleeping dragon is awoken?"

Arwen pursed her lips as her grip increased on his arm, trying to soothe him. The past hundred years had been difficult for her father and for their family. Nothing had been the same since his wife had left. Arwen could not deny that she missed her mother very much. She missed the female guidance she offered and her kind words. She missed her very much.

"I do not know," Arwen spoke in a small voice and Elrond looked down to his daughter before shaking his head.

He bent to press his lips to the top of her head, kissing her tenderly as they stood still in the corridor. They could hear the sound of plates being laid out as elves rushed back and forth in an attempt to prepare the festivities for the evening. How Elrond wished he could do something to aid, but his mind was elsewhere. His mind was on the Lonely Mountain.

"I shall offer the dwarves Rivendell should any of them seek refuge here," Elrond nodded. "There is no more that I can do."

Arwen took a moment to ponder over her father's words before they continued to walk towards the Great Hall. The sun was slowly setting over the great city, but it seemed to make the allure grander.

"Would they not seek aid in Mirkwood?" Arwen dared to ask. "It is much closer than Rivendell."

"I doubt that Mirkwood would offer help," Elrond admitted to his daughter. "King Thranduil rode to the Lonely Mountain with an army behind his back. He did nothing to help as he saw the people flee. I could see that much from the gift of foresight, but no help was offered."

"Why ever not?" Arwen wondered.

"Perhaps he did not wish to lose his forces?" Elrond spoke rhetorically. "The mind of King Thranduil is one I prefer not to delve into. I have met with the great King on many of occasions and have found him to be hospitable, but cold."

"The poor dwarves," Arwen managed to whisper and Elrond agreed silently with her. "It seems odd to celebrate when such a tragedy has taken place."

Elrond nodded his head to her and moved to stand before her. He slowly took hold of her hand inside of his, holding it tightly in his grip before kissing her knuckles tenderly.

"As peculiar as it seems, the celebration must continue. Your sister is now one thousand years old and everything is prepared. No doubt she is upstairs readying herself."

Arwen arched a brow and a small smirk fell on her lips as she shook her head. "You should know where she is, Ada."

It took Elrond a couple of moment to consider his daughter's words before he nodded at her. Giving her hand one last squeeze, the Lord of Rivendell dropped her limbs from his own and studied her for a few moments. His daughter had grown into a beautiful young elf. He could not deny that. She was charming, full of compassion and had been a mother figure to her younger sibling. How could Elrond fault her?

"I shall go to her," he assured Arwen. "Perhaps you can go and be certain that the festivities are well?"

"As you wish," Arwen nodded and turned on her heel to move towards the Great Hall.

Elrond watched her go before he gathered his brown robes in his hand and turned to move back down the corridor. He walked with haste, inclining his head as he passed others. The flowing of water echoed through his ears as the breeze of the evening air fell around him. The coolness was soothing after rushing through the corridors and the beauty of Rivendell never went unappreciated to Lord Elrond.

Moving over the bridge towards the courtyard, he peered into the depths of the water as he went. The courtyard stood before him and was completely empty. No one sat in it, but Elrond could see one who wished to remain hidden. It took him a few seconds to inhale sharply before he continued with his walk towards the female elf. She stood before a giant white statue, her gaze focused entirely on it as her hands sat in fists by her sides.

"Ava."

Elrond spoke her name softly and she tossed her head over her shoulder to look to him. Her face was pale and her eyes were wide as Elrond moved to stand before her.

"Ada," she replied to him. "I apologise for my lateness...I...time seemed to pass quickly."

Shaking his head, Elrond took to stand beside his daughter, looking up to the marble statue as he did so. She followed his gaze and glanced back to the statue, folding her arms over her chest as she bit on her tongue to stop her from speaking her thoughts aloud. How could she inform her father that she had no desire to spend the evening in the company of elves happier than herself? He had gone to such an effort and Ava hardly longed to seem unappreciative.

"I miss her," Ava finally spoke to her father. "I wish that she could be here for all of us."

Elrond felt his face tense up as he did his best not to let his emotion show. Everything still pained him about the day his wife left him for the overseas.

"As do I," Elrond agreed with her. "But we shall be reunited one day, and for today she would not wish to see you upset."

"It is difficult not to be upset," Ava admitted and she moved to sit by the edge of the fountain next to the statue. "I appreciate all that Arwen does for me, but it feels wrong to celebrate when mother has only been gone for a few hundred years."

Elrond took his seat next to his daughter as she tucked a strand of curled brown hair behind her ear. She fidgeted with the sleeves to her long blue dress as she sat up straight and Elrond could not deny that she had the face of her mother. Her hair was his colour, but that was all. She was her mother's daughter; there was no denying that.

"It is what your mother would want you to do," Elrond tried to persuade her. "There are many guests who have travelled many leagues to be with us tonight, my dear."

"I know," she promised her father. "I am aware of that, and I shall dress momentarily."

"As you say," Elrond said and he wondered if it was for the best to keep his youngest daughter by his side when she was obviously in pain. "It pains me to see you so sad on a day which should be reserved for happiness."

A small smile escaped the brunette then and she moved to her feet as Elrond remained seated. Her lips were pulled up and her nose wrinkled as she tried to blink back tears. Her wide blue eyes looked down to her floor as she continued to push her hair behind her pointed ears.

"I shall go and ready myself," was all that Ava could offer her father.

"I shall ask for Arwen to help you and escort you," Elrond spoke and Ava bent down to kiss her father on the cheek softly. "Your gown should be on your bed. I had a dress made for you."

Not even the promise of a new gown could cause her smile to widen. She merely nodded and turned away from her father to begin the walk to her chamber. It took a few moments for Elrond to stand before she had gone. The sun was now well and truly setting over Rivendell as Elrond considered what to do for the best.

He could see that by staying in Rivendell there was nothing but memories for Ava. He would send her away if he knew that it would help, but he had not let his children leave Rivendell ever since their mother had been taken from them. Orcs roamed the hills and there was danger everywhere. He knew that time from Rivendell may be helpful, but did not have it in his heart to release her from Rivendell. Arwen herself had asked to leave to visit her grandparents, but he had declined what she had asked of him.

He suspected he could travel with his daughters. The Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn were his family too. Perhaps time with them would also help him? Elrond did not know, but he would ask the Lady Galadriel if it was possible to visit Lothlórien. Little did he know his visit would coincide with that of the King of the Mirkwood.

...

A/N: So this is going to be a Thranduil/OC story spanning the length of The Hobbit to the Lord of the Rings! I know Ava isn't the best Elven name, but I hope that doesn't detract from the story. Thank you for reading the first chapter and I hope you have the chance to review.


	2. Chapter 2

TA 2770

"We are to visit Grandmother?"

Ava was having a difficult time believing her father's words. He had not left Rivendell since the demise of their mother. If anything he had been far too scared to leave the safety which encompassed them at Rivendell. Ava was well aware that her father was a skilled warrior and proven in battle. She had heard the tales, but not from his tongue. Elrond preferred to say nothing on the matter. Ava was not scared for her safety with her father by her side. How could she be?

"Aye, Ava," Elrond responded as he watched his daughter continue to stare at him from where she sat on her bed. "Staying in Rivendell has done nothing but bring you pain...all of us pain...I believe a change of scenery should not go amiss. Arwen agrees with me. She worries over you also."

"I know," Ava quickly sighed.

Her sister had spent the majority of her time by her side, refusing to let her leave her sight. Arwen was always protective, even more so since the death of their mother. Ava often felt pathetic for needing her sister so much. She should be strong like Arwen and her father. She should be able to hold herself together, but she had failed. She recalled the night her mother had left them. It had been Ava who had sobbed. Who had held Arwen as she sobbed? Who looked after Arwen?

"But you both should not spend your time worrying over me," Ava complained to her father. "You must understand how weak and pathetic I feel, Ada."

"Never say that," Elrond spoke, moving to sit on the bed by his daughter, clutching her hand tightly to his. "You are but one thousand years old. You will mature one day. Your sister and I both grieve as you do."

Nodding, Ava dared to press her lips to her father's cheek as Elrond moved his free hand to rest on her cheek, trying to soothe her as he completed the motion. It took a few more moments before Ava gulped.

"It would a welcome sight to see our grandparents," she finally declared. "When do you wish for us to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. I have the household guard prepared, but you need to pack lightly."

"As you wish, Ada."

...

Arwen had to admit that she had never seen somewhere as enchanting as Lothlórien .Whilst Rivendell had qualities nowhere else did, Lothlórien was something different. Set deep in a forest, there was always an air of mystery surrounding it. The elves lived amongst the trees and spent their time wandering its walkways to different locations.

Ava sat quietly atop of her horse, wondering if it was similar to the forest of Mirkwood which the great King Thranduil ruled over. Ava had heard tales of the King Thranduil and Mirkwood. It was said that the wood used to be enchanting and full of light until evil slowly spread. Ava knew full well of the evil which roamed Middle Earth. Orcs were foul beats and she had seen her father when he had been alone with worry on his face.

Arwen had told her of the tale of Smaug; the dragon which now resided over Erebor. She had heard how the King Thranduil had sat atop of his grand elven elk and refused to help the people of the Mountain. She had deemed to call him a coward, but Arwen had pursed her lips and wondered if his act had been full of cowardice. Surely there had to be some logic in saving his own kind and not being slain by a dragon? She did not know, but she said nothing back to her sister.

"I do not doubt that your grandparents shall be grateful to see the both of you," Elrond said as the guard of Lothlórien led them up the grand staircase to where the throne of Celeborn and Galadriel resided. "They have not seen you since their last visit three hundred years ago."

"It has been such a long time," Ava commented; pulling the hood to her cloak from her face as Arwen made the same motion. "Yet it seems like only yesterday."

"That it does," Elrond agreed.

He had lived for many years and time had passed quickly for him. He could not explain it, but there had been some days when he wondered what it would be like to leave; to leave Rivendell and join his wife and spend his time with her. But he could not do that just yet. He did not know when the time would come for him to go, but it was not yet. It was not whilst he had two daughters who were not ready to go.

"My Lady Galadirel and my Lord Celeborn," the head of the guard spoke as they finished their climb up to the throne. "Lord Elrond of Rivendell and his daughters; Lady Arwen and Lady Ava."

They all looked up to where the majestic couple stood, their beauty and prowess dominating the atmosphere. Ava could not help but think how grand her Grandfather looked, whilst her Grandmother appeared delicate and fragile. She recalled how her mother had told her not to be deceived. The Lady Galadriel was anything but weak. She had magic which could ensnare the strongest sorcerer and destroy the darkest magic.

"Come now," Celeborn was the one to speak. "There is no need to stand on ceremony, Elrond. You are family."

"It is good to meet with you again," Elrond spoke. "It has been a long time."

"Too long," Galadriel declared, her thin lips pulling into a smile as she moved down the steps and away from her throne, her arms outstretched in front of her. "And we should apologise for not being present at your one thousandth name day celebrations, my dear Ava."

Ava watched as Galadriel swept Arwen into a brief embrace, pecking her granddaughter on the cheek and looking her in the eye before nodding. It was then when she turned her attention to Ava and startled for a moment. She could not deny that the female elf was the image of her daughter. If there was any startling on the Lady's face it was soon hidden as she pecked Ava on the cheek and held her to her.

"I understand," Ava assured Galadriel, unsure of how she should address the woman.

There had never been any closeness between them. Ava had only visited her grandparents on a number of occasions and they had returned the favour a couple less times. But they were still family. They were her mother's parents and she should be able to feel comforted around them. Why would she not? But there was something about their presence which was entirely dominating.

"I trust your journey was well, Elrond?" Celeborn asked of the elf whom had become his son in law. "And that there was no trouble?"

"None at all," Elrond said.

In a sense it made him sad. He had made the journey safely to the realm whilst his wife had been slaughtered. It had been a time of luck and there was nothing more to it. But Elrond almost wanted to meet a pack of Orcs. He wanted to slay the monsters which had taken away the one thing he held precious to him. But his wife would have told him that revenge was useless. She would tell him to be patient and come to her when his time came.

"I am glad to hear of it," Galadriel concluded. "I have asked for chambers to be readied for you all so that you may rest before the feast tonight. I am afraid to say that you are not the only guests here."

"I sensed that upon our arrival," Elrond admitted to her. "King Thranduil is here, is he not? I trust there is a need for discussion?"

"You trust correctly," Celeborn nodded to him. "The recent incident with the dwarves had led to talk which cannot be ignored. There are many dangers which we have not considered before now and they must be quashed."

Ava felt her brows furrow together as Celeborn spoke. Galadriel could sense the questioning minds of Arwen and Ava; her own smile forming as she recalled herself at a young age. She had been just as inquisitive as they were now.

"Then we shall speak," Elrond nodded, lacing his fingers together. "After the feast tonight we shall talk of this."

"Of course," Galadriel nodded. "Now, you should rest. You have spent a great deal of time travelling and I believe you will be in need of a bed."

Elrond inclined his head gently as Arwen and Ava did the same. It was only when they were commencing their walk back down the staircase did Ava peer up to her father, watching his eyes darken and his frown deepen as he contemplated Galadriel's words. The sisters did not need to ask if their father was well. The look on his face told them that he was worried and not at peace.

"Go and rest, my daughters," he urged both of them. "I shall return to you both before the feast to accompany you there."

"And where shall you be?" Arwen wondered.

"I should talk time to walk through the forest." Elrond said, knowing that time on his own would be what he needed.

A rush of emotions had taken hold of him. The worry of the incoming darkness concerned him, but he could not deny the emotion of being back in the forest realm.

He left without another word and Ava and Arwen could do nothing but watch him go. They stood outside of the chamber they were to share and stared after him. It was only when he was gone did Arwen push the door open and take hold of her sister's arm gently. She steered her into the chamber and Ava laughed softly.

"It is the same chamber we shared the previous time we were here," Ava commented and Arwen watched her sister move by the wooden furniture, her hand skimming over the dressing table by the hold in the wood which acted as a window.

"That it is," Arwen smiled to her too. "Do you remember how you were scared to sleep by the door should Orcs come and kidnap you?"

Ava smiled at those fond memories and sank down on the bed by the wall as Arwen took her seat on the one by the door.

"Father used to tell me the most horrific stories before bed time...and that was the first time we had visited and I was naught but a child," Ava spoke back. "I believe I have grown up since those times."

"That you have," Arwen smiled back to her sister, "but I should suspect you are just as gullible as you ever have been. "

Looking across to the intricately decorated wardrobe, Ava noticed that their possessions had been brought into the chamber. She stood and began to empty the trunk, glancing to her sister as she did so.

"I believe gullibility is a trait I shall never shake," Ava admitted and Arwen recalled how their father used to tease her for it. It had been a long time since Lord Elrond of Rivendell had teased and joked with his daughters. How they used to smile widely at him.

Arwen shrugged her shoulders and made a move to stand from the bed, taking hold of the dresses which Ava was pulling from the trunk. She gently hung them in the wardrobe, her hands skimming the soft material of the gowns as she did so.

"What do you this darkness is?" Ava suddenly asked, picking out the final dress and sliding the trunk underneath her bed. "And why do you think King Thranduil is here?"

"Those are questions I do not yet know the answer to," Arwen said. "But Ada is worried. You could see it as well as I could."

Ava scoffed. "It was impossible not to notice...Ada went to war once before...but he never talks of it."

"And we never pursue him," Arwen said. "We can only imagine the horrors of war and, even then, I doubt we will fully comprehend. Ada will tell us of his woes if he feels he should. We cannot pursue him."

Ava stopped the matter of conversation and finished brushing her hair so that it hung down her back in neat waves. She glanced across to Arwen who was laid on her bed, her hands on her stomach and her eyes softly shut. Even in her sleep Arwen looked peaceful. Sighing, Ava made a move to stand and wondered if it would be possible to find her father roaming the realm somewhere.

She quietly shut the door and descended the remaining stairs. Everywhere was quiet and Ava was surprised that all of the elves seemed to be indoors. She did not understand how they could stand to be cooped up indoors. Perhaps they were preparing for the feast? She did not know, but she could not deny the beauty she saw when she stood by the side of a small pond.

Crouching down, her skirts pooled around her feet and she peered into its depths, noting the sight of a large fish as the sun slowly began to set over the realm. Her arms dangled over her knees and her wrists crossed together.

"You should understand by now, Lord Elrond," a smooth voice drawled and Ava almost tripped over her feet as she looked across the pond to the small path which ran metres away from her. "The dwarves chose their own fate. There is nothing more to it."

"And where did the survivors flee to?" Elrond replied, his hands behind his back and his voice stern. "Am I to believe you kept your gates closed to them?"

Ava could hear the harsh tone of her father's voice. It was often the tone he used when she found herself in trouble. Glancing across the pond, she kept herself crouched down in the hope that the two elves would pass her by without noticing her.

"Perhaps this is a discussion for when there are no prying ears," the blond haired elf declared and he stopped walking, turning his upper body over to where she knelt.

Elrond stood still and followed his gaze, noticing his daughter as she hesitantly pushed herself to her feet and Elrond sighed at the sight of her. He moved around the pond to her side as the tall, blond elf followed her. His gaze never faltered as Elrond placed his hands on her shoulders.

"What is it you are doing out here, Ava?" Elrond wondered.

Ava did her best to form a coherent sentence and stop herself from peering around her father's shoulder to the blond elf who still glared at her. She could feel the intensity of his stare and she did not particularly enjoy it.

"Arwen is sleeping and I was restless," Ava said. "I was not prying, Ada."

"I trust you, my daughter," Elrond promised her, squeezing her shoulders before turning around. "King Thranduil, may I present my youngest daughter, Ava. Ava, this is King Thranduil."

Ava's suspicions were confirmed as she looked at the King before her. She had to admit that he was taller than she had suspected he would be. He stood proud, his hair more like blond silver now that Ava looked at it properly. It hung straight down his back, only parted by his pointed ears. His silver cape shone in the setting sun and a broach sat on his chest proudly. He was tall and lean, but it was not his physique which intimidated Ava: it was his eyes. They were the lightest blue colour she had seen, but they were not kind. They were harsh and full of coldness. His eyebrows sat raised on his forehead as Ava found herself staring at him and not curtseying or acknowledging his presence. She was far too stricken by him.

"Lady Ava," the King finally spoke in a slow drawl, his eyes continuing to look at her. "It is a pleasure to lay eyes upon you."

"And you, King Thranduil," Ava managed to speak back to him. "I trust that you are finding Lothlórien to your liking?"

Thranduil considered her question for a moment, his eyebrows sinking back into place on his forehead as he did so. He nodded thoughtfully and glanced between Elrond and his youngest daughter. He could not deny that the girl had her father's hair and his steely chin, but the rest of her face was soft and kind. He assumed she was much more like her mother.

"I daresay that it is rather enchanting," Thranduil admitted. "Although it is not so different from Mirkwood."

Elrond nodded thoughtfully as Thranduil's gaze refused to leave Ava's form. He was clearly trying to read her, but he had yet to discover that Ava was no open book. She was not difficult to read by her family, but she guarded herself from strangers. He had seen her multiple times before with people she did not know. She was quiet and reserved. He could not deny that she was polite, but only when someone took the time to know her did they see her as Elrond saw her.

"I have never ventured into the great woodland realm," Ava managed to speak.

"You are always welcome to visit," Thranduil said and Elrond bit his tongue.

His daughter was welcome to visit, but he would not help those in need of his hospitality. Elrond could scarcely believe the lack of alliance. He only feared that it would worsen and grow even more damaged than ever before should no one come to the aid of the dwarves.

"I should return to Arwen and wake her before the feast," Ava said after contemplating an excuse she could form on her lips.

"Yes," Elrond agreed with her. "I shall be with you shortly."

Ava inclined her head to Thranduil and he did the same, his gaze not looking to the floor as hers did. The two elven men stood by the side of the pond, watching as Ava walked away from them, tucking her hair behind her ear as she went.

"She is a timid creature," Thranduil commented. "I suspect she favours her mother in looks?"

"Very much so," Elrond admitted. "Her mother was just as shy and compassionate."

Thranduil's lips curved at hearing that and he shook his head, his blond hair flowing around him as he made the motion. He wore no crown atop of his head that evening, knowing that it would be for the best not to upstage his hosts.

"Compassion is an emotion one should not have in this time," Thranduil declared. "It is a sign of certain weakness."

Elrond's face grew sterner with each passing word which left Thranduil's lips. He shook his head back and forth, refusing to agree with the King of Mirkwood.

"Everyone needs compassion at some stage in their life," Elrond said. "I daresay even the strongest of us need a shoulder to rest on every now and then."

Thranduil said nothing, choosing not to disagree with Lord Elrond and his words. He would keep the peace whilst he could. He had no intention of arguing with Elrond for the sake of arguing. That time had passed them by when the Lord of Rivendell had questioned his reasons for not aiding the dwarves.

"I believe your daughter was right," Thranduil said, "it is only right to prepare oneself before the feast."

"We shall continue this discussion after the feast once the festivities have ended," Elrond said and Thranduil turned his glared to the man, his blue eyes not once lightening as he moved.

"I shall not be reprimanded like a small child," Thranduil seethed all of a sudden. "I did not accept this invitation to be told that my actions were wrong. My actions were mine to make and there is nothing more to this discussion. I shall speak with you of the matters at hand, but not the past. And I shall make no promises."

Elrond said nothing more as Thranduil nodded sternly and turned on his heel, his magic faltering for a second as he felt the flesh on the right hand side of his face disappear. The mere thought of dragon fire caused him to wince with pain as he forced his magic to return back to him and continue the illusion. That was all he seemed to know: the illusion.

...

A/N: Thank you so much to my reviewers so far and to everyone who has followed the story now. I hope you enjoyed their first meeting and I promise that there is more to come. I hope you let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

TA 2770

"You met King Thranduil?" Arwen asked of her sister as she finished brushing her hair for the second time that day. "Was he like you thought he would be?"

"I did not know what to think," Ava shrugged, looking into the mirror as Arwen settled on her bed and tucked her hair behind her ears. "He did not look like a coward, but he was cold. He is intimidating, Arwen."

Arwen pursed her lips and Ava set down her brush. She stood then and straightened out her blue gown she wore. The sleeves fell down her elbow as she folded her arms over her chest. It took a few seconds for Arwen to think of something to respond with. How could she reply to Ava's comments? She had heard tales of King Thranduil as a man with no compassion or warmth. She only wondered why that was so.

"I suspect I shall see that for myself this evening," Arwen sighed. "I trust he shall be at the festivities?"

"I trust so," Ava nodded.

The sisters waited for a few more moments before they heard a knock on the door. Arwen moved to pull the wood open to reveal Elrond stood there. He had changed robes and now a small crown sat atop of his head. He smiled to his daughters and noted that they had both changed gowns for the evening. Arwen wore her deep red dress whilst Ava donned a simple blue gown.

"You are both ready?" Elrond asked of them.

"We are," Arwen said. "Are there are others at the hall already?"

"I believe that your grandparents are waiting," Elrond commented and he led them back down the walkways and up to the platform where the dining hall was set and waiting.

Ava looked around and saw her grandparents sat at the round table together, their hands enlaced together as they watched the elves of Rivendell approach them. Elrond sat to the left of Galadriel and Arwen next to him. Ava took her set by Celeborn's side as they waited for other elves to join them.

"Who else should be joining us this evening?" Elrond asked as his cup was filled with wine and Galadriel looked to the staircase, waiting for the others to join them.

She slowly turned her gaze back to Elrond. "King Thranduil and his son Legolas should arrive soon."

"I spent some time with the King of Mirkwood earlier today," Elrond said and Celeborn's lips twitched upwards as he took hold of his cup of wine and sipped on it slowly.

Celeborn continued to smile. "I trust that was an enlightening conversation."

"Now, now, husband," Galadriel said, moving a hand to pat her husband's. "We should not speak coldly of the King of Mirkwood, especially when he is less than a moment away. Now, my dear Ava, tell us of your name day celebrations."

Ava was almost shocked that the conversation turned to her and she looked between Galadriel and Celeborn, her hand moving to her hair as she pushed her fingers through it and played with the ends which sat against her waist.

"They were enjoyable," Ava nodded. "Ada had the finest wines imported for the evening. He bought me a lovely silken dress and Arwen an intricate ivory mirror...and I should thank you for the gift you sent. I have brought the book with me to read."

Galadriel smiled fondly as Elrond watched his daughter with intrigue. She was certainly showing her shyness that evening. Elrond was aware that she had not spent enough time with her grandparents like she should have done. They were kin, but Ava scarcely knew them. Arwen did not know them either, but Arwen was a lot more comfortable speaking with them. Elrond did not know if his daughter would ever grow with confidence sometimes.

"It sounds as though you had a lovely day," Galadriel said and her eyes turned the staircase as the King of Mirkwood swept up the steps. "And it is a pleasure for you to join us, King Thranduil...Prince Legolas."

Thranduil strode in, his silver cape billowing behind him as he went. His son was dressed much more simply; dressed in his green tunic and green breeches. Ava examined him with intrigue, looking between him and his father. They both had the similar shade of hair, but Legolas's face was much younger and much kinder. Ava took a moment contemplate them as they took their seat, but she almost sat back in her seat as Thranduil sat next to her and Legolas by Arwen in the final seat at the round table.

"We apologise for our lateness," Thranduil declared. "It is a pleasure to be here, my Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn."

"It is a pleasure to host you," Galadriel said. "King Thranduil, Prince Legolas; may I present my son in law Lord Elrond and his daughters; Arwen and Ava."

"It is a pleasure," Legolas said.

His voice was louder and much more forceful than his father's. He inclined his head and the other three elves returned the favour. Thranduil said nothing, picking up his cup of wine and sipping on it slowly. Ava did her best not to watch the King's movements from the corner of her eye, but she struggled. She noted that a small silver crown sat atop of his head now and his gaze looked to her father but it quickly moved away again as anger took hold of him at the sight of Elrond. He could not help but recall their conversation from earlier. Thranduil had contemplated not wearing his crown, but he wanted to appear majestic. No one questioned him. He was the King of Mirkwood and his actions should not be queried by Lord Elrond.

"It is a pleasure, Prince Legolas," Elrond was the one to speak. "I trust you are well."

"Aye, as well as one can be," Legolas spoke.

"Prince Legolas here is one of the finest bowman in Middle Earth," Galadriel declared. "I do believe that no one wields a bow like Prince Legolas. Perhaps you may show my granddaughters your skills during your stay in Lothlórien?"

Ava looked across to Arwen for a moment; her elder sister flashed her soft smile before she looked to Legolas who sat beside her. Arwen held herself tall and her beam remained polite as Legolas looked to her and nodded his head reverently.

"It would be an honour for me," Legolas spoke. "Have you ever taken archery lessons, my Lady Arwen?"

Ava remained quiet as Arwen picked up her cup of wine and sipped on it slowly. Ava did not particularly mind Legolas directing his questions to her sister. She preferred the silence and was much more interested in listening to conversation than participating.

"Ada tried to teach me before," Arwen nodded at Legolas. "I have a fair aim, but I wield a sword much better than a bow and arrow. Although I would not say I am particularly skilled with a blade."

Legolas smiled a tight lipped smile and Ava wondered if he was finding the meal just as difficult as she was. It only became much more difficult when she heard the King's soft voice drawl out a question directed to her. He held his cup of wine in his fingers as the meal was served, his head slowly turning to the side to look to Ava as she remained staring at the food being presented in front of her.

"And you, Lady Ava?" King Thranduil dared to ask. "Do you share the same qualities as your sister?"

Ava almost startled from her seat as she lifted her gaze to meet the King's blue eyes which seemed to be piercing. She kept quiet and draped her hands in her lap as she sat up tall. She avoided Thranduil's stare and chose to look to her father instead.

"I think Ada would tell you that I am hopeless with any weapon," Ava managed to declare and Elrond's lips tugged upwards.

He gave a small nod, his gaze looking between everyone who sat at the table. "Aye, Ava is dangerous with a weapon, but a danger to herself more than others. She practices medicine better than anything. As I am sure you can agree; I would prefer for my daughters never to have to use weapons. A father chooses to keep his children from danger."

"That may be true," Thranduil aired his agreement, "but we cannot shelter our children forever."

"I do not know," Galadriel said as she looked to Elrond and then smiled to Thranduil, "we can try to for as long as possible."

"Yet time in the life of an elf goes far too fast," Thranduil concluded. "Regardless, my son knows his place as Prince of Mirkwood. It is only right for him to be skilled should battle present itself. The elves of our realm will need a strong leader should I choose to sail in the future."

Elrond's face faltered for a section at the mention of sailing. Galadriel noticed and she offered him a soft pull of her lips and a kind stare. The King picked at the food on his plate, finally finishing the sipping of his wine.

Ava could not help but notice how there was no talk. Everyone around the table remained quiet as they ate, but it was not a comfortable silence. There were often times when Ava found herself silent around her father and sister, but she had never felt discomfort by doing so.

"Lothlórien truly is beautiful," Legolas finally declared, setting his cutlery down on his plate and looking back to Celeborn and Galadriel. "I have to say that I am saddened to never have visited before now. Mirkwood is not many leagues from here."

Galadriel had finished with her meal before anyone else. Celeborn still held onto her hand as he twirled his cup in his hand slowly and looked to his wife fondly.

"And we are pleased you feel such a way," Celeborn spoke. "You are always welcome to visit us should you find yourself travelling. Lothlórien has always held a certain beauty for us here. We only hope that others feel the same way and that the realm can continue to prosper."

"I see no reason for it not to," Legolas said.

Thranduil remained silent, knowing that the end of the meal had approached and the need for conversation would soon take place. He would prefer for his son not to be with him when he discussed matters with Galadriel, Celeborn and Elrond. He had a distinct feeling that they would turn against him for what he had done. Yet no other Elven realm found themselves involved in such a discussion. The elves of Lindon were not present, nor were the elves of Eldamar. Thranduil could not help but think every elf should be involved in a discussion should darkness be falling. But he knew that Rivendell, Mirkwood and Lothlórien were powerful realms.

"One can only hope," Galadriel decreed and she knew that the time for discussion was soon upon them. "Prince Legolas, would it be possible for you to escort my granddaughters for a walk around the woods? It has been a long time since they visited and I have no doubt an escort shall not go amiss."

Ava's lips twitched at her subtlety. She knew that Galadriel wanted for them to leave. She did not know why, but she suspected she would find out soon enough. Prince Legolas was nothing but attentive, standing up and bowing at the waist before offering Arwen his arm. Ava pushed her own chair out from underneath her and stood, walking down the steps behind her sister as they excused themselves from the table.

Arwen could not deny that Legolas was an attentive escort. She kept her arm looped in his as her sister walked by her side, preferring not to hold Legolas by the arm. The Prince of Mirkwood would often inform them of the sights before them, stating how Mirkwood was not so different to Lothlórien when he took the time to consider the two realms. Ava often remained silent, only speaking when her sister asked her a question or when Legolas looked to her.

Her mind was elsewhere. Her mind was back at the dinner table, wondering what it was that the four elves were speaking of. It intrigued her to no end, and worried her slightly more than she cared to admit.

"Arwen," Ava suddenly whispered her sister's name when Legolas informed them he should see to his father's household guard and bid them a goodnight. "I shall go to sit by the river for a while."

"Would you care for company?" Arwen wondered and Ava shook her head and smiled.

"I should cope alone," she promised her. "I shall only be a little while."

"If you so wish, but do not wander off," Arwen warned and Ava gave a small roll of her eyes and turned on her heel.

She made her way towards the river, walking slowly onto the wooden platform before leaning against a piece of wood. She peered into the darkness as the water remained still around her. She made no effort to move until she heard footsteps behind her. The sound of boots hitting the wood caused her to jump and look behind her shoulder. The sight behind her was not one she had not expected to see, nor did she particularly wish to see.

"King Thranduil," she greeted him. "I shall leave you be-"

"-What is it you are doing here, Lady Ava?" Thranduil interrupted her before she could finish her sentence. He failed to care for manners and politeness after the speech he had endured. "My son was supposed to be escorting you and your sister."

"He had matters to attend to with the household guard," Ava said, holding her hands by her side. "I came here for some peace."

"The entirety of Lothlórien is quite peaceful," Thranduil declared. "If you excuse the household guard chambers which are rather rowdy. Why did you come here?"

Ava was wondering what he meant. Why did he care where she was? It was of no concern to him. She bit down on her tongue and shrugged her shoulders, turning to look back onto the lake as she did so. It took her a few moments to form a coherent sentence. Everything about the King of Mirkwood intimidated her.

"I enjoy the water," she admitted. "Rivendell is surrounded by waterfalls and lakes. It feels strange not to be close to it...it is a very good soothing feeling."

Thranduil's brows rose on his forehead at her words. "What a strange creature you are," he commented and Ava could feel her cheeks flush slightly.

"Excuse me, my King," Ava said, "but why is it that you find yourself here?"

"I suspect it is the same reason as yours," he spoke. "I needed peace and this was the furthest point to come to. Your father is certainly doing his best to challenge me on every matter I raise. Has he always been such a stubborn and unreasonable elf?"

Ava felt her throat clench and her hands ball into fists at what she heard from him. She bit down on her bottom lip and glowered over to Thranduil, but she suspected he hardly felt her anger for he did not show any sign.

"I happen to find my father a reasonable elf," Ava declared. "If there is tension then I do not intend to involve myself. I do not mean to pry, nor do I wish."

Thranduil contemplated the female elf for another few moments as she avoided his stare and continued to look onto the water. Apparently it was much more fascinating than hosting conversation with him. It took him a few seconds to move forwards and stand by her side, his hands behind his back and his body towering over hers.

They said nothing, for neither of them had anything to say to each other. Ava did not wish to bring her opinion on the matter at hand and Thranduil did not wish to hear it. She was nothing but the daughter of Lord Elrond. What she thought of him mattered not. He cared for no one's opinion on his actions at the Lonely Mountain. The impending darkness Galadriel spoke of did not concern him. All he cared for was Mirkwood. So long as he could keep his kingdom safe then no one else mattered: nothing else mattered.

"If you will excuse me, King Thranduil, I should return to my chamber," Ava suddenly gathered up the courage to speak to him.

"Such a timid creature you are, Lady Ava," Thranduil commented to her. "Your manners are endearing and your need to hide from conversation is very clear."

Ava blinked profusely, trying to form his words coherently in her mind. "I apologise, my King, but I do not know if that was a compliment or an insult."

"Take my opinions as you shall," Thranduil replied to her and Ava felt herself boil with a new found rage at what he had said to her. "I merely wonder if there is someone else underneath that dull exterior of yours."

His words would have stung had Ava not allowed anger to consume her. She disliked the King with each word he spoke. She could not comprehend why he was being so cruel. Was it in his nature?

"I may be dull," Ava replied, "but I know that I am kind."

One of Thranduil's brows rose. "Are you implying that I am not?"

"Take my opinions as you shall," Ava repeated his previous words and Thranduil could not help but turn his entire body to face her then, giving her his full attention as she jutted her chin out in front of him. "You do not know me, my King. I find it rather difficult for you to have formed an opinion of me."

"And you do not know me, Lady Ava," Thranduil echoed, "yet I can see you judging me for my actions. I know that everyone judges me, but their opinions matter not."

"I do not judge," Ava lied to him. "What happened at Erebor is on your conscience. It is of no concern to me."

"My conscience is clear," Thranduil promised the she-elf. "You need not worry for that, my Lady."

Ava shook her head and knew that she should excuse herself. She should never have engaged with the King. She should have walked away from him. She should have left him to wallow alone and kept her anger to herself.

"Alas, everything is well," Ava said, curtseying slightly. "I shall leave you to your thoughts."

Thranduil turned away from her with haste, his silver robes billowing around his feet as he made the motions. "Aye, that is for the best, Lady Ava. May you sleep well."

Ava didn't respond to his sudden pleasantry. She picked her skirts up into her sweating palms and stormed off, her feet hitting the ground harsher than they needed to. Who did King Thranduil think he was? She knew that he was one of the most powerful elves on Middle Earth, but he had no right to speak to her like he did. She had intended to leave and he had engaged her in harsh conversation. She pursed her lips and found her way to her chamber, pushing the King from his thoughts.

Thranduil remained stood and peering into the lake, a slim smile forming on his lips. He had angered the female elf. He had not meant to. He would usually keep his opinions to himself, but he was angrier than usual that evening. He had spoken his thoughts when he had not needed to. He should have kept quiet and let her leave. Why had he felt the need to provoke her? He shook the she-elf from his thoughts. He would not see her again for tomorrow he intended to return to Mirkwood and stay away from the outside realms.

The opinion of Lord Elrond's daughter mattered not to him, but he could not help but smile as he thought of how her face had reddened with anger and her hands had formed tiny fists.

...

A/N: Thank you so much to all of those people who are now following this story and I hope you are enjoying it so far. Not many reviews for the previous chapter, so I hope I am not updating too fast!


	4. Chapter 4

TA 2770

Galadriel often found her gift to be a blessing, and sometimes she found it to be a curse. She could see everything and she knew many things other elves could not consider. She knew that Lord Elrond also possessed the gift of foresight. He could see many things and he knew of events that would happen. He had warned the dwarves what would become of them should their greed consume them. Galadriel had sent her warnings too. She had informed King Tranduil, but he had not been interested in their fate. He only cared for the jewels he was owed.

It was King Thranduil's greed which blinded him from helping the dwarves. Of course Galadriel considered how many elven lives would have been lost from the war. A dragon was not so easily defeated. Yet, there was something about King Thranduil which Galadriel could not quite read. The story of how he lost his wife was one he kept closely guarded, but he had always been stubborn, even before her death. Hence it worried Galadriel when she saw her mirror and the future.

She would not speak of it to Lord Elrond. She wondered if he knew it for himself. She almost hoped not. She was aware of the bond between elves; once it was established then it could not be broken. Elves were destined to be together until the end of time. Their bond was too strong to be undone. Galadriel could not comprehend how Elrond would feel if she told him what she had seen for his daughters. Galadriel almost did not want to believe it herself.

...

"He is nothing but a pompous fool with a crown upon his head," Ava declared as she sat with her sister the following morning.

They were breaking their fast before others awoke. They sat at the small table on the platform above the royal chambers. They were surrounded by fine foods, and branches with large leaves to give them privacy. The sun was trying to shine through the leaves of the great realm, but was failing due to the amount of greenery.

"Ava!" Arwen scolded her sister.

"It is true," Ava rebutted to her. "He has done nothing but insult me and he does not even know me."

"And you do not know him," Arwen replied, sipping on her goblet of water. "You can hardly say such words."

"I can and I shall," Ava replied to her sister. "We are in private and I have to speak with someone. You do not understand, Arwen. You have not had the displeasure of his company. He was rude and mean. I have no intention to speak with him again. I have never known an elf like him, sister."

Arwen smiled into her goblet subtly for a second. She sipped on her water and almost wanted to roll her orbs into the back of her head. She glanced to her sister who was tearing on her piece of bread and chewing on it delicately. She could see that she was angry. Ava was very good at hiding her emotions. She was skilled at that, but Arwen knew her sister better than she thought. She could see that her mind was full of thoughts, and Arwen didn't pretend not to know why. King Thranduil had been crass with his words. He had no reason to speak to Ava in such a tone.

"I can only hope that he returns to his dull forest and never graces us with his presence again," Ava concluded, losing her appetite and dropping her bread roll on the plate underneath her hands.

Arwen gaped as she looked to the entranceway of the small dining hall. Ava looked to her sister and saw her concerned look before her own gaze looked behind her shoulder and she pushed herself back from her chair, making to stand, but failing miserably. The Sindar elf began to move towards the table, his hand held in front of him as he glided forwards gracefully. Ava cursed herself for not hearing him appear, but she also cursed him for being so silent.

"Please, Lady Ava, you have no need to stand and attempt to excuse yourself for your words," he declared, his voice smooth and soft. But Ava could hear the bitter tone behind them. He was not meaning to accept what she had said. He meant to continue with his bitterness.

Ava slowly found herself sinking back into her seat as the King took a seat across from her at the round table. He picked up the jug of water and began to pour it into the cup by his plate. Looking to her sister, Arwen gave her a stern look and urged her to apologise for what she had said. But Ava had a different idea. She had no need to apologise for speaking the truth, nor would she.

"I only apologise for you being present to hear them, my King," Ava suddenly said and Thranduil's eyes snapped up from where he sat pouring his cup of water.

He held the jug in mid air, his gaze nothing but harsh and critical. His strong jaw seemed to grow even stronger as it locked and he sucked in a deep breath through his parted lips. Ava sat up straight and tried to act nonchalant, picking up her discarded bread roll and popping a small piece into her mouth. Her brow arched on her forehead and she continued to meet Thranduil's gaze. He intimidated her, yes, but she would be a fool not to be intimidated. Yet she refused to let him hold such a power over her. His words had burned her the previous evening. She had not slept and she had laid awake all night thinking over what he had said. The more she thought then the more she grew with anger.

"Is something wrong, my King?" Ava decided to push him.

"Ava," Arwen warned her sister and then turned to Thranduil as he adjusted the red cape he wore over his arms and tucked one of his legs over the other one. "I apologise, King Thranduil, my sister meant no-"

"-Your sister meant exactly what she spoke," Thranduil interrupted Arwen, his gaze not once leaving Ava. "It seems that my words from the previous evening have troubled her more than I had initially thought. Tell me, Lady Ava, does every comment of criticism fall so harshly on your ears?"

The smugness Ava had been feeling from causing the King to remain stunned vanished. She startled in her chair, her chin jutting out from her body as she made the motion. Thranduil sipped at his water and it was his turn to raise his brows to her. Had he truly made this situation turn back on her?

"Oh Valar," Arwen whispered under her breath.

"What you spoke was not criticism," Ava scoffed. "It was cruel and unnecessary."

"As you say," Thranduil said and Ava wanted nothing more than to find a way to rid his face of that smirk he wore so proudly. "You have no need to fear, Lady Ava. I return to Mirkwood as soon as my son graces me with his presence. There is little more for me to discuss in Lothlórien."

"I should wish you a safe journey then," Ava inclined her head and pushed her chair out behind her.

She stood on her feet and picked her skirts up in her hands and hauled them to her ankles. Walking hastily, she left the table and rushed down the small steps to the main staircase, wanting nothing more than to leave the image of King Thranduil behind her. She had never known anger like it which boiled inside of her. Yet, in her one thousand years, she had never known an elf as rude as he.

"I sincerely apologise for my sister, my King," Arwen quickly said, trying to form coherent words as she watched Ava rush away. "I have never heard her speak so brashly before. I am certain she shall apologise for her behaviour."

Thranduil dragged his eyes from the elleth who had made her leave. His sharp blue eyes found Arwen's soft gaze and he shook his head to her.

"I do not wish for her to apologise," he informed Arwen. "Your sister is nothing but a stubborn creature and her apologies would fall on death ears. You can force her to speak the words, but I suspect she is too stubborn to agree and, if she did, she would not mean the words."

Arwen stumbled in her thoughts for a second and shook her head at Thranduil. "She should not have spoken in such a manner."

"No, she should not," Thranduil replied.

They lapsed into silence once more and Arwen cursed Ava in her mind. She only wondered what their father would say should he discover what had happened at their meal.

...

"Ava," Elrond scolded his daughter as she stood by the lake one more time, but this time she found herself face to face with her father instead of Thranduil. "King Thranduil informed me what happened when I spoke with him this morning. Were you thinking clearly?"

Ava considered his question and looked from her side and back to the water. She folded her arms over her chest and tilted her head to the side. She had been thinking clearly, and that was the scary part to Ava. She often considered herself not to think clearly when in the presence of strangers. She tripped over her words, struggled to speak in sentences, and could not even find a topic of conversation to discuss.

But she had been thinking clearly when she had spoken with Thranduil. Her thoughts had been her own and she had said what she had felt and thought. That was the part which worried her.

"I was," Ava said to Elrond. "I said what I thought at the time and I could not stop myself."

Elrond's quizzical brow arched. He unfolded his arms as Ava looked to the water, her gaze narrow and her hair falling down by her waist as strands covered her face from him.

"I never say what I think," Ava declared, "but he infuriated me. You have to understand, Ada. He was rude and it was unnecessary."

Elrond sighed and shook his head. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew exactly how Ava felt, for he often found himself infuriated with the King for his actions. But he knew how Thranduil was not a force to be reckoned with. Elrond knew of his power and he knew of the King's violent and angry streak. Elrond doubted that the King would unleash his wrath on Ava, but he did not consider it wise for her to involve herself with the King.

"King Thranduil is preparing to depart," Elrond said. "Do you wish for him to leave with such a negative view of you?"

"I care not what he thinks," Ava replied, dropping her arms by her side and turning to face her father. "I doubt that he intends to apologise for what he said to me. Why should I speak with him?"

"To show him that there are no ill feelings," Elrond decreed and Ava shook her head.

"But I do have ill feelings," Ava said and shook her head. "It matters not now. I shall return shortly."

Elrond watched as his daughter began to walk away from him and he wondered where she was going. He said nothing and chose to shake his head, wondering just where she received her stubborn streak from. He blamed her mother for that.

...

King Thranduil rode ahead of his household guard on his Elven Elk. His son rode to his side on his white horse, his bow and quiver on his back along with his daggers. Thranduil dared to glance to his son and wondered just what trials and tribulations he would face in the near future. The path leaving Lothlórien was covered by vast trees, leaves occasionally falling from the deep brown branches. It held a certain awe to it: Thranduil could not deny that. It seemed brighter than Mirkwood. Thranduil pretended not to notice the darkening air Mirkwood held around it. If he acknowledged it then he would cause fear and worry: two things he did not need.

It wasn't until they were almost away from the gates did he see the sight to the side of him down a dirt path. He paused for a moment, his son stopping and looking to him as he did so.

"Ada?" Legolas whispered to his father and Thranduil held a hand up to silence his son, his gaze not leaving the elleth down the dirt path.

"Lead on," Thranduil spoke to Legolas. "I shall join you in a moment."

"Why? Where is it you are going?"

"Do as I say," Thranduil spoke harshly to his son.

He slid gracefully down his Elven Elk and adjusted the red cape over his shoulders before he moved with poise down the mud path. He said nothing as he went, his crown resting proudly on top of his head. He watched as she continued to stare at the tall white statue before her, her eyes never leaving it as Thranduil stepped out from behind her and stood tall by her side.

"I met her once before," Thranduil's voice said and the girl didn't startle at his sudden appearance. "She was very fair and quiet. I attended the wedding of your father to her. I have never seen Lord Elrond appear as happy as he did that day."

Ava looked to Thranduil and her gaze remained inquisitive. He did not look back to her, but kept his stare on the fair haired beauty made of stone now. He doubted that the material did her justice. He recalled just how lovely the Lady of Rivendell had been. The daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn had been radiant, but no stone could show that.

"I thought that you were returning home," was all that Ava could manage to say.

"I was," Thranduil said, "and I noticed you here."

Ava's face scrunched up. "And you decided to stop?"

Thranduil took his turn to look confused. He nodded at the elleth and she finally noted the fine crown of twigs and leaves which sat on top of his head. It was much grander than the simple silver one he had worn before.

"It appears so," Thranduil nodded. "Should you be so close to the open forest? I have no doubt Lord Elrond would worry if he knew you were here."

"Ada knows where I am. I often sit in the same place when I am in Rivendell." Ava confessed. "It is strange to see her in stone form when she was here less than one hundred years ago. I still remember her well, and I know that I shall see her one day."

Thranduil could not bring himself to say anything to comfort her. Why should he? He did not know her. He knew nothing of the she-elf and she knew nothing of him. Why had he bothered to climb down from his Elven Elk to see her? What had possessed him to make such a motion? He did not know, but now he felt foolish for moving and interrupting her thoughts.

"The loss of a loved one is always difficult," Thranduil finally spoke and he turned on his heel, longing to leave with haste.

He did not get far as Ava spoke and stopped him in his tracks.

"You did not need to come to see me," Ava called out, spinning on her heel and almost tripping in her green gown as she made the motion. "Yet you climbed down from your Elk to come here. Why is that? Do not tell me you wish to apologise."

Thranduil knew that their conversation would not continue pleasantly. She would not allow it for she was far too stubborn and brought up issues Thranduil did not consider important. He had other concerns that did not involve the Lady Ava.

"I had no intention of apologising," Thranduil promised her.

"That is good, I suspect," Ava said and Thranduil found himself growing with confusion.

"You did not want an apology?" Thranduil asked of her.

"No," she agreed. "I did not want an apology for I feel you would not mean it. Your spoke what you thought and it did anger me, but I also reciprocated the action and did the same. I would not apologise, nor would I expect you to."

Thranduil almost wished he had not bothered to speak with her for she confused him more than he cared to admit. She was angry with what he had said, but she does not wish for him to repent? What was it she truly wanted?

"Never before have I met an elleth as confusing as you," Thranduil shook his head and turned his entire body to face her again.

She tucked her hair behind her ears, her hands playing with the material of her green skirt which flowed around her feet.

"Are the elleths you meet much easier to understand?" Ava dared to ask of him.

"I do not converse with many elleths," Thranduil admitted. "A King has many important duties."

"How foolish of me," Ava mumbled and Thranduil smirked at her before he heard footsteps behind him approach.

He whirled around again, his gaze moving to the form approaching as Ava stepped forwards and peered around Thranduil's shoulder, keeping her distance from the King as his son rushed towards him, a dagger held tightly in his hand as he went.

"What has happened?"

Thranduil could sense the danger and Ava knew something was wrong. She watched the King acknowledge his son with an incline of his head and Legolas bowed his head. They exchanged a worried stare and Ava felt her palms begin to sweat.

"We continued on, as you had demanded," Legolas said and Ava sensed a hint of resentment in his voice. "We found a pack of Orcs roaming the woodland and dealt with them accordingly. They have grown bold in travelling so close to Lothlórien."

Ava's spine tingled and she straightened her posture. Orcs. The word instilled fear into her now. It had done for a very long time. She had never come face to face with a creature, but she doubted that she would be able to defend herself. She wanted to kill the monster who had taken her mother, but she feared them more than she loathed them.

"How many?" Thranduil asked.

"No more than nine," Legolas spoke. "We killed them before they could harm us. I thought it only for the best to report back to you."

"You did right," Thranduil said and he looked back to Ava.

The elleth was frozen. Her stare was wide and on the ground. Thranduil almost wanted to scoff at how weak and scared she appeared. A pack of Orcs were not the worst things in Middle Earth. He knew that there were worse. Yet her Naneth had been destroyed by a pack of those creatures. Was the hurt still so raw for her?

"Burn the bodies," Thranduil demanded his son. "Inform the guard patrolling Lothlórien's boarders of what you found. They need to be prepared. I shall return the Lady Ava to safety and inform the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn of what has happened. Meet me back at the gate for the journey home."

"Ada," Legolas merely spoke and agreed to his father's words.

Thranduil said nothing back to Legolas as his son rushed away from him and he turned back to Ava. She looked to him and he knew stared back to her. He did not offer her his arm as he moved behind her, his hand touching the small of her back as he began to walk forwards and she moved slowly alongside him.

She said nothing to him and he nothing to her, for they were both too lost for words.

...

A/N: Thank you so very much to the kind reviews everyone left for the previous chapter. I am overwhelmed that you are enjoying the story! Do let me know what you think of this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

TA 2770

Thranduil kept his gaze firmly on the small elleth wandering beside him down the grass path to Lothlórien. She had said nothing to him, choosing to keep her eyes on the ground as she went, and her mind continuing to question everything she had just heard from the King's son. Orcs were not far from a place she considered to be a haven of safety. How could it be possible? She never wanted to see such a foul creature in her existence. She feared them more than she cared to admit.

"You have been quiet ever since we set off, Lady Ava," Thranduil finally said, one of his hands holding the reins to his Elven Elk as it trotted beside them on the ground. "I trust you are well enough."

Ava finally pulled herself from the daze she had found herself in. Her eyes moved back to Thranduil and he cocked a brow in her direction, waiting for her to reply to his question. It took her a second to clear her throat and lace her fingers together in front of her as she followed her stare to the floor.

"I am merely grateful that your son quashed the foul beasts before any danger could well and truly form. Is it uncommon for Orcs to wander so close to boarders?"

"Uncommon, but not unheard of," Thranduil assured her. "Orcs seem to be growing braver with each passing day. I cannot say that it does not bother me, so long as they do not enter my realm then all is well."

"How can you say that?" Ava suddenly asked from him. "What if they should hurt any innocents whilst travelling? My...my mother was ruined by them whilst travelling. How is it fair not to help those who would rid themselves of the beasts?"

"Because it is not in my place," Thranduil said, noting how Ava had stopped walking and now stood across from him, her chin defiantly jutting out from her body as her glare continued to increase on the Elven King.

She spoke with conviction; "Everyone has a place in a fight against monsters."

"No one is forced to choose that fight," he contradicted her and watched on for a moment. "I have lived on Middle Earth far longer than you, Lady Ava. I have seen things you cannot begin to comprehend. You fear Orcs? I have seen monsters much worse than those foul smelling creatures. The sights I have seen would have you quivering far more than you are now. You speak of fighting such creatures, but you have neither the skill nor the capacity to prove yourself."

Ava felt anger swell inside of her. He was reprimanding her. He was speaking down to her as though she was nothing but a child. He was belittling her and she scarcely appreciated it. Her hands balled into fists and Thranduil's pursed lips grew even narrower as she watched them twitch upwards for a moment before he slumped back slightly, tapping his left foot on the moss covered floor.

"You speak so willingly about fighting monsters, yet you cannot wield a weapon," Thranduil declared. "It is not your life which is risked, but the lives of others."

"Do you not think that I have tried to wield a weapon?" Ava dared to ask of Thranduil. "Do you truly not think that I have thought about destroying the creatures which took my mother from me?"

"No," Thranduil said without missing a beat. "I think you are far too wrapped up in your fear for the creatures."

"I would be a fool not to fear them," Ava scoffed and her stare continued to grow narrower with each passing moment. "I saw what they did to my mother when she came home. I heard her screams in the middle of the night. I saw her begin to fade. She never spoke of what they did, but they took her from me. You speak to me of fear, and yes, I do fear them. My fear equals my hatred for them, but only because I saw what they did to her...and I...the thought of anything being as evil as such a creature scares me beyond belief. Do not tell me that you fear nothing."

Thranduil remained mute, his lips parting and his blue eyes intensifying as he refused to move his gaze from her. He had to remind himself just how young she was, but she spoke with such wisdom. She truly was Lord Elrond's daughter. Of course there was one creature Thranduil feared more than most; that one creature which had ruined him beyond recognition. He could recall the way his skin had melted from his cheek; the way he had felt the heat destroy him; and how he had spent years perfecting his image to hide the scars from the world.

It took Ava a slight amount of courage to allow her gaze to move from Thranduil's stare. She saw the paleness of his cheeks along with the stubborn angle of his chin as her eyes swept down the silver tunic and breeches which he wore. How could she suggest that he was scared of anything? He was majestic. He was full of power. If anything she imagined that creatures feared him. But the look he was giving her showed something else. It showed her that, yes, he was scared of something.

"I do not like to talk openly of such things," he finally managed to whisper to her. "Nothing matters now. You shall return to Lord Elrond safe and I shall leave you be."

He gracefully strode forwards and Ava stepped to the side to let him pass. She turned around to stare at his back before she found herself speaking;

"King Thranduil."

He came to a halt once more and turned his head over his shoulder to look at her, a brow arching on his forehead. Had she ever called him by his name? It sounded so foreign coming from her lips. Scarcely anyone referred to him by his name. It was simply 'my King'. Why was he dwelling on such a thought? Why did it bother him that the way she spoke his name sounded as though she was not scared by it? If anything she sounded cautious and...kind...if possible for such an annoying elleth.

"I never meant to cause offence," she promised him with a small incline of her head.

Thranduil let her words sink in and he wondered where that stubborn and opinionated creature had vanished. "Pity," he spoke. "You are so very good at causing me offence."

Ava didn't know whether to smirk or scowl. In the end she settled on a very unflattering purse of her lips as she moved to catch up with the Elven King and he walked by her side at a similar pace, keeping quiet as the elleth let her thoughts consume her.

...

"And no harm came to you?"

Lord Elrond had been on edge ever since his daughter had been returned to him. Arwen had taken Ava into her arms and held her sister tightly before Elrond followed suit, stressing over what had happened to his daughter. King Thranduil stood behind Ava, his hands behind his back and his crown proudly atop of his head.

Galadriel continued to watch him with wonder, her stare not once relenting as she wondered if the King of Mirkwood had any idea of what would happen in his future. It was not in her place to tell him, but she could scarcely deny that he was not looking at her granddaughter with intrigue. His eyes had not left the back of her head as Elrond continued his fretting.

"Your son should be thanked for his quick thinking and containing this problem," Celeborn took Thranduil's attention from Ava as she was led to sit down at the round table in the small hall by her father.

"Quite," Thranduil said. "I should return to him for we have lost time journeying to Mirkwood. I trust your guard is able to contain the problem should more Orcs threaten your realm?"

"I shall make sure of it," Celeborn said, his hand moving to his chest as he bowed to Thranduil. "I should also thank you for seeing Ava back safely."

"It would have been wrong to leave her alone," Thranduil decreed. "I simply did what any other would have done. I am merely glad she was never in any real danger."

Ava had been staring past her father's shoulder for some time, her eyes not once leaving Thranduil as he continued to stare back at her. She bit down on her bottom lip and Thranduil inclined his head, making his leave without another word. Ava pushed herself to her feet and Elrond placed a hand on her shoulder as Arwen's brows furrowed at her sister's odd behaviour.

"I should go and thank him before he leaves," Ava quickly informed Elrond and his inquisitive eyes scrutinised her. "I never had a chance to speak to him before we arrived here...I...it is only polite."

"I am certain that-"

"-Ava is quite right," Galadriel interrupted before Elrond could dissuade her. "Go, my child, say your piece."

Ava slipped out from her father's hold and rushed past her family and towards the staircase. She hiked her skirts up to her ankle with one hand and pushed her hair behind her ear as she rushed down the steps. She could hear other elves and elleths greet her as she went, but she paid them no heed as she came to the grass covered ground and saw him standing by his Elven Elk, stroking the creature on its side.

"King Thranduil," Ava called out his name and he turned to see her moving towards him.

She dropped her skirts to the floor and smoothed them over her thighs before standing in front of him.

"I never had the chance to thank you for returning me safely," Ava informed him and he allowed his ring covered fingers to fold over themselves as he crossed his arms, remaining silent and allowing Ava to continue with her incoherent sentences. "I simply wanted to say thank you...you could have left me in the forest...it would have made sense because you do not particularly like me, not that I can blame you. I have not been entirely pleasant, but neither have you...actually, you were rude first when I think back on it. You mocked me without knowing me, which was not very pleasant."

How could Thranduil not admit to being slightly amused by the girl? It took quite a lot to cause Thranduil to look so smug, but he could not stop now. He could not help that he found her entertaining, and not in an endearing way. Ava could sense that he was almost about to laugh at her and she stopped her speech, folding her arms over her chest and cocking a brow over to him.

"You have come to thank me and remind me of how much you dislike me?"

"Yes," Ava nodded. "I think that is what I have just done, anyway."

"I think so too," Thranduil said. "I shall accept your thanks regardless."

"Fine," Ava said. "And I wish you a safe trip to Mirkwood."

"It has been a pleasure, Lady Ava," Thranduil said and she wrinkled her nose at his words.

"Has it?" she wondered.

He climbed onto his Elk without a second glance and Ava almost gaped at how graceful the movement had been. His long limbs certainly helped, but he was poised and full of grace. Of course, the majority of elves were the same, but there had been something about his movements which seemed even more majestic.

"It has," Thranduil confirmed to her. "Perhaps we shall meet again, Lady Ava?"

Ava watched as he took the reins and pulled at them, his Elk moving forwards with haste.

"Perhaps," Ava whispered once she was sure he had left her sight.

...

"What is it that you know?"

Galadriel stood by her mirror and peered down into its depths as she heard the voice. She knew it would only be a matter of time before he questioned her. She had seen him once she had sent Ava to thank the King Thranduil. His stare had been as inquisitive as ever and his eyes had tried to coax the answer from her. He knew that something was not quite right. Galadriel often thought her son in law to be naive, but she reminded herself that he was anything but that. He was almost as wise as she was.

"I think you know what it is that I see, Elrond," she spoke back to him and sat down on the stone bench, her white skirts pooled around her as she completed the motion. "You simply do not wish to believe it."

"I do not wish to hear it confirmed," Elrond nodded to her and stood by the bench she sat on. "Did you think to inform me of this?"

"You have the gift of foresight," she reminded him. "Did you see nothing of this?"

Elrond shifted uncomfortably, his arms folding over his chest as he made the motion and looked away from her stare. She smiled softly. So he had seen the future. He had seen it, but he chose not to believe it.

"How is it possible?" Elrond asked of her. "He had a wife and she was taken from him."

"He does not speak of his wife," Galadriel reminded Elrond. "It is possible that the bond they shared was not strong...that their marriage was not one of true love."

"He would not have married if that was not true," Elrond shook his head. "We marry for love and love alone. You know this. Once our mate is taken from us then there is nothing else. There has, and there never will be, any other elleth for me."

"That is a question for King Thranduil and no one else," Galadriel spoke to Elrond. "But what I have seen includes Ava."

Elrond settled down next to her on the bench then, his hands hanging over his lap as he leant forwards and shook his head. His black hair fell over his shoulders and Galadriel moved a hand to his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"You know how I feel about the King Thranduil," Elrond informed her and she nodded to him. "His greed and lust for jewels is too great. He would sit by in his home of Mirkwood and allow us all to suffer and stop this onslaught which is about to approach. He has no interest in aiding those in need."

"Yet he made sure to bring your daughter back safe and sound," Galadriel said. "He did not fight the dragon Smaug because he knew death would have been inevitable. He certainly seems to have elicited emotion from Ava."

"He has caused her to be angry," Elrond scoffed at that. "I struggle to see how that is for the best."

Galadriel smiled sadly at hearing that. "Ava has barely spoken more than three words to Celeborn and me since she arrived here. She is a timid girl, I can see that. My daughter also was...but she outgrew her shell when she met you. You know this, Elrond. Ava is similar."

Elrond shook his head. "Ridiculous," he spoke. "Ava can barely stand to be in his presence. Celebrían was always happy to be with me and I with her."

"It took you time," Galadriel declared. "We are cautious beings, Elrond. Ava is no different."

"And you see this future for her?" Elrond dared to ask. "You see her with him? By his side in Mirkwood?"

"I see her having to leave eventually, Elrond," Galadriel declared. "Arwen and Ava are old enough to make their own decisions. They will always need guidance, but they will follow their own paths eventually. All children do."

"And what do you suggest?" Elrond wondered. "Ava shall not see King Thranduil for some time. He has returned to Mirkwood. He has left. Sending her after him is not an option. Who is to say that she would willingly leave? Who is to say that he would want to receive her? Neither of them know of their future."

"Speak with her," Galadriel urged him. "Speak with her and see what it is she longs to do. Speak and ask her of her feelings."

Elrond stood after a deep sigh and shook his head. "I only fear that I know the answer to what it is you ask me to do."

...

Thranduil stood in his own private chamber, a cup of wine in one hand as he stood before the mirror on the wall. He looked into it and gazed back at his reflection. His cheek had disappeared, the soft white skin which had sat there was no longer. He looked at the bone which protruded. He looked at the redness of his muscle and considered what had happened all of those years ago.

He had been badly burned and he hid his scars from whoever could see him.

He quickly covered them away and whirled around, his red cape flowing behind him as he paced the length of his chamber. The ride back to Mirkwood had been uneventful. It had been peaceful and there had been no further attacks. The trip to Lothlórien was finished, but he could not rid it from his mind. He could not rid _her _from his mind. Her words rang in his ear and the image of her would not leave his eyes.

What was happening to him?

She was nothing but the daughter of Lord Elrond. She was nothing special to him, nor did he care for her. She had been a thorn in his side. She had been a bane during his trip. But she had stood up to him. She had questioned him. She had not backed away from him. She had seethed; she had boiled with anger; she had shown him emotion. How many elves and elleths were too scared to show him that? Only his son dared to question him. No one else was so bold. Elrond had been, and Thranduil suspected that was why she had done. She was most certainly her father's daughter.

He had not been home for one night and he could not push her from his thoughts.

"Insufferable wench," he whispered under his breath before settling down at his long desk and looking over the papers which sat there.

He did not respond to the majority of the letters, or the queries of his councillors. He could not concentrate: it was as simple as that. He cursed himself for being so foolish. She was probably sleeping soundly and giving him no thoughts. She was probably relieved that he had left.

If only he knew that she tossed and turned in her bed with the exact same thoughts he held.

...

A/N: Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you have any suggestions of how to get them back together then do please let me know. So overwhelmed by the amount of people reading this story already and I do hope you will review to let me know what you think so far!


	6. Chapter 6

TA 2773

Years passed by in a blink for an elf. It had been three years since Ava had stepped foot in Lothlórien and met the majestic King Thranduil. Three years had passed and she had not once spent a day without thinking of him. Her father had spoken with her of what it was she felt for the Elven King, but she had denied feeling anything. She said that he was pompous and rude. He had a cold heart and an even colder exterior. Elrond had cocked and a brow and challenged her, but she had stood firm.

She even doubted the words which she spoke. She could scarcely believe that it had been three years since she had last seen him; since she had last challenged his harsh blue glare. She had known him for all of two days and he had done something to her. She cursed him every day because of it. She didn't wish to feel this way. She didn't wish to feel as though he had control over her, but he did.

He had so much control that she could not stop her stomach from excitedly churning when her father informed her that they had invited them to attend to Feast of Starlight. Ava glanced over to Arwen and her sister gave her a smug stare. It had been difficult to conceal how she felt from her sister, and Arwen had been too persistent to allow the matter to fall.

"Should we attend?" Ava wondered.

They were sat at breakfast, Elrond at the head of the table with the letter in his hand as his two daughters flanked him. Ava was dressed in a deep red gown with intricate flowered detailing, whilst Arwen wore a light blue gown which was plain in comparison. He looked between his daughters and dropped the letter to the table, nodding as he did so.

He had foreseen this moment many times before. He had been waiting for such a letter to grace his presence. The King Thranduil had invited others throughout the realm to attend the Feast, although Elrond did not know why this year he felt the need to invite them. Previously he had not bothered, preferring to keep the celebrations quiet and for those who lived only in Mirkwood ever since the passing of his father.

"I suspect we should," Elrond said. "Celeborn and Galadriel travel there too. I have no doubt other elves throughout the realm shall also join with us."

"No doubt," Arwen whispered. "When should we prepare to leave, Ada?"

"By tomorrow morning," Elrond said, watching as his youngest daughter chewed on a bread roll and tried to contain a look of glee which threatened to fall upon her face.

...

Thranduil was well aware of what he had done. He was well aware that inviting every single elven realm to join Mirkwood for the Feast of Starlight seemed rather odd. Usually the celebrations occurred in each realm without the need for such a vast feast, but Thranduil had changed that this year. Three years had passed since he had seen the Lady Ava of Rivendell: three whole years without word from her. He had not spoken with her nor had the courage to send a letter to enquire after her welfare.

How could he? He did not know what it was he felt for the elleth. He had no doubt that he would probably recall the reasons why he despised her when he met her again.

Regardless, this year would be different. He would host the great elven families as his father used to before him. His councillors had reminded him that there needed to be an alliance between the elven houses should darkness engulf them as it once did before. Thranduil had scoffed, but changed his mind after some time. He had no intention of fighting any creatures, but he did what he could to keep his council happy for the time being. When the time came, and if it came, he would have the final decision on matters. A feast was a small price to pay to keep them silent for a few more years.

And it meant that he would see her again.

Thranduil did not pretend that the idea did not entertain him slightly. He was intrigued to see what she had become. Had she become more timid? Would she be even bolder? Would she dare challenge him again? It was all of these questions he wanted to consider. Of course, he knew that she was not a Sindar elf. Her grandparents and mother were of the Grey Elves, but she was also the daughter of Lord Elrond: a half Elven. Ava had the choice to become mortal. She could join men. Would that ever be something for her to consider? Thranduil did not know. Some may consider her beneath him. She was not pure, although she did hold status. She was not Tauriel.

The Elf-king could not hide the fact that he knew how his son stared at the captain of his guard. Tauriel was graceful in battle, wielded a bow like no other elleth, and threw daggers like no elf he knew. Yet she was nothing but a lowly Silvan elf. He only wished that she would openly admit that her heart would never belong to Legolas.

"Ada."

Thranduil looked down from the tall throne which he sat on, his red cape hanging over its edges. He remained lounged in the throne of intricate twigs, one leg folded over the other as his son bowed at the waist before him.

"Legolas," he greeted him. "I trust everything is in order for this evening?"

"Almost," Legolas responded to his father. "Lord Elrond has arrived with his two daughters. I escorted them to their chamber for their stay."

Thranduil seemed to sit up straighter at that sudden news. There had been elves from many realms arriving that afternoon. Lothlórien...Eldamar...but it had been Rivendell which Thranduil had waited to hear news of. He knew how foolish it sounded. He had been waiting for one Lord of Rivendell to make his entrance with his daughters.

"I see," Thranduil decreed. "Did you inform them of what time the feast would commence this evening?"

"Aye," Legolas nodded. "Lord Elrond sends his well wishes."

Nodding, Thranduil moved from the throne which he sat upon and stood. "I should ready myself for the feast. I trust there is much more to prepare before guests can be entertained."

...

Ava detested feasts. She detested everything about them. She hated the way she was expected to dance and not trip over any elves feet. She hated how she had to partake in conversation and pretend to be interested in any topic. But what she mainly hated that evening was the way King Thranduil had not even glanced in her direction. She had to admit to herself that she had spent a while combing her hair, and even longer making sure that the silver gown she wore fitted her flatteringly.

"You seem to be in a foul mood," Arwen observed, holding her third cup of wine as their father conversed with Galadriel and Celeborn, along with the captain of their guard Haldir. "I have not seen you smile since we arrived here."

Ava kept quiet, not even bothering to pick up another cup of wine as an elf passed her by and offered her one. She shook her head politely and looked around the crowded room before noting the balcony outside of the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was intricately decorated and well stocked with wine for the evening. Wooden floors lined the room and a finely decorated tall throne sat at the end of the room on a platform. Round tables lined the floor and a hidden staircase led down towards the cellar where more wine was coming from. The noise was deafening as every elf laughed and joked. It was only Ava who seemed out of her comfort.

"I am well," Ava promised her sister. "I am more than well. You know that I do not fare well in such situations like these. I much prefer to keep my own company than anyone else's...and dancing is most certainly not my area of expertise..."

"It almost makes me wonder why you agreed to come," Arwen teased her.

Ava tilted her head to the side and threw her sister a condescending stare. Arwen laughed lightly and moved her hand to sit on her sister's shoulder.

"If you worry about him then you have no need," Arwen assured her sister. "You look splendid and I am certain he shall converse with you-"

"-Lady Arwen," a voice interrupted Arwen before she could finish.

She turned around to see the Prince of Mirkwood stood before her, bowing at the waist as she dropped into a curtsey. Ava folded her arms over her chest as Legolas offered her sister his hand.

"It would be an honour if you would dance with me," he declared. "It has been too long since I have had the pleasure of your company."

Arwen hesitated for a moment, tossing her head over her should to check that her sister would be fine alone. But Ava had vanished. Her skirts were already swaying around her feet as she moved through the Great Hall and away from the commotion. Arwen chewed on her cheek for a moment and solemnly shook her head at her sister's retreating figure.

"I would love to dance," she finally fixed a smile onto her face and took Legolas's hand.

Ava looked behind her in time to see her sister accept Legolas's hand and she remained grateful that she on her way to escaping the Feast of Starlight. All the elves remained inside, drinking and feasting as Ava stood on the vast balcony and wandered towards the end of it. She peered upwards, managing to look past the trees and into the night sky. It was shining with bright silver stars, each one of them seemingly brighter than the other. Resting her arms over the ledge, she continued to peer into the sky, ignoring the feast taking place behind her.

"I see that you are choosing to dwell alone rather than take pleasure in the company of your own kind."

Ava almost startled at the sound of his voice, but she regained her composure as she stood up straight. She didn't dare turn around to see him straight away, choosing to take her time as she made the motion. Her silver skirts flowed around her feet as she finally clasped her eyes on him again. He had not changed at all. He still held himself proudly. He was dressed in fine silver garb, a crown of twigs proudly rested on his head. His blue eyes were just as mystifying as Ava remembered, and his pale complexion just as protruding. He had scarcely changed.

"I am merely choosing to enjoy the Feast of Starlight out here. We celebrate the light, but we cannot truly celebrate inside a Hall with caskets of wine." Ava chose her words carefully. "Why is it you celebrate the starlight? We have never had such a festivity in Rivendell."

Thranduil kept his hands behind his back as he wandered closer to the elleth, his head held high and his gaze above the trees of Mirkwood.

"All light is sacred to the Eldar," Thranduil declared and Ava turned around to look back to the sky as the King stood beside her. "The Wood Elves favour the light of the stars. There is something intriguing about it, would you not say? It is pure and precious. It is something which should be celebrated."

"I have never attended such a festivity before," Ava continued. "Why did you choose to share this with us?"

Thranduil allowed his lips to pull upwards at hearing her question. "My Ada used to invite other realms, but I never did once I became King. I thought that it might be for the best to reinstate his tradition."

"And you have waited until this year to reintroduce such a tradition?"

"Are you implying that I have an ulterior motive, Lady Ava?" Thranduil asked and he finally looked back down to her again.

She was speechless for a moment, trying to search for a witty response to speak back to him, but the words would not form on her tongue. All she could think about was how soft his stare looked for a change. There was not the usual demand which his eyes usually held. Of course, she could not describe his expression as kind or considerate, but she expected that this was as soft as the Elf-king could be.

"I would not dream of such a thing," Ava spoke and finally moved her gaze from his. "Should you not return to the feast? You are the host."

"And as host I am expected to entertain all my guests," Thranduil told her. "I find that I have been remiss in my duties."

"Why would you think such a thing?"

"Because I have not seen you smile all evening," he said back to her, not even allowing for a pause to take breath.

His words drew her stare back to him and he couldn't stop himself from looking over her facial expression. Her face was just as he had remembered it. Her dark blue eyes were wider than usual and her lips were slightly parted. Her long curls hung behind her shoulders, allowing her to expose her collarbone to his stare.

"I was not aware that you had been watching." Ava finally managed to speak, her mouth dry as the words tumbled from her tongue.

"I see everything, Lady Ava," he promised her. "Tell me, why is it you have such a frown on your features? Is there something which troubles you?"

She could hardly tell him the truth. How pathetic would she sound if she spoke the truth to him? Yes, she had felt something inside her chest clench whenever she looked across to him and he never looked back to her. She had seen him dance with others and she had seen them stare at him with kindness and grace. They had laughed, he had laughed. They had charmed him, and he seemed to accept their kind words. Why should that bother Ava? She had not seen him since she had left Lothlórien. What claim did she have to feel such a strong emotion? It was not jealousy. How could it be? Elves were not jealous creatures. Then why did her emotion feel similar to that of the definition of jealousy?

"I am simply weary from the long journey," Ava informed Thranduil. "I have not slept well in over four nights."

"Should I have a healer bring you some potions to aid you?"

"No," Ava quickly declared. "A warm bed should be a cure."

"I will be glad to hear that," Thranduil spoke in a small voice to her. "Perhaps you should return inside? I have seen my son dancing with you sister. No doubt he should like to offer you the same courtesy?"

There was the familiar stinging feeling again. He would not even offer to dance with her himself. And why should he? He was the King of Mirkwood. He was far older than Ava, and no doubt he would prefer to dance with the elleths of his realm. Why was Ava so offended anyway? She did not wish to dance with the King. Why would she? She would embarrass herself and probably manage to embarrass him in the process.

"Prince Legolas is nothing if not courteous, but I cannot dance well," Ava told him. "I am fine here. I have no doubt that my father shall seek me out soon enough."

Thranduil smirked. "I trust he is still as protective as ever."

"Oh, I doubt that shall never change," Ava said. "But you should return to the feast. I shall be well enough here."

Thranduil watched her rest against the railing once more and he wondered what had happened to her. The elleth before him was not the Ava he had known. She had not said anything to insult him as of yet. If anything she had been positively charming and kind: just like the elleths which clung to him. He did not care for their company. They bowed to his every whim and did their best to compliment him. Ava was not like them. She could not be like them.

"You seem different, Lady Ava," Thranduil commented, his stare pensive as he looked down to her.

"How so?" Ava wondered back, still not looking to him.

"You have been pleasant to me," Thranduil said. "You would never have spoken with such manners when I first met you."

Ava inhaled a sharp breath. "Would you prefer for me to snarl at you and remind you of how much I dislike you? I can do that if you so prefer. I do feel as though it would not be difficult for me to exhibit such emotions at this moment in time."

Thranduil's exquisite brows furrowed together. "Have I recently done something to receive your anger? I have not seen you since Lothlórien. I doubt I have angered you in this short space of time."

Exhaling the breath Ava had kept in, she shook her head at him. How was it rational to vent her anger to him when he did not understand what he had done? She did not understand herself if she had to be truthful.

"It matters not," Ava shook her head at him. "I...I simply do not understand what you want from me...I try to be pleasant and you complain...yet you will no doubt complain if I am scathing..."

Thranduil was stunned at hearing her. She waited for him to reply, but nothing came from his lips. She shook her head and began to sweep past him, but he was quick. His long fingers wrapped around her gown covered arm and stopped her from leaving him. She startled as he stared down to her and she looked up to him, trying to ignore the feeling of his hand around her.

"I do not wish for you to leave," Thranduil simply spoke.

"Well, you are making that difficult to do so long as you keep your hand on me," Ava responded in a smaller voice than she had intended to use.

"No," Thranduil shook his head, "you do not understand, I never-"

"-Ava!"

Thranduil's grip dropped from her arm and he straightened himself up, his hands moving behind his back as he paced away from her. Ava turned to look behind her and saw her father stood by the entranceway. He had his usual look of concern on his face as he moved slowly towards Ava.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked of his daughter and she shook her head.

"King Thranduil was merely telling me of the Feast of Starlight. Its origins are fascinating."

"I see," Elrond spoke. "I was wondering where you were. Galadriel is keen to speak with you again. Arwen is already with her and Celeborn."

"Of course," Ava nodded and took her father's extended arm with haste. "Thank you, King Thranduil. It was pleasant to speak with you again."

"My pleasure, Lady Ava," Thranduil said, his eyes then looking to Lord Elrond.

The Lord of Rivendell was well aware that he had interrupted something, but Thranduil almost felt relief that he had done. What had he been about to say to Ava? Had he been about to admit how he had not gone a day without thinking of her for the past three years? Or was he about to admit how he didn't want her to leave him again?

He shook his head and moved to the ledge, gripping the wood with his smooth hands and holding it tightly. How foolish of him. He was King: the King of Mirkwood. He should not be so weak and pathetic. He did not need an elleth to prove himself. He did not need to keep her by his side to make him more than he was. He was already mighty.

Bowing his head, his long locks tumbled into his face and he laughed once in relief. He truly had been about to say those words to her. His laugh grew deeper and shorter as he considered her again. He whispered the words he always whispered when he thought of her: the words he never truly meant. The words which seemed to always ghost from his mouth: "Insufferable wench."

...

A/N: 46 people are following this story after only five chapters. Well, gee golly. I'm shocked! And I would like to thank Ladah, DD, Badmoon907, ZabuzasGirl, Oriana5 (I used your idea for how they should meet again, hope you don't mind!), xxxRena and SweetAssassin for reviewing the previous chapter. Once again, reviews are welcome, suggestions even more so, and anything else you wish to add!


	7. Chapter 7

TA 2773

Ava didn't know whether to thank her father or yell at him for what he had done. In a way she had been relieved that he had interrupted whatever it was the King had been about to say. Did she want to hear such words from him? Were those the words he had been about to speak to her? Ava wondered if he would have declared how he longed never for her to leave his side again. Was that what he had wanted to say? She was annoyed for her father for interrupting, but if Thranduil had spoken such words, then she was relieved Elrond had come for her.

She did not know how she would have reacted to him. What would she have said? Would she have agreed with him? Would she have brushed him to one side and told him not to be so foolish? She doubted the latter, but she was unsure. She was not ready to discuss such matters with Thranduil. She barely knew anything about him. He barely knew her. How could he have been about to make such a bold statement? Of course, he might not have been about to say that. He might have told her that he never wished to see her again.

Somehow she doubted that.

Groaning, she remained sat up in her bed, pulling the covers tightly to her chin as she looked around the chamber. Usually she shared such a room with her sister when visiting foreign realms, but she had been given a chamber to herself this time. It was not vast, but it was not small. A large bed sat against the wall whilst a dresser and wardrobe sat on the concrete floor by a wooden tub for bathing. The walls were wooden, no doubt made by the greatest and strongest trees. Mirkwood was different: Ava would say that. The staircases which led to every location were grand and twisting. The smell of wood was everywhere she went, but the cold concrete floor seemed cold in contrast to the wood's warmth.

Ava couldn't sleep. She soon stood and changed from her nightgown and into her plain red gown for the day. She pushed her slippers onto her feet and tucked her hair behind her ears before leaving her chamber. The walkways were quiet as the day slowly dawned over the great woodland realm. Soon enough Ava found herself stood by a large platform where a tall throne sat on top of wooden stairs. Gaping, she realised that she must have come across Thranduil's throne room.

"Even his throne is pompous," Ava whispered at the sight of it and moved to stand beneath it.

It was high in the air: there was no doubt about it. She wouldn't put it past Thranduil to want to sit so high and look down at those he considered beneath him. But one thing struck Ava as odd: there was no chair for his Queen. She knew that Thranduil had been married before, but there was no reminder of such a fact. Her father had yet to remove her mother's chair from his chamber. He had not the heart to remove her from his life.

But there was nothing to show that there had once been a Queen. Did she have a throne beside her husband? Did Thranduil prefer to keep her away from his affairs?

It only made Ava the more curious about the Elf-king.

...

Many of the elves struggled to break their fast the following morning. No doubt they were exhausted by the previous night's events. Ava had been sat in the small hall, chewing delicately on some meats she had rested on a roll of bread. She ate it slowly, wondering if her father and sister would soon join her. It turned out that Elrond would, yet Arwen was still rather tired from the previous night.

"You left the feast early, my daughter," Elrond spoke to Ava once they had greeted each other and he had taken a seat beside her. "I trust that you are well."

"I am fine, Ada," she promised him with a rueful smile. "I was tired."

"I see," Elrond said, pouring a cup of water. "And your premature departure had nothing to do with the discussion I interrupted between you and King-"

"-No," Ava quickly stopped him from speaking his name. "I told you before that the King and I were discussing unimportant matters. You interrupted nothing between us. Why would you think that you had?"

Elrond knew that finding the truth from his daughter would be impossible. She was guarding herself very tightly around the matter of King Thranduil. Elrond observed as she refused to meet his stare and chose to busy herself with chewing on her bread. She was silent; her gaze sat on the plate underneath her stare on the table. She evidentially refused to speak with him of the matter.

"Because of the way he was looking at you," Elrond finally whispered. "I saw his hand on your arm, Ava. Do not think me blind."

Ava startled at her father's honest words and inwardly cursed herself before she bit down on her cheek to stop herself from speaking her thoughts. She doubted her father would take too kindly to them. Why would he? Ava did not know her own thoughts.

"I would be a fool to think you blind," Ava whispered and began to stand from her chair. "I simply do not like to be interrogated when I do not know the answers myself."

"Ava," Elrond sighed his daughter's name as she quickly left the hall and he watched her go, knowing that chasing after her would be futile. She needed time alone. She would come back to him. He knew it. She had to: she was his daughter.

It did not take long for Ava to find herself outside of the palace gates. The guards standing by the entranceway paid her no heed as she wandered across the bridge and towards the forest. The sun was now firmly set in the sky and shining through the gaps in the trees. Wandering over the bridge, she soon came to a pathway and followed it slowly through the trees. She continued to look around Mirkwood, in awe of the sights she saw as she went. The trees were majestic and there were some exquisite flowers growing on the ground.

But there seemed to be some form of underlying darkness about the realm. A darkness which she doubted anyone spoke of. It wasn't until she ventured down another pathway did she notice a small wooden bench in the midst of a garden of rare blue flowers. She moved down the grassed path and took a seat on the bench, moving to fold her arms over her legs and rest her head on her kneecap. Her skirts fell down the bench as she remained curled in a ball, her eyes staring at nothing but the blue flowers before her.

She didn't know how long she had been seated before she saw him again. Was he following her? Was he determined to make her feel uneasy at every given turn? She cursed the sight of him as he moved into the clearing, his eyes still set on her as he went.

"Why are you outside of the gates?"

"I needed space," she whispered to him honestly. "I stumbled upon this clearing. The flowers are truly lovely."

Thranduil almost winced at hearing her words before he dropped his hands to his side and moved closer towards where she sat. He perched on the opposite end of the bench, sitting straight and lacing his fingers in his lap as he stared to the flowers before him. He was amazed that she was here. Why was she here? Did she know that he ventured into these gardens every morning since he had last seen her three years ago? But how could she know? She would have no idea. He almost wondered if this was some form of joke, or a cruel fate.

"Yes, this was my wife's garden," he informed Ava.

It was Ava's turn to seem startled at his words. She rested her cheek on her kneecaps so she could turn her gaze towards Thranduil. He seemed more interested in staring at the blue flowers before him than acknowledging her hesitant stare.

"She used to come here every day and plant the flowers. She never truly liked being confined inside of the palace. She preferred to be outdoors. It was something I never truly understood," Thranduil admitted, his gaze becoming more scrutinising as he tilted his head and stared to the flowers.

"She had fine taste in flowers," was all that Ava could speak to him.

"So it would seem," Thranduil whispered. "I kept the garden in pristine condition for her after her death."

Ava's mouth gaped and then closed, her stare moving from him. What could she say to him about that? Was there anything she could say? She had no idea, nor did she dare ask him. Narrowing her own eyes, she did her best not to take note of how Thranduil looked back to her.

"Tell me, Lady Ava, I saw you visit your mother's statue. How did your father feel when he lost her?"

The personal question caused her breathing to falter and her eyes to close. Thranduil could still see the pain in her features. He could still see how the hurt was raw, even after all this time.

"Devastated," Ava spoke the truth. "He was not himself for years. He spent time sitting in his study, looking at the chair she used to sit in when he asked for her counsel. He would not converse, nor would he travel. He...he was strong for me and Arwen when we went to see him, but a piece of him had gone when she left. He still misses her."

Thranduil looked away from the elleth and back to the flowers. "How can you know if a piece of you is missing?"

"It is easy," Ava responded. "Ada loved mother more than anything. She is still in his thoughts, but that is what love truly is, is it not? It is when you would do anything for the person you are with. You would do anything to keep them by your side and safe, but you also know that you have to do the best by them. Letting mother go was difficult, but Ada knew that it was for the best. It would bring her peace, but it hurt him too."

Thranduil took her words in, allowing them to sink into his mind. She spoke of love as though she had experienced it. She spoke as though she was some form of expert. Even Thranduil truly did not know what love was. Even after all this time he did not know if he had loved his wife like he should have. He did not know if what he felt for her had been admiration or love. If love was what Ava had described then he knew the answer to his query.

"Why is it you ask?" Ava wondered from him.

"I was merely curious as to what you thought," Thranduil lied to her.

"You must miss your wife terribly," Ava dared to state and Thranduil winced.

He didn't. He didn't miss his wife. The day of her death had brought him nothing but sorrow. He had been saddened by the news. He had held Legolas to him and promised the little elf that his mother had loved him terribly. Legolas had wept for days and nights, but Thranduil had shed no tears. He had cared for her, but he did not feel as though a part of him had been ripped from his body. He still felt whole. He still felt complete. It was horrid of him, and he knew that. He was a cold man, but he had been kind to his wife. He had cared for her and seen that her every need had been met, but not once before had she elicited any other emotion from him. She had never made him shout. She had never made him angry. There had been an amicable relationship, but nothing else.

"Time heals wounds," Thranduil told Ava.

"Does it?" Ava whispered.

"Yes," Thranduil told her. "You will know in time, Lady Ava."

"Perhaps," Ava merely managed to agree with him. "I should return back to my father. I am certain that he will be worried about where I have gotten to. I would hate to cause him anymore worry."

"Why is it you came here, Lady Ava?" Thranduil suddenly asked her before she could move from the bench. "Why was it that you stopped here of all places?"

Ava stood slowly and straightened her skirts around her legs. "I saw the flowers and I could not help but admire them. I never meant to disturb the garden if it feels sacred to you...if you feel as though it is only the thing left of your wife."

"I had the gardeners take care of the garden ever since her death," Thranduil told her, making a move to stand and stop her from leaving. "But ever since I met you I have visited these gardens every morning for three years. I come here because I hope to find the answer to all of these questions I have in my mind: questions I cannot seem to understand."

"That is understandable," Ava spoke to him. "Ada often goes to mother when he feels-"

"-Questions about you," Thranduil interrupted before she could compare his situation to anyone else's situation. "Questions about why I cannot go a day without thinking about you. Elves know when they find the one they are to be with, do they not? I come here and question what I ever felt about my wife, and the more I question then the more certain I am that I did not love her. I admired her. I cared for her, but I did not love her. It is almost as if I come here and seek acceptance from her...acceptance that what we had was not true."

Ava shook her head, refusing to listen to his words. She tried to move around him, but he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Stop it," she demanded from him. "You do not know why you are saying these things. You are confused...your wife...you said it yourself; we marry for love and nothing else. You would not have married her if you did not love her. Stop talking like this."

"No," Thranduil hissed, leaning down to look Ava in the eye, his neck protruding from his neck as his hand slipped down to her wrist to pull her closer to him. "Do you have any idea what I have gone through? Do you know how pathetic I feel for thinking such things? I am a King. I have other problems to worry over, but instead I find myself thinking of you."

Ava felt his grip slacken on her and she recoiled from his hold, his hand leaving her gown covered arm as she ran a hand up and down the arm he had held. She could still feel the warmth from his touch as she looked away from him, gulping. Did she admit the same thing to him? Could she admit it to him?

"You are not the only one," Ava spoke in a whisper and Thranduil's ears pricked upwards. "But I do not know why I feel that way. Everything about you angers me. Everything you do makes my blood boil and I cannot explain why."

"And I feel the same way," Thranduil promised her.

"But that is nothing," Ava quickly spoke. "That means nothing. You have to see that. My father never became angry with my mother...anger is not...it is not..."

She could manage the final word. She could not say love. How ridiculous was this? How had she found herself in such a situation as this? She felt nothing but detest for the Elf-king. She hated how he spoke to her. She hated how he dismissed her so easily. She barely knew him, but what she knew was not what she wanted in her life.

"But I have never known anyone speak to me as you do," he informed her.

"Then I am a rarity," Ava said, "but that does not mean anything. We do not know each other, not truly. Nothing can be built on the basis of annoyance."

"Then let me know you," Thranduil asked of her and Ava wondered just how many more surprises he could throw at her this morning.

What was he asking of her? He wanted to spend more time around her? He wanted to know things no one knew of her? She guarded herself. She had kept her emotions sealed because it was the best thing for her to do. She did not want to be hurt. She had seen her father suffer. She had suffered when she lost her mother. The thought of losing anyone the way she had seen her father lose her mother scared her. And that was simply it: she was scared.

"No," she whispered to him. "You do not mean it. I do not mean it...what you speak of...it is not something I wish for...knowing you...I...what if you despise me? Or what if I despise you? And we live leagues apart."

"Stay in Mirkwood," the King said, although it sounded more like a demand than a question to her. "Reside in Mirkwood and I shall be able to speak with you properly. What is it that scares you, Ava?"

He could see that she was worried. He could sense the hesitance in her words and it shone through even more in her actions. She was stiff and her eyes were anywhere but looking at Thranduil.

"Everything," Ava told him honestly. "I cannot do this right now. I need time. What you ask is not a simple request. Surely you have to see that."

"Then time is what you shall have," Thranduil said to her. "Do not think that I enjoy feeling this way. Believe me, I do not. The constant unease has done nothing to settle my mind, and the constant wonder I feel places doubt in my thoughts. Before I met you I never had such emotions."

"Likewise," Ava told him.

"I do not know whether it is a good or a bad thing to feel so insecure," Thranduil said. "Perhaps time shall answer my questions."

"Perhaps," was all Ava could say before she found herself rushing from the garden and leaving Thranduil alone once more.

She placed a hand over her chest, the feeling of her beating heart pulsing onto her flesh. Had that conversation taken place? Had he just admitted that he did not love his wife? Ava could scarcely believe it. She had always thought that the King was nothing but a cold hearted elf. She hated to admit that she had seen another side to him just now; a side which exuberated weakness and worry. Was there something more beneath his hard exterior? It would seem so. Ava only worried what would become of her for seeing it.

...

A/N: I am, once again, blown away by the people following and favouriting and reviewing. I didn't think that many people would like this, to be honest. So thank you to Guest, james90, glittergirl, DD, KatieGG, XxAlexMarihaReyesxX, Oriana5, SweetAssassin, xxxRena, Ladah and ZabuzasGirl for reviewing the previous chapter. I wanted to bring a new dimension to Thranduil in this chapter, something other than showing how callous and brash he can be (although that side will be back!). Do let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

TA 2773

Ava remained seated in her chamber, her hands in her lap and her fingers squeezed together. Her gaze was set on the wardrobe in the corner and she remained unblinking as she considered her encounter with the King. Arwen sat at the dressing table, one leg gracefully crossed over the other as her sister explained all that had just happened with Thranduil. She had finished telling her tale and had lapsed into silence. Her eyes had remained clouded and her lips parted. Arwen could see that she was thinking. She could almost hear her thoughts.

But there was one question which Arwen could not contain to herself anymore. She was intrigued. She had to know.

"Do you intend to stay?"

Ava had been waiting for her sister to ask her. She knew that it would only be a matter of time before the silence became too much for either of them to bear. The only problem was that Ava did not know the answer. She did not know what she wanted to do. There was no doubt in her mind that the Elf-king had meant what he had said. Every word had rang true. Ava could sense that. She too had spoken the truth, but the truth scared her. She would be safer returning to Rivendell with her father and sister. He could not hurt her there with his scathing words or his harsh stare. But she could not go one full day without thinking of him.

"I do not know," Ava answered truthfully. "I do not understand, Arwen. He is everything I detest."

"Yet he seems to have redeeming qualities," Arwen informed her sister. "You would not be sat here contemplating his question had he no endearing features, dear sister."

Ava had to admit that Arwen spoke some sense. She almost detested her sister when she spoke some words of truth. Yet Arwen was older than she. True, she had never loved an elf, but she knew of love. She knew more than Ava did, anyway. It took another moment before Arwen dared to move over to her sister, pushing her blue skirts behind her body as she sat down on the bed and clasped Ava's hands in hers.

"Tell me what it is you fear," Arwen urged her. "I know you, Ava. I can see when there is something deep troubling your mind. Is this more than the King's affections?"

Ava scoffed and shook her head, continuing to peer down to her lap. "Affections," she repeated the word. "The King has never been affectionate towards me. That is half of the problem, Arwen. We have never had a kind word to say to each other. How can anything happen when the foundations are nothing but hatred?"

"Would you say that it is hatred you feel for the King, sister?" Arwen spoke.

"No," Ava admitted. "I...there is something...something odd about the way he looks at me and speaks with me. I cannot explain it, but it feels different than when any other elf looks my way. I simply wonder how he can claim to want to know me when he has done nothing but mouth scathing comments. It is hardly conventional. You must recall how Ada looked at mother? It is nothing like how he looks at me."

Arwen nodded, moving one hand to stroke her sister's arm up and down, hoping to soothe the nerves she seemed to have built up. Arwen knew that it would take her sister time to come to terms with what she had just heard from Thranduil.

"Not one single person has the same relationship. We are all unique."

"But not one person I know started their relationship by insulting their partner," Ava responded and Arwen's lips tugged upwards. "He infuriates me and intrigues me, Arwen. What if I stay here? What if I stay and I see a different side to him?"

"Would that not make you happy?" Arwen tried to consider her sister's emotions. She truly did not understand her. "The King is right in what he says, Ava. You need to discover more about each other before you can form a genuine opinion. You might learn to like him if you stay here."

"That is my worry," Ava admitted and Arwen couldn't help but think that she was slowly delving to the root of the problem which her sister seemed to harvest. "You saw what happened to Ada, Arwen. When mother left he was ruined...I..."

"You are scared of feeling the same emotions?" Arwen checked, moving her hand from Ava's arm to her sister's chin, tilting it so that she could look her in the eye and see her gaze. Ava's eyes were already watering as she nodded softly.

"Oh, Ava," Arwen sighed and gave her a sad smile. "What happened to mother was terrible. I know that, but Ada still loves her. It is better to have loved and lost than never to love at all. Our lives are not certain, but we cannot remain cautious, sister. You will hurt if you never allow yourself to feel emotion. You have to know that."

Ava sniffed and ran a hand down her cheek to clear the tears falling. "But it is still scary, Arwen. Why is it so scary?"

Arwen took her sister in her arms then, holding her tightly and closing her own eyes. Arwen could not answer that question for her, because she truthfully did not know the answer. Arwen had never loved like her father had loved her mother. She had never felt such passion, but she had read of it. She had observed it.

"Because it would not be real if it was not scary."

...

Lord Elrond waited with patience for his daughter to come to him. He said nothing as he stood on the balcony outside of his chamber, his hands around the wooden railing and his gaze set on a majestic waterfall which ran down the wall and into the ground. There was something about Mirkwood he could not quite grasp. The realm was mostly underground, and Elrond felt suffocated by it. Rivendell was nothing but open air and soft breezes everywhere. It was not hidden from sight.

He had seen what his daughter had done that morning. His gift of foresight never ceased to avoid him. He should not have looked, but he had been intrigued when he had seen Ava return with haste and slam the door to her chamber. Arwen had told him that she would speak with her sister to see what it was that bothered her. She had gone in and she had come back out, assuring her father that Ava would speak with him when she was ready.

It simply scared Elrond that he already knew what his daughter would say to him. It took a while for her to knock, but she soon came to him. Carefully, she trod into his room and stood by his side on the balcony, wrapping her hand over his as she looked to the waterfall he stared at. Elrond moved his softening stare to his youngest daughter and closed his eyes as soon as he saw her pale face.

"I trust you know," Ava whispered.

Elrond gulped; "Of what the King asked of you? Yes. Of your answer? No."

Ava's hand tightened on her father's hand and he continued to peer down to her with a look of adoration as she leant against the railing, her other arm dangling over it as she took a deep breath.

"Even I do not know my answer," Ava admitted to him. "Arwen spoke some sense to me, but it does not make it any less scary."

Elrond took her hand into both of his and began to walk backwards, giving her no choice but to follow him. He settled himself down on the wooden bench by the open doors to his chamber, his hands cradling hers as he did his best to offer her some comfort. But her touch brought him comfort too. Knowing that his daughter might stay in the woodland realm and leave him caused him fear. He did not wish to lose either Arwen or Ava. They were his children.

"I remember when your mother first left Lothlórien," Elrond informed Ava, stroking her knuckles with his thumb. "I met her when I visited her there and I can still remember the first moment I saw her. It took us a while to become acquainted with each other. She would often keep quiet, but as I spent more time with her I saw another side to her."

Ava remained silent as Elrond looked pensively to the floor, telling the story as he remembered it.

"We grew to love each other and Celeborn and Galadriel were happy for us. They allowed us to hold the wedding in Lothlórien, for which your mother was grateful. She wanted them there for her, and I could not blame her for that. She had been with them for centuries, Ava. She felt safe with them. The wedding was grand, but I will always remember the following morning when I saw her packing to leave for Rivendell."

Elrond's smile turned sad, his eyes closing as he struggled not to become emotional at the thought of his wife. If only she was here with him. She would know what to say to Ava. She would know what to do.

"She was crying. I wondered if I had displeased her. I wondered if I had done something to upset her. She would not tell me for she thought she was being foolish. I eventually managed to find out when she admitted that she was scared. She was scared of leaving home...embarking on a new chapter of her life to Rivendell...I promised her I would take of her, and she believed me. She left Lothlórien and was happy in Rivendell. She had Arwen and you. Galadriel and Celeborn visited often when Arwen was a babe. She needed time, Ava. All it take is time to adjust, and so long as you are happy with the person you are adjusting with; nothing else truly matters."

Ava could almost hear the emotion breaking through in her father's voice as he concluded the story. She did her best to gulp down the lump which seemed to form in her throat as she tried not to think of how much she missed her mother.

"But...mother loved you," Ava asked. "She left home because she loved you."

"Aye, she did," Elrond promised, stroking his daughter's cheek.

"I do not love," Ava whispered. "And he does not love me."

Elrond chuckled at that, silently relieved to hear that she had not fallen for the Elf-king just yet. He did not know if he could bear it if she ever admitted that she had. But he knew the time would come. Galadriel had seen it, as had he. He only longed for time not to pass too quickly.

"It takes time to love, Ava," Elrond promised her. "In time; do you think that you could love him?"

"I do not know," Ava said.

"Then you have the answer to his question," Elrond said, a small stinging feeling moving through his stomach as he said it. "You should stay until you know your feelings. Do not be scared of them, Ava, for you can never hide from how you truly feel."

Ava wrapped her arms around Elrond's neck and he held her back, his hand moving to cradle the back of her head as her cheek rested on his shoulder and her warm breath hit his neck. Elrond did his best not to forget that moment, for he did not know if he would ever have the chance to hold her like he was doing just then.

"You would permit me to stay?" Ava managed to ask from him.

"I would," Elrond whispered. "But I would permit you to come home anytime you need to. Arwen and I shall always be waiting."

Closing her eyes, the tears threatened to fall once more, but she pushed them back. She could not cry when she had an Elf-king to answer to.

...

Thranduil had not left his throne all day. He had been sat atop of it, lounging gracefully with his crown on his head as the visitors he had entertained bid him farewell. Council members had come and gone, expressing how delighted they were with the alliances which had been made between realms. Thranduil had kept quiet, listening to them drone on as his mind remained elsewhere. His thoughts were entirely on the elleth he was waiting to hear from.

The end of the day was drawing to a close and Thranduil was finished listening to speeches for the day. He stood with ease, his red cape flowing behind him as he wandered down the staircase and across the walkways. He fully intended on moving to his chambers, but he was soon interrupted.

He could see her rushing towards him with haste, her skirts in her hands as she went. He dismissed the guards who stood by the walkway to his throne, telling them to leave as Ava finally stood before him. She looked to him as he stood tall, his gaze back to the King like hard stare she had grown accustomed to.

She was relieved when she saw the guards sweep by her to leave, watching them as they went and their footsteps soon turned quiet before there was silence. Thranduil was the one to speak first, waiting until all ears were out of hearing distance before he dared to open his mouth.

"Lady Ava," he greeted her. "I had hoped to see you before the end of the day. I was just on my way to retire for the evening."

Ava's brow quirked. "By all means, my King, do not let me stop you. I am certain my answer can wait until tomorrow."

Thranduil almost wanted to yell at her, but he could see the smile on her face and he remained inquisitive. Would she be so teasing if she had refused his question? He doubted it, but he did not know with Ava. She certainly was a closed book to him. Her thoughts were nothing but a mystery to Thranduil.

"I am positive that I can make time for you before I retire. Come, my Lady," he spoke to her and offered his long arm towards her.

Ava hesitated this time before she wrapped her arm inside of his. Even through the thickness of his silver tunic; she could feel the warmth from his body. His strides were long, accentuating his physique as he went. Ava struggled to keep up, trying not to trip over her gown as he led her down multiple walkways until they came to a quiet pool on the ground. Thranduil released her arm, his hand brushing against hers and sending shivers down her spine as he looked to the peaceful water.

He moved to the table by the stone pillar and picked up a cup before pouring it with wine and offering it to Ava.

"I often come here when I need time to think," Thranduil decreed. "The small pool is water collected from the waterfalls. It is quiet and peaceful. No one shall hear our discussion."

"It is very open," Ava noted.

She could still see the walkways above and the concrete floor seemed to go one for some while, large trees acting as archways as it went.

"The council chamber is at the bottom of the path," Thranduil informed her. "There is nothing else down here. Regardless, I do not wish to discuss architecture with you."

He finished pouring his own cup of wine before looking to Ava. She had one arm over her stomach and the other holding her cup just underneath her chin.

"Truly? Because I could talk of architecture all evening-"

"-Ava," he spoke her name, the sound soft yet stern at the same time. "Do not play coy with me. It will not end well, believe me on that matter."

His stare was so intense that Ava found herself unable to look away from him as he kept a respectable distance from her, his gaze refusing to ease as she wondered if she was turning red whilst looking at him. The fact that he still wore his crown of twigs and leaves made him seem even more powerful.

"I do not doubt that," Ava promised him. "But I am simply nervous."

"About?" he offered for her to expand.

"Everything," she shrugged. "Staying with you in Mirkwood is not something I easily decided. You need to know that. And you need to know that there are conditions to my stay."

Thranduil's brow arched and his lips tugged upwards. "So you shall stay?"

"As long as you agree to my conditions," Ava reminded him and he stepped closer towards her as she sipped on her wine.

"Consider them agreed to," he told her.

"You do not know what they are," she reminded him.

"I do not care," he shrugged off and drank his own wine.

"Well one of them was that I was allowed to ride your Elk whenever I wished," Ava said, trying to taunt him. "And another one was that I be allowed to sit in your throne...oh and I should also be allowed-"

"-Fine, name your conditions if you must," Thranduil waved a hand in dismissal. "Your fake ones are slowly becoming tedious."

Grinning, Ava finished her cup of wine and brushed by the King to place the empty cup back on the table. He turned to watch her as she moved by him, his blue eyes not once leaving her small form as she went.

"I can leave whenever I wish," Ava declared and Thranduil nodded.

"Naturally, you are no prisoner, Lady Ava," he promised her and she poured herself another cup of wine.

"We dine with each other at least four times a week in order to understand each other," she said. "I know that your kingly duties might take you away for some time and I can accept that. But if I am to stay here then I need to converse with you."

"Consider it done," he said, wondering just how many conditions she had come up with.

"We tell each other the truth," she said. "No more cruel words or snide comments...just conversation...and honesty."

Thranduil was not entirely sure about such a matter. He was King. It was only right that he keep some secrets from her. He doubted that she would approve of some of the things he had done during his reign. But he nodded to her request and she finished her second cup of wine.

"And I really do wish to ride your Elk," she concluded and Thranduil would have laughed had he not been rolling his eyes at her. "But that is it. I shall stay in Mirkwood so long as you would have me."

Thranduil moved until he was but a foot from her. He moved his arm behind her body to set his cup down, refusing to look away from her as he moved his hand to take hold of hers. His fingers engulfed hers and he kept his grip tightly on her as their hands hung at her hip and she tried to control her breathing at his proximity.

"I am simply glad you came to your sense before the day ended," he admitted. "I may sleep better for knowing your answer."

"I am pleased I can have such an effect on the King of Mirkwood," she told him and he smiled to her before he pulled her hand up to his chest height and bowed slightly at the waist, his golden hair pooling around him as he moved his lips to the back of her hand.

"And I am pleased to see what an effect I have on you, Lady of Rivendell," he told her as he finished kissing her knuckles tenderly and his hot breath brushed over her wrist and his felt her pulse with his index finger. "Perhaps you should retire before the day overwhelms you?"

"I would suggest the same to you, my King," Ava mumbled, refusing to let him have the final say.

"Believe me, Ava, it takes much more than a simple peck to overwhelm me," Thranduil's eyes seemed to glimmer as Ava nervously brushed her hair behind her ear. "Goodnight, my Lady."

"Sleep well, King Thranduil," Ava said and quickly moved up the staircase they had previously descended.

Standing with his hands behind his back, the smirk on his face refused to leave. "Insufferable wench," he muttered, but this time not with any malice or annoyance. He said it with nothing but honesty and warmth.

...

A/N: The response to this story just gets greater and greater. Honestly guys, thanks so much for spending the time reading this. As always, thoughts, ideas, comments are appreciated. Until next time...


	9. Chapter 9

TA 2773

Saying goodbye to Arwen and Elrond was the most difficult thing which Ava had found herself having to do. She had held her sister by the gates of Mirkwood, clinging tightly to her and almost refusing to let her go. Arwen had prised herself from her sister's grasp and smiled sadly to her, kissing her on the cheek and stroking her hair behind her shoulder. She stepped back just as Elrond swooped down to hold his daughter tightly to him.

This was not the end. He knew that it was not the end. He would see Ava again, but he simply did not know when. He had not told her of what the future held for her. He said nothing of what Galadriel had seen or what he thought may happen. He wanted for his daughter to discover such things on her own. It was her life and she should live it as she liked. He would not be there to interfere and interrupt. He would offer her guidance and advice. He would always be there should she need him.

Ava tried not to weep as she found herself moving back into Mirkwood, the gates closing firmly behind her. It was then when she felt alone. The noise of the closing doors drowned out the sounds from outside and the cool breeze left her. She suddenly felt cold as she looked around the vast open space. Elves milled around and wandered the walkways, but none of them looked to her. Wrapping her arms around her body, she held herself tightly and looked down to the ground for a moment.

"Why is it that I thought I would find you loitering here?"

Looking up, Ava had to admit that she was almost relieved to see him stood before her. It took her a moment to smile across to him before she stepped closer. Her arms were still wrapped around her body and her stare on him was still full of tears. Thranduil was dressed in simple attire, wearing his silver tunic and breeches, but no cape covered his arms. He wore a simple silver crown atop of his head and his long hair hung gracefully down his back and shoulders.

"They just left," Ava explained to him. "I suddenly feel the weight of my decision."

"And do you regret it?" he arched a brow.

"No," she shook her head to him and he held his arm out to her again.

"I am glad to hear it," he told her. "Now, come along. I have something which I think you might find rather enjoyable for this afternoon."

"What?" Ava asked of him and he gave her a tight lipped smile.

"You shall see."

...

Ava had been unable to question the King further for he ignored her every attempt at questioning. He led her to the middle of the forest, his am holding hers tightly as she tried her best to keep up with his long strides. She was silent as she stood in the clearing they finally stopped in. It was a simple grassed area with a small stream running to the side of it. Looking around, Ava peered up to the treetops and noticed how no sun managed to break through the gaps.

"What are we doing here?" she finally asked him.

Thranduil dropped her arm and walked a few paces from her, his hands behind his back as he went. He looked back to her and wondered how she would take the news which he had for her. He had been considering it for a while, and he could not help but go through his plans.

"There has been one thought which has been with me ever since I was with you during the Orc attack," Thranduil admitted to her. "The thought of you being unable to protect yourself does not bode well with me. I think it only right that I rectify that situation and teach you the basics of how to wield a sword."

Ava's eyes widened and her lips parted. "Excuse me?" she asked of him.

"I have no intention of seeing you being placed in the way of danger, but no one ever has any intention of being in danger," Thranduil explained to her. "It would help you, I feel."

"No," Ava shook her head with haste. "You do not understand. If you give me a blade then you will probably not leave here alive."

Thranduil laughed at that. Ava startled, wondering if she had ever heard the Elf-king laugh in such a light tone. She doubted it. It took a few moments for his sounds to die down and his gaze looked back to Ava, the smile still on his face as he drew his sword from its sheath. She watched as he handled it with grace, twirling it in his hands before allowing it to dangle by his side.

"I have no intention of duelling with you, Ava," he promised her.

"No," she scoffed, "but if I tried to swing a sword like you just did then I can assure you that I will decapitate you."

"Then you shall simply have to try and refrain yourself from injuring me," Thranduil demanded of her. "Besides, I think there is quite a heavy price to pay for murdering a King."

Ava struggled to see the funny side as he stood before her and she shook her head at him, wondering how he could ask this of her. Did he truly think that she would be useful in battle? Did he think that danger would befall her? She did not know for the only thing she could think of was just how close his face was to hers as he bent to stare at her, his hand gently clasping her shoulder.

"Trust me," he urged her in a small voice.

Those words seemed to draw some kind of emotion from her as she dropped her vacant stare and looked to him before nodding.

"Fine," she dropped her arms to her side. "But I cannot promise that I will be good."

"Oh, I am certain you shall be with a teacher like me," Thranduil told her and handed her the sword.

She was shocked at just how light it was in her hands and she was even more shocked when she felt Thranduil stand behind her, his arms moving around her waist, but not touching her. His hands moved to her wrists as his fingers wrapped over hers. Ava could feel her spine straighten at the sudden threat of contact. His breath was warm on her ear as his fingers continued to splay over hers and moved her fingers to where they needed to be.

"The first thing you need to master is how to hold the weapon," he informed her. "I had contemplated using daggers but that is my son's forte, not mine. Although the sword is light and you should do well if you follow my advice."

"Do not sound so confident," Ava managed to whisper.

He chuckled, the noise vibrating through him and onto her as his hands continued to position hers. Was he trying to bring a blush to her cheeks? Was he trying to make her heart beat from her chest? He was doing a very good job if that was the case. She almost detested him for it.

"Depending on your enemy, it is often better to try to act in a defensive manner instead of engaging. The enemy tires quicker, but you need to know how to read their movements," Thranduil informed her, "but that is a lesson for another day. We should simply focus on the basics."

"I can barely contain my excitement," Ava sarcastically spoke.

"Now, now," Thranduil said. "Keep your dominant hand tightly wrapped around the sword, but let your other hand drop beneath it."

She did as he had asked and stood still. Thranduil moved her hands into the air, holding the sword in front of her face.

"Now, take a step forwards."

Ava moved one foot just as Thranduil moved his, but they both moved different feet. Thranduil kicked the back of her leg as her other leg remained from the ground as she stepped forwards. She lost her balance and the sword dropped from her grip as she struggled to remain stood upwards. Thranduil reacted with haste before she could fall onto the blunt side of the sword on the ground. His arm hooked around her waist as her hands went to his shoulders and she held them tightly. She looked him in the eye and burst into fits of laughter.

Thranduil looked amused as the noise echoed through the forest and he stood her upright again, her hands still on his shoulders and his hands still on her waist as she snorted with laughter.

"What is so amusing, my Lady?" he asked of her.

She managed to quieten herself, "I warned you that I was terrible. You should have specifically said which foot I was to use."

Thranduil's brow arched. "I thought that was obvious."

"Not for those who are uncoordinated, my King," she responded and he shook his head at her, the smirk remaining on his pale face. "Perhaps our lesson is best left for another day?"

Thranduil could not help but agree with her as his fingers pressed deeper into her waist. She felt the material of her dress brush her skin as his fingers massaged her flesh. She exhaled sharply at the feeling and her grip on his shoulders tightened as he considered the position that they were in. He had not been so close to another since the passing of his wife, and even his wife did not enjoy the feel of his hands holding her. Yet Ava did not move. She did not push him. She did not demand for him to remove his hands from her body. If anything she stared at him with wonder; wonder of what he would do next, or even _if_ he would do anything further.

"Perhaps," Thranduil whispered, moving one hand from her waist to her cheek.

The tips of his fingers brushed against the pale skin there and her dark blue eyes fluttered as a result. He continued the motion as Ava did her best to control her breathing. She was trying not to think of how strange it felt. The tender motion was different, but it was not unpleasant. She found it to be rather exciting, if she had to tell the truth.

"My King!"

The yell caused the Elf-king to huff in annoyance and Ava felt the sudden coldness from the lack of his touch. He looked over her shoulder to see a member of his guard stood before him, bowing at the waist. Ava spun around and moved to stand beside Thranduil as the King did his best not to glower with annoyance. It would do him no good to yell at the guard for interrupting him now. He had lost the opportunity to...to what? What would have happened if they had been alone? He did not know, but he would find out eventually.

"Yes?" Thranduil asked the word harshly.

"A spotting has been made on the boarders. Your son is there now."

Ava's brows furrowed as the King looked aggrieved. A sudden figure appeared and Ava briefly recalled seeing the elleth somewhere else before. She had long red hair and a fair complexion. She wore a long green tunic and held a bow in her hand tightly.

"I shall join Legolas," Thranduil declared. "Tauriel, take Lady Ava back to Mirkwood and see that she is kept safe."

The King bent to pick his sword up from the floor, swinging it gracefully before hiding it by his side again. The red haired elf did nothing but sternly nod her agreement and Ava felt Thranduil's hand on the small of her back as he urged her forwards.

"Is everything well?" she worried and Thranduil met her worried glance.

"It shall be," he assured her. "Now leave with Tauriel and keep safe. I shall speak with you when I return."

Thranduil rushed away with the male guard, both of them speaking in their native tongue as they went. Frowning, Ava folded her arms over the blue gown she wore and watched them leave.

"Lady Ava, if you would like to follow me," Tauriel told her and extended her arm in the direction back to the kingdom.

"What has been spotted?" Ava asked from Tauriel as they walked.

Tauriel seemed uncomfortable under the elleth's stare. She kept quiet, her head held high as she strode forwards with purpose. She tried to keep her pace slower than usual so that the Lady of Rivendell could keep up with her. Ava refused to stop staring at Tauriel, hoping that she might break her if she continued.

"I am certain the King shall disclose that information with you when he returns," Tauriel said. "It is nothing to be concerned about. I do not doubt that all shall be well. Such an occurrence has only happened twice before during my time as the head of the guard."

"An Orc pack?" Ava tried to guess.

"Not Orcs," Tauriel told her and then sighed softly. What would it matter if she informed her? "A spiders nest, but it is nothing to concern yourself over."

"A spider's nest?" Ava wondered. "I take it we are not speaking of the small spiders."

Tauriel let out a small laugh. "No, unfortunately we are not. As I said, the King shall see to it. He has Prince Legolas and other members of the guard with him."

Ava bit down on her bottom lip and considered what Tauriel had previously said. "And when were the last two occurrences?"

Tauriel looked back to Ava, stopping for a moment and holding her bow on the ground as she did so. She seemed to consider what was being asked of her and she tried her best to recall the previous time she had cleared the wood from spiders.

"One last year...and one last month," Tauriel said. "Why do you ask?"

"I am simply curious," Ava shrugged to her and continued walking, giving the other elleth no other chance but to follow her down the grass covered path. "Have there ever been any sightings of the creatures before? Or is this the first time?"

"I do not know," Tauriel's face scrunched up in concentration for a few brief seconds. "I do not recall being warned of the creatures when I was appointed head of the household guard. It could merely be a coincidence that such sightings have happened so recently. Spiders are not unheard of creatures."

"No," Ava shook her head in agreement. "But I would have thought that they would not have ventured near Mirkwood."

"I do not know the logic of a spiders mind," Tauriel spoke. "Regardless, you should not concern yourself, Lady Ava. I shall see that you return safely and the King shall discuss this with you at a later time."

...

Ava was sat in Thranduil's private dining chamber with the King that evening. He had returned unscathed and unharmed, assuring Ava that everything was well in the forest. He had his guard patrolling the trees in search of any other nests, but he doubted that there would be any others. Spiders did not invade Mirkwood often.

Thranduil was sat at the small table chewing on the meats before him as Ava delicately sipped on her wine. He could see that there was something on her mind, but he had an idea as to what it would be. He examined the way she looked around his private dining hall, admiring the majestic way the wood spun upwards. A table sat in the corner with more wine, but the room was empty save for the vast fireplace which was roaring on the central wall.

Ava had changed for the meal. She wore a dark red gown which had full length sleeves. Flowers covered the bodice and the skirts protruded from her waist to the ground. It was rather tight fitting, but it was one of the smarter gowns she wore.

"Something troubles you," Thranduil observed and Ava set her cup of wine down. "I can see it on your features. Tauriel informed me of your worry earlier today. You should not be bothered by the existence of such creatures, Lady Ava. They are rare."

"So rare that this is the third incident in a year?" Ava dared to ask and Thranduil tilted his head to the side, his gaze intensifying as he watched her. "Do spiders often find themselves lost in Mirkwood?"

The Elf-king took a deep breath. "I see that Tauriel has divulged such information with you."

"Would you have told me?" Ava asked.

Thranduil shrugged off her concerns by picking up his goblet and sipping the wine. "It is unimportant. They have been dealt with and cleared. They shall not return again."

"How can you be so sure?" Ava dared to ask of him. "If this is their third time in the realm then there must be something drawing them here? Would it not be prudent to find out what it is?"

Thranduil lounged back in his chair and looked at her with a condescending expression. "Three spiders have entered my realm and you think that I should discover why? The matter has been dealt with. That is all there is to it. There is no further explanation to pursue."

"I just find it strange," Ava shrugged to him. "Mirkwood has gone decades without such creatures, yet three appear in the blink of an eye. Have other realms suffered from such a sighting? Rivendell has not, but that is not to say-"

"-Stop," Thranduil interrupted her and stopped her from speaking. "Mirkwood is my only concern and I have cleared the forest. They shall not come back and there is nothing to discuss. You are creating issues when there should be no issues."

"How can you be so certain?" Ava dared to challenge him on the matter. "How can you not find such a thing strange? Do you not think that there is a deeper meaning to it?"

Thranduil laughed darkly, the noise causing Ava's blood to boil as he glowered to her. "A deeper meaning? Perhaps spiders are reproducing at a quicker rate than usual? Or perhaps they are being run out of their home by trolls?"

Ava could feel that he was angry with her. "I do not appreciate being mocked."

It was then when Thranduil slammed his cup down on the table, wine spilling from the side. Ava jumped back as the Elf-king leant forwards, his chin jutting from his body as his eyes narrowed and he seethed at her.

"And I do not appreciate being questioned on such matters. I am the King of Mirkwood. I protect Mirkwood and I know what is best for it. I do not intend to sit here and listen to a naive elleth spout ridiculous theories. Do you understand me, Ava?"

She shrunk back in her chair to begin with, her hands holding the arms of it tightly. Her fingers wrapped around the wood and she felt her body shake. It was only as he sat back in his seat did she suddenly become brave once more. Initially he had scared her. The sudden slamming of his cup and threatening position of his body did nothing but bring her fear. That soon disappeared into anger.

"I was trying to help you," Ava snapped. "I was trying to offer you my counsel. I may not know as much as you. I may not have fought mighty beasts in battle. I may not rule over my realm or be as old as you, but I am not blind. I am not foolish, either. I know when something is not right, and the sighting of three venomous spiders in a year is no coincidence."

Ava pushed her chair behind her and stood, throwing the napkin from her lap over the table so that it landed over his food. He continued to watch her.

"Sit down, Ava," he demanded from her.

"Why?" she asked of him. "So that you can belittle me further? I do not think so."

"Ava," Thranduil snarled her name as she moved to the door.

He almost stood to follow her, but he remained seated. He would not beg for her forgiveness. Why should he? She had no idea of what she spoke of. She truly thought that she was so wise to speak what ran through her mind. Thranduil did not care to hear it. The same thoughts had passed him by, but he did not intend to act on them. Why should he? So long as Mirkwood was safe then that was all that mattered.

"Can we go through one day without arguing?" she demanded from him as she placed a hand on the handle to the door. "It was one of my conditions...to stay here without you mocking me...or speaking cruel words...but you cannot go one day."

"Sit back down, Ava," Thranduil said.

"I would rather not," she told him, shaking her head and pushing the door open. "I tried to help you, but it is clear now...you are better off alone."

She did not even bother to slam the door behind her as Thranduil watched her go. Her words burned into his ears. _You are better off alone. _Was he? Was that how he was destined to be? Was he destined not to belong with someone or have someone belong with him? He looked to the door and sneered. She would see that she had acted brashly. She would come back to him. She had to.

...

A/N: So 76 people are following this story and it isn't even at chapter 10 yet! So happy. Anyway, thank you to Ladah, Elleth of Hidden Lore, KuroNeko513, ZabuzasGirl, Oriana5, xxxRena and SweetAssassin for reviewing the previous chapter. I do hope you will let me know what you think of their first real fight! And hope you all have a Happy New Year!


	10. Chapter 10

Ava stormed into her chamber, slamming the door behind her and not caring who heard her. She had seen guards on patrol, but she had ignored all of them. She locked the door and rested her forehead on the wooden planks, her hands beside her head as she did so. She took a deep breath and tried not to think of how the Elf-king had just angered her beyond belief. Balling one hand into a fist, she slammed it against the wood and let out a short yell.

He had spoken to her as if she was nothing but a small elleth. He had mocked her like he would a child. No, Ava shook her head; he had mocked her in a cruel manner. She doubted he would speak to a child in such a manner. She detested him for it. She hated how he had dared to yell at her and bring her fear. She hated the confidence he held. He was not right about everything; yet he would always think that. He would always think that he knew best and Ava could not change that about him.

She should have known that it was a mistake for her to stay in Mirkwood. She should have known that they would never be able to have a civil discussion without arguing with each other. The yelling and the disagreements were something which Ava could cope with, but what she could not cope with was the belittling. He had no right to treat her in such a manner.

With that thought in mind, Ava pulled the door to her chamber open again. Picking her skirts into her hands, she strode down the corridors with haste until she came across a member of the household guard.

"Excuse me," Ava said, managing to retain her manners as she looked to the guard. "I need you to ready my horse in the stable. She is white and should be in the final pen. I will be there momentarily."

"My Lady," the guard inclined his head, looking slightly weary, "it is dark outside. I do not think it safe-"

"-Just do it!" Ava interrupted with a yell.

She did not wish to listen to his concerns. She had no wish to listen to anyone in this realm anymore. She wanted to leave as soon as possible and her current anger blinded her from being stopped. She could not care less that it was dark outside or that there were spiders. She was a fast rider and she could outrun anything which threatened to stop her. She just had to go.

...

Thranduil had tossed his cup against the wall, watching the wine spill down the wood and pool to the ground. His face was contorted and his eyes narrowed. Ava had brought out such emotion that he never thought he had. When had anyone ever questioned his judgment? Even Legolas had the good sense not to argue with his father. He often did find himself querying Thranduil, but he stopped as soon as he saw that familiar glint of annoyance in his father's gaze.

"My King."

"Go away!" Thranduil roared to the door which had just been knocked at.

"But...my King...it is the Lady Ava..."

"What about her?" Thranduil snarled, looking to the wood which he still refused to open for the member of his household guard.

"She is preparing to leave Mirkwood."

His words caused Thranduil to move to the door, pulling the wood open with haste to reveal the elf stood before him. He did not cower, nor did he flinch at the King's sudden glare. The household guard had grown used to the sight of their King infused with anger. His temper was something everyone knew of, but they all tried not to see it and so kept their distance and their manners in check. King Thranduil was a dangerous man to cross.

"Where is she?" Thranduil asked of him, his hands balled into fists by his side.

"She is in her chamber. She sent me to ready her horse, but I came to report to you...I did not think it prudent for her to wander the forest so late at night, yet she was determined," the guard inclined his head and Thranduil ground his teeth together.

"Of course she was," he complained.

He said nothing else to the guard, choosing to sweep by him and rush down the walkways. His stride was long and purposeful, his stare intent on anything that came in his path. Others rushed to leave moved aside for him and Thranduil was almost grateful for that, but he was in a state of pure annoyance. What was she thinking? Even through Thranduil's distaste for her, he would not let her leave. He would not let her go into the darkness alone at night. If anything happened to her then he would not forgive himself, despite how he truly did not long to see her at that moment in time.

He soon came to the stable and rushed down to the pen which held her horse. He was relieved to see that the creature was still there and resting in the corner. Thranduil waited in the dimly lit stable, his arms folded over his chest as his patience grew thin with remaining where he was. It only took a few more moments before he saw her at the other end of the corridor, pulling her gloves onto her fingers as her hood covered her face.

She kicked at the straw on the concrete floor as she shut the door behind her. Finally she looked up and to the other end of the stable, her gaze widening as she saw him stood there. His stance was strong, his legs parted and his head held high as he continued to watch her.

"Going somewhere?" he wondered from her, the sounds from his mouth low and deadly.

"Get out of my way," she demanded from him.

Thranduil was surprised to see her stride towards him, her arms by her side, but her steps were heavy and her boots hit the floor with haste. Her hood still covered her head and the cloak flowed behind her. Thranduil did not think that he had ever seen her look so strong before. The determination in her movements and features were evident. She was not quivering from him, but she was daring to challenge him instead. He would have been amused if he was not shaking with anger.

"I do not think so," he said. "You are going nowhere this evening."

"You said that you would not keep me a prisoner here."

"I did," Thranduil said without missing a beat, "but if you intend to leave then you shall, but it will be first thing tomorrow morning. I shall send a guard to escort you. You are foolish to think that you could leave during the night. I doubt you would have made it far without being tracked by a pack of Orcs."

"Or a nest of spiders?" Ava arched a brow, folding her arms over her chest.

She was hurt at his words to her. She had thought that he had come to stop her from leaving; that he might have apologised and told her that he would listen to her instead of mock her. But she had been naive. The chances of earning an apology from the great King Thranduil were slim. He was too proud for such a motion. He would never put his vanity aside.

"Do not test me, Ava," Thranduil warned her. "Now, you shall return to your chamber and wait until morning."

Jutting her chin out, Ava dropped her hands to her hips as Thranduil moved to stand before her. His hand gripped her arm tightly as his other hand took hold of her chin, squeezing it tightly as he forced her to look him in the eye. Her hood fell from her face as her hair tumbled outside of the restraint.

"Do you understand me?" he asked of her.

"Get off of me," she snapped at him, trying to pull herself from his grip, but he was far too strong. "Who do you think you are? You may be the King of Mirkwood, but I am a Lady of Rivendell. I am not your royal subject nor am I your servant to dismiss."

Thranduil was shocked at her bold statement and his grip slackened on her.

"The way you spoke to me tonight was unacceptable. Do you understand me?" she snarled his question back to him. "You claim to want me to stay, but do you truly think I will do anything you ask when you continue to devalue everything I say?"

Thranduil was silent, that pensive look back on his features as he watched her, wondering how to react to her words. She was far angrier than she had been when she had left his chambers. If anything time had not caused her to mellow and reconsider what she had said. But Thranduil could still hear her words. He could still hear her tell him that he was better off alone. And if that was what she thought then that was how he would exist. He did not need her.

"And do you not think that your words burn?" Thranduil demanded, grabbing her arm and pulling her body tighter against his. "Do you not think that it hurt for me to hear my judgment questioned? All I do is for Mirkwood. I spend my days trying to protect the realm; to build defences not even the darkest forces could break; to plan what I should do if a force does attack. Do you question my loyalty as a King?"

Ava startled then as his chest brushed against hers and she stood on her toes, her arm still in his hold as he held it in the air and by her head. She stopped fighting against him as he took a sharp breath and she tried to think of a scathing comment to respond with, but nothing came from her lips.

"I have seen horrors, Ava," he whispered to her. "I have seen what monsters can do. I have seen elves slaughtered...my father died in battle...I have witnessed death and I have no desire to let my people go to their death over anything. I keep them safe in Mirkwood and that is all there is to it. What happens outside of Mirkwood is no concern of mine."

Ava bit down on her cheek as he continued to move his eyes over her face, trying to deduce her reaction to his comments, but it was difficult. She was making everything far too difficult for him.

"Think of me what you will," he concluded. "Call me a coward...call me selfish...but I know true pain, Ava. I know what it feels like to have been attacked and sit on the brink of death."

It was then when he felt the illusion slip from his face. He could feel the cold air on his bare skin and it did nothing to soothe him. He heard Ava gasp as his pale skin vanished from his cheek and he closed his eyes, revealing the extent of his injuries to her. She said nothing as she watched on. She could see that half of his face had been destroyed. The muscle was clear to see and the bone was evident. What had happened to him?

He did not look to her face, not knowing if he could handle watching the horror build on her features. He kept his eyes closed as the skin covered his injuries again and he released Ava from him, watching her stumble backwards a couple of steps.

"Yet if you cannot understand my decisions then perhaps you are right," Thranduil spoke clearly, the coldness back in his voice. "Perhaps I am better off alone."

He moved around her, heading back to the door to the stable as he went.

"Return to your chamber, Lady Ava," he called back to her and Ava watched him go, her gaze fixed on his back and flowing blond hair as he walked lazily towards the door. "I shall have a guard ready to return with you back to Rivendell tomorrow morning."

He did not look at her as the door shut behind him and Ava moved a hand to grip the wooden post of the pen. Both hands wrapped onto the wood as she gasped for breath and leant her entire body against the support. Slowly, she slid down it, sinking to the straw covered ground and shutting her orbs. He had been right in what he had previously said to her. She really did not know anything of him.

But he had not asked for her to stay. Did he not want her anymore? Why had she not shouted after him and asked him? She should have said something instead of stare after him. She had watched him go without another word, and now she did not know what to do.

...

Thranduil did not sleep that night. He could not sleep. He had walked away from her, hoping that she would say something and call after him. He had thought that she may ask him if he truly wished for her to leave. He had longed to hear her say that she would stay. But that had not been. She had kept silent and watched him leave her alone.

And now the morning came and Thranduil found himself face to face with his son. He was the only one he trusted to return Ava back to Rivendell safely.

"Why is it that she is leaving?" Legolas wondered from his father who remained seated on his throne.

"Because she wishes to leave," Thranduil said, folding one leg over the other. "She has informed me that she does not feel at home here and she would like to return to Rivendell. You are the only one I trust with her safety. See to it that she returns home safely."

Legolas remained stood where he was, folding his hands behind his back as he began to pace. He kept his gaze to the floor as he remained pensive.

"And her decision is not related to the argument which occurred last night?"

Thranduil's interest was piqued at his son's question. "And how would you know of such an incident?"

"The entire household guard informed me that Lady Ava had intended to leave last night and that you went to stop her. Apparently you were angry and she was upset. News travels fast, and it was not difficult to deduce what had happened. What did you disagree on?" Legolas continued to push his father and Thranduil looked to the ceiling which sat high above him.

"It is none of your concern, Legolas," Thranduil warned his son.

"Was it to do with the spiders nest?" Legolas continued, ignoring his father's warning. "Tauriel spoke with me of how Lady Ava was worried about it. She mentioned that she found it odd-"

"-I know what she mentioned!" Thranduil snapped; the sound echoing throughout the hall. "I have no desire to speak with you on the matter, Legolas. I spoke with Lady Ava of it and there is nothing further to discuss. The problem has been quashed and there is nothing else to it. I shall not have rumours circulating about what could be happening. Mirkwood shall not be placed in danger."

"Aye, it will not be," Legolas agreed with him, "but do you truly wish to see Lady Ava leave the realm because of a disagreement?"

Thranduil struggled to bear the weight of his son's stare. Was everyone trying to test him on this matter?

"It is the Lady Ava who decided to leave," Thranduil spoke slowly. "She wants to leave. I shall not keep her prisoner."

"And you shall let her go willingly?" Legolas continued. "I have never seen you in this light, Ada. I have never seen you with another elleth for more than ten minutes. She has caught your attention. I am no fool. You never speak of mother, but you...you look at Lady Ava...I cannot explain it."

Thranduil stood at the mention of his mother. His son faltered for words, for his son truly did not understanding the meaning of love. He was still considerably young. He thought that he was in love with Tauriel, or that he could be with her. But he should know differently than that. Legolas did not know what he spoke of.

"Prepare yourself to escort her back to Rivendell," Thranduil concluded, moving down the steps. "That is all."

"No."

The word was firm as it fell from Legolas's mouth. He would not do as he was told for once. He would not stand by and allow his father to dictate what he should do. The time for such a matter was nearing its end.

"Excuse me?"

"I shall not take her back," Legolas said, "and I shall not allow any other guard to take her back. You need to speak with her of this argument. I am certain that you both said things which you regret now. Regardless, do you truly wish to see Ava leave because of a spider's nest?"

Thranduil had to admit that his son's words did strike a chord. Legolas arched a brow and bowed at the waist before leaving Thranduil stood on the third step to his throne. Walking down the final two steps took a moment, but he soon found himself moving down the walkways, thinking of what his son had just said. Perhaps his words had been harsh. Maybe he had been too cruel to her?

But she had hurt him. She had spoken to him with such venom that he did not know if he could forget what she had said.

He did not have to go far to find her. She was crouched by the small pool of water he had taken her to when she had agreed to stay in Mirkwood. Her eyes were set on the water as she recalled the sound of the waterfalls at Rivendell. Thranduil stood a few paces behind her, watching her with intrigue as she slowly moved to stand once more and turn to look at him. She had sensed his presence, but she did not know if she could bear to look at him.

"Is my escort prepared?" Ava dared to ask, knowing that was the only reason he would probably come to her.

"No," Thranduil spoke. "My son refuses to return you home."

"Oh." Ava said.

"Of course I can order other capable bodies to return you," Thranduil declared. "So you need not worry. You can still leave should you wish to."

"I see."

She had mellowed considerably since the previous night. Thranduil could sense the atmosphere between both of them. He knew that it would be for the best to speak with her on the matter, but he did not know what to say to her. He did not know how to start the conversation, and he found himself too stubborn to initiate the conversation.

"I shall go and search for others-"

"-I did not know," Ava spoke, unable to contain what she wanted to say. She looked to him and Thranduil wondered if she was about to cry for her eyes looked glazed. "I did not know what had happened. I...your face..."

"I know," Thranduil nodded. "It is repulsive."

"No," Ava quickly shook her head. "Well, it is not entirely attractive, but it does not repulse me. You never mentioned sustaining such injuries before. You never told me that you had been on the brink of death, and I understand. I understand how you want to protect your people. And I do not think you should be alone. No one should be alone..."

Thranduil wondered if this would be the closest thing to an apology she would say to him. But she seemed to show remorse. She seemed to be upset by all of this. It took Thranduil a moment to clear his throat at hearing her and he nodded in agreement.

"And I never meant to belittle you," he decided to say.

Nodding, Ava knew that she had not fully forgiven him, and he had not asked for forgiveness, but he had expressed regret.

"Do you still want me to leave?" she whispered and Thranduil shook his head solemnly.

"Not particularly," he said in a breath of relief.

"Well...good..." Ava whispered.

Thranduil did not know what to do next. He was confused, if he had to be truthful. He gave a brief nod and laced his hands behind his back.

"I have meetings to hold with the council," Thranduil declared, "but perhaps we can dine together this evening without arguing?"

Ava nodded. "I would like that."

"So be it," Thranduil nodded.

Ava moved towards him, wondering what she was doing as she moved her hand to his arm. She steadied herself and moved upwards to press her lips to the cheek which had been damaged. Her touch lingered and Thranduil moved his hand to cup her cheek, keeping her gently pressed to him. He did not wish to release her. He never wished to release her from his hold. It took a few moments for her to pull back and stare at his blue eyes.

"I wish to understand you," Ava whispered, her warm breath against his neck, "but you need to open up to me and not hide behind snide comments...it hurts both of us."

"And you need to have trust in my judgment," Thranduil responded. "And you need to understand that it is difficult for me to...to recall past events. Even my son does not truly know all of my history."

"I understand," she promised him. "I suspect this is something we shall have to muddle through."

"I suspect so too," Thranduil muttered, moving his thumb to brush over her cheek as his other hand rested on her neck, his fingers sprawling to the back of her neck and brushing against the wisps of hair which sat there. "Tonight, then?" he double checked with her.

"Tonight," she agreed.

As soon as his touch had been on her, it had vanished. The Elf-king was sweeping away from her and moving towards his council chamber. Ava watched him leave, wondering just how many secrets he harboured from her.

...

A/N: Thank you once more to everyone reading, and do let me know what you think! I've had problems uploading chapter 9 so I don't know if anyone can read this or anything, but I hope so!


	11. Chapter 11

TA 2773

Ava slowly sat down opposite the King, back in the same position she had been in the previous night. She sank slowly into the seat, pushing her skirts underneath her as she went. Thranduil pushed her chair under for her, acting the perfect host that evening. Ava took a few moments to observe him herself, noting how he strode with confidence to his seat. He pulled his own chair out and sank down, leaning forwards and to the middle of the table to pour wine into the cups before them.

"I trust your afternoon was pleasant?" he asked of her, the wine spilling from its jug and into her cup.

"Rather," Ava nodded to him, sensing that he was trying his upmost to be formal with her. But his formality did not result in politeness; it merely resulted in a very strained atmosphere between the pair of them. "I wandered around the private garden in the boarders of the kingdom and read for a little while. I hope your afternoon was pleasant?"

Thranduil scoffed then, looking amused as he finished pouring the drinks. "Listening to councillors trying to counsel me was very intriguing. Apparently the main topic of conversation has been yourself, Lady Ava."

"Oh?" Ava wondered, picking her cup of wine from the table and pressing it to her lips. "And why is that?"

Thranduil watched her as she drank on the liquid, delicately taking sips. She had her hair pinned behind her shoulders, the long curls flowing down her back and to her waist. Thranduil could not help but notice the sight of her pale skin which her gown did not cover. It was like any other elleths, but for some reason Thranduil was transfixed by it. He was transfixed by her and he did not know how to stop, or whether he truly longed to. She had some form of presence which Thranduil could not ignore or look over.

"They find it odd that a Lady of Rivendell is taking up so much of the King of Mirkwood's time," he informed her. "They questioned me as to our relationship. I simply told them that our business was our own. It is none of their concern."

"I see," Ava said, unsure of what she should say to him.

She did not wish to anger him, but she could still feel the presence of their argument from the previous evening lingering in the room. It had been just a day ago when Thranduil spoke to her in a tone of utter distaste. But he sat there and he looked at her as though all had been forgotten and forgiven. And Ava suspected that was how it should be. They had both expressed their regret and should not continue to dwell on words which had been said.

"Of course, there may come a day when our relationship is queried. My wife suffered from similar behaviour from those councillors. Apparently the King of Mirkwood should not be seen with those beneath him."

"How charming," Ava managed to mutter and Thranduil's smug grin was back on his face. "Does the relationship between two elves matter so much to them? Surely they are aware of how an elf feels once they find the one they long to be with? Why should they involve themselves in such a process?"

"A question with an answer I truly do not know," Thranduil informed her with a shrug of his shoulders over to her. "My father appointed the council and the seats have remained unchanged all of these years. I cannot comprehend why he would pick a group of intruding elves."

"To challenge him, perhaps?" Ava suggested as Thranduil began to eat the meat before him and she picked at the vegetables on the end of her fork. "Ada often says that he enjoyed mother challenging him on matters before he committed himself fully to them. There are always two sides to a story. Ada liked to know both sides before he acted. It was the same when Arwen and I argued. He would listen to both of us."

Thranduil's inquisitive glare lifted from his plate and moved over to Ava. His brow arched on his forehead; "And did you often argue with your sister?"

"Not truly," Ava shook her head. "She is much older than me and I used to dislike it when she teased me as a child...or when she would send me to bed early...but I was young and I did not understand. Arwen has been nothing but strong for me, and I love her for it. I would be lost without her."

Ava spoke of her family with such fondness that Thranduil wondered if his son had ever spoken of him which such a tone of warmth. Somehow Thranduil doubted it, but he would appreciate his son if he did. Thranduil often spoke of Legolas with pride. He was proud of all that his son had achieved, and he loved him very much. He only wondered if his son knew that.

"She is always welcome to visit you here," Thranduil promised Ava.

"Aye, that would be nice," Ava nodded. "Although, I should like to see Rivendell again. It would be nice to visit Lothlórien too. They are beautiful realms. It is only no when I appreciate that I have never seen the sights which Middle Earth has to offer."

"Which sights would you like to see?" Thranduil asked her and she shrugged over to him.

"I do not know," she admitted. "I have heard tales of all these different places. Rohan and Gondor...they are homes to men, but are they very much different to the homes of elves?"

"Very," Thranduil nodded, "they prefer to live in large stone castles with no nature around them. Mirkwood was built because of the forest, but men do not appreciate what is around them the majority of the time. I shall grant it that some of their fortresses are impressive, but men are different to elves in many ways."

"Perhaps so," Ava shrugged. "I find it odd that relations do not exist...men...elves...dwarves...even hobbits! We do not interact with each other."

"And you find that a bad thing?"

"I find it odd," Ava responded and shook her head, "but what does it matter? I am simply content to be in Mirkwood at this moment in time. I discover something new about the realm with each passing moment."

Thranduil continued to smile, his lips only slightly pulled up, but Ava knew his smile from his scowl. He remained mute for a few minutes, listening to Ava as she informed him of how precious she thought the gardens were. He was merely relieved that the atmosphere between them seemed to have disappeared that evening. She spoke to him with ease and he spoke to her with ease. They ate their meal in conversation and Ava often told him amusing stories of her time in Rivendell.

It was only after they had finished eating did Thranduil stand and offer Ava his arm.

"I trust you appreciate Mirkwood enough to appreciate what I shall show you," Thranduil decreed.

The Lady of Rivendell took hold of his arm and allowed him to help her to her feet. She walked by his side up the walkways until they came to a wooden room with windows looking outside of the palace. There was nothing inside of the room but a ladder leading up and through a gap in the ceiling. Ava realised that they were high up in the kingdom, but Thranduil intended to take her higher.

"You wish for me to climb a ladder?" she checked with him.

"I did not think that you were too prude for such an action," he teased her.

"I am not," she said. "I am just warning you that these skirts are a tripping hazard."

"I'll be right behind," Thranduil promised her.

He watched her as she bunched her skirts into one hand and the other hand took hold of the ladder. She stepped onto the first step and Thranduil stood at the bottom, watching as she made her way to the top. He only followed when she was a respectable distance from him, climbing with ease and grace. His golden robes did nothing to cause him to trip as he stood on the hexagonal platform the ladders lead to. Ava was already wandering around the outskirts of the platform, her hand skimming the railing as she looked into the distance. The platform sat proudly on top of the trees around the kingdom, offering a view into the distance she had not seen before.

"This is stunning," she admitted, noting how the sun slowly set in the distance.

"Aye, it is," Thranduil agreed.

Ava finally stood still and Thranduil joined her to stand by her side.

"The view seems never to end," she whispered and Thranduil chuckled at hearing her.

He moved his own hands to wrap around the railing, standing tall and allowing the faint breeze to push his hair over his shoulders. Ava stood close to him, her arm almost brushing against his as Thranduil looked to Erebor which sat in the distance. The Lonely Mountain. How it scared him still.

"There was a reason why I turned away from the dwarves," Thranduil admitted to Ava. "You saw my face. You saw the damage which had been done. I was young when I was burned...my father fought in the Battle of Dagorlad...against the Orcs...and other creatures loyal to Sauron. Dragons happened to be a part of the battle. I cannot recall much from the battle, and I am glad for that. I remember being burned by one of them, and being dragged away from the battle. I tried to go back. I tried to fight the pain, but it was too much."

Thranduil shook his head. He had never recited this story before. He often did not like to think of what the dragon had done to him. He tried to forget that the injury had ever happened, but he couldn't. How could he? The pain had been unbearable.

"My father died in that fight," he said, not intending to relive every moment of the battle. "And I often wonder what would have happened if I had not been burnt. Would I have fought by his side? Could I have saved his life? I had been reckless in thinking that I could defeat such a beast...I should have remained by my father's side."

Ava gaped. She could do no more as she dared to take hold of Thranduil's arm. Even her touch did not turn the Elf-king's attention from The Lonely Mountain. He was intent and fixed on staring at the peak in the distance.

"And then I heard the roar of the dragon when I went to Erebor. I heard it and I knew that I could do nothing," Thranduil shook his head. "I could allow for my guard to challenge the beast, but I could not. How could I subject them to a fate I suffered? There is no defeating a creature like Smaug. It is impossible."

Ava squeezed his arm tightly and Thranduil looked down to her. She wondered what he was thinking now, but the vacant expression in his eyes was enough to tell her that she did not wish to know. She felt for Thranduil. How could she not? He was evidentially in pain at the memories. There was much more to the Elf-king than he would let people know. It almost worried Ava that he trusted her in such a manner.

"Your father would not blame you for your actions," Ava promised him. "How could he? Battle is nothing but uncertain. Lives are risked, and lives are lost, but I am sorry that you lost him."

"As am I," Thranduil declared and looked back to Erebor over the treetops.

He straightened himself out and his usual exterior was back just as quickly as it had vanished. Ava wondered if he had spent the majority of his life hiding behind it. It certainly seemed as though he had. It took a moment before Ava decided to drop her hand from his arm. Yet Thranduil was quick. He moved to catch her hand in his own hand. He did not move to face her. Instead he chose to look straight ahead. Ava bit her lip for a second as she followed his stare.

His hand was warm, but the rings he wore were cold against her fingers. He did not move to entwine their fingers, instead his hand simply held hers, their palms touching and resting between them. Somehow Ava considered the movement to be the most genuine touch which Thranduil had offered her before.

...

A/N: A bit of a shorter chapter, but consider it a filler! I intend to update soon enough, and thank you for your reviews in the meantime!


	12. Chapter 12

TA 2775

It had been two years since Ava had seen Rivendell. She had spent her entire time in Mirkwood. Thranduil had done his best to keep her happy whilst she had been in Mirkwood, and he had succeeded the majority of the time. He had argued with her once or twice, but it had been over trivial matters. She had not dared to challenge his judgment, nor had she bothered to disagree with him over matters which had already been completed.

In her time she had grown closer to the King, often unable to imagine spending a day without him. He made her smile more than she cared to admit. It was not often he could cause her laughter for his sense of humour seemed to be missing, but he treated her with a great respect and had shown her all of the sights which Mirkwood had to offer. He spent time taking her on rides outside of the walls of the kingdom, but he mainly enjoyed spending time with her in the tree tops and away from all of the distractions.

Ava had struggled to make any other companions during her time in Mirkwood. The majority of the elleths were polite to her, but they tended to keep their distance. It was Tauriel who Ava enjoyed spending the majority of her time with. The Lady of Rivendell had grown close to Tauriel after the King had asked for her to be escorted back into the kingdom's walls after he had been called away urgently to discuss business.

They had walked side by side and Ava had asked Tauriel of her parentage and how she came to be the King's head guard. Ava had listened with intent before Tauriel had asked why she had decided to stay in Mirkwood. Ava had confessed her feelings for the Elf-king, but no more than that. Her feelings had changed over the two years. They had grown deeper and much more intense.

Tauriel had almost cringed at the details, wondering how it was possible for someone to love such a cold hearted elf. Apparently it was more possible than she had imagined.

"You have spent two years in her company. Do you intend to do nothing?"

Thranduil was stood outside of the council chambers as his son came to speak with him. Thranduil had mentioned nothing to him of how he felt about Ava. Truth be told, he was worried about how his son would react. Would he demand to know why he had never loved his mother? Would he ask more questions about her? There were some things which Thranduil did not feel ready to discuss just yet. His son had been to other realms on Thranduil's behalf, but Legolas was not blind as to what was happening.

"What do you mean?" Thranduil tried to play the innocent as he stood with his cup of wine in his fingers, holding it tightly and sipping it occasionally.

"You know what I mean," Legolas drawled to his father and folded his arms over his chest. "Lady Ava has been here for two years and you have not spent a day from her company. The others speak of what it is you feel for her. You have never publicly stated."

"Do I have to publicly state my feelings?" Thranduil enquired from his son in a low voice. "Perhaps I am trying to discover my feelings for myself. It is for no one else to query me or any decision which I make. You know that, Legolas."

"I know," Legolas nodded, "but I am your son. Do I not have a right to know what is happening? You keep me shut out from how you feel. It is impossible to understand what it is that runs through your mind."

Thranduil considered what his son was saying to him. His sash dropped down his arms to his elbows as he turned to look at Legolas, his gaze not once faltering as his stare increased. But Legolas was his son. He was just as stubborn as he was when he put his mind to something. Perhaps Thranduil owed him some information regarding Ava. Maybe it would ease Legolas's mind to hear words spoken.

"I have grown close to the Lady Ava. That is something which I cannot deny, Legolas," Thranduil declared, finishing his wine with one final gulp. "What I feel for her is like nothing I have felt for another. I have a desire to keep her safe and from any danger which lurks outside of these walls. My desire to see her happy and content is also overwhelming...and I admit that I worry of what I would do should I never have the pleasure of her company."

Legolas almost seemed confused. He had not expected his father to admit such things to him as quickly as he had done. He had thought that it may take some time for Thranduil to speak with him. The Elf-king was not one to speak openly about his feelings. It almost seemed as though the Lady Ava had mellowed him to a certain extent.

"Do you love her?" Legolas dared to ask and Thranduil chuckled, shaking his head slowly.

"Do not speak such a word, Legolas," he whispered in an almost pleading tone. "I honestly cannot say if it is love."

"What else could it be?" Legolas wondered. "You said it yourself that you cannot bear to imagine a day parted from her. Such a description sounds like love to me."

"And you know love, my son?" Thranduil dared to wander.

Tauriel had done her best to keep Legolas at bay, but Thranduil could see the way his son looked at her. He could see the longing in his gaze and how his smile was more apparent when she was present. Did Legolas love her? Did his son know more than he did on the matter? Thranduil did not know, but he was worried what his son would say if he asked him. He suspected that was why he did not ask him.

"I cannot say," Legolas managed to whisper. "And do you know how she feels? You have spent two years with her; surely you know what it is you wish to do, Ada."

"We do not often discuss our feelings," Thranduil drawled in a low voice. "We discuss anything but. We have time for such conversations in the future. The life of an elf is long, my son. Brash decisions do not need to be made."

Thranduil began to walk away, looking to the staircase back towards his throne. But Legolas's voice stopped him; his words even more so.

"And my mother," Legolas suddenly spoke, "you did not love her, did you?"

It took Thranduil another moment to turn around and stare back to his son. It took a moment for the Elf-king to inhale a sharp breath and swallow the lump which had formed in his throat. He looked to the ground as he turned around slowly. How could he explain this to his son? But Legolas was not as fragile as Thranduil imagined he was.

"I know that we tend only to love one," Legolas declared. "And I know that you would not have kept Lady Ava here if you did not love her."

Thranduil slowly looked back to his son, his gaze unfaltering as he did so. "Your mother was a kind woman, Legolas. Do not doubt that. Her death saddened us all. You know that, my son. You were young when she passed. It was many years ago."

Legolas bowed his head. He had long accepted the fact that his father had not loved his mother as he should have. Legolas was only intrigued, but his father seemed pained to speak of it. Ever since Thranduil had looked at the Lady Ava, Legolas knew the truth. He only wished to hear it from his father's lips.

"The Lady Ava," Legolas nodded, looking away from his father as he nodded. "She is nice...and...and good..."

"Aye," Thranduil nodded, hoping that the conversation had come to an end as he turned on his heel and began to move back to the steps for one final time. "She truly is."

...

"The King is nothing but courteous," Ava informed Tauriel as they wandered outside of the gates of Mirkwood. It was the only time Ava was allowed to leave the kingdom; if she had an armed escort.

Apparently Tauriel was the only one Thranduil really trusted, along with Legolas, but the Prince of Mirkwood had been on royal business for the past few weeks, and he did not often find himself involved in the business of Lady Ava. He liked her and was pleasant to her, but he seemed cautious of her. Ava could not entirely blame him. He was probably wondering what her intentions were with his father. Even she did not know that just as yet.

"But he is dull?" Tauriel wondered where the conversation was heading and Ava laughed as the elleth swung her bow in her hands.

"Tauriel," Ava chuckled, "you know that you would not get away with speaking such words if we were in the Halls of the Woodland Realm."

"Hence why I am saying them now," she responded. "What is it you worry about?"

"Everything," Ava shook her head. "I worry that Thranduil is under a lot of stress. I dine with him and his mind seems elsewhere. I think he is concerned about Mirkwood's defences. I have heard him speak of more spiders."

"Aye," Tauriel said. "If you wander deeper into the forest then that is where the danger lies."

"Other dangers than spiders?" Ava asked of her.

"I cannot say," Tauriel shook her head at her and moved slowly into the clearing where Ava often trained to wield a sword with Thranduil.

She was still useless, but she could at least hold the object. Thranduil did not teach her the art as often as he would have liked, but he was confident enough that she could hold the light blade and swing it without mercy at any attacker.

"What do you mean?" Ava wondered, looking around the clearing of flat green grass.

"I mean that there have been sightings," Tauriel whispered. "I tell you this only because I think you have a right to know. The King will not divulge information with you because he longs to keep you safe and unaware of any foul creatures. It is admirable to a certain extent. He truly does care for you."

"It is admirable," Ava agreed with her, "but it is no less infuriating."

"I do not doubt," Tauriel nodded, "but you need to understand that these sightings may be nothing. Orcs have been wandering closer towards the boarders...not into the forest...but not far from it. King Thranduil has ordered us not to do anything so long as nothing enters."

"And do you think that they shall enter?" Ava asked, running her hand along the trunk of a tree as they stood at the end of the clearing. "What could they gain from coming here?"

"I do not know," Tauriel shrugged. "All I know is that I often ride out to the edge of the woods to check that all is well. An Orc attack seems highly unlikely. Middle Earth is in a peaceful time."

Ava considered what Tauriel was telling her and she bit down on her bottom lip, wondering if she should raise such an issue with Thranduil. She could still remember the previous time they had argued over the good of the realm. But Thranduil had a point. What use was there in acting if they had not breached the boarders? Although it seemed curious as to why they were so close.

"You must promise not to say anything to the King," Tauriel urged her. "I have no doubt that he would have my head for worrying you."

"I doubt it," Ava laughed shrilly and moved around the clearing as Tauriel watched her. "He would not wish to lose the best guard he has."

"Do not let Prince Legolas hear you speak in such a manner," Tauriel chuckled. "He likes to think he is better at most things than I am. I do not have the heart to correct him."

"Oh, I do not..." Ava trailed off as she heard a sudden noise echo through the forest.

Tauriel looked to her as she tried to discover what the noise sounded like. Their ears rang as it slowly registered as to what the sound could be. Tauriel looked upwards, the noise of the snapping branch continuously echoing in the air. She had not been expecting to see the sight above her. Ava followed her stare and her eyes widened as soon as she saw the creature.

"Ava!" Tauriel snapped as the large black creature fell from its branch.

Tauriel managed to reach the Lady of Rivendell, grabbing her arm and pulling her against a tree as the creature landed in the middle of the clearing. Ava shrieked at the sight of it, fear radiating through her body as its small beady eyes narrowed on her and Tauriel. The she-elf moved with haste, producing an arrow from the quiver on her back and lining it up with her bow.

It flew through the air and hit the yellow eyed spider in its back, but the creature continued moving towards them. Tauriel fired another arrow and it hit the creature in between the eyes, stopping its movements before anything could happen. Ava leant back against the tree behind her, taking a deep breath as Tauriel watched the spider for a moment or two, double checking that the creature was indeed dead.

"Valar," Ava whispered.

Tauriel turned around as soon as she had spoken and looked to Ava who was still breathing heavily, her palms pressed against the tree behind her as fear radiated through her body. It took a moment for Tauriel to rest her hand on Ava's shoulder, trying her best to assure her that all was well.

"Everything is safe," Tauriel promised Ava. "The spider is dead. I should take you back to the King before I scour the forest for any more of the foul creatures."

"Yes," Ava whispered. "You...how did you act with such haste? It was so fast..."

"I am trained to act fast," Tauriel said, taking Ava by the arm and leading her past the spider's corpse, urging her not to look at the beast. "You would have acted the same in my position, Lady Ava. "

"I doubt it," Ava muttered, "but thank you for being here."

"The spider is the least of my concern right now," Tauriel said with an ounce of worry. "I have no doubt the King will be angrier with me than any spider could be."

Ava tried to assure her that all would be well as they wandered back into the castle and Tauriel demanded for the King to be brought to his throne room. Ava stood with Tauriel and waited for Thranduil to make his appearance. It did not take long before the Elf-king strode up the steps, his pace quick and his steps heavy as he moved towards Ava, his gaze set only on her.

"Were you hurt?" he demanded from her and his hands took hold of hers, holding them tightly between their bodies as he looked down to her and waited for an answer, his gaze showing nothing but concern.

"No," Ava said. "I am fine. We are both fine."

"Good," Thranduil managed to wrangle out to her, his hand moving to cup her cheek tenderly before his eyes flashed over to Tauriel and the head of his household guard looked at him with a defiant stare, refusing to be blamed for what had happened, but knowing that it was inevitable.

"And how did this happen?" Thranduil demanded; the harsh tone back in his voice as he did so. "You should have been better prepared."

"I was prepared," Tauriel quickly defended herself. "We were in the clearing where you take Lady Ava. We were but five minutes from the gates and the creature attacked. They are growing bolder, my King. If I had known the creature was so close then I would not have taken Lady Ava into the forest."

Thranduil regarded Tauriel with disregard for a moment before inclining his head. He could try to blame her, but he did not doubt that she would only argue further with him. Tauriel was nothing but persistent, as he was learning to discover for himself about her.

"Tauriel is right," Ava defended her. "She did all that she could."

"Of course," was all that Thranduil said, his hand still stroking Ava's cheek tenderly before he looked back to Tauriel. "Scour the forest and clear any nests which may have been made. Take others with you and make sure all is destroyed."

"As you say, my King," Tauriel inclined her head and bowed before departing with haste.

Thranduil was finally left alone with Ava, his hand still holding both of hers as their bodies were almost pressed tightly together. It was not a rare occurrence for them to hold hands, but it was very rare for Thranduil to be so close to her. Ava had resisted the urge to step closer to him. The odd peck on the cheek and kiss to the forehead was all that happened between them. Neither one of them had initiated anything further. Ava often longed for more, but she did not know how the King would feel about such motions.

"Truthfully, you are not hurt?" Thranduil whispered down to her, his hand stroking her tangled hair from her face.

"No," she promised him once more. "I...I admit it was scary...and worrying to see such a sight. It made me nervous, but it did not have the chance to hurt me. I felt useless, however. I just screamed and left Tauriel to defend me."

"You should not have to face such creatures," Thranduil informed Ava.

"That does not stop making me feel useless," Ava whispered and Thranduil cupped the back of her neck. "You have taught me how to wield a sword, yet when the time comes, I am useless."

"No, Ava," Thranduil quickly spoke. "I do not wish for the time to come."

"Me neither," Ava spoke, "but it did today."

"And that is the one and only time," Thranduil declared. "Stop this, Ava, you will give me worry if you keep talking in such a manner."

It was only then when Ava gave him a teasing smile. "You were worried for me?"

Thranduil chuckled and moved closer to Ava then, his body pressed against hers as he dropped her hands from his grip and looked at her seriously, any sense of jest leaving his body and features as he moved his hands around her waist and held her to him. Ava did not know what to do for a minute as she took her time to wrap her hands around the King's shoulders, finding it too much of a stretch to move her hands around his neck and press her body far too tightly against his by doing so.

Thranduil kept a hand on the small of her back, his other hand moving to her head and keeping her to him. Her cheek pressed against his chest, the coldness of the red tunic he wore causing her to shiver for a brief moment.

"I fear I shall always worry for you," Thranduil whispered, his hand moving to stroke her hair, "for all of my days."

Ava dared to ask the question which formed on her lips. "And you wish to have me for all of your days?"

Thranduil was not sure what he was asking from her, but he did know the answer to her question. "That I do, Lady Ava. That I do."


	13. Chapter 13

TA 2775

"Would it be possible to visit Rivendell?"

Ava had dared to ask the question of Thranduil as she stood in his council chamber. She had found herself often visiting him in the vast room. A large table seated thirteen and wooden oaks stood as pillars around the room. A small desk sat in the corner where paperwork was mounted. The room was brightly lit with candles dotted on the table and on the pillars.

Thranduil was seated at the head of the table after his advisors had left him with letters to respond to. He held the quill in his hand loosely, his gaze sat down on the words. Ava often joined him when he had work to do, sitting quietly by his side with a book in her hands. Thranduil would often hold onto her hand with one of us, but she always complained when she struggled to change the page with one hand.

Her question did manage to take his attention from his parchment and he looked to her. She was wandering around the room, her hand running along the backs of the chairs as she went. Her eyes were on him and she wondered if she would ever get tired of looking into his blue orbs. She still found them captivating and interesting. His face would often remain impassive, but his eyes betrayed his emotions.

"Why do you ask?" Thranduil wondered.

"Because I miss my father and sister," Ava truthfully told him. "I am content here, but I wish to see them again. It has been over two years...almost three... I understand that you may be busy and have no time to escort me, but-"

"-Consider it done," Thranduil interrupted her.

He saw her look shocked as she held onto the back of the chair she stood against. Her brow arched and her gaze narrowed as she scrutinised him. Like Thranduil's eyes were full of emotions; Ava's face was growing easier for Thranduil to read. He could see what it was she was thinking or feeling through the facial expressions she wore.

"Truly?"

"I would not permit you from seeing your father and sister, Ava," Thranduil told her with a shake of his head. "I shall discuss it with members of my household guard and have an escort arranged. If we leave within the next few days then I believe that will be acceptable."

"Yes," Ava nodded hastily and Thranduil could see how excited she looked. "And you are certain that the important business can wait? I do not wish to tear you away from your duties or any work which you have to undertake."

"Ava," Thranduil chuckled her name deeply. "I would not have agreed if I did not think it fine. Trust me, Mirkwood shall survive under Legolas's care for a couple of weeks. Nothing sinister shall happen."

Ava beamed then and she moved over to the King, bending down and resting her hand on his shoulder before her lips moved to his cheek. Thranduil had yet to grow immune to her touch, feeling a warmth tingle through him every time she so much as laid a finger on his clothed skin. The warmth grew with heat every time her lips pressed against his skin. He could not deny the desire he felt to keep those feelings with him all of the time.

"Thank you," Ava gratefully spoke and Thranduil tenderly cupped her cheek in his hand.

"You are more than welcome."

...

"Ada, they are close!"

Arwen was not often so full of excitement, but she found it difficult to control her emotions as soon as she heard the news. The Lord of Rivendell was sat on a bench, reading through the letter which Ava had sent him, informing him of her return to Rivendell for a few weeks. She had sounded so excited, but Elrond doubted she was as excited as he was. He had kept the letter with him ever since it had arrived in Rivendell. He was not usually one for such sentiment, but he could not restrain himself. He had missed Ava more than he dared to admit.

"Then we should prepare to greet them," Elrond said and he stood up, offering his eldest daughter his arm to take.

Arwen took hold of it and walked by her father's side over the walkways which led over the waterfalls. She was silent for a while, biting down on her lip as her thoughts consumed her. It took a moment for her to dare to ask her father what she was thinking.

"Do you think that she has changed?" Arwen wondered from Elrond.

Looking down onto his daughter, Elrond arched a brow and then shook his head slowly.

"Do you worry that her time with the Elf-king would have changed her?" Elrond asked of Arwen.

"I wonder if it is possible," Arwen nodded. "I have heard of what you think of King Thranduil...yet Ava speaks of him favourably..."

Elrond chuckled deeply at his daughter. He moved to pick her hand up and squeeze it tightly in his hand, urging her to listen to him. "What I know of King Thranduil is merely what I have heard of him and his actions. Ava has gotten to know him. She was spent time with him and, I trust, she knows more of him than I do. Your sister will not have changed, Arwen. You need not worry. I would not have left her with Thranduil had I thought him a bad influence."

"I know," Arwen agreed, "and I urged for Ava to stay with him."

"We allowed Ava to make her own decision," Elrond decreed. "Your sister is a stubborn elleth. If she did not wish to stay in Mirkwood for as long as she has done then she would not have done. She must see another side to King Thranduil which we did not when we met with him."

Arwen knew that her father was speaking sense. He always spoke with such meaning. They finally came to the entrance to Rivendell and saw the figures in the distance. Arwen looked to her father who was still unable to contain his small smile at the sight of Ava in the distance. The King Thranduil rode proudly on his elk whilst Ava sat beside him on her white horse.

She soon saw to it that she climbed down from the creature on the sight of her father and sister. Ava's eye grew wide and her smile grew in size as the King climbed from his elk and helped Ava before she could injure herself. Elrond watched Thranduil for those brief seconds, noticing how he watched his daughter as she stood beside him with her hands clasped in his.

Thranduil soon moved his hand to the small of her back, urging her forwards on the path. It did not take long for Ava to move quicker than Thranduil towards her family. Arwen was the first to hold her sister, kissing her on the cheek as Thranduil stood back and allowed for them to embrace.

"It is good to see you again, dear sister," Arwen decreed. "We have missed you terribly."

"Aye, that we have," Elrond agreed, waiting for his daughters to part.

Ava soon did and smiled with joy to Elrond. He quickly wrapped his arms around Ava as she pressed hers around his neck.

"And I have missed you both too," Ava decreed. "I am glad to be home...it seems as though it was only yesterday since I was here. Time has passed, yet nothing has changed."

"I am glad to hear of it," Elrond smile and kissed the top of her head. "And King Thranduil, it is an honour for you to visit and return my daughter safely. I trust you had other matters to attend to."

"Yes," Thranduil nodded, "yet two years have passed since you left Mirkwood. I thought it only right for me to return the favour, and your daughter missed you terribly."

Ava looked over her shoulder to Thranduil and the King lazily stood tall. He had changed from his simple red tunic into his regal silver ones. The boots covered his thighs and the cloak he wore came down to his feet, leaving a trail behind him. The detailing was intricate and Ava had no doubt that the crown of twigs and leaves on top of his head made him feel even more regal compared to her father's lack of crown.

"I have a feast prepared for your men. I do not doubt that they shall be hungry and weary after journeying such a long way." Elrond decreed. "I also have chambers set and ready for them when they feel the need to retire. Perhaps it may be possible for my daughters to converse with each other whilst you and I discuss matters."

There was something about the way Elrond spoke which Thranduil did not entirely admire. He did not enjoy conversing with the Lord of Rivendell for their opinions always differed terribly. It was something which Thranduil doubted would ever change.

Yet Ava looked worried as well. Elrond gave her a soft smile and a peck on the cheek as her eyes moved to Thranduil and she noted the smug smirk which he wore on his features. He was not worried, but Ava wondered if he should be.

"Come, Ava," Arwen smiled. "I am sure we have much to discuss."

Thranduil watched the two elleths entwine arms and move back into the walls of Rivendell. Elrond watched on as Thranduil's guard was then escorted further into the walls and Elrond moved slowly back over the empty walkway. Thranduil followed him slowly, his hands behind his back and his head held high in the air.

"I trust that your journey here was safe?" Elrond asked, intending on keeping the tone of conversation light for a moment. "And my daughter has not been a handful for the past two years?"

"The journey was longer than I had thought it would be," Thranduil lazily drawled. "And your daughter has been a handful, but I do not doubt that it is a trait of hers. She would not be her if she did not act in such a manner."

"You speak of Ava as if you know her."

"I have spent two years with her," Thranduil reminded Elrond. "I have learned to understand her throughout the times we have spent together."

"And you have spent much time together?"

"What is it you wish to know, Lord Elrond?" Thranduil asked, tired of the cryptic questions which he was being asked. He stood still once they had crossed the waterfall beneath them and stood on the pathway leading away from Rivendell. "All of these questions have a deeper meaning."

"I see you are still not foolish," Elrond spoke. "My daughter has been gone for two years."

"That she has," Thranduil agreed. "What of her absent time?"

"You know what I intend to ask, my King," Elrond spoke in a short and clipped tone. "I wish to know your future intentions with Ava. You have been with her for two years, yet you have shown no intention to pursue her hand. I do not doubt that my daughter cares for you. She writes with words of adoration when I read her letters."

Thranduil continued to look smug. "And you wish to know if I feel the same?"

"It would be nice to know," Elrond agreed. "I do not wish to see my daughter hurt."

"And you fear that I shall hurt her?" Thranduil wondered.

"No, but I know what loiters near your realm," Elrond said. "The Lady Galadriel sees all. She informed me of the spider attack on my daughter. Ava would not dare to mention it, but Galadriel is worried. She informs me that Orcs roam close to Mirkwood and spiders roamn inside of the forest. It is difficult not to be worried for Ava."

Thranduil looked irritated at what he was hearing, and Elrond could see the look of annoyance on his features. The King was much more intimidating than the Lord of Rivendell, but Elrond refused to be intimidated by him. Why should he be?

"Mirkwood is safe," Thranduil hissed. "I have seen to it that your daughter is kept safe inside of Mirkwood. The incident with the spider did nothing but fill me with dread. You need not worry about that. Yet, my realm is my concern, and no one else's."

"And my daughter is my concern," Elrond responded with haste. "And what I wish to know is what you intend to do. I can see that she cares for you, and I do believe that you care for her. You would not have allowed her to stay in Mirkwood did you not."

Thranduil did not enjoy answering to anyone. He hated it more than he cared to admit, but Elrond was Ava's father. Thranduil suspected that he had a right to be inquisitive. He had been inquisitive in his son's affairs. However, the motion did not make it any easier for Thranduil.

"I have no intention of seeing Ava unhappy," Thranduil declared. "We are both content as we are."

"Yet there is no permanent fixture to your position at this moment in time."

"You wish for me to ask for your daughter's hand, Lord Elrond?" Thranduil demanded to know. "Is that what you wish to hear?"

"I do not know what I wish to hear," Elrond snapped back, unappreciative of Thranduil's curt tone. Yet the King of Mirkwood had always been one to speak with haste and a lack of manners. It often made Elrond wonder why his daughter was so enamoured with him. "For if you speak those words then you will have taken Ava to Mirkwood permanently, yet if you do not then I only worry what shall become of her."

Thranduil looked uncomfortable at what he was hearing. This was merely a matter which he should discuss with Ava. She was the one whom would be involved in this arrangement. Thranduil could not say what it was he longed for in the future. Words seemed to fall from his mouth, but he did not truly know if they expressed his emotions.

"I was married once before," Thranduil declared. "You are aware of how uncommon it is for an elf to marry twice."

"Aye, I am," Elrond nodded.

"And when I marry again then I wish to marry for the right reasons," Thranduil declared. "I do not wish to marry because people say it would be the right action to take. I wish to marry because it is my free decision...and...for Ava to be ready."

The final sentence shocked Elrond. Thranduil did not pretend to ignore Elrond's face scrunch up as his eyes closed tightly and he took a deep breath. He had not been expecting to hear such words from Thranduil. The Elf-king could not even remove the confident smirk from his face during speaking of such a serious matter.

"Ava is a Lady of Rivendell, aye," Thranduil nodded. "She acts with grace and poise, but being the Queen of Mirkwood is very different...being bound to someone for eternity is a commitment to make. Ava is younger than I by many years. You know that and you can see it. We live for eternity. We have years to make a decision, and I wish for her to be certain in her choice. I do not wish for her to be rushed into a decision."

Elrond was almost relieved at what he heard. Thranduil was acting in a considerate manner. He was thinking of Ava and not himself. He was being patient for her sake. Perhaps he truly did care for Ava more than he cared to admit to anyone.

"You would marry her?" Elrond dared to ask from the King.

"Without a doubt," Thranduil said. "You have no need to be concerned for Ava. She is not my prisoner."

Elrond watched the Elf-king leave without another word and Thranduil closed his eyes. How could he deny his words when he spoken them? He had not thought when he had spoken the words. He was almost a fool for acting in such a manner.

...

Ava sat down in her chamber, resting on her bed. Her back was against the iron frame as the curtains from the window blew in the slight breeze. She had spent her time speaking with Arwen and reminiscing over the previous times they had shared together. Ava had told her sister stories and Arwen had excused herself once she had seen how exhausted Ava was. But she could not sleep. She sat up reading, waiting for the feast of the evening to begin.

It was mid afternoon when she heard a knock on the door. Standing, she pulled the wood open and was almost shocked to see Thranduil stood in front of her. The Elf-king still wore the silver garb he had travelled in as Ava allowed him into her chamber.

"Is it proper for the King of Mirkwood to be in my chamber?" Ava asked and Thranduil threw her a quick smirk before he looked around her chamber.

"Perhaps not," he said, "yet I could not resist the chance to see what your chamber was like."

"Well, it is not vast," Ava shrugged, looking to the desk in the corner and her dresser. "And I think the majority of my things have been emptied, although I have been gone for two years."

"Your bookshelf still remains," Thranduil pointed out and Ava nodded.

"I doubt Ada had the heart to throw away my favourite books," Ava considered, standing beside Thranduil and looking onto the bookshelf. "Speaking of Ada, what was it he wished to discuss with you earlier?"

Thranduil had been prepared for this question and the lie slipped from his tongue with ease. "He merely wished to discuss potential trade prospects between our two realms to keep the peace. It was nothing exciting or anything for you to worry over."

Ava did not look convinced. "And that was all?"

"What more do you think there could be?" Thranduil asked from her.

"I would not know," Ava shrugged to him, playing his game. "Perhaps I shall ask him at the feast this evening."

Thranduil chuckled as Ava turned from him and he noticed her fold her arms. He acted with haste and took her wrist into his grip, unravelling her arms and pulling her closer to him. She laughed shrilly and the smile returned to Thranduil's face. Her hands moved to his shoulders and Thranduil held her waist. Ava looked to his chest and the broach which he wore to clasp the material together, her smile never faltering as Thranduil looked down to her.

"You may have come up in conversation," Thranduil admitted.

"And what about me?" Ava pushed, peering up to him and Thranduil moved one hand to rest on her cheek, the tips of his fingers playing with her hair which sat on her head.

"Your father worries for you," Thranduil told her. "He wished to know if I was treating you well. You need not fret. I informed him that I would not keep you with me if you were not happy. I cannot explain it, Ava, but your happiness is enough to bring me happiness...a warmth I have not felt in a very long time..."

It never ceased to amaze Ava how open and frank the King could speak with her. It relieved her to a certain extent, but it also caused her fear. Every emotion was so raw and new, yet exhilarating.

"I find that simply being near you brings me happiness," Ava whispered and moved her hand to his neck. "And I feel as though that is all I shall ever long for."

Thranduil smiled and moved to kiss her cheek, but Ava turned her head slightly. The movement was deliberate and Thranduil could not help but startle slightly as his lips landed near the corner of her mouth. He kept them there for a moment before pulling back, his eyes searching Ava's gaze as her hand ran over to the back of his head. He should not be shocked by her boldness. Ava was just shocked that it had taken her such a long time to act on her emotions.

Thranduil bent slightly and before Ava could register what was happening; his lips were on top of hers. They simply remained there, his hand pushing the small of her back to draw her closer towards him. Ava closed her eyes as the King moved his soft lips against hers, slowly showing her the pleasure that could be had from the motion. He did not push her too far, choosing to pull back and press his forehead against hers as she took a deep breath and her chest heaved.

Leaning back in his hold slightly, Ava laughed softly, her hand still holding the back of his head as Thranduil stared at her with a soft smile.

"I fear that this will do nothing to stop my infatuation with you, my King," Ava jested and Thranduil chuckled deeply.

"Nor I, Lady Ava," he responded. "Although you have always been an insufferable wench in my life."

...

A/N: Thank you so much for the support and follows and reviews. I hope my constant updates aren't putting you off! I'm off into exam week this week and so I may not update as frequently, but I'm hoping to write in the evening so one night there may be an update. Let me know what you want to see, or if there is a particular scene you wish to have. And do let me know what you think so far. Thank you all!


	14. Chapter 14

TA 2775

Arwen had watched Ava with what she could only describe as wonder. She had stared at her sister during the great feast as she sat at the other end of the table with King Thranduil. The King and his guard took up half of the table, whilst Lord Elrond had deemed it necessary to invite his advisors to the feast. The breeze was slight and the trickling sound from the waterfall was barely audible over the loud noise of feasting elves. Thranduil had looked around Rivendell, intrigued by the sight of the realm.

He had to admit that it was much brighter than Mirkwood. It was vast and the elves were hospitable towards the King, but it almost felt too open. Thranduil knew that it would not withstand an attack should such an event loom and threaten to ruin the realm. It was too open and welcoming.

Arwen had seen the King stare around the hall where they sat. A harpist played in the corner whilst food was served and wine was poured, but everyone seemed in awe at their surroundings. Arwen doubted the majority of them had left the forest of Mirkwood. Living outside was nothing new to Arwen. She was accustomed to spending her nights and days in the fresh air, but Ava looked as though she was becoming chilly as she ran her hands along her arms, her hands covering the bare skin from her elbow.

The King had leant closer to her then, moving his hand on top of the table, his palm upwards as Ava smiled at whatever he said. She rested her hand inside of his and the King covered her pale limbs with his other hand, rubbing his fingers along hers to create friction.

Arwen had been observing the pair of them for a while. She found herself unable to take her stare from her sister. Ava had looked so content in the King's company. Her smile had never left her lips and her eyes had never left his form. The King too looked at her with his blue stare. Arwen could not describe the emotion behind his stare for she truly did not what he felt. Obviously he must care for Ava, but he kept his emotions to himself. His actions did betray him, for his body was turned towards Ava and his lips had only spoken to her.

Arwen could only wonder how it felt to feel such an emotion.

"You stare, my daughter," Elrond commented once he noticed that Arwen had not allowed her eyes to leave Ava or Thranduil for the past few minutes. "Is something the matter?"

"No, Ada," Arwen said: quickly looking to her father. "I was just watching Ava...she seems happy..."

Elrond smiled sadly at that news. He had often found himself glancing to Ava, his eyes wide and full of wonder. What was it that his daughter felt? What was running through her mind? Elrond had managed to discuss the matter with Thranduil, and the answers he had received were far more honest than he had expected at first.

"Yes, she does," Elrond said as Ava moved her other hand into Thranduil's. "It is good to see her look so free and happy."

"It is," Arwen nodded. "Do you think that she shall marry the King? It would be odd for her not to, do you not think? She has spent two years with him...I can only imagine how strange it would for her not to stay with him now."

"Aye," Elrond decreed. "It would be odd, but it is not in our place to be involved in such matters. I do not doubt that Ava will be happy. The King cares for her."

Elrond was grateful that they spoke in hushed tones and that King Thranduil was too enwrapped in his conversation with Ava to hear them. Elrond had gathered the impression that the King did not appreciate people speaking of their relationship with others. He was private on such matters, but Elrond was almost grateful for that. It would keep Ava safe in the meantime.

"Your father and sister stare," Thranduil whispered as Ava kept her hands inside of his and the King sat up straight.

"Let them," Ava spoke, squeezing Thranduil's hand tightly in her own. "I can only imagine what they are whispering about. No doubt Ada is worried about me leaving when I have only just arrived."

"He is protective of you," Thranduil commented. "I cannot blame him for holding such an emotion, for he is not the only one."

"Oh, I am aware," Ava teased him. "Your over-protectiveness knows no bounds. It is endearing, yet also annoying at the same time."

"Think of it how you will," Thranduil informed her. "I have no intention of changing at any stage. However, I do grow tired of prying eyes on us at every moment. Perhaps you can take the King of Mirkwood on a guided tour around Rivendell? My men intend to feast and drink until the morning, and I have no intention of joining them."

Ava stood and all eyes turned the King as he stood, dropping one of her hands yet keeping one inside of his. Elrond looked to the King and they both inclined their heads towards each other. Arwen gave a wry smile to Ava and the younger sister pushed her hair behind her ear and lowered her gaze under her sister's stare.

Walking away in the silence was intimidating, but it soon stopped as Ava led Thranduil down the walkways and towards the secret garden only Ava truly visited. Her father spent his mornings there, but Ava would spend her day reading in the garden.

"How are you finding Rivendell?" Ava wondered as she led Thranduil down and closer to the streams which ran underneath the realm.

"It is charming," Thranduil nodded at her. "I can see why you wished to return. I find it strange that you have been able to leave for so long."

"It does not feel as though it has been a long time," Ava shook her head at the King, both of them staring at each other with intrigue. "It only feels as though I have been gone for a short period."

"The life on an elf passes quickly," Thranduil declared. "It would only make sense for you to feel as though time has been irrelevant. Two years is nothing in our lifetime."

"Yet it is long enough for some things," Ava whispered.

She dropped her gaze from his and Thranduil smirked. He kept his hand inside of Ava's and drew her closer to his side, her body pressed against his and Ava laughed as he kept hold her hand yet draped his arm over her shoulders.

"Long enough for you to know that you wish to spend your life with me?" Thranduil asked of her.

Ava bit her bottom lip and dared to nod. She had thought of that. She would be a fool if she had not. With every passing day she felt herself grow closer to the Elf-king. Every touch, caress or kiss would only deepen the bond she shared with him. She longed for more, but she was content at the same time. The time of fear had long passed Ava. The fear of falling in love with the King of Mirkwood had scared Ava. The hurt she would feel if he did not want her would be worse than she could imagine. It would ruin her now, but she doubted that Thranduil would push her away.

"I cannot imagine wishing to spend my life with another," Ava declared.

"And I," Thranduil whispered.

Walking into the secret garden, Thranduil had to duck his head underneath the rose archway as Ava moved his arm from her and she walked off in front of him. She had her hands in front of her, holding onto the red skirts she wore as Thranduil watched her wander along the pathway in between the two streams which ran by its side. She walked towards the end of the path to a grassed area where a small iron bench sat, dangling from the branch of a tree. It was some form of vast swing with a cushion on it to provide comfort.

The area was enclosed with hedges and flowers grew in the dirt to cover it. Thranduil had to admit that it was beautiful and quiet. He had seen nothing like it before.

"This was where I used to come and read," Ava informed Thranduil as she sat down on the swing and it moved under her weight slightly. "Ada showed me it when I was little. He said it was the perfect place to come and think when he wanted to be with his own thoughts."

"It is lovely," Thranduil nodded, allowing his silver sash to drop to his elbow, the redness from the inside material showing and glowing against his silver tunic. "It is almost too lovely to be disrupted."

"Not many elves venture here," Ava said as Thranduil sat next to her.

He watched her stand on one leg for a moment before curling her other one underneath her. She soon curled both of her limbs underneath her as Thranduil leant against the back of the chair, his feet still on the ground as he rocked the swing with no effort.

"I suspect that is their loss," Thranduil responded.

"And my gain," Ava concluded. "I remember when one of father's advisors married many years ago. He asked if he could be wed in here. Father allowed him to be, but he was most aggrieved that he had found the hidden space."

"I can only imagine the face of an aggrieved Lord Elrond," Thranduil jested and Ava hit his arm softly as Thranduil laughed and watched her move to wrap her arm around his, her head on his shoulder. "It is very different to where I married my wife...many moons ago...in the Great Elven Halls."

"I cannot imagine marrying in such a space," Ava whispered to Thranduil. "It feels far too vast. I would not know enough people to fill such a grand space."

"And where is it you would prefer to be married?" Thranduil dared to ask and Ava shrugged, closing her eyes as she kept her head on his shoulder.

"I do not know," she whispered in a soft voice and startled a yawn. "I had always imagined marrying in Rivendell. It is my home...and as selfish as that sounds, I want for my Ada and Arwen to be with me where I grew up. I would not be able to stay here...but I would long to begin married life here."

Thranduil considered what she was saying, and he did agree with her on such matters. He only wondered if it was possible. He was expected to host a grand feast, but he knew that the elves who attended would question why he was marrying again. He would not wish to spend his wedding feast wondering what people were whispering. Ava's wedding sounded much more promising. Of course, there was the small issue of whether she would wish to marry him.

"And that is what you truly wish for?" Thranduil asked and Ava shrugged against him.

"I suspect it would depend on what my betrothed wished for too," Ava said. "Besides, we do not have to speak of marriage or binding...we have time...there is no need to rush such an event."

"Have you thought of it?" Thranduil dared to push her, hoping that she would not look up to him.

Ava chewed on her cheek. "Have you?"

"I asked the question first," Thranduil responded and Ava laughed lightly as she moved her chin to his shoulder so that she could stare up to him.

"Of course I have thought of it," Ava informed him. "I would have been a fool not to have."

The smug gaze would not drop from Thranduil's face. "And if I asked you such a question; would I expect an answer of acceptance, or an answer of rejection?"

"I do not know," Ava pretended to ponder for a few moments. "Perhaps rejection would be the safer option. They say the King of Mirkwood is not one to plead, but I would quite like to see him try."

"Even you shall not have that privilege, my dear," Thranduil said, remaining calm as Ava pouted.

"Then perhaps I should accept my King's request," Ava said and Thranduil grinned as he leant down to press his lips to Ava's.

His hand held her cheek, his fingers curling around her hair as she kept her arms entwined in Thranduil's arm. He continued to kiss her, his mouth refusing to leave hers as he varied pressure and slowly bit down on her bottom lip. He relished the moan which escaped her and his lips curved against hers as he continued to keep his eyes closed and relish the feeling of being so close to her.

She pulled back from Thranduil, her forehead against his.

"You mean it?" she whispered to him. "You wish to marry me?"

"I would not have asked if I did not mean it," Thranduil spoke. "I may be mean, Ava, but I am not that mean."

Ava smiled and then moved to kiss him again, wondering just how long they could stay hidden with no questions being asked of either of them. She only knew that the time would be far too short.

...

Thranduil had asked Lord Elrond for permission to marry his daughter. The Elf Lord had looked thoughtfully to the King and recalled the first time his daughter had laid her eyes on him during his stay in Lothlórien. Elrond had seen the future, but he did not think it to be true. He had never thought that Ava would truly marry the King, but the moment was upon them.

"It breaks my heart to say yes," Elrond admitted, remaining seated at his desk in his private garden on top of his own pavilion. "But I know that it will break my daughter's heart if I said no."

Thranduil was seated across from Lord Elrond. Even when dressed in his simple red tunic, the King looked more regal than Elrond ever did. His simple silver drown donned his locks as he sat tall with his hands in his lap.

"We discussed the marriage last night," Thranduil said. "Ava does not know the details, but I wish to marry her here before we leave."

Elrond's brow rose in the air. "And that is permitted? Should the King of Mirkwood not host a splendid feast and marry in front of all others to see?"

"I did that once and it brought me no happiness," Thranduil said, "and Ava mentioned that she wished to marry here instead. She took me to the hidden garden by the waterfall. I would like to marry her there before we return to Mirkwood."

That caused Elrond to startle further. "So soon?" he wondered and the King smirked softly. "The betrothal period between two elves should be longer."

"We have been in each other's company for two years," Thranduil quickly responded.

"Not formally engaged," Elrond spoke. "And does Ava know of this plan of yours?"

"No, but I doubt she would disagree," Thranduil said and Elrond almost snapped at the Elf-king. He thought that he knew Ava so well, yet Elrond would suspect that such a sudden wedding would scare Ava more than excite her. She had never been one for quickly thought out plans. She preferred to stew over decisions for a long period.

Yet Elrond had never suspected that his daughter would fall in love with the Elf-king.

"I do not-"

"-My Lord!"

Elrond had no chance to finish his sentence as he saw a member of his guard approach. He bowed at the waist, panting for breath as he did so.

"What is it?" Elrond and Thranduil both stood up as the guard straightened himself out and looked between the two great leaders.

"A pack of Orcs have been spotted on the outskirts," he declared. "They seem to be advancing towards Rivendell. I have the guard moving over the bridge to meet them and stop them...but...there..."

"What?" Thranduil demanded as the guard stammered.

He ignored Thranduil and looked to Elrond instead. "Your daughters went riding. Their horses are not in their pens..."

Elrond moved with haste then as Thranduil walked beside him. Both elves had the look of thunder on their face. But both of them knew what it was they had to do now.

...

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but you have no need to fret. I don't intend for this to be a damsel in distress rescue (although the image of Thranduil acting in such a manner is a pleasant one). Thanks to all of you for reading, and 100 followers! I cannot believe it. Do let me know what you think, and suggestions for future events have been taken on board!


	15. Chapter 15

TA 2775

"Tell me, does he kiss like you had thought he would?"

Arwen was walking arm in arm with her sister through the outskirts of Rivendell. They had left their horses behind and now wandered on the paths by the waterfalls, both of them laughing and giggling about things which were not deemed important. Arwen had informed Ava of everything that had happened in Rivendell since her absence whilst Ava had told Arwen everything of Mirkwood, including her moment with the King the other night.

"Better than I had thought," Ava said with a thoughtful nod. "I had never imagined that it would feel like it did. It was natural...like it was completely right and nothing else mattered. He was gentle, nowhere near as harsh as he usually is."

"I trust he has a temper?" Arwen dared to ask.

Ava scoffed, her side bumping against her sisters as she shook her head. "You do not know. I have only been on the wrong side of him temper once or twice, but it did not scare me as it does others. I stood up to him, but I have seen others run in fear from him. His temper can be very temperamental."

"And that does not bother you?" Arwen pondered.

"No," Ava said. "I thought that it might to begin with. I was scared of how he could change instantaneously, but he has never acted in such a manner ever since we grew close. He disagrees with the minority of things which I think, but we agree to disagree."

"How tiresome," Arwen teased her sister. "And this marriage is something which you truly wish for?"

Ava sighed happily and nodded, moving her free hand to tuck her hair behind her ear as she smiled. Arwen could not help but notice how her sister was the pinnacle of an elleth in love. Her expression was content and she looked happier than she had in many years. Arwen was happy for her. She had found the one she longed to spend eternity with.

"More than I can say," Ava smiled.

"Then I am happy for you."

Arwen squeezed Ava's hand tightly as they moved down the walkway. It was only then when Ava looked to the side. The path was winding and there was no denying that it was not hidden from where the stood. That was why her eyes locked with his as soon as she saw them. She stopped walking and Arwen froze at the same time. Arwen followed her sister's stare and horror took hold of her body. On the winding path they stood: the same creatures which had taken their mother from them. They were more grotesque than Ava could imagine.

"We need to run," Arwen said as the head of the pack continued to stare.

Ava could not even pretend to ignore the disgusting glint in the creature's eye. There were five of them and each looked just as ugly as the other. Their bodies were tall, but nowhere near as dominatingas Ava had imagined. It was just their marred skin, scrunched up faces and leering stares which scared Ava. They held heavy swords, but they ran as though they weighed nothing, and their armour was not a hindrance to them.

"Run!" Arwen demanded from her sister.

Ava kept her hand inside of Arwen's hand, both of them rushing back towards the safety of Rivendell. Ava could see it in the distance, but she could also hear the creatures behind them. They roared in speech which Ava didn't understand, and she doubted she wanted to. She was lagging behind her sister slightly, but her hand refused to leave Arwen's hand. How far had they wandered from the safety of Rivendell? Ava had thought that the surrounding area would be well guarded. Orcs had never been so close to the boarders.

"Come on, Ava," Arwen whispered to her sister, but Ava was struggling to keep the pace and not trip in the long dress which she wore.

She almost cursed Thranduil for having the long red gown made. It did nothing but hinder her movement. And it was when she began to think when she tripped over the skirts of the dress. Falling onto her face, Ava let go of Arwen's hand and the stone she fell on grazed her hands as she moved them to stop herself from hitting the ground with brute force. She yelped at the pain and Arwen startled at the lack of contact.

"Ava," Arwen whispered her sister's name as she looked over her sister's flat body and saw the Orcs at the top of the path they were on. "Come on."

Ava pushed herself to her feet, ignoring the cuts on her hand as she stifled a sob of fear and took Arwen's hand again. They began to run, but they had lost ground. It was only before they rounded the corner did an arrow fly past their heads. Arwen's face turned into one of determination, masking the fear which she felt rise up inside of her stomach. Ava could not find such determination.

"We cannot outrun them," Ava complained to Ava as she heard their footsteps grow louder.

"Yes, we can," Arwen replied in a snap.

It was then when Ava felt another arrow fly inches from her cheek. She tried to hold back the urge to sob or cry for safety for it would not come to her. Her life was in her own hands at this moment in time. But the Orcs behind them were relentless. It was one of them which threw their second sword toward the sisters. Ava watched it land in the ground she had just passed and she looked back to it, moving to grab it before Arwen could yell at her not to.

She knew that the blade was heavier than any elf blade, but it would suffice.

"It will weigh you down," Arwen told her sister.

Ava ignored her, but she squealed loudly as she felt the creature behind her grab hold of her arm. He tugged her from Arwen's grip and Ava acted with haste. She held the sword at her waist level and rammed it through the Orc as it turned to face her. The creature squealed in pain, but Ava could see the others surround her. She did her best to withdraw her blade as the creature swung his sword at her. She ducked with haste and managed to free the blood covered steel.

Staggering back, Ava held the sword tightly in her hands as Arwen stood a few feet from her, her hair askew around her and she panted for breath. They truly were trapped now.

"Do you think you can escape us, she-elf?" one of them sneered, its eyes glimmering as he held its sword by its side. Its teeth were nothing but crooked and yellow, and a small piece of saliva dripped down its cheek. Ava felt sick at the sight of the creature.

"Probably not," Ava whispered, "but I won't let you willingly kill us."

They all laughed and Ava's body shook as Arwen rested a hand on her sister's shoulder, knowing full well that outrunning the creatures was scarcely an option now. She looked to the dead Orc on the floor and contemplated grabbing its sword, but she had no chance.

An arrow went by both her and Ava and landed in one creature's chest.

Ava turned her head over her shoulder, the sight greeting her one of pure joy. There stood her father, dressed only in his normal attire with his sword by his side. He was running with another four members of his guard and Thranduil. The King had not changed for battle, but Ava did note that he wielded two swords in his hands.

Arwen and Ava moved then, rushing back towards the congregation. Elrond gave one quick sweeping glance of his daughters before the Orc attack began. Thranduil looked paler than usual as he looked to Ava and noted that blood poured from her hands. He gulped and merely met with her gaze before he followed Elrond towards the attacking Orcs.

A member of the guard kept Ava and Arwen back from the fight, pleading with them to follow him to Rivendell. But the elleths were not listening. Arwen and Ava were too concerned for her father as she watched him duck an Orcs blade and move his own sword through the creature's chest. Ava moved her stare to Thranduil as one of his swords decapitated a creature without a second thought, and the other stabbed another in the chest. The blade dripped with black blood, but Thranduil had not even dirtied his cloak.

He began to move towards the final Orc who had his blade raised in the air. Thranduil went onto the defence, his sword clashing with the creatures and Elrond quickly interrupted as one of his guards fired an arrow and it hit the creature in the knee. It tumbled to the floor and Thranduil looked prepare to decapitate it once for and all.

"No!" Elrond snapped and Thranduil turned to look at the Elf Lord who grabbed the Orc's sword and passed it to another guard. "We keep him alive to question him."

"And what can such a foul beast tell us?" Thranduil snarled.

"What it is doing here," Elrond declared, nodding to his guards to take hold of the creature.

Thranduil seemed angered, but he was more annoyed at the sight of Ava still so close to the foul beasts. Elrond rushed in front of the Elf-king and took hold of Ava and Arwen together, his arms encompassing both of them and holding them to him.

"Are you both safe?" Elrond demanded from them. "Did they hurt you?"

"No," Ava and Arwen said at the same time.

"Why did you not run?" Thranduil's demand came from his voice and Ava slowly pulled back from her father and looked to the Elf-king. He did not look angry, but he did seem aggrieved. "I saw you stood here...with a sword...did you think that you could fight them?"

"I knew that I could not outrun them," Ava said with a shake of her head. "Was I supposed to lie down and let the creature kill me?"

Thranduil winced then and shook his head. His jaw was defiant as he noticed Ava's hands were still grazed with blood. He took hold of her fingers, holding them loosely in the ends of his as he observed her palms and she looked down to the blood at the same time Elrond stood by his daughter, Arwen's arm inside of his.

"I shall bandage your hands when we return to Rivendell," Elrond assured his daughter. "You both cannot understand how relieved I am...to lose you..."

"You did not, Ada," Arwen squeezed Elrond's hand as Thranduil continued to hold onto Ava's fingers. "We are both safe. Ava stabbed one of the creatures and kept us safe..."

Thranduil winced then and looked away from Ava for a second. It was only when the Orc was dragged around them, struggling and squealing did Thranduil act with haste. He dared to take hold of Ava into his arms, his arm around her waist and his hand on her cheek as he kept her shielded from the disgusting creature. Ava continued to glance on at the Orc, but she was almost relieved to have Thranduil's arms wrapped around her.

"You are safe," he whispered to her, noticing that she was shaking.

She had barely noticed herself, but her teeth started chattering and she did her best to calm herself.

"Thranduil," Elrond dropped formalities. "Take Ava back to Rivendell on your horse. I shall take Arwen."

Thranduil nodded and Ava felt him take her by the waist, his other arm stretching over his body so that he could keep hold of one of her hands.

They followed only metres behind, but it was enough for Ava to sense that Thranduil wanted to speak with her privately. He was containing what he wanted to say, but she had a sense it would along the lines of how he was worried and how she should never have ventured so far from safety. The truth was that an Orc attack had not been expected. It had been the opposite, but it had happened. Was there any chance to hide now? Was anywhere safe?

Thranduil sat behind Ava on the horse back to Rivendell, urging her to go to the healing room. But she ignored him as soon as she saw her father move with haste to the Orc who was knelt at the entrance to Rivendell. The stone around him was covered from where he bled from his leg; the black from his blood intoxicating its white surface. Thranduil moved quickly then and Arwen rushed back to Ava to urge her sister to come with her.

"Why were you so close to our boarders?" Elrond demanded from the creature.

Thranduil's face was one of thunder. Ava doubted that even her father could tame him. The King of Mirkwood stood tall and proud, his jaw locked and his eyes colder than ice.

"You were with four others," Thranduil snarled at the creature. "What were you doing? Did you think that you could attack Rivendell and escape? You had prepared for death by travelling so close to the boarder."

The Orc snickered. "Close...but not inside of..." it decreed. "We would not have attacked, but the smell of elf flesh is appealing...is that one yours, Elf-king? The one we would have had...tortured...taken with us?"

It was then when Thranduil's rage grew more apparent. Ava almost gasped out loud as the King picked the creature up by the throat with ease. It yelped in pain, but Thranduil did not care. The King slammed the body of the Orc against the wall, squeezing its neck tightly as Elrond stood still, watching on with his wise eyes. There was no use in demanding Thranduil to release the creature. It would never happen.

It burned Elrond to hear it speak in such a tone. It would have hurt his daughters as it had his wife. He could not lose them to such evil, yet he almost had. It scared him beyond belief. He did not wish to think of what would have happened had they not made it to the girls in time to save them from the pack.

"Why were you here?!" Thranduil roared, his voice echoing and his blond locks flowing behind him. His teeth were bared in anger, his eyes full of pure hatred as he drew his sword with his free hand, holding it against the creature's stomach.

"As a warning," the creature spat and Thranduil pushed it back to its knees. "You think that you realm is safe?" It demanded from Thranduil. "You know nothing...he will return...our master...the one to destroy all of Middle Earth...we are his warning..."

Elrond stood behind Thranduil and looked down to Orc. Elrond was a peaceful man, but these monsters did not deserve his pity. He could not pity a creature which would have killed his daughter had he not have arrived in time. They held no remorse, and so Elrond would show no remorse. It was the way it had to be, and that was all there was to the issue.

But what the Orc spoke of was a worry. Elrond had heard the rumours of Orc packs travelling close to realms, but he did not know what it meant. Apparently it meant something worse than Elrond could comprehend. How could he have returned? Where was he? Elrond did not know, and he did not truly wish to know. If another threat loomed then war was almost inevitable. When? Elrond did not know, but he could sense it would not be imminent. All of these Orc sightings were a warning; nothing but a small taunt.

"Impossible," Thranduil decreed.

"You think that you are safe in your little forest, Elf-king?" it taunted. "We are closer than you can imagine...you had better keep your she-elf hidden..."

The Orc's laugh was cut short as Thranduil stabbed the creature in the chest, watching as its laughs turned to yells of pain. Thranduil's eyes never left its eyes and Ava winced as her betrothed slowly pulled his blade from the creature and watched it fall to the floor, blood pooling from its mouth. Elrond knew of where the creature spoke. Dol Guldur had long been established as Sauron's home, but it was empty. Suaron had been defeated. What more could there be? It was over. The war had ended, but apparently not. Dol Guldur was located in South Mirkwood, leagues from where Thranduil occupied. The King of Mirkwood had led his people away from the evil force which had roamed there and established a new home.

No doubt the news brought Thranduil despair.

Elrond watched as the Elf-king turned on his heel and swept back into the halls of Rivendell. Ava did not bother to chase after him. She watched him go; swinging his sword in his hands and placing it back into its sheath as he left. She chewed her bottom lip and allowed her father to take her into the healing room to bandage her hands. She would speak with Thranduil later. For now, she could sense that he was in need of space.

...

It was much later when Ava found Thranduil. Night had fallen and she wore her white nightgown. She had intended to let him sleep for the night, but she had not found sleep. She wore a blue robe over the white lace material as she wandered to his chambers and knocked on the door. He had not answered and Ava wondered where he had left to.

She soon found him stood in the small pavilion which overlooked the entirety of Rivendell. The white pillars held a domed roof and a small table sat in the middle of the room. He was stood against a pillar, his arms folded and his gaze set on the waterfall beneath him as he looked down. Ava stood beside him and Thranduil moved his arm outwards, allowing her to wrap herself into him.

"Your father saw to your hands," Thranduil noticed as he took hold of her free hand inside of his. The white bandage covered her palms and Thranduil noted that she wore nothing but her nightgown and a simple robe. "And you come out here in nothing but undergarments."

"Nightwear," Ava contradicted, "and I could not sleep."

"You should be exhausted," Thranduil said, looking back to the water, "you have had a trying day."

There was a coldness to his voice.

"Are you mad with me?" Ava dared to ask him.

Thranduil sighed softly and shook his head, closing his eyes as he did so. "I was worried, Ava...to hear that an Orc pack had been spotted and you were missing...the thought of losing you scares me more than I can admit...and then I see you preparing to fight five Orcs. I want to yell at you for not running, but I want to hold you for being so brave and fighting for your life. You killed one of them, in the name of Valar. You cannot begin to imagine what I thought when I saw you to begin with. You cannot understand..."

Ava moved both of her arms around his waist then and held him tightly. Thranduil's arms moved around her waist too and he held her close.

"I am here. Killing the Orc did nothing to me. It would have destroyed me had I not destroyed it. Taking a life did not effect me in such a manner, but I have never considered those creatures as...lives...just an existence...an entity. " she spoke, "But you came and we are both safe."

"Yes," Thranduil said, knowing that there was more to it than that.

"But I know that there is more to this than you are telling me," Ava told him. "You worry over what the Orc said. I know the meaning of his words, Thranduil. I know that his words mean one thing. Dol Guldur is not a million leagues from Mirkwood and they say that evil lurks there. No one has ventured to the fortress in years, but...I know that you took your people away from that horror years ago."

"Aye, I did," Thranduil declared. "And I will do what I can to keep them safe. I think of it, and I think of what the Orc said. Mirkwood cannot be placed at risk. I shall see to it that the defences are strengthened...any Orc which travels close shall be shot dead...if darkness looms then I shall lock myself away from it. I shall lock _us _away from it."

Ava nodded, knowing full well that the evil he spoke of was worse than a few Orcs. Ava had once demanded that he destroy spiders inside of Mirkwood, but now she was not so certain. Now she was almost content to let Thranduil keep her hidden with him inside of his walls. It seemed so much more appealing and safe. And as Ava held onto Thranduil that was all she longed for.

...

A/N: Okay, I couldn't help that Thranduil came to the rescue, or leave you guys with a cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and do let me know what you think! Your reviews mean a lot!


	16. Chapter 16

TA 2775

"Would it be scandalous to ask the King of Mirkwood to stay in my chamber for the evening?"

Ava's question took Thranduil off guard, but he didn't entirely know why. His gaze widened as he watched her and she shrugged her shoulders. She pulled the blue robe tighter around her as her stare refused to leave his. Thranduil stood before, bowing slightly as he tried to bid her goodnight, but her question had left him shocked.

"I did not mean..." Ava quickly spoke when she realised why Thranduil was staring at her as if she was out of her mind. She probably was after the day which had just passed. "I just do not want to sleep alone. It sounds childish, and I know that, but just...I tried to sleep earlier and I was worried about where you were, but then every time I closed my eyes I saw...well...I expect you understand."

Thranduil nodded to her, glad that she had clarified what it was she meant. He had almost been worried as to what she had been suggesting earlier, but now he fully understood. She was scared, and he suspected it was in her right to be scared. He had been petrified over losing her. He had not felt emotion like it, and he never wished to feel it again.

"I imagine it is not proper," Thranduil agreed and saw her face fall. "But I do not believe that our relationship has ever been proper, Ava."

Keeping hold of her hand, Thranduil pushed the door open and entered her chamber. The double bed sat against the wall and the covers were already pulled back. A small candle flickered on her bedside table, but the room was shrouded in darkness apart from that. Ava locked the door, moving her hand from Thranduil's as she pushed her blue robe from her shoulders and dropped it over her stool at her dressing table.

"I would never have imagined that we would be in this situation two years ago," Thranduil informed her and she looked to him for a brief moment before pulling her hair over one shoulder. "You were so timid."

"And I despised you," she reminded him.

Thranduil laughed at hearing that from her. He nodded in agreement and moved over to her bed. He pulled his cloak from his shoulders and removed his silver crown from his head. Ava realised that he was on the side which she usually occupied, but she scarcely cared about that. It took a moment for him to pull his feet free of his boots and Ava could hardly believe just how comfortable they were in each other's presence. The King pulled the already crumpled covers down the bed and Ava slipped into the sheets.

"Well, I can only say that your despise has left you now," Thranduil told her and she scoffed before hitting him on the chest, laughing as she felt him catch her hand. "I suspect you detest me sometimes."

"Sometimes," she agreed and Thranduil looked smug.

He moved a hand to her cheek, pushing her hair further from her face as it had fallen when she had climbed into the bed. Ava closed her eyes under his touch, almost longing to spend her every night in this position. She kept quiet as Thranduil studied her. His blue eyes softened drastically and his lips parted as a small breath escaped him. He truly had never seen an elleth as stunning as Ava. He understood that she was not particularly striking, but it was her understated features which captivated Thranduil. Her personality drew him to her. He never longed to part from her. How could he? He loved her more than anything else...loved...yes, he suspected this was love. What more could it be? He had found the elleth he would spend eternity with. He had discovered her and he would never let her go. What else could it be if not love?

Ava kept her eyes closed as Thranduil continued to stroke her cheek. Only then did she decide to move closer towards the King, Her head nestled against his chest and she balled her hands up to rest against his torso. Thranduil said nothing as he moved his arm from her cheek to wrap around her waist. His other arm struggled to find its way underneath the pillow she rested on as he realised just how wrinkled his tunic would be when he woke in the morning.

"Sleep, Ava," Thranduil whispered to her. "I will guard your dreams this evening. Do not fret."

Ava pressed her eyes shut tighter than usual, biting down on her bottom lip and feeling her chest swell with...well...love. And she could not stop herself from saying those words.

"I love you."

Those three words hung heavy in the air and Ava did not wait for a reply from the King. She knew that he would struggle to speak with such raw emotion, but she knew how he felt. She was aware that was all that mattered. But Thranduil shocked her. Just as she reached the cusp of sleep; his words floated into her ears.

"And I you, Ava...more than anyone will know."

...

Thranduil had left Ava by the time the morning light shone through the window. She was sleeping peacefully and the King of Mirkwood did not deem it necessary to cause a scandal by waking up in her chamber. He could only imagine what Lord Elrond would say if he saw the sight. He doubted it would be pleasant words.

"King Thranduil."

Elrond was an early riser. He always had been, preferring to spend his mornings walking aimlessly with his hands behind his back and thinking to himself. He found Thranduil seated in the pavilion overlooking the entirety of Rivendell beneath it. The King was holding a cup of water and chewing on a slice of bread, reading the letter he had received from his son.

More Orcs had been spotted by Mirkwood. Thranduil could not pretend that he was not worried. He was rather terrified, but he tried to hide his emotions. He knew that it would not do him well to show the fear inside of him. He rested the letter on the table, folding it in half and slipping it into his inside pocket hidden in his majestic silver cloak.

"Lord Elrond," the King replied. "I trust you are well this morning?"

"Better than I was yesterday morning, aye," Elrond responded. "I wish to speak with you of what was said yesterday. I know that you worry, just as I do. You pretend not to be concerned, but I saw the look on your face once that Orc had spoken its words."

"What is it that you presume to know about me?" The King of Mirkwood dared to ask Lord Elrond.

"I know that you care for your realm greatly," Elrond nodded sternly. "And you care for Ava more than I had thought possible. I saw the look on your face once that Orc had spoken of her. You would do anything to protect her."

"I am glad that became apparent," Thranduil drawled lazily and Elrond almost wondered what it was that his daughter found so appealing about the King. It most certainly was not his sarcasm. "What the Orc said does not concern me as of yet. Dol Guldur has been abandoned for years now. No one dares to venture near it because of the legend."

"And if something has come to inhibit it?" Elrond wondered from him.

Thranduil's brow arched. "You wish to ask me whether or not I believe that Sauron has returned? The answer is no. He was defeated. You led the elves to victory against him."

"I know," Elrond said, preferring not to recall that battle. "But battle is not so easily defeated all of the time. I do not wish to believe the foul creature's words, but I cannot ignore them. You cannot ignore what is happening near your realm either. Orcs grow in numbers and spiders too."

"And they can continue to do so," Thranduil hissed, "but I shall not lead my people into battle. Do you know what I went through to keep them safe? I set up a new home. I ran from evil once before, but I shall not do it again. I shall not let others suffer as I suffered."

Elrond could understand what the King was attempting to say, but he did not wish to believe him. He did not wish to believe how foolish Thranduil truly was. Why would he want to believe such a thing? He thought that he could keep himself locked up in Mirkwood and the danger would not find him, but Elrond knew better. Darkness was like a shadow: it crept. It would creep over Thranduil and he would not know that it was happening until it was too late. The Elf-king was nothing but a fool on the matter. He was a hopeless fool.

"And so you intend to sit on your throne and do nothing?" Elrond asked, keeping his voice calm.

Thranduil was trying to stop his anger from shining through, but he was finding it difficult. Now he knew where Ava's stubbornness came from. "I shall do what I think is best. You would have me declare a war? Against what: exactly? What is it that I am supposed to be fighting? We do not know what is happening and we can jump to conclusions."

"But you are not willing to come to a reasoned conclusion."

"Aye, I am not," Thranduil nodded with haste. "And I do not care for what you have to say on the matter. I shall do as I see best and that is all there is to this argument."

Elrond sighed and looked over Rivendell, knowing that he would have to speak with Galadriel soon enough. She was the only one he truly trusted on these matters. She knew as well as he did that something was amiss. How could they deny that?

"I do not wish to argue, Lord Elrond," Thranduil spoke. "I am to marry your daughter. I know that our arguments are not beneficial."

"Speaking of my daughter, I do believe she will be with us momentarily. Have you informed her of your plan to marry her in the next few days?"

"No," Thranduil shook his head, "but I shall."

Looking over his shoulder, Thranduil saw Ava move towards them. She wore the stunningly bright yellow dress he had commissioned for her. The sleeves came down to her wrist and her and the neckline was lower than usual. The skirts flared around her and the intricate detailing of the flowers on the bodice was the finest piping Thranduil had seen.

"Ada," Ava greeted her father, bending down to peck him on the cheek.

"Ava," he greeted her, his hands moving to hold hers, examining the bandages as he did so. "I trust the bandages are still secure."

"Oh," Ava said, standing up straight, "they are fine. Hopefully the grazes shall have vanished in the coming weeks."

"Hopefully," Elrond echoed.

Ava released her father from her hands and moved around his chair to sit in the spot next to Thranduil. The Elf-king poured her a cup of water, his blond hair falling down in front his shoulders and hanging at his waist as Ava observed his face. He did not look exhausted, but she knew that he must have awoken early to escape her chamber before her maids entered. It took a moment for Thranduil to look to her, smirk back on his face as he did so.

"I trust you slept well?" the King asked of her and she almost scoffed at him had her father not been sat across from them.

"Well enough," she shrugged nonchalantly and Thranduil kept his smirk plastered on his face as Ava sipped at her water. She looked back to Elrond. "What is the intention for the day?"

"You are to rest," Elrond demanded from her. "Arwen is in the library reading. I do not doubt that she would like company from you sometime today."

"Why should I have to rest?" Ava asked from Elrond. "I am fine, Ada."

"Humour me, Ava," he urged his daughter. "I have council business about the incident yesterday. I should be finished by lunchtime and we shall speak again then. For now I trust King Thranduil to make sure you obey my request."

"It would be an honour," Thranduil spoke and Elrond looked apprehensive.

The Lord of Rivendell shook his head and pushed himself to his feet. He truly could not comprehend what was going through his daughter's mind at that moment in time, or his, for that matter. He could tell that Ava was very much in love with Thranduil, but Elrond only wished to know why. He longed to know what it was his daughter felt. It had been a while since he had seen love in front of his eyes.

"I shall return later," Elrond said, pushing his brown robes behind his body and pushing himself to his feet. "Have a lovely morning, Ava...King Thranduil."

Ava inclined her head and Thranduil did the same. The King of Mirkwood continued to eat his half eaten bread roll and Ava looked across to him, wondering what it was that ran through his mind. He was often a mystery to her. She took a second to slouch in her seat and Thranduil looked down to her.

"The future Queen of Mirkwood does not slouch," he informed her. "Regardless, there is a matter which I should like to discuss with you."

"And what matter is this?" Ava asked, picking her cup of water up again and holding it in her hands.

"Our marriage," he said.

"Not thinking about calling it off?" she dared to ask and Thranduil laughed at hearing her.

Shaking his head back and forth, the King of Mirkwood ignored her words for a brief moment and wondered just how she would take his proposition. He had thought that she would be eager, but he was not too sure at this moment in time. She had mentioned that a grand wedding had not been her longing, but did she wish for a quick wedding?

"Quite the contrary," Thranduil spoke, finishing chewing on the roll. "I wondered when you would like to be married."

Ava startled then. She sat up straight in her seat and contemplated the question which had been asked of her. She rested her elbows on the table and dropped her head into her hand, peering up to stare questioningly to Thranduil. The King said nothing to her, choosing to keep quiet and wait for her to answer his question.

"I had not thought," she admitted to him. "I...I would not mind...I made the decision to marry you; when it happens does not concern me, so long as it does happen."

"And if I asked you to marry me tomorrow evening?" Thranduil pushed.

She stammered again. Her eyes widening, she moved her head from her hand and twisted her body in her chair to stare at him. Shaking her head and blinking profusely, she did a double take for a moment. Did he wish to marry her so quickly? Was that what he longed for?

"You do not jest?"

Thranduil looked condescendingly to her. "When have you known me to jest?" he enquired.

"Never," Ava muttered. "But you speak the truth? You wish to marry me so quickly?"

"Yes, Ava," Thranduil told her plain and clearly. "I wish to marry you and spend my days with you. You are not the only one who wishes to avoid a long and tiring wedding ceremony. I do not long to spend days with my advisors informing me that I should wait...or that I should have caution...my marriage is none of their concern. I wish to avoid all of it."

"And Legolas?" Ava wondered. "Will he not be angry to have missed his father's wedding? I know that I would be annoyed if Ada married and I did not know."

"Your relationship with Lord Elrond is very different to my relationship with Legolas," Thranduil pointed out.

But something did not seem right to Ava. "You love him, do you not?"

"Of course," Thranduil spoke.

"Then I have the answer to your question," Ava said and she moved to stand up. "I will not marry you tomorrow night. I will not marry you because being a wedding is about being in the company of the ones you love. It is wrong for me to have my father and sister by my side, but your son is nowhere to be seen. You may be thousands of years old, but that does not excuse you marrying me without your son being present."

Thranduil was almost shocked at her response. He was not angry. He was simply confused.

"I doubt Legolas would mind," Thranduil spoke. "You know that."

"I would like to think he would mind," Ava scoffed. "You are his father. You cannot marry without telling him. He does not know we are betrothed, never mind married. Do you wish for him to resent you because you excluded him from such an event?"

"I do not think he will resent me," Thranduil promised and Ava dropped her hands to her hips in exasperation.

"That is not the point," Ava said. "I know that he is a grown elf, and not much younger than I am, but I do not know how he feels about me joining your family. I have not had the chance to know him like I should."

"So you wish to know my son before you marry me?" Thranduil continued to question her, still entirely confused by what they were speaking of. "You are marrying me, Ava, not Legolas."

Ava almost hit her forehead with her palm. She could not understand why this was so very difficult for Thranduil to understand. "But he is your son and I know nothing of him. I wish for him to be with us when we marry. I know that may sound odd right now, but I do not think that he would like to be left out of his father's wedding."

Thranduil had to admit defeat. Ava was stubborn on the matter, and he knew that there was no changing her mind once she had it made up. Although her reasoning was not entirely foreign to him, he did not know why she truly wished for Legolas to be present. Although Thranduil knew that it would be nice to have his son by his side, he only wondered if Legolas would forgive him for marrying another. He wondered if his son would want to know of his mother. Would he wish to know of the things the King had never told anyone before?

"You are very odd," Thranduil informed Ava and she scoffed before hitting him across the shoulder and he stood up from his seat. "So what do you wish to do?"

"Marry you," Ava said, wrapping her arms around the King's neck. "But I wish to marry you when I next return to Rivendell...I wish to marry you in the secret garden and have everyone we care for there."

The King lowered his head towards her, his forehead slowly pressing against hers as his warm breath ran against her cheek.

"And you are aware that you will return to Mirkwood as my betrothed? My advisors will do nothing but vet you and prepare you as the future Queen of Mirkwood. You know that, do you not?"

Ava laughed then, her hands tangling in his long, soft hair. She held it softy as the King pressed her body against his, their chest pressed together as Ava arched in his hold, fitting perfectly against him as Thranduil kissed her cheek.

"If I can handle the King of Mirkwood then I can handle his advisors," she jested with him and Thranduil chuckled darkly.

He moved his lips closer to hers, whispering as he went. "Do not sound so sure, my love."

...

A/N: Just a quick filler chapter here! Once again, thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. The support is overwhelming!randuih


	17. Chapter 17

TA 2775

Ava almost refused to release her father from her hold as she bid him farewell. Her final day in Rivendell had arrived and Thranduil was keen to return to Mirkwood and his home. The Orc attack had not been spoken of since it happened, but Elrond had kept it in his mind. He continued to hold his daughter tightly to him, almost refusing to believe that she would not see him until her next return.

"And you are certain that this is what you wish for?" he asked of his daughter and she gave a small nod over to her father. He sighed in response. "Then I look forward to welcoming you back and walking you down the aisle to your new husband."

Ava felt her heart pound as she pulled Elrond closer to her once more. He held her back, looking over her shoulder to see the Elvenking sat tall and proud on his horse. He was waiting on the bridge for Ava to make her move, dressed in his riding attire with his silver crown neatly sat on top of his head.

"I know that you do not like him," Ava whispered in Elrond's ear, "but trust me when I say that he is not who he seems to be."

It took a moment for Elrond to wonder if he should believe her or not. She gave him no cause to doubt her judgement. Ava was full of kindness and she would never change that. She had to see something similar in the King for her to love him.

"I trust what you say," Elrond promised Ava.

He bent down to peck her on the cheek, his hands on her shoulders as he smiled softly towards her. Ava soon turned her attention back to her sister and carefully embraced her. Wrapping her arms around Arwen's waist, Ava kissed her elder sister on the cheek softly. Arwen returned the embrace with warmth, holding onto her sister and wondering when she would see her again. She hoped that it would not be too long, but Arwen did not know the future.

"I shall miss you terribly," Arwen admitted and Ava laughed softly, trying to hold back the tears which longed to form in her eyes. "Come back to us soon."

"Before you know it," Ava confirmed.

She stepped back, slowly walking backwards and away from her family. She was close to tears, but she held them back. She had no other option but to keep her eyes from watering. She turned around as she was aided onto her horse, her gaze meeting Thranduil's stare. The Elf-king nodded gently to her, moving his hand from his elk and towards her. She looked to it before taking hold of it, her fingers moving inside of his.

"You are certain about this?" Thranduil asked, knowing full well that she was close to tears. "Coming back to Mirkwood?"

She looked at him then, her stare meeting his and her gaze holding strong. She squeezed his hand tightly, smiling to him and realising that this was what she wanted. She wanted him more than anything.

"More than certain," she whispered and Thranduil bent down at the waist to press his lips against her knuckles.

The King reluctantly released Ava's hand and allowed his elk to begin moving away from Rivendell. Ava allowed her horse trot next to Thranduil's, her gaze behind her shoulder to look at her father and sister. Her riding cloak hung over the back of her horse and her hood sat on her head as Elrond took Arwen into his arms and watched Ava leave him once more.

...

Nothing had changed in Mirkwood since King Thranduil had gone. Everything was the same as before, but Thranduil knew that everything would change as soon as he told his advisors of his intention to marry Ava. He also knew how they would look at this as nothing more than arrangement. Marrying the daughter of the Lord of Rivendell was very strategic of Thranduil as it allowed for two realms to be joined together. Of course, the King of Mirkwood did not consider the politics of it.

He merely considered his love for Ava and nothing else. Of course the King would not be dictated by politics. He knew that they existed in his realm, but he had no care of partaking. His main and only concern was keeping his realm safe, and he had succeeded so far.

"I have another condition," Ava's voice brought Thranduil out of his daze.

He was sat by her side in the council chamber the day after they had returned to Mirkwood. She was writing letters to her grandparents to inform them of her impending marriage, hoping that they would attend when she decided on a time to marry the King.

"How many conditions do you keep hidden, my dear?" Thranduil asked of Ava.

She could not deny that deny the fact that his terms of endearment brought a sense of warmth to her. She never thought that he would address her with such terms, but he had grown in her time with him. It was obvious to her, but he kept it hidden from other people. He preferred not to allow it to show.

"You need to tell your son of our betrothal before anyone else," she told of him. "I doubt you will want him to find out from some council meeting."

Thranduil nodded thoughtfully at what she was saying to him. "I suspect your words speak some sense."

"I would like to think that they speak quite a bit of sense," Ava said in jest.

She stood up from writing her letter and moved behind Thranduil's chair. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and the Elf-king raised a brow on his forehead as she moved to rest her chin on his shoulder. Thranduil turned his head to the side, his gaze peering down to her and his lips pressing on her forehead. He could smell the fresh scent of lavender which was in the soap which she used.

"What is it?" Thranduil asked Ava. "Something is playing on your mind."

Sighing, she allowed the King to pick her dangling hands up and into his, engulfing them with his large palms. Ava closed her eyes and shook her head against his shoulder.

"I am tired and nervous," Ava spoke softly. "You were right with what you said you about your advisors. I watched you with them today and they were nothing but intruding. Although I think that they were shocked you allowed me to sit in on your council meeting. Bestor was less than impressed."

Thranduil scoffed as he recalled the sight of Bestor once he had informed him that Ava would sit by his side during the meeting. It took a few moments for the advisor to agree, but he soon settled down. He had often looked to Ava, his gaze intent and almost intrusive as he did so. She had a sense that he would often watch her when the news was released.

"It is only right for you to sit in now you are to be the Queen of Mirkwood," Thranduil told her. "Knowing what is happening in our realm is a very vast part of the duty you shall have."

"I never had such a duty in Rivendell," she whispered.

Thranduil chuckled deeply and ran his hands up and down her arms, his eyes still set on the paper in front of him. "The Queen of Mirkwood is a much more prestigious role than the Lady of Rivendell. I imagine Lord Elrond kept you shielded from many issues."

"Ada has always been one to urge caution," Ava said. "He did used to allow me into the healing rooms. I was never any good with weapon, but I could help to heal. I think I inherited such a gift from Ada, yet I never truly had the chance to use it. Elves rarely find themselves ill unless an attack has taken place. Fortunately I have not lived to see many attacks."

Thranduil considered what she was saying for a few seconds. "I have not seen you practice your gift whilst in Mirkwood."

"I read," Ava said, dropping to rest her cheek on his shoulder, her warm breath moving to hit his neck as she spoke to him. "I know of herbs and potions should anyone fall in, but I am simply thankful that I have not had a chance to practice what I have studied. Doing so would only bring misery on those involved."

Thranduil looked down to his betrothed. "You care for others very much."

"Hmm?" Ava asked absently, not admitting that she had stopped listening and closed her eyes as the familiar warmth of Thranduil's touch soothed her. "No...well yes...I do not wish ill on others. There is no use in wishing that."

Thranduil nodded again, kissing the back of one of her hands which he held inside of his own. "I already believe that you shall make a fine Queen of Mirkwood."

Ava laughed then and the King moved to stand up, keeping her arms around him as he went. Ava stood on her tip toes, holding Thranduil tightly as he looked down into her eyes once more. His gaze was soft and full of adoration. Ava could not help but notice the care and affection in his stare. She had seen him change before her very eyes. He had been nothing but cold and dominating inside of the council meeting, but he changed when they were alone. He became the Thranduil Ava had grown to love.

"I do not know if your council shall agree."

"They shall see," Thranduil assured her. "Being a Queen does not require you to be fierce or commanding. That role is left to me. I do believe that you shall merely need to be yourself to be a graceful Queen."

"Do you truly believe so?" Ava asked and it was then when Thranduil saw the innocence and youth in her features. She did look nervous, and Thranduil did consider that he was placing a lot of weight on her shoulders. Being rulers of a realm was not easy, yet Ava knew that the title came with marrying the King. She had been willing to accept that.

"I know so," he promised her. "But I have to admit that you are becoming quite a distraction as I try to finish the paperwork my son has left in my absence. It seems as though trade with Laketown is slowing down and I intend to discover why that it."

Ava felt the King moved his hand to cup the back of her neck. "And I am a distraction?"

"Most certainly," Thranduil promised her.

She smiled as the King bent down and quickly pecked her on the lips. "Then I shall leave you to your business and see for supper this evening."

"Insufferable wench," Thranduil mumbled as she ducked out of his hold, refusing him another kiss as she sauntered out of the council, throwing one further look over her shoulder to her smirking fiancé.

...

Legolas did not know how to take the news of his father's impending marriage. He suspected that he should not be shocked by the news he had received. Ava had been in Mirkwood for over two years, and in that time Legolas had seen a change in his father's behaviour. He had seen the pair of them interact and he could tell that marriage would arrive soon enough. His father had told him of how he had wished to marry Ava in Rivendell, yet she had refused him for want of Legolas to be present at the ceremony.

The Prince of Mirkwood had inclined his head and agreed. He had been shocked that Ava had managed to persuade him on the matter. It often seemed as though the elleth was able to persuade him on a number of matters. Legolas was not hurt that his Ada would have married without him being present at the event, yet a part of him wanted to be there. Legolas wondered if such a secret would prevent Thranduil from discussing Legolas's mother.

It was a subject which Legolas had tried to approach, but Thranduil had never offered answers. And so the Prince stopped trying. There was no point in trying as success seemed impossible.

But he only wondered how Ava felt of this entire situation. Legolas could not deny that she was a polite elleth. She was kind, considerate, but she seemed timid. She had never so much as expressed an opinion when she was in front of Legolas. Of course, he knew that there had to be more to her than met the eye, but he wondered just how much more.

"Prince Legolas."

The elleth he was thinking of suddenly appeared, moving to stand in front of him. Legolas had somehow found himself on the platform overlooking Mirkwood. He often went up there to think; recalling how his father had shown him the spot and promised him privacy after his mother had died. Apparently he had a lack of that now Lady Ava knew of the hidden platform.

"Lady Ava, I apologise, I shall leave-"

"-Oh no," Ava shook her head at him softly. "You have no need to leave me. I shall go if you need time alone. I am supposed to be dining with your father...well...the King..."

Ava began to move to the ladder, her green skirts in one hand as she went to step on the ladder. She barely moved before Legolas stopped her.

"My father told me," he immediately declared. "He said that you had agreed to marry him."

"Oh," Ava said, her gaze looking into the sky above her as she considered what to say to him. "Well, yes, I mean...I did agree to marry him."

Legolas looked at her as she met his gaze levelly. "And he said that you wanted me to be present when you married him."

"I did," Ava said, wondering where this conversation was heading. "I cannot explain it, but I do not think it right to marry without loved ones being present. Your father may not be openly affectionate, but I know that he loves you."

Legolas scoffed and turned on his heel to look back over Mirkwood, resting his hands on the wooden railing. Ava slowly walked over to his side, dropping her skirts to the ground as she went. She stood a fair distance away from Legolas, choosing to copy his posture.

"Yet he would have married without thinking of me," Legolas shook his head. "But you would not."

Ava groaned and looked over the treetops of the forest, her gaze fixed with intent and her stare unable to stop taking in the sight of Mirkwood. It was stunning from the heights she stood up on.

"Thranduil is nothing but proud and...well...rather eager...he wished to marry without thinking. I only thought it right we wait until all of our family could be present. I wish for my grandparents to attend, and I also know that he wants for you to be there. I may not know you very well, Legolas, but I know enough."

"Do you?" Legolas asked from her. "I know why he never wishes to discuss such matters with me. He worries that I shall ask about my mother...I have asked so many questions over the years and never received an answer. Yet I am not blind. I can see that he loves you more than he ever did my mother. I accept that, but I just wish to know why."

Ava considered his words and turned to look at him. "I cannot speak for your father," she whispered, her throat clenching and her mouth slowly turning dry as she longed never to have such a discussion in her lifetime again. "Nor can I force your father to tell you anything. Valar knows no one can tell him what to do...but...well...I am certain that your father must have cared for your mother."

Legolas looked at her, wondering if she was trying to make him feel better about everything. He didn't know, nor did he truly wish for her to. He did not know her well enough to hold such a discussion, yet there they stood together.

"I sometimes question it," Legolas whispered to himself before speaking clearly; "I can see that he loves you. He tries to hide his emotions, and he is very good at that...yet I see his eyes light up whenever you are with him...his smiles do not seem as cold or mocking...I cannot understand."

"That would make two of us," Ava promised the Prince and Legolas saw her slouch forwards against the railing, her gaze moving away from him and in front of her. "I detested your father when I first met him. He was cold and I thought that he had no emotion. I got to know him and I soon found that I was wrong...and even though he does not show emotion so readily, I know that he loves you."

"I know," Legolas agreed with her. "I suspect our main issue is us not seeing eye to eye on a multitude of issues."

"Then we have that in common," Ava smiled and Legolas managed to quirk his lips at hearing her.

"You are different," Legolas declared. "You are not like I first thought, Lady Ava."

"I hope that is only a good thing to say," Ava said. "But, as I said, I do wish to know you. We are to be family."

Legolas smirked then. "So long as I do not have to call you mother."

He saw her cringe then as she began to move back to the ladders. "Do not be ridiculous, I am not old enough to be your mother...Valar...that sounds horrific, doesn't it? Your father is far too old to me if I think in such terms."

"Yet, the age of an elf is irrelevant," Legolas decreed, resting his back against the railing. "We are not men...we have the pleasure of living for eternity."

Ava smirked then, holding the ladders and moving down. "An eternity with your father? I am unsure how I shall cope with that."

Legolas laughed heartily as Ava disappeared from view and he nodded. She most certainly was not whom he thought she was. And he was glad for such a thing.

...

A/N: Thank you once more to everyone reading and do let me know what you think!


	18. Chapter 18

TA 2775

"I spoke with Legolas this afternoon," Ava informed Thranduil after they had dined together that evening.

Thranduil watched the elleth with interest. Ava had asked the Elf-king if they could take a walk outside for a while. The King dare not wander far from the realm ever since the attacks had happened. He had led Ava down the stone staircase just outside the gates to Mirkwood, demanding for his guards to move aside.

He had allowed for her to go first, his hand holding hers above her shoulder as she stepped with caution down the rocks. Thranduil had dropped her hand from his as soon as they came to bottom and she had wandered along the grass by the side of the river which lead out into the lake. The King had watched her as she crouched down by the river, moving her hand into the water as Thranduil kept his hands behind his back, his gaze on Ava as she did her best not falter under his hard stare.

"And what is it you spoke of?" Thranduil wondered. "I informed my son of my intention to marry you. He accepted the news well."

"I know," Ava said; her eyes still set on the water as her orbs widened. "But I spoke with him of more than that...he...it is not in my place to discuss this as I have no place in a relationship between father and son."

Thranduil took hold of Ava's shoulder and urged her to stand before him again. She took the hint and instantly moved to grip hold of his hand. He helped her from the ground and took hold of her other hand. There was something about being so close to Ava that he loved more than anything. The feel of her flesh against his was something he could never get enough of.

"Did he ask of his mother?" Thranduil dared to wonder. "Legolas may not be full of wisdom, but he is no fool."

"That he is not," Ava spoke, moving to wrap herself against the King, her arms around his waist and her cheek pressed against his chest.

She could feel the coldness of his broach on her skin, but it did not bother her. He wore his simple red tunic and drape over his arms, but no crown adorned his head for that night. He held Ava in his arms again and she closed her eyes, simply content at being so close to him. Being parted from the King seemed to cause an ache in Ava's chest. It was the ache which she despised more than anything.

"He does not deny you happiness," Ava spoke. "But he is curious of everything."

Thranduil inhaled a sharp breath. "I love my son more than anything, Ava...but...I never smothered him with love...I never raised him to show compassion. It was as I was raised. A great leader never shows weakness. Perhaps he believes that to mean I have a lack of care for him. His mother...well...he reminds me of her so much."

Ava pulled back from the King then, keeping her arms around him tightly as she arched backwards. "What does he know of her, Thranduil?"

"Nothing," Thranduil whispered, shaking his head back and forth.

Perhaps that had not been the best approach to take with his son. Maybe he should have spoken more. Maybe he should have told Legolas what it was he felt. He simply found it too difficult. It was all too much for Thranduil, especially since he felt guilt for loving Ava more than he ever had his own wife. He had known that he had never felt love for his wife, but that did not stop the strange guilt which he felt.

"His mother and I were not in love, Ava, you know that," Thranduil decreed. "She detested Mirkwood. She hated living underground in the safety. I thought that might change once Legolas was born, but she grew worse than she ever had done before. She would look at Legolas and he would bring her no joy...it was almost as if he reminded her that she was trapped here...I know that she loved him. I saw the joy in her gaze sometimes, but it soon clouded with nothing."

Ava ran her hands up and down his upper arms, doing her best to soothe him. Thranduil closed his eyes and moved his forehead to rest against Ava's forehead. His hands gripped her waist tighter than usual as he took hold of her.

"She asked to return back to her home...I told her to take some space for herself...nothing was making her happy. I sent her to south Mirkwood...to pass around Dol Guldur," Thranduil bit out and Ava almost knew what he was going to say, but she wished for him to say it. "An Orc attack took her. Your father is not the only one to have lost his wife to the foul beasts."

Moving a hand to his cheek, Ava caused his eyes to open and sit on her once more.

"I blame myself for letting her leave," Thranduil whispered. "I wonder what my life would have been had I said no."

Ava could see just how much weight he carried on his shoulders. He was burdened with all of these thoughts. He was full of different thoughts which Ava had never known before. He blamed himself for so much, yet none of it was truly his fault. Ava knew that, but he did not.

"You did not cause this," Ava promised him. "Your circumstances are so similar to my fathers, but you need to understand that you cannot blame yourself, Thranduil."

"How can I not, Ava?" Thranduil demanded from her.

"Because she left on her own accord, just as my mother left," Ava spoke, her hands balling into fists and resting on his chest. "You are full of guilt, Thranduil, yet you have nothing to be guilty for."

"I cannot help but feel as though I took her away from Legolas," Thranduil admitted to Ava. "I am too scared to tell him what happened to his mother. I am too scared to see the blame fill his eyes. How could I tell him? Legolas was only young when I told him what happened."

"He would not blame you," Ava shook her head. "Your wife left because she wanted to. Legolas will understand that."

"I fear he will not," Thranduil responded and Ava shook her head back and forth, knowing full well that there was no use in arguing with Thranduil. He was stubborn and Ava could not change him.

All that she could do was hold onto him again, her hand on his cheek as she pressed her face into the crook of his neck. Her grip moved to the lapels of the cloak which he wore, her fingers twisting into it and holding it tightly. Releasing him didn't seem like an option at that moment in time. She loved Thranduil more than anything, and she did wonder what may have happened if he had not lost his wife. Ava would not be marrying him. She knew that. Fate was cruel sometimes.

"I may not be the best substitute for your wife," Ava said in a small voice, "but I do love you, Thranduil."

"Do not say that," Thranduil demanded from her, his hand holding the back of her neck tightly as his eyes closed tightly. "You are no substitute for her. You are unique and...that is why I want to marry you, Ava...because I know that if I ever lost you then the Valar could take me too."

"Don't talk like that," Ava urged him, her hands tangling in his hair to bring him out of the daze he had found himself in. She looked up to him, her hand running along his neck until it reached its cheek and stroked the skin softly. "I have no intention of going anywhere, and I doubt you have any intention of leaving. Everything shall be fine...we shall be fine...there is no reason to fill yourself with all of this worry."

Thranduil inhaled a sharp breath and lifted his head until he could kiss Ava's forehead. His chin sat on top of her head and she closed her eyes, remaining content as she did so. She doubted that would change. Thranduil's hands ran up and down her back, her own hands holding onto his neck once more. They remained stood like that for some time. Neither one of them had any intention of moving, but Ava knew that they should retire for the evening.

Elves only gossiped when others went missing, especially Thranduil's council. Ava had come to realise that her betrothed never had a moment to himself when he was inside the halls of Mirkwood. Ever since the Orc sightings and spider nests there had been a need to fortify Mirkwood further. It was slowly draining Thranduil, although the King would never admit to that.

"I know that Legolas has a right to know," Thranduil muttered out of nowhere. "But I cannot lose my son, Ava. I cannot risk losing him."

"You must do what you feel is right," Ava said, "but you must always know that Legolas will love you despite everything."

Thranduil shook his head. "I fear that not to be true."

...

"And the King allows you to train?"

Tauriel's question would have taken Ava by surprise had she not grown used the head of the guard teasing and taunting her. The relationship which they shared was slowly growing. Ava did not know what it was blossoming into, but she knew that she enjoyed spending time with Tauriel. The news of her betrothal to the King was but three days old and already Ava had grown tired.

She sat in on Thranduil's council meetings as his councillors congratulated her and warned her to take caution when she was going about her every day business. She was watched more than she had ever been watched in Rivendell. She had suggested to Thranduil that she should observe the working of the healers if an elf was to be injured. He had seemed hesitant, but he had agreed with what she was saying to him. It had been Bestor who had suggested she practice her archery skills. Apparently Thranduil's previous wife had been skilled with the bow and arrow. Ava had agreed, but Thranduil had simply chuckled by her side, looking down into his cup of wine. If only his councillors had any idea what they were asking of the young elleth.

"The King laughed when his councillors suggested I practice," Ava spoke, looking to the tree which Tauriel had urged her to hit. The arrow had not even flown into the wood for it had chosen to land on the ground less than a foot from Ava. "He said that I did not have to learn, but I feel as though I should just to say that I have tried. Thranduil believes it to be hilarious."

"He is not the only one," Tauriel said and gracefully bent down to pick up the arrow, folding an arm over her green covered waist and holding the arrow to Ava with an arch of her brow and a smirk on her face. "Although I had been wondering if he would have a crown made for you...like the one he wears which is made of twigs and berries."

Ava snatched the arrow from Tauriel and lowered the bow the guard had leant her. "Are you mocking my betrothed's taste in attire?"

"I would not dream of it," Tauriel said. "He has excellent taste in clothing...extravagant...but excellent..."

Ava reluctantly smiled at that and Tauriel did the same.

"Thranduil is stressed without the weight of the crown," Ava said, pulling her bow back up to her midriff and allowing the arrow to rest against the wood. "You know how he intends to turn Mirkwood into the greatest fortress in the realm."

"I know it," Tauriel said, moving to stand beside Ava. "There have been a few spiders since your absence, but I fear that too many of them are coming to our lands. I know that they come from Dol Guldur, but King Thranduil only wants their deaths so long as they step into our lands."

Ava's brow furrowed and she lowered her bow and arrow again. "And you would move out of the realm to stop them?"

"I do not know," Tauriel shrugged. "I think that they need to be stopped at their source. Only then can we truly say that the problem has gone. Of course, I know that there is more than the King tells us. There is something else but spiders at Dol Guldur."

Ava inhaled a sharp breath and looked away for a brief moment or two. She looked up to the skies above. It was true that the forest was slowly becoming sick. She could see the leaves fall from their branches, and even the branches were twisting and turning as if the sunlight disgusted them. Ava could not deny what it was she saw right in front of her eyes.

"I know that a darker force lurks at Dol Guldur," Ava said in a soft voice, "but what would you see Thranduil do? He does not know what it is that lurks there, nor does he wish to lead his people into a blind battle. He is being cautious."

Tauriel bit down on her tongue. She knew that arguing with Ava on the matter would do her no good. The young elleth only saw what she chose to see with regards to the King. But perhaps Ava knew him better than anyone? Tauriel could not deny that the King acted differently when he was in Ava's presence. Perhaps the Lady of Rivendell knew more than she cared to admit?

"You would know the King better than anyone," Tauriel shrugged.

Ava sighed, sensing that her friend disagreed with her on the matter. "Believe me, Tauriel, Thranduil does worry over everything. He only does what he thinks is best as a King. His councillors are held in high regard too...although I despise the majority of them."

The final part of her speech earned a laugh from the red headed elleth. Tauriel laughed loudly and moved her hands to her hips, shaking her head as she did so.

"You find that to be the case too?" she checked with Ava.

"Oh, very much so," Ava complained. "Do you know that they told me that my gowns were nowhere near exquisite enough for a Queen? I swear that they are attempting to turn me into an elleth of Thranduil."

"Valar, I do not think Mirkwood could handle such a thing," Tauriel's eyes widened. "And what does the King say?"

"He tells me to ignore them," Ava spoke. "He does not wish for me to change my ways, nor does he wish to see me try to. Apparently he fell in love with me and does not long for me to adapt."

Tauriel shook her head, walking along the small piece of clearing. "I find it odd that you speak of him in such a manner. The cold exterior he wears is apparently simply that."

Ava gave a sad smile at hearing her friend speak in such a manner. It was true that Thranduil was not one for emotion to shine through when in the company of those he did not know. Ava was lucky to have seen the King in such a light. It was something which she adored about him. Of course, she found it entertaining when the regal aspect of him shone through, but only because she could see through it.

"He is nothing like I thought he would be," Ava whispered, closing her eyes and remembering when they were in Rivendell in the secret garden. The next time she would go there would be to bind herself to Thranduil forever. "And I never imagined falling in love with him. He still annoys me sometimes, but it is not very often."

"You will find that he annoys everyone," Tauriel looked amused. "Regardless, let us continue with this training. Perhaps you can hit something over than the ground before the day ends?"

...

"Ah, here you are."

Ava turned around as soon as she heard Thranduil's voice. She looked from where she sat in the alcove in the library. Her legs were folded underneath her as she had changed into her nightgown for the evening. Thranduil could not help but notice the white nightgown which sat on her form and emphasised her curves. The white lace material covered her modestly, but Thranduil could not deny the fact that she looked so pure sat there with her hair hanging loosely down her shoulders.

She closed her book as the Elf-king moved towards her and Ava reached her arms out for him. Thranduil allowed her to drop her arms around his neck before he picked her up from the seat and sat himself down, allowing her to rest against his lap.

"I thought that I would hide here before retiring for bed," Ava informed him. "I saw one of your councillors after we had finished dining and he asked me if I had anyone I would like to invite to the wedding. Have you informed them that we shall marry in Rivendell?"

"Not yet," Thranduil whispered against her forehead as she rested her head on his shoulder. "You need not fear, Ava. I shall discuss it with him later. I needed to find you because I need to discuss something with you."

"What is it?" Ava worried, moving to look up to him.

Thranduil continued to stare down to Ava, wondering how she would take this sudden news. He had no idea how she would react t this sudden news. He had never left been a night without seeing her, and now he had to leave her for more than three nights alone.

"The Orc sightings have grown more frequent and close to the boarders," Thranduil explained to Ava. "I...my council...they have said that it would be for the best if I rode out with my guard to the outskirts and kept watch for a few days. It is an attempt to scare them off for good. So far we have not attacked, but the time is coming when we maybe should."

"No," Ava quickly spoke to him. "You cannot go...if there are Orcs...it is dangerous, Thranduil. Please."

"Ava," Thranduil tried to sooth her. "I shall be fine. I shall have my guard and there is no need to panic. Orcs are no match for us."

"And if they are?" Ava wondered from him. "I have seen what Orcs can do..."

"And you have seen what I can do to them," he reminded her in a quiet voice. "I do not fear the creatures. I shall be back in a short amount of time."

Ava inhaled a sharp breath, knowing full well that arguing with Thranduil was useless. All she could do was move her head to his shoulder as his fingers curved around her waist, the white nightgown bunching in his fingers as he stroked her skin which sat against it. She closed her eyes and the King dropped down to peck her on the cheek.

"When I return I wish to leave for Rivendell," Thranduil declared. "I would marry you as soon as possible."

"You would?" Ava asked and Thranduil chuckled, moving his hand to her cheek, his thumb running over her cheekbone in a soothing motion.

"I thought that we had already discussed how I wished to marry you," he decreed and Ava smiled gently. "I do not wish to wait and have my advisors try to plan my wedding without my consent."

"Then that shall be what we do," she promised him. "Who else rides out with you?"

"Legolas shall join me, and Tauriel. I hate to deprive your only friend from you," Thranduil spoke. "Half of my council shall join me, yet half shall stay here. I have asked for them not to bother you during your time here alone."

"That is very considerate of you," Ava scoffed. "And I cannot persuade you to take me?"

Thranduil visibly cringed. "Do not place such thoughts in my mind. They shall not be entertained there for long."

Ava rolled her eyes and moved to pick up one of his hands. She watched as she entwined her fingers inside of his and the King also observed her movements. She held their hands against his chest and Thranduil's cheek ran against her forehead.

"You look tired, my dear," Thranduil observed.

"I am fine," she promised him. "I do not particularly wish to be parted from you right now."

"Very romantic of you," Thranduil said and she hit his chest lightly. "But I require an evening to sleep if I am to ride out tomorrow. Perhaps I can sneak you into my chamber."

"Scandalous behaviour, my King," Ava scolded him.

"If I recall you were the one who asked me to spend the night with you first," Thranduil informed her. "I admit that having your snoring body next to mine was rather soothing."

Ava shook her head. "I do not snore," she hissed.

"Oh, but you do, my love," Thranduil decreed. "Now, come along, I have no interest in sitting here and listening to your worries for this evening."

The King did not bother to put Ava down on the floor. Instead he kept her in his arms as he walked out of the library. Ava laughed softly as the King jolted her in his arms and made his way to his chamber. She watched him with intrigue as he hid around corners and did his best not to be seen on the way. Ava moved her arms around his neck, her gaze turning sombre as she continued to watch on, wondering just what would happen to Thranduil during this scouting party. She did not know, but all she could think of was seeing him returned safely to her.

...

A/N: So we will have a wedding soon enough, but first Thranduil has some business to attend to. Thank you so very much to everyone for reading and for those who review. I love reading everything you have to say and I am happy you're all enjoying the story so far. There is a lot more to come.


	19. Chapter 19

TA 2775

Sitting on Thranduil's bed, Ava continued to look at her surroundings, her gaze scanning everything in Thranduil's chamber. His wardrobe stood in the corner, along with his chest of drawers which held his crowns on top of them. A mirror sat proudly on the wall and Thranduil currently stood before it. He was removing his sash from his arms, draping it by the red velvet chair which sat proudly next to the drawers.

"Your chambers are not as grand as I had imagined," Ava admitted, curling into a ball and wrapping her arms around her knees. "I had expected much more."

"I am very sorry to disappoint, my dear," Thranduil chuckled. "I find that my chambers are rather grand however. What were you expecting? A statue of myself? Or a waterfall?"

Ava seemed to ponder for a moment. "That would not have shocked me."

Thranduil scoffed again and moved back to the bed. He sat on the edge of it, dressed only in his breeches and tunic now. Ava could see that the first button to the tunic was open, revealing his long throat and a teasing glimpse of his broad pale chest. She felt the back of his hand run along her cheek as she moved a hand to his throat, her fingertips lightly moving down the hollow base until they rested against his bare chest. She could hear him inhale a sharp breath as his hand stopped on her cheek.

"Ava," he whispered her name softly, "as much as I desire your touch, I do not desire your ruin."

Lifting her dark blue eyes, Ava looked into the King's softening stare. "Did we not ruin each other when we chose to lie beside each other?"

Thranduil shook his head, his hand running soothingly through her soft curls. "Arguably yes, but nothing happened. I do not wish to be wholly improper. As contradictory as it sounds; I do not want to spoil you so soon."

Ava almost blushed at his words. He moved his hand to her wrist, pulling her hand away from him. He moved to press an open kiss to her palm, closing her fingers into her hand and dropping it from the mattress. As soon as he had dropped her skin, he stood once more and pulled at the covers to his vast bed. The fire still roared in the corner, and candles still burned on the intricate bedside tables.

"But you do want me?" Ava suddenly asked as Thranduil checked the door was locked for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening, pulling on the handle to be certain that no one could intrude their slumber or find them with each other.

Turning around, the King's platinum hair shone around him as he looked at Ava. "Ava, you have no idea how much I desire to make you mine. Yet I have no desire of completing such a motion until I have made you mine in front of the Valar."

Nodding, Ava looked away, almost unable to think about a fully unclothed Thranduil. She could not deny that the thought was attractive, and even more so now that she knew he felt the same way. She could not deny that she felt an ache in her stomach when she saw the bare flesh of his torso. She truly did desire him. She had tried not to think of such a sight for she knew that it was wrong before her wedding had taken place.

"I am glad we discussed that," Ava mumbled and Thranduil chuckled darkly.

He strode over to the vast four post bed which sat against a wall of wood. He crawled into the covers and Ava remained sat up against the headboard. Thranduil sat up too, looking across to her as she remained staring straight ahead at the wall in front of her. Arching a brow, the King moved his hand so that he could bring her stare to his with a simple touch of her cheek.

"You worry," he observed.

Ava huffed loudly. "Of course I worry, Thranduil. How can I not worry about you? You intend to travel out and greet Orcs in open battle. You do not know how many there shall be. You do not know what it is they are doing...and then there are spiders in the forest. I know that you are a great warrior and are far better than most with a sword, but that does not mean I do not worry."

Thranduil closed his eyes and moved his arm around his betrothed. She happily moved her head to his chest, resting it there and closing her eyes until she could no longer feel tears long to form there. It took her a few more moments to let out a breath as the King ran his hands up and down her thin arm.

"I know that asking you not to worry seems impossible," Thranduil promised her. "I admit that I shall worry about you whilst you are here, but I know that you shall be safe. Being parted from you shall always worry me. It is unexplainable, is it not? How we cannot bear to be parted for any moment of time."

Ava closed her eyes tighter at hearing him, and she parted her lips softly. It took a moment for her to contemplate looking up at the Elf-king again. It was then when she acted with haste. Her lips moved onto his and Thranduil was shocked at her sudden boldness, but he did not complain. He moved his mouth against hers, dominating her as per usual. Ava allowed him to take lead as she wrapped her hands around his shoulders. Thranduil gripped her waist, pulling her body tightly against his as he rotated his upper half to get closer to her.

He did not know how long he was kissing her for until she pulled back for a small breath. Thranduil just continued to stare at her, wondering if he would ever grow tired of having her lips pressed against his. Somehow, he sincerely doubted it.

"Come back to me," Ava demanded from him. "Promise me that you will come back safe and sound."

Thranduil nodded at her, his eyes searching hers. "I promise."

Nodding, Ava buried herself against the Elf-king again and allowed for sleep to consume her.

...

Thranduil had taken Ava back to her chamber the following morning, carrying her there as she continued to sleep. He knew that he had to be early for the servants not to notice her. It was only as he stood by the gates outside of Mirkwood did she come up to him.

Ava was silent, her hands held in front of her and her posture regal like. She held her head high, her curls loose and hanging around her face. She wore a deep red gown which flowed behind her with a small trail. Thranduil finished sheathing his second sword as he saw her. Legolas stood behind his father and Tauriel conversed with the Prince, laughing and joking about something unimportant.

"You look lovely," Thranduil informed her and she could not help but smile, regardless of the worry which consumed her features. "I have informed my council that Mirkwood is in their care, but they are to consult you should anything happen."

Ava winced at the thought. She had never seen Thranduil dressed in his armour before. It was glimmering silver and fit him perfectly. He had his hair loose, but the simple silver crown on his head helped to keep it in place. He looked like every inch the King he was.

"Let us hope that I do not hear from them then," Ava said with a soft smile.

Thranduil observed his betrothed for a moment, unable to take his eyes from her. The red gown was very intricate; flowers in silver piping adorned the soft material. The sleeves ran down from her shoulder to her wrist, leaving her collarbone exposed to anyone's gaze. Her face was pale, and her eyes were wider than usual. She truly did look concerned. Thranduil could not blame her for feeling such an emotion.

"We can but hope," Thranduil promised her and moved forward to cup her cheek.

He could feel eyes watching him. He knew that people spoke of his betrothal to Ava with bitterness. They thought that the King felt nothing, but he merely wished for company. They obviously did not know him, but they would do anything possible to observe him and cast their own opinions on his relationship with Ava.

"Lady Ava."

Legolas's voice pulled Ava away from Thranduil's stare. The King moved his hand to the small of her back as he stood beside her and they faced Legolas and Tauriel. The captain of the guard was running a stone along her blades, sharpening them so that she was prepared. Legolas bowed and Ava inclined her head to the Prince.

"Prince Legolas," she spoke, "I trust you shall keep safe during this tour."

"I shall do what I can," Legolas promised her. "You should have nothing to fear, Lady Ava. Orcs are hardly a match for us."

"Prince Legolas speaks sense," Tauriel nodded. "You need not panic. We shall be back before the week ends, safe and sound."

"I only hope so," Ava said and Tauriel noticed the worry in her friend's eyes. "Regardless, just be careful. Who else would have the patience to teach me how to use a bow and arrow?"

"No one, I doubt," Tauriel did not miss a beat.

Ava laughed lightly and her friend smiled warmly. Thranduil watched the exchange, wondering just how far their friendship spanned. Did Ava know how his son felt about the red haired elleth? He doubted it, but that was not a conversation for that moment in time.

"Legolas, see that my elk is ready. Tauriel, have the others ready by the bridge to depart."

The two knew when they were being dismissed, and that was apparently right now. Legolas inclined his head and Ava smiled as they left her. Thranduil was soon stood in front of her again, doing his best not to hold her too intimately. Ava moved to kiss him softly and Thranduil allowed her to remain chaste as she pulled back.

"Be safe," she demanded from Thranduil, her hand running along the cold silver breastplate her wore. "And come back soon."

"As soon as I can," Thranduil promised, pushing her hair behind her ear once more. "I shall miss you, Ava."

"And I you," Ava whispered, kissing him once more whilst trying to regain her composure.

She could not even manage to smile as Thranduil's hands were gone from her and he followed his guard out to the gates. Ava ignored the passing elves as she placed a hand to her mouth to stop a short sob escaping her. He would be safe. He would come back to her. She had to believe that. Believing anything else would simply ruin her.

...

The King of Mirkwood sat proudly on top of his elk, leading the pack to the outskirts of the forest. He soon came to the end of the elven path and looked out into the clearing, his eyes narrowed and his ears listening intently for any sound. The rest of his congregation stood behind him, waiting for his word of what to do.

"We make a camp," Thranduil declared. "Set the tents up further in the forest where we cannot be noticed. Everyone shall take turns in watching the clearing. Anything that moves shall be shot and reported to me. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone agreed with his requests. Thranduil nodded and stepped into the clearing, Legolas close behind him. His son stood behind his shoulder, surveying the area as well.

"I can sense something," Legolas spoke, shaking his head softly. "The air is heavy. They are not far from here."

Nodding, Thranduil could not help but agree with his son. "They grow bold in coming so close to our woods. Their slaughter should send a message to wherever they travel from."

"Or it may anger them further?" Legolas contradicted.

"No," Thranduil denied to believe such a thing. "They shall see that we are not a force to be reckoned with. Mirkwood shall not be taunted by these foul beasts."

"That is what we can hope for," Legolas said. "Lady Ava looked close to tears this morning."

Thranduil stood tall then, his hands moving behind his back as he held his head high. "Ava worries when there is nothing to worry about. She does not understand how easily I can slay a pack of Orcs."

"Perhaps she has a right to be worried?" Legolas wondered. "We do not know what comes. We do not know the future, nor do we understand how these creatures' minds work. Although I do not doubt that she shall kill you should you not return to her in one piece."

Thranduil chuckled at that. "I do not doubt it either. I have informed her that I wish to leave for Rivendell as soon as I return to Mirkwood. I trust you shall ride with us?"

Thranduil turned his head over his shoulder. Legolas remained impassive, holding his bow in his hands and turning it in his fingertips. He nodded.

"If you so wish," Legolas said. "And you intend to marry her there? How many others know of this plan?"

"None," Thranduil admitted, "and I wish to keep it such a way. We both do not wish for a vast wedding. It is what Ava wishes, and it is what Ava shall receive. We can both agree on this one thing for a change."

Legolas nodded then. "And you truly love her."

"More than I had thought possible," Thranduil responded.

"But how do you know?" Legolas decided to ask. "How do you know what love is?"

Thranduil watched Legolas as his son turned his own head over his shoulder to look back to Tauriel. Thranduil felt his face turn stoic and he shook his head at the sight of Legolas looking so taken with the elleth. But Thranduil could tell that Tauriel was not taken with his son, and she was not worthy enough for him. Yet that part scarcely bothered Thranduil as he watched Legolas. The part which bothered him was the way Tauriel showed no admiration to Legolas. She did not love him, yet she gave him hope, even when there was none.

...

It was late at night and Thranduil was pacing his tent which merely contained a jug of wine and a small bed for him to rest . Yet Thranduil was not resting because he knew what was close. He could feel their presence and almost smell their scent. It was only when the night had truly fallen did one of his guards fetch for him.

Thranduil nodded and Legolas watched his father stride from his tent, still wearing his armour and carrying his two swords by his side. Wandering through the forest, the two elves on watch had climbed down from their trees and stood at the foot of the clearing.

"They are so close," Legolas whispered; his bow and arrow by his side as Tauriel checked on her knives as she stood by his side. "How many do you think there are?"

"No more than twenty," Thranduil said. "We have seventeen. I suspect this should be a fair fight."

"The dark makes it slightly more difficult," Tauriel muttered, looking up to the moon and to the torches which had been lit by their camp. "But the Orcs are creatures of the darkness."

"That they are," Thranduil managed to agree with her on one matter. He spoke louder to the rest of his guard after a moment. "We do not engage with them. Allow for them to come to us. Kill them at their neck as their armour is weak there. Show them no mercy as they shall show you no mercy. Such a fight cannot be classed as a battle for I doubt this shall be difficult for us. Yet you all need to stand on your guard. I do not wish to see one drop of Elven blood shed this night."

Everyone turned silent as the King finished his speech. His eyes now loitered on the grass in front of him. It was not long until the Orcs strode forwards, their footsteps loud and their breathing matching the sound. Thranduil kept quiet, silently counting there number. There were nineteen Orcs. They all marched with haste, their swords drawn and bows and arrows by their sides.

Withdrawing his own swords, Thranduil held the two blades tightly in his grip. Legolas raised his bow and arrow whilst Tauriel kept her blades by her sides. The rest of the guard carried swords.

"I want two elves back in the trees to shoot at them," Thranduil declared suddenly. "Should anything happen then run back through the branches to the kingdom and notify my council or the Lady Ava."

Saying her name brought a pang of anger into Thranduil's chest. It was anger because of how he did not wish to be parted from her, yet these disgusting creatures had caused such a fate. Thranduil resented them for it, his glare intensifying as the Orcs finally stood still, less than fifty feet from the row of elves.

Thranduil waited patiently, knowing that battle was soon to begin. "Legolas, fire at one of them," he demanded from his son.

Legolas adjusted his footing and allowed the arrow to fly loose. It hit one Orc in its neck, the creature sinking to its knees and wailing in pain. It was then when Thranduil saw them charge, and he had no option but to engage in the fight.

...

Four days had passed by and Ava had received no word from Thranduil. His remaining advisors had said nothing to her and she had been allowed to wallow in her own self pity. She had done nothing but sit in the library off of Thranduil's quarters and read. But even the words could not entertain her. She had thought that he would have sent word by now, but there had been nothing.

It was not until the fifth night did a member of the household guard come for her.

"My Lady Ava."

Ava was still dressed in her simple green gown. She jumped from her seat as soon as she pulled open the door to her chamber, her eyes wide and her stare eager.

"The King has returned, my Lady."

"Thank Valar," Ava said, her hand moving to her chest as the guard watched her push by him.

"But my Lady," he spoke and Ava looked behind her shoulder as she failed to move down the corridor. "The King has been injured...he...he has been taken to the medical wing...he was shot in the leg..."

Ava could feel her blood chill at the sudden piece of information. Her face turned into one of horror and she waited no longer for him to speak to her. He tried to call her back, yet she ignored him. Running down the corridors, Ava picked her skirts up, her mind whirling with what could have happened. Had the arrow been poisoned? Did his armour not protect him from such an injury? Ava had multiple questions, yet she could answer none of them.

Everyone moved out of her way as soon as she rushed down to the healing wing. The doors were already open and the bed in the middle of the wing was full of elves. She could hear Thranduil's voice from the bed and she pushed her way towards him.

"Thranduil," she whispered his name.

He instantly heard her and saw her pushing through the elves that had been with him in the woods. They tried to dissuade her, but she would not listen. It was only then when she noted that he wore no breeches as a physician tended to the wound on his leg. His lap was covered with a blanket, and Ava suspected it was to keep his modesty.

"What are you all doing here still?" Thranduil demanded from them as Ava knelt by his bedside, her hands moving to his as he looked to the ones who surrounded his bed. They all dispersed with haste, save the physician who was tending to him.

"I am well, Ava," he promised her and she shook her head, tears streaming down her face as she looked at him.

He was weak; Ava could see that. His face had specks of dirt on it, whilst his armour had been removed from his body to reveal his simple attire. He was silent as the physician bandaged the wound. Ava said nothing as her hand stroked his cheek soothingly and Thranduil closed his eyes, grateful to be in her presence.

"What happened?" Ava whispered and Thranduil managed to open his eyes slightly.

"They ambushed us," Thranduil whispered. "They snuck up on us from behind as well as in front of us. You have no need to fret...everyone is well...a broken leg...slight cuts...but no fatalities."

"But you managed to sustain an arrow to the leg," Ava said and Thranduil smiled softly to her.

"I should have been paying more attention. I did not see the Orc until it was too late," he informed her and she almost choked out a sob as she bowed her head and allowed her tears to fall to her lap.

It was only then when she felt Thranduil's hand drop from her hand. She looked up and saw that his eyes had rolled into the back of his head, his body convulsing as drool pooled around his mouth. Ava stood up, horror in her face as the physician stood on the opposite side of the bed. Ava moved her hands to the King's shoulders, trying to shake him with force.

"Thranduil!" she screeched his name. "Thranduil...wake up...Thranduil!"

Ava watched on for a moment and tried to think of what she was seeing. Her gaze drifted down to the wound on his leg as the physician shook the King this time.

"Did you check for poison?" Ava demanded from him and he looked over to her.

"There was no poison...I could not see it...or smell it..."

Ava almost went into shock herself. "You cannot smell all poisons or see them!" she roared at him and moved down the bed to his wound, pulling the bandages from Thranduil's leg and looking to the wound which was turning black and was still bleeding.

"Valar," the physician said and Ava shook her head.

"No," she whispered. "I know what I need...I know what to do..."

Ava's eyes widened as she looked to the physician and then to Thranduil's convulsing face. She would save him. She _had _to save him.

...

A/N: I do not mean to leave you on another cliffhanger, but I figured it was time for Ava to show what skill she has! Thanks as per usual to everyone for reading and reviewing. Do let me know what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

TA 2775

Ava stood by Thranduil's bedside, crouched over him with her hands on his bare skin as she tried to stem the bleeding. The physician in front of her was staring at her with wide eyes as she whispered under her breath, her eyes closed as she tried to stem the blood from his leg.

"I need Mallos," Ava suddenly decreed, stopping the chants which came from her lips.

Her eyes moved across to the tall elf as he stood there with wide orbs, shaking his head at her as he did so. Ava looked at him, the glare on her face seemingly increasing. The physician's round face continued to move back and forth, his light coloured hair flowing over his shoulders as Ava refused to stop her stare.

"What good can the gold snow flower do?" he demanded from her. "It has no powers against this poison? If the King has been wounded with a Morgul-blade then he will need Athelas. Surely you know this."

Ava inhaled a sharp breath, prepared to allow for the elf in front of her to feel her rage. "He has not been wounded by a simple Morgul-blade. He would not be reacting in such a manner if he had been. This is something else."

Ava moved to Thranduil's side, her hand moving to his forehead as she felt a sweat break out on his forehead. The King was muttering incoherent sentences; words which Ava could not understand. It took her a moment to inhale a sharp breath as she pushed Thranduil's hair further from his face and placed a wet cloth to his forehead, trying to recall all of what she had learned.

She remembered the hours she had spent in the library. How long had she poured over books; reading about different poisons and the cure for them? She was certain that Mallos would help. She had read of how the flowers seeds contained the strength to withdraw poison, yet it would help Ava to know what poison flowed through the King's veins.

She tried to diagnose his symptoms, her hand still holding the cloth on his forehead. Closing her eyes, she ignored the stare of the physician as she tried not to burst into tears. What if she could not save him? What if she was too late? Perhaps she was useless. A great leader would have known what to do by now. Ava left the cloth on Thranduil's burning forehead before she noticed the saliva at the corner of his mouth. He wasn't swallowing properly. He was growing worse.

"I shall fetch Athelas." The physician suddenly spoke.

"No," Ava said, standing again and looking to the wound, her hand checking his pulse as she rested by his midriff. "He has been poisoned...he has a fever...and he cannot think coherently. His pulse is weakening and he cannot swallow."

"Those are merely his symptoms," the man snarled at Ava.

"And I am trying to diagnose him!" Ava roared back. "What poison causes those symptoms?"

She kept quiet, shaking her head back and forth as her eyes watered and she looked to Thranduil. It was only then when she thought. She recalled the creatures which had lingered in Mirkwood for too long.

"Ungolgalen," Ava whispered. "Spider poison."

She looked up to the physician as he stared back at her, looking completely unsure at what he was hearing from her. He raised a brow as Ava stood up, her hands running along the cloth she had been holding as the physician merely watched her with wonder.

"You believe that this is spider poison?" he wondered.

"I think it is the only thing that it could be," Ava nodded. "Spiders have inhabited Mirkwood for months now. If there appearance is linked with that of the Orcs then it would make sense for the creatures to extract their venom. Yes, they would usually use a morgul blade, but this is different to the symptoms. It all fits together."

The physician seemed to consider her with acknowledgement for those few moments. "I suspect you speak some sense, but why would Mallos make any difference to such a wound? It is naught but a flower."

Ava shook her head as Thranduil began to speak louder, his sentences incoherent and his body still shaking as Ava tried to stay strong.

"The seeds from a Mallos flower are known to have great healing powers," Ava said. "I remember my Ada telling me that they counteract poison...true, it is not as well known as Kingsfoil, but it works. You have to believe me on the matter. You must have a Mallos flower somewhere."

"They are not commonly grown throughout this realm," he shook his head at her. "But perhaps there is one in the healing cupboard. Valar knows there are all kinds of healing potions in there."

Ava almost snapped at him to stop speaking and go, but he rushed away, running down the wing. She moved back to Thranduil's side, taking hold of his hand and moving the cloth to his forehead again.

"Sh, my love," she whispered, trying to soothe him as only she could. "I have you now. I shall save you. I promise you that. You have to be strong, Thranduil...please...follow my voice...listen to me...I know you, and I know that no poison is enough to bring down a King as strong as you. I know that you will not let this defeat you. You are stronger than you think. You are stronger than _I _think. Prove it to me...you cannot escape marrying me so easily. You know that. Please, my love."

Ava continued to chant her words, but they did nothing for the King. He was still filled with delirium and his body still convulsed. Ava bit her lip and refused to let tears fall down her cheek. She could not begin to imagine being wrong about his symptoms. How could she imagine such a thing? She would keep him safe and alive. She would hold onto him for as long as possible.

She loved him.

She could not lose him.

"We do not have the flower," the physician suddenly said, running back to her with a small glass jar in his grip. "Yet we have the seeds from it. The physician before me must have kept them."

Ava snatched the jar from his hand, pouring the little yellow seeds onto her hands. She knelt on the floor, her skirts catching in her feet as she did so. Her hands moved to Thranduil's leg as she rested the seeds there and quietly took a deep breath. She began to massage the seeds into the wound, whispering under her breath the words which her father had taught her.

"My Lady...perhaps I should take over-"

"-No," Ava hissed, mainly displeased that he had dared to interrupt her from the task she was undertaking. "I can do this."

The physician tried to plead again, but Ava ignored him this time. She closed her eyes, allowing concentration to take hold of her fully. She kept whispering, her hands covered in Thranduil's blood as she tried to massage the seeds in as fully as possible, urging them to draw the poison from his veins. Ava's eyes scrunched up even tighter as she heard Thranduil yell out in pain. She kept on moving, her hands refusing to stop massaging his skin whilst her voice grew louder and much more pleading. The tears were now falling down her cheeks as she begged the Valar to save him.

His screams grew louder and Ava felt energy slowly drain from her body. She did not dare to open her eyes.

"My Lady...you must stop," the physician urged her. "He cannot handle-"

"-No!" Ava roared, her eyes full of anger and anguish. "He can handle this. I have to do it...I need to save him..."

"But you are driving him further into pain," the physician shook his head.

"I have to draw the poison out...he has to be in pain...but he will fight it," Ava shook her head and continued with her work.

She did not know how long had passed by, but Thranduil's screams of pain only brought Ava further anguish. Every noise was like a stab to her chest, ripping her apart with no remorse. But it was only as the worst scream caused Ava to lose her concentration did no more sound fall from the King's lips. Ava collapsed into a heap on the floor, her hand hitting the ground to keep her from hitting the floor. She panted for breath and the physician quickly moved to Thranduil's head, his fingers moving to check his neck.

"He has a pulse," he informed Ava. "He is breathing."

Ava continued to pant loudly, crawling along the floor until she could heave herself up to kneel on the floor by Thranduil's side. She wiped around the foam by the corner of his mouth and ran a shaking hand down his cheek, her blooded fingers doing nothing to clean his face. She watched as his chest rose and fell whilst his lips parted softly.

"Check his wound," Ava demanded from him.

The physician moved to Thranduil's leg, crouching by it and noting how the black blood had stopped pouring out. Blood was smeared around it and the wound was still open, but there was no more blood. There was nothing flowing from it.

"He is not bleeding," the physician informed Ava. "The wound...it...it has stopped..."

"Bandage it," Ava demanded from him. "Make sure it is covered well and tight."

"Yes, my Lady," he agreed and Ava continued to stroke Thranduil's face, urging for him to wake up.

His eyes remained tightly shut as Ava continued to stare at him, unable to speak. Words failed her at that moment in time. He said nothing, but Ava could not take her eyes from his lips. They were still parted and breath slowly left them. There was silence as the physician stood at the end of the bed and watched the sight before him, wondering just how powerful Ava truly was.

...

Legolas had stood back during the entire ordeal. He stood by the double doors to the healing wing, watching as Ava went about her work. He had contemplated interrupting her as he heard his father scream, but then the screams stopped and Ava collapsed. She had not moved for what seemed like ages, even though the physician had told her that she needed rest. She had ignored him and remained sat by Thranduil's bedside, one hand inside of his and the other cleaning his cheek which she had covered in blood.

It was only as the physician left did he notice Legolas. The Prince placed a finger to his lips, urging for the elf in front of him to keep quiet. He did so and left the wing, allowing the Prince to walk down the concrete floor towards the bed his father occupied.

Ava was too preoccupied to notice him, but she did not flinch when she felt Legolas's hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her to see the Prince, his face nothing but full of horror and fear as he looked to his father.

"Will he make it?" Legolas dared to ask.

Ava gulped loudly. "I removed all the poison from him...his organs seem to be in good health...and his breathing is steady...I...he just needs to speak...to say something..."

Legolas could hear her voice break as he felt her quiver under his hand on her shoulder. Slowly, he bent down to her height and she could do nothing but wrap her arms around his neck. The Prince was shocked at the sudden motion, but he remained calm and collected, fully aware that Ava wanted nothing but comfort. She continued to sob as Legolas ran his hand up and down her back.

"I saw what you did," Legolas said, doing his best to calm Ava down. "You saved him, Ava...he will wake up. You know him as well as I do. You know that he is stubborn. He will recover and come back to us."

Ava moved her head to rest on Legolas's shoulder, her cheek pressed against his shoulder as she watched Thranduil sleep soundly. He was resting on his back, his arms by his side and his chest heaving softly. Ava could not take her stare from him as Legolas continued to hold Ava in his arms, his chin on top of her head as he looked at his father.

"You should rest, Ava," he whispered down to her. "I know that my father would not wish to see you grow ill."

"I cannot leave him," Ava said without another breath. "I need to stay to be certain that he wakes up. I cannot go."

Legolas knew that he could not drag her away from the healing wing. Legolas softly released her and moved to the end of the wing where the vast cupboard stood against the wall with different potions. He picked up the rocking chair by it and moved it to his father's bedside. Ava watched him before he urged her to settle down on the seat. She did so without another word, her hand picking up Thranduil's hand as she leant forwards.

Legolas sat on the edge of his father's bed, watching him sleep and urging for him to wake up. Neither of them moved for the rest of the day.

...

Legolas had gone to patrol the forest after another spider sighting had been noticed. He had urged Ava to try to sleep, but she refused to leave. She had not moved from the chair since the night before. No one had prised her away from her seat, nor had she looked at anyone else but Thranduil. Waiting for him to open his eyes took far longer than Ava had imagined.

But she could only explain relief when she saw his eyes flutter open. Uncurling her stiff limbs from the chair, Ava stumbled out of the seat and collapsed against Thranduil's side. The King wore nothing but his tunic and some breeches which the physician had dressed him in. Ava's hands moved to his cheeks as she tried to be gentle with him, her fingers threading through his hair with the movement.

"Thranduil," she whispered his name, urging his stare onto her. "Look at me, my love. Please...it is all well...I am here...I have you..."

Thranduil moved his eyes up to Ava and she almost collapsed with relief against his chest at the sight of him.

"Ava," he whispered.

"Yes," she nodded, "I am here."

"Valar," Thranduil whispered; his voice slightly hoarse. "What happened?"

Ava moved to the bedside table and poured him a cup of water. She placed another hand behind his head, urging him to sit up slightly. She pressed the cup to his lips and tilted his head for the liquid to move down his throat. Thranduil relished the feeling of the liquid moving down him. Ava's hand roamed around his cheek as she placed the cup down.

"You were shot with a poisoned arrow," she informed him a soft voice. "It was spider poison and your body went into shock. I managed to draw it out, but your body has gone through a lot."

Thranduil considered her words as his fingers moved towards her hand. Ava made the final movement, wrapping his hand tenderly into hers. The King said nothing, allowing his lips to part as he gasped and rested his head against the pillows. He had to admit that he did feel weak and tired.

"How long have I been sleeping?" he asked her.

"Almost two days," she said. "But you are safe now."

"And you...you have been here?" Thranduil asked.

"Where else would I be?" Ava almost laughed in relief at his comment. It sounded like something which he would say. She could not deny that she felt a sense of normality. "Do not bother scolding me either. Your son has already urged me to leave, but I told him I would not. He is well too. Legolas is currently on patrol, but he has barely left your side."

Thranduil's brows rose and he closed his eyes once more and Ava stroked his cheek.

"You should try to sleep some more," Ava said, sensing that he was tired once more.

"As long as you sleep," he said and Ava smiled sadly.

"I have no intention of leaving you," she said.

"Then sleep beside me," Thranduil urged her.

"I cannot," Ava replied, her hand running through his hair. "The bed is not big enough and I have no intention of causing further injury to your wound."

Thranduil groaned as he shifted further across the bed and Ava watched him with a condescending stare. The King remained slightly propped up against the pillows, moving his arm slowly to stretch over them as he looked to her.

"You should always obey your king, Ava," he said to her and Ava smirked.

"But you are not my King," she told him, her forehead resting against his. "You are soon to be my husband."

"Which is an even better reason for you to obey me," Thranduil declared and Ava chuckled at that, kissing him softly on the cheek before resting by his side, making sure she barely touched him.

Her head rested just beneath his shoulder and her arm drape over his waist. The King's hand curled around her shoulder, the motion softer than usual as he made it. Ava kept her legs curled underneath her and as far away as possible from Thranduil's injured leg. She closed her eyes as the King's cheek rested on top of her head.

"What poison was it?" Thranduil suddenly asked.

"Ungolgalen," Ava responded. "I used Mallos to draw the poison out. The Orc did not use the simplest of poison. Your physician tried to dissuade me from using the seeds of the flower, but I knew of the healing power they held. Not many know of it, but I could remember Ada telling me that the seeds would heal so long as the healer was strong."

Thranduil's brows furrowed. "And you healed me?" he asked from her. "You saved me, Ava."

Ava closed her eyes, trying not to think of that in such a manner. She took a deep breath and pulled herself tighter to Thranduil's chest, unable to do anything but that.

"I try not to think of it like that," she whispered to him. "You had to be strong to survive such an ordeal."

"Yet we both know that I would not have survived without you," he told her with a small shake of his head. "Do not downplay what you just did, Ava. I know no one with strength like what I have just witnessed. What you just did saved my life and I do not know how I can truly thank you for that."

She moved to look up to him, shaking her head. "Do not thank me...just promise me that you will try to stay with me from now on. I do not want to see you in such a state ever again."

Thranduil could not even bring himself to smile as he recalled the words the foul creature had spoken to him: _'Your world will never be safe Elf-king...never...'_

Thranduil pushed it from his mind and closed his eyes, pushing Ava's head back to his chest as he clung to her.

"All shall be well, Ava. I shall see to that."


	21. Chapter 21

TA 2775

"Your father is far too stubborn to do what is good for him."

Ava spoke with Legolas as she stood beside him on the walkway overlooking the training ground by the river. Thranduil was stood down there with Meriel, his closest advisor and a great warrior. Thranduil was only just managing to put weight on his leg after four weeks of painful recovery which included a lot of foul moods and yelling from the Elf-king. As soon as he had walked without a crutch, he demanded he pick a sword up once more.

Ava had told him not to be so foolish, but he had looked at her with a simple stare and told her that she would be foolish if she thought that he would sit idly and do nothing.

"Do you think that he could have coped being bed ridden for another week?"

"It would have been for the best," Ava scoffed to him and Legolas chuckled.

He stood by her side, his arms folded over his chest as he peered down into the pit beneath them. There was no railing on the walkway for it simply ran around the kingdom where the guards marched. Ava had her arms folded over her chest, her gaze set on Thranduil as he swung his sword towards Meriel and the guard ducked his blow.

"Ada does not know what to do for the best," Legolas chuckled. "He has no idea how to sit still. He thinks that he is weak if he is incapacitated."

"But he risks doing far too much," Ava said in a small voice and she shook her head. "And he intends to keep the realm safe, and I am glad for that. I understand his longing, but I worry. He attacked a pack of Orcs and destroyed them. I do not know what shall happen next. Will more Orcs come? Will they extract revenge?"

Legolas offered Ava his arm and she took hold of it. The two of them wandered on the walkway and away from the training area where Thranduil continued to battle with his guard. Legolas continued to walk by the edge of the walkway as Ava remained tucked against the wall.

"I said the same thing to him," Legolas informed Ava. "I warned him that he may not scare them away, but he might only make them angrier. However, the boarders have been quiet. I have elves patrolling the trees and keeping their gaze out."

"Good," Ava said with a breath of relief. "I had not thought such a thing could occur until Thranduil returned and I saw what had happened."

"He always has been a stubborn elf," Legolas declared and Ava laughed softly at hearing that, nodding her head in agreement. "But he would not be here without you...and I have seen how he looks at you, Ava. He would do anything to keep you safe."

"Then perhaps I know what true love is now," Ava whispered. "I did all that I could to keep him safe. I did not know that I could heal him like I did. I have no recollection of feeling like I did when I healed him. It scared me for a few moments...but it made me feel as though I had a use. I cannot explain it. I am useless at the majority of things. I have no skill with a weapon, nor do I understand battle tactics, but I can heal."

"Your skill was certainly witnessed that day," Legolas promised her and she smiled to him. "I doubt anyone else could have done what you did. I spoke with the physician after and he said that he was impressed."

"Well, I do not believe we are on speaking terms yet," Ava whispered softly. "I yelled at him when Thranduil was brought in. He would not listen to me for quite a while, yet I agreed with your father's council that I would offer my aid in the healing quarters should it ever be needed. Apparently the Queen of Mirkwood should be seen to be active."

Legolas was the one to laugh at hearing her speak in such a tone. "I trust they are demanding something from you? Believe me; I have been in your position. They were the ones who urged for me to join my father's guard. Ada would never have let me join had I not proven myself."

Ava stopped walking and looked up to Legolas. "So you know of how persistent they can be? I swear, I have sat in on many council meetings now and they have demanded that I continue to try to fight. Tauriel even stood up and said that I was hopeless."

Legolas laughed then, the sound brighter than Ava had heard it before. She kept silent, her smile soft and her eyes wide with glee. There was a presence to Legolas which she enjoyed. He was kind and he was gentle. In some sense, he understood her more than Thranduil did. He knew Thranduil's traits and tendencies. He saw what Ava saw and he worried about the same things which she did. Legolas knew just how persistent his father's council was, and how it felt to have pressures pressed upon him.

"Ada shall not see you pressured into anything," Legolas decreed. "He has not informed them of how he intends to marry you in Mirkwood. No doubt he shall have grief for such a decision."

"He still has said nothing?" Ava wondered. "He is probably just as scared as I am."

"I doubt that one," Legolas looked down to her before they continued to walk again. "I think he simply wants for your ceremony to be private. He does not wish to argue about the wedding, but he merely wants for it to happen."

Ava laughed softly then, shaking her head as they continued to walk again. "I had not thought that your father objected to arguments. I do recall that enjoyed picking a fight."

"No doubt he still will," Legolas said. "But he informed me that he wishes to ride for Rivendell by the end of the week."

"He mentioned something similar to me," Ava nodded slowly. "I told him not to be brash and see how his leg felt. I do not want for him to strain himself too soon...although he is now practicing with a sword so that is simply another argument which I have not won."

"I would not be too saddened by that," Legolas said. "I do not recall ever winning an argument with him."

...

"I see you have started packing."

Ava was stood by the trunk which sat on her bed, pulling the lid open and throwing her gowns into the space. There had been serving elleths who had offered to help her, but she had dismissed them. She was glad that she had now that Thranduil stood in her doorway. He rested against the frame, looking at her with his arms folded. She ignored his stare and folded her gowns as neatly as she could.

"You seem intent to ride for Rivendell," Ava said. "I thought that I would simply accommodate your wishes. Although I think you should rest for another week."

Thranduil rolled his eyes at hearing her, pushing himself to his feet and wandering further into her room, closing the door behind him as he went.

"I can walk fine," he told her. "There is nothing wrong with me, Ava. I promise you that I shall be able to stand and say my vows. You do not need to worry yourself as much as you do."

Ava scoffed and dropped a gown into her trunk before turning to face him, her hands on her hips. "I was the one who saw you in such a state. I worry even more after seeing such a sight."

Thranduil quirked a brow in her direction and she shook her head slowly, knowing that she was a fool to act in such a manner. Thranduil would only tell her that her need to worry was misplaced. He was always so sure of himself, even after being struck with a poisoned arrow and almost finding himself on his death bed.

Slowly, the King moved closer to Ava, taking hold of her by the waist and looking down to her as she remained defiant with her hands on her hips. Her stare was still harsh and Thranduil's smirk grew as he lowered his lips to hers. He got no response from her as she remained stood still, her face stoic and her lips unmoving. He let out a frustrated sigh as he pulled back from her.

"You truly do not intend to respond?" he asked of her.

"So it would seem," Ava said. "You need to take me seriously, Thranduil. You need to understand that I worry."

"I do take you seriously," he promised her. "The Valar knows that you are the only one I do take seriously, but I do not like seeing you frown and appear miserable. It is no good for your fair complexion, my love."

Ava scoffed then. "And now you resort to flattery?"

"I will resort to anything to see you calm and happy once more," Thranduil informed her and Ava shook her head, unsure of what to say to him. "Whatever I tell you does not seem to work, and I cannot understand why, Ava. I have no intention of returning to you in such a state again."

Sighing, she finally gave in. She kept her arms by her side, but allowed for her head to rest against Thranduil's chest, her cheek pressed against his beating heart as the King ran his hands down her hair in a soothing motion. She closed her eyes and prepared to tell him what she felt.

"I fear leaving Mirkwood," Ava spoke softy. "I fear leaving the safety of these Halls and coming across a pack of Orcs. I fear seeing you injured again. I feel safe here, Thranduil. I feel as though I can stay here and I know everything shall be fine, but out there...it is not safe...and that scares me more than anything. Nothing is known beyond the kingdom."

Thranduil considered her words and knew that she spoke some sense, but that was not the part which affected him the most. The part which he did not appreciate was her worry of leaving Mirkwood. She should feel safe in the fresh air. She should feel as though nothing could harm her. It was not healthy to stay cooped up inside of the walls and away from the fresh air. As much as Thranduil wished for him to be able to do that, he knew that he had to leave the walls every so often.

"Ava, it is not good for your health to think such things, my love," Thranduil whispered. "It is not healthy to spend your days hiding from the outside. I know such a world seems dangerous, but I promise to protect you. The ride to Rivendell should be safe."

"Should," Ava echoed the word. "But it may not be safe, and that fills me with worry, Thranduil. I want it to be how it was before these creatures grew so bold."

"The creatures are not so bold," Thranduil declared. "They dare not enter realms, but they merely roam near them."

"And if they attack during the journey?"

"I promise you that no harm shall come to you."

Ava batted him from her then, moving around her chamber with her arms wrapped around her waist. She held her body tightly as she struggled to look at Thranduil. She could hear his loud sigh and she knew he was on the verge of exasperation with her. Yet nothing he could say to her would calm her. His reassurances fell on her ears, but she could not wholly believe them.

"You cannot be certain of that," Ava complained. "You promised that you would come back safely and that did not happen. Your promises are full of good intentions...but you cannot be sure that you are able to carry them out..."

"Ava," he exhaled her name in a sharp and potent breath. "You are driving me to madness. What would you have me do? Keep you locked away in here? As much as I would love to do that, I know that it is impossible. I know that you wish to marry in Rivendell and that is what shall happen. I shall not let a group of Orcs deter you from having that!"

Ava settled down on the edge of her bed and Thranduil clasped his hands together, slowly walking around to where she sat. He sat down with her, moving his hands to clasp hers as he tried to calm the anger which pulsed through his veins. His body shook with annoyance, but he did not want to vent his frustration out at Ava. He loved her and did not wish to see her miserable. He wanted to see her happy. He knew that their marriage in the secret garden at Rivendell would make her more than happy, but it would be a task to get her there.

"Ava," Thranduil whispered and she moved with haste towards him, holding his body close to hers as she moved to rest her head on his shoulder, his hair tickling against her skin as she completed the motion.

"I am sorry," she promised him. "You know that I wish to marry you more than anything...more than eternity itself...I just...I worry...and I cannot close my eyes without seeing you the other day. I cannot cope."

Ava wrapped her arms around his neck then and Thranduil's hands clasped hold of her waist and pulled her upwards so that she was resting on his lap. His hands ran down her back and side, trying to soothe her as best as he could. It took a few moments for her to kiss the side of his neck chastely and the Elf-king knew that he had to do something.

"You will drive yourself mad if you continue on this path," Thranduil spoke. "Trust me, Ava, I shall do what I can to protect you and myself. Is that enough to settle you?"

Ava kept quiet, not entirely sure if she could bring herself to nod at him. It took her a moment to nod against him and Thranduil closed his eyes, his worry only increasing as he contemplated what she had told him.

...

The ride to Rivendell was smooth, yet Thranduil had spent the entire time with Ava trying to distract her from any sudden noise. She was silent for the majority of the journey, worrying about not making it to Rivendell safely. Yet she had nothing t worry about as Thranduil's elk stopped outside the gates and Ava slowly climbed from her horse, embracing her family as they waited to greet her.

Elrond smiled widely, his arms around Ava while Arwen ran her hand up and down her sister's back, smiling softly as she did so. It took a few moments for them to stop with their embraces and Ava kissed her father on the cheek.

"I have missed you terribly, Ada," Ava admitted and Elrond gave her hands a squeeze.

"And I you, Ava," Elrond responded.

Thranduil stood back with his son, watching their open affection and wondering what it felt like to have such a relationship. He doubted that he would ever know. Legolas had never been affectionate, but Thranduil was glad for that. He did not know how he would cope. His open affection with Ava was unknown for he was only truly doting when in private.

"King Thranduil," Elrond greeted and pushed Thranduil's thoughts aside. "And Prince Legolas, it is an honour to have you both here. I trust your journey was safe."

"It was fine, Lord Elrond," Thranduil said, glancing to Ava as she laughed and embraced her sister warmly. "I suspect Lady Arwen and my betrothed have many things to discuss. My son can take care of my guard for I should like to speak with you."

Elrond did his best not to appear concerned. He had seen many things during Ava's absence. They were things which worried him, but he did not know how to tell Thranduil or, indeed, his own daughter. It was a brief nod which escaped Elrond as Ava and Arwen walked away, still talking. The Lord of Rivendell noticed his youngest daughter throw her head over her shoulder to look to Thranduil for a second. The King simply inclined his head and urged his son to leave for a few moments.

"I do not believe you to be blind to all that has happened during your daughter's absence," Thranduil said, his hands behind his back as he walked beside Elrond.

The Lord of Rivendell cupped his hands in front of him, the long sleeves of the dark brown robe he wore hanging in front of him. Thranduil adjusted the silver crown atop of his head for a moment before adjusting the silver robe he wore and placing his hands behind his back once more. The serving staff moved away from them as they walked upwards and towards Elrond's private study in the garden.

"I saw your injury," Elrond confirmed. "I also saw Ava heal you. She exhausted herself, but her strength was undoubtable."

"That it was," Thranduil agreed, for how could he not? "But I feel as though you know what else I speak of. You are no fool, Elrond. You have great power...power which may rival the Lady Galadriel one day."

"I doubt it, and do not allow Galadriel to hear you speak in such a manner. She shall be joining us in Rivendell tomorrow...and...she has informed me of her worries also. Alas, I feel as though I need to hear the whole truth from your lips."

Thranduil settled himself down in the seat across from Elrond, wrapping his fingers together and resting them on the white wooden desk underneath the palladium. Elrond sat across from the Elf-king, his hands in his lap as he watched Thranduil with intrigue.

"I had not considered this before the other night when Ava finally told me of her worries," Thranduil said. "Ever since the Orc attack she has not dared to wander beyond the pathway which rests outside Mirkwood and is manned by guards. She used to read in the gardens, but she no longer does such a thing. She no longer wishes to go outside."

Thranduil gauged Elrond's reaction, but the Lord of Rivendell was stoic.

"I confronted her about it. She said that she did not wish to travel to Rivendell. I reminded her of our marriage, but she was scared. She is scared of the dangers which lurk outside of safety. I cannot blame her. I ventured out and was injured...her mother was taken...and she was confronted by Orcs...yet I worry that it is not healthy for her to hide away. As much as I would love to stay hidden, I worry that it may drive Ava to despair."

Elrond closed his eyes, knowing that it was as he had feared. His gift of foresight had not disappointed him.

"I do not enjoy travelling beyond my realm," Thranduil spoke, "but I do not sit in the underground castle as she does."

Everything was as Galadriel had said it would be. And so the Elf-king would close his realm off from visitors and everyone else. He would lock himself away. He would offer no aid to anyone. He would offer no hospitable treatment. His throne would become his haven. But he would do it because of his wife. He would lock himself away to keep her safe and her mind from crumbling.

"I have seen what you speak of," Elrond promised Thranduil. "I have seen what will become of my daughter, and no good shall come for her if she continues down this path which she is set on."

"What happens?" Thranduil dared to ask. "I am no fool. She will grow sicker, shall she not?"

"Aye, she shall," Elrond said, his throat clenching slightly. "In time her mind will not be what it was...as Celebrían's mind once did...yet you shall do what you can to keep her sanity. You will lock Mirkwood's gates and hole yourself up in your castle, forgetting about the outside of your realm or the people there."

Thranduil looked away, unsure of what he could say to Elrond on the matter. His worst fears seem to be certain. Yet there had to be a way for it not to be so. There had to be some way to save Ava's mind from this fate. Thranduil longed to know of it.

"I had hoped that her worry would die away," Thranduil said. "I did not want to think that it would grow."

"It need not," Elrond said determinedly.

"But you have the gift of foresight," Thranduil said.

"That I do," Elrond confirmed, "but it does not mean that I have to give in to it. Ava is currently fragile, I trust. I imagine she does what she can to appear strong, but her facade slips when she is with you."

"It took some revealing," Thranduil replied and Elrond looked to the sky for a moment. "But you think there is a way to help her? To stop her from growing worse?"

"I know little for certain," Elrond said. "I, however, do know that you shall marry her and she shall be happy whilst in Rivendell. But...we must try to help her before it is too late. I shall speak with her and see what I can do. We both must be strong during this trying time. Ava will try to hide, but we cannot let her. I fear the darkness out there shall only grow and not fade."

"It is not the darkness I care for," Thranduil declared. "It is only her."

"And her fate seems to have been dictated by this darkness," Elrond contradicted. "But, for now, we shall do all that we can."

...

A/N: Bit of a curveball there, but you can hardly blame her for feeling a bit scared and crazy! Anyway, thank you to everyone for reviewing. It really means a lot! Do let me know what you think!


	22. Chapter 22

TA 2775

"Ada wanted you to have this."

Ava was seated on the edge of her bed, her hands laced together and her gaze set on the trunk which Arwen was pulling out from her wardrobe. Ava had never seen the wooden chest before and she was more confused as to what it was. She took a moment to stand up and crouch down by the chest, her hands running along it as Arwen stood tall.

"What is it?" Ava wondered.

"Open it and find out," Arwen smiled sadly.

Ava did as her sister had urged her. She pulled the lid open; allowing it to fall behind the box to reveal what was inside of it. Ava gasped lowly, a hand covering her mouth as she ran a hand over the smooth material which sat inside of the trunk. Arwen watched as Ava slowly moved to grip the edge of the dress inside of the box and she pulled it up, allowing the material to hand loosely against her body.

"It was mother's wedding dress," Arwen said, her hand picking up the flowing trail and examining it. "Ada said that he wanted you to have it for your wedding."

Ava's eyes widened. "But what about you?"

"I shall wear it should I ever marry," Arwen promised her. "You need not worry, Ava. It is a nice reminder; I think...a reminder that mother is with us in spirit; that we have a part of her."

Ava smiled warmly at the thought and examined the gown. It was white and hung loosely down her. The detail was intricate with lace flowers embedded into the skirt. The sleeves were a thin lace material and the train hung behind the dress. It was pure white which only made Ava worry about dirtying it. It was quite low cut, but Ava scarcely minded.

"No doubt the Elf-king will not be able to take his eyes from you," Arwen teased Ava and her younger sister laughed softly at that. Arwen continued her taunting, keeping her sister quiet in the end. "Or his hands."

Ava flushed then and looked away from Arwen's stare. Her sister laughed heartily at the sight of her sister seeming appalled at her teasing. Ava dropped the gown onto the bottom of her bed as Arwen sat there too, watching Ava with a look of wonder.

"I trust you have saved yourself," Arwen said.

Ava frowned. "Is this really a conversation we should be having?"

"I am your sister," Arwen pointed out. "I am certain that I have a right to know. Besides, I have seen how he looks at you. He can barely keep his eyes from you when you are together."

"Is that not what love is?" Ava dared to wonder. "It worries me, Arwen. Thranduil is so very calm about this marriage. Nothing unnerves him, but I admit that I am worried. I shall not say that I am scared, for marriage to him is something I long for. But I am nervous...nervous about becoming Queen...nervous about not living up to his expectations. What if I do something foolish to embarrass him? What would happen, Arwen?"

Arwen sighed and gave her sister a small, yet sad, smile. Reaching for Ava, she pulled her closer towards her, holding her arm softly around her shoulders as Ava leant a head on her shoulder. Arwen knew that her mother would have answered such a question better than she could. Alas, their mother was not with them. Arwen did not wish to take her place, but she knew that some nurturing on her behalf could not go amiss.

"I doubt you will do anything to embarrass him," Arwen promised. "He does not care about anything like that. He wishes to marry you, and that is all. He does not want you because he believes that you shall make an excellent Queen. And if you do embarrass him...well...he will be entertained."

Ava laughed at hearing that, her smile growing with each passing chuckle as Arwen began to laugh. Both of them remained seated and Arwen watched as Ava seemed trouble free for those few minutes.

...

It was late at night and Thranduil had not seen Ava since they had been separated. He had spent time with Elrond in the library, trawling through books to see if there was any cure for Ava's impending illness. He had given up after an hour, throwing a book against a shelf in exasperation whilst Elrond looked at him with an arched brow. He did not entirely appreciate the Elf-king's negative attitude, but Thranduil did not have any patience.

He wanted an answer instantly. He needed an answer.

They left the library after dinner and Thranduil informed Elrond that he would check on Ava. Elrond had asked him if that was appropriate, but Thranduil had merely glared and left without another word to Elrond.

He wandered down the corridors of Rivendell silently, his hands behind his back and his head held high. Walking with prowess, he came to Ava's chamber and prepared to knock. He stopped as soon as he heard yells from the room. His stare was nothing but harsh as he kept silent. He could hear screaming. The screams grew louder as he pushed the door open and saw Ava laid in her bed.

The blankets were askew around her body and she was resting on her side, her hands flailing by her head as she whimpered and screamed. Thranduil moved with haste towards the bed, his silver robes sitting awkwardly around his frame. He bent down to her, his hand moving to her cheek as his other hand held her shoulder and shook it harshly.

"Ava," he spoke her name with conviction. "Ava, you must wake up."

Ava did nothing but push at Thranduil, hitting him harshly in the chest as he tried to grab her wrists in his grip to stop her. She was adamant as her yells grew with each passing second and she finally sat up straight. She began to pant as her eyes opened and Thranduil felt her stop struggling. She slumped forwards as he released her arms and she rested her front against his side. The King wrapped his arms around her as hers dragged to his waist.

"It was naught but a bad dream," he assured her in, what he hoped was, a soothing voice. "I have you, Ava."

Ava panted loudly as her nightgown fell down her shoulder slightly and Thranduil's lips pressed to her crown. She closed her eyes and tried to forget the sights she had seen in her sleep. She knew that it was not late, yet she had been tired. She had longed for sleep to find her, but it always came with dreams she did not long for.

"How often have you been having nightmares?" Thranduil dared to wonder and Ava shook her head.

"Not often," she lied to him.

How could she tell him that she had not slept soundly since she had seen him come to her on his deathbed? How was she supposed to admit such a thing to him? She did not know, but it scared her. She was more worried that her dreams would continue for a long time. She did not know how much more she could handle.

"Ava," Thranduil whispered, his voice harsher than usual as he looked down to her and she shook her head slowly. "You need not lie to me. I am no fool."

She didn't bother to look up to him, knowing that there was no point. Instead she chose to keep her eyes closed as her forehead rested on his shoulder and her body stopped shaking for breath.

"Every night," Ava honestly whispered, "every single night since you were brought back to me in that state."

Thranduil took his turn to breathe heavily. "And you had not thought to tell me?"

"I did not know what to say," Ava said, feeling slightly foolish now that she had been discovered. "I had thought that they would stop. I did not have them when I slept near you during the journey here...nor when you stayed by my side...but when I am not near you then I find no peace. I do not know why that is, but I know that I cannot control the dreams. They happen and I see the same thing each time."

Thranduil gulped then, stroking her hair behind her back. "And what is that?"

"Do you truly need to ask?" Ava said, biting her tongue as she spat out the words and finally found the courage to look up to Thranduil, his blue eyes emotionless and his face refusing to show what it was he felt. "You know what it is, Thranduil."

Thranduil nodded. "And you truly did not think to tell me or your father of this? We can have a sleeping draught brewed for you to help you. You do not need to be so alone, Ava. You know that you never have to be alone. We shall always be with you."

"I know," Ava said, not particularly in the mood to be lecture by the Elf-king. "But I did not wish for anything to ruin this trip. I want it to be happy, Thranduil. I want us to be married tomorrow and I want nothing to stand in the way of that...and I know...I know that it is me who stands in the way. I understand that my worries do nothing but concern you-"

"-Nightmares are not simply worries, Ava," Thranduil declared to her and she looked away from him as she leant back against her headboard. "These nightmares are keeping you awake at night and that is not healthy for you. I only wish for your mind to be put at ease, but you need to talk to me."

"I do," Ava complained to him. "I simply do not wish to...in my mind...I know it is ridiculous to worry all of the time...but I cannot stop myself...I keep telling myself that I can cope...that I can stop...but I cannot..."

Thranduil was worried then. Her words made no sense to him. If she longed to stop worrying then why could she not? What was it that was holding her back? What was she trying to say to him? Thranduil continued to watch her as she toyed with her hands in her lap. She was quiet whilst her face remained full of fear. It was then when Thranduil felt anticipation flow over him. Was this how he was to lose her mind?

"Ava," he tried to draw her from her thoughts.

She remained staring ahead and Thranduil reacted with haste, his hand moving to her cheek to guide her stare to meet his. He simply sat there, his eyes boring into hers as she continued to watch him with intrigue, her dark blue eyes wide and her lips parted. She looked nothing like the carefree elleth he had taught how to wield a sword...or the elleth who had given a sarcastic response to every word he had spoken to her. The elleth in front of him looked nothing like Ava.

"You are stronger than this," he whispered to her. "I know you, Ava...this is not you..."

"But it is," Ava spoke in a soft breath. "This is me."

"No," Thranduil said forcefully, his over hand taking her cheek. "You would never be as scared as you are now. You would never have such horrid nightmares. You need to see that, Ava."

Ava chewed her bottom lip and Thranduil could see that she was close to tears. She was confused. She knew that she was worrying more than she should. She was well aware of that fact. She had spent her hours alone contemplating the dangers which lurked outside. She had spent hours considering what would happen if Thranduil rode off to fight again. There were times when she forgot, like when she was with Arwen, but even then the worry would creep over again. Ava knew that there had been a time when she had not worried as much as this. She could sleep soundly and she could spend her hours not thinking of such horrid scenarios. But it seemed impossible now.

"What is happening to me?" Ava dared to ask of Thranduil and he shook his head, his forehead moving to rest against hers. "What is happening?"

"Nothing we cannot fight," Thranduil promised her as her arms scrambled to wrap around his neck, messing up his perfectly straight hair as she did so. "We can battle this together, Ava. I am here for you. I always will be."

Ava closed her eyes and nodded against his chest as Thranduil buried her there and knew that he had a grand amount of work to being. His worry for Ava would never leave him, but it was stronger than it had been before at that moment in time.

"Shush now," he urged her in a small voice. "All shall be well, Ava. We shall see to it. We have dealt with many things before now. We shall continue to cope as only we know how."

Ava kept quiet and closed her eyes as Thranduil's hands ran up and down her back. The King rarely showed concern or fear, but that was how he felt at that moment in time. His worry for Ava would only increase so long as she continued to feel as she did so.

"The wedding tomorrow can be postponed if you so wish," Thranduil suddenly spoke. "If you do not feel well enough then you need only say."

Ava peered up to him then and shook her head. "I do not wish to postpone it. I am certain of some things, Thranduil. I know that I love you more than anything. I know that becoming your wife is something I want."

A smile managed to break from his lips then. He nodded and urged Ava to lie down as he pushed himself to lie in front of her. He slowly continued to run his hand up and down her back as he urged her to sleep for the night. He knew that he would have to speak with Elrond again of this matter but, for now, all he wanted was to marry Ava and make her his to protect forever.

...

Ava was not shocked that Thranduil had gone when she woke up. She found that her sleep had been soundless ever since she had closed her eyes with the familiar feeling of his body next to hers. It was only as she stretched did she recall that she was to marry the Elf-king that evening. Her father had promised her that he had taken care of anything, and she did not doubt him.

Arwen had entered and helped her to dress that afternoon, lacing her into their mother's dress and almost shedding a tear at the sight of her in the gown. Ava had sat at her dressing table, patiently allowing Arwen to pull her curly hair behind her ears and pin some of the curls to her head. The majority of them hung loose, but Arwen had strategically pinned the curls which hid her face to the nape of her neck.

"I do not doubt that Ada shall shed a tear when he sees you," Arwen spoke, squeezing Ava's shoulder as her sister slipped on her small white slippers.

She did her best not to trip over the trail of the gown as she completed the motion and looked behind her to make sure that the fabric still hung gently over the floor. Ava smiled across to Arwen and her sister pulled the door open as Elrond stood there. He looked into the room as Ava fussed with the skirts behind her and Elrond watched her face scrunch up with concentration.

He was dressed in his fine blue robes for that day, golden piping around the edges of the sleeves. A simple crown sat on top of his head and his hair was braided away from his defining facial features. He moved into the room, gaining Ava's attention as she looked across to her father and he could not help but smile warmly to her.

"You look beautiful," he declared and Ava did her best not to look embarrassed at her father's compliment. "Your mother would have been proud of you," he said and took hold of Ava's hand before holding Arwen's hand, "both of you."

"No doubt she knows what is happening," Arwen said wryly. "She always had a way of finding things out."

"I can only hope," Elrond said and pecked Arwen on the cheek. "I have the guests in the secret garden and waiting. Prince Legolas is waiting to escort you just by the waterfall, Arwen. I shall be along with Ava shortly."

"Of course," Arwen said, pecking Ava on the cheek before leaving her father alone with her sister.

The door softly shut behind her and Elrond continued to watch Ava. He knew that this was supposed to be a happy day, but he could not help but worry. Thranduil had told him of the sight he had stumbled across the previous night in Ava's chamber. He had told him how she had wept and asked what was happening to her. Elrond needed to talk with her, but he knew that this was not the time. He did not wish to dampen his daughter's happy day. Yet, he had to say something.

"You do look lovely, Ava," Elrond said again and offered both of his hands to her.

"Thank you," Ava said, her hands wrapping inside of Elrond's hands. "You know that my marriage...well...I know that it shall change things...but it need not change everything...you understand, Ada? I will always need you...and Arwen..."

Elrond could feel a lump form in his throat as he stepped closer to Ava, their hands now in mid air as Elrond pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and closed his eyes.

"And I will always be here, Ava," he assured her. "I will always be here for you, and you can talk to me about anything...I want you to know that...whatever plays on your mind is not insignificant and I shall think nothing less of your concerns."

Ava pulled back for a moment, her stare focused on her father. She could tell that he knew. She had no doubt that Thranduil had spoken with him. She wanted to be angry with the Elf-king. Why did he have to say something the day before their wedding? But her anger dissolved as her father's words rang through in her mind.

"I am unsure of many things right now, Ada," Ava whispered and Elrond nodded. "But I am sure that marrying Thranduil is what I want. It is all I wish to think of right now...please...for today..."

She was trying to ask her father to delay their inevitable conversation. She suspected it worked for Elrond nodded and cleared his throat before offering her his arm and holding his head high. Ava smiled softly as the Lord of Rivendell prepared to lead her to her wedding.

"Today is your day, my daughter," Elrond told her. "Nothing shall stop that."

Ava took hold of his arm. "Thank you, Ada."

"You have nothing to thank me for," he promised. "Just remember that I shall always love you and no pompous Elf-king shall change such a thing."

Ava laughed as they began to walk from her chamber and Elrond did his best to converse with her on the way to the secret garden. They walked at a slow pace as Ava did not wish to trip over the long train to her dress. Elrond was pleased for the slow pace. It delayed the inevitable which was to happen. It was only as they stood outside the secret garden by the waterfall did he kiss her on the cheek again and squeeze her hand. He noticed that she was shaking slightly and he did his best to soothe her before leading her into the garden.

There were three elves stood in the garden behind the King. Ava was grateful that the numbers were small for she did not know if she could cope with such a vast wedding. She noted Legolas stood with Tauriel, the captain of the guard dressed in a simple green dress for a change. Arwen stood on Legolas's other side, still watching as her sister walked down the grass in between the two ponds.

But Ava had to admit that she barely held their stare. Instead her gaze was focused on the King of Mirkwood as he watched her. He was dressed in silver and red, a drape over his shoulders and his tunic nothing but intricately detailed. His silver crown sat on top of his head as a small ring sat in his palm as Ava recalled that she had placed his ring on her own finger.

She stood before him as he looked to her, his eyes unable to move away from her slender figure which was accentuated perfectly in the white dress she wore. Elrond felt a slight tinge of distaste run through him at the way the Elf-king looked at his daughter, but he could not stop that annoyance.

"I give welcome to those who have travelled from Mirkwood," Elrond said softly. "Prince Legolas and Tauriel. It is an honour to have you here with us."

The two of them bowed slightly and Thranduil smirked as Ava looked to them and beamed. She was radiant and positively glowing.

"And King Thranduil," Elrond said, turning his attention to the Elf-king and holding Ava's hand before allowing the King to take hold of it. "I trust that you shall care for my daughter with all of your being...protect her...cherish her...and love her."

Thranduil smiled at that and picked her hand up, slowly slipping the jewelled ring he had purchased onto her finger. Ava was shocked that that the jewel was white and glowing. She had never seen a gem like it and she wondered where Thranduil had found it. She felt the weight of it on her finger and she could not help but think it was slight ostentatious, but she suspected that was simply Thranduil.

"I shall," Thranduil declared. "I shall love her until the end of my days."

Thranduil almost did not note her wince, yet she did. She did not care to think of the end of his days. She said nothing as she slipped the ring from her finger and looked to it as she placed it on Thranduil's finger. The jewel was not as grand, but simply a faded gold ring her father had given her for the day. She closed her hands around Thranduil's hands and looked back to his softening stare.

"And I shall love you," Ava promised him. "Forever and more."

Thranduil looked even more sincere then as he moved his hand to stroke her cheek, failing to care that they were making a public display.

"We give thanks to the Eru for this union," Elrond said.

Everyone echoed his words and Ava knew that the ceremony was over. It had been short, yet sweet. It had been exactly what Ava had wanted. She did not wish for it to be drawn out for people to stare at her. She wished to say the words she meant and bind herself to Thranduil.

"Then there is nothing more to say," Elrond said as Arwen moved to stand by her father. "You are both bound together now."

Thranduil grinned as Ava stood on her toes and urged him to press his lips to hers. And for once he did not protest.

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading and do let me know what you think so far!


	23. Chapter 23

TA 2775

Ava sat by her husband's side at the small table overlooking Rivendell. Elrond had the palladium set up with flowers entwined on the pillars and candles hanging from the ceiling and burning brightly. The table was finely decorated with vases of flowers and the finest silver cutlery Ava had ever seen. The sky had turned black and stars decorated the night sky. The wine flowed and everyone was happy. It was almost as though there was nothing to fear.

Thranduil had not released his wife's hand as of yet, preferring to keep her fingers inside of hers as his thumb ran over her knuckles. Ava had barely eaten anything, preferring to sip on the finest wine she had ever tasted. Thranduil had picked at his meat, but he had to confess that too was not that hungry. He remained seated, looking to Ava as she conversed with her father.

"I trust that you have everything you need for your return to Mirkwood in the coming days," Elrond spoke to Ava. "I had the majority of your books packed for you in trunks so you need not worry about that."

"I have an idea of what I would like to take," Ava informed her father, struggling to concentrate on anything but Thranduil's grip on her hand. His touch was soothing, yet it was exhilarating Ava at this moment in time. "But there is time to prepare."

"Aye," Elrond said sadly. "That there is."

Thranduil finally managed to catch his bride's attention again as she turned back to look to him and he watched her with his soft gaze. Ava moved to kiss him on the cheek, finding herself unable to stop. Thranduil did not complain as his hands gently took hold of her by the back of her neck, his fingers tangling into her hair which hung there and holding tightly. His lips moved down to hers and Elrond knew that he should excuse himself in the hope that others would follow.

It seemed as though the King had other things on his mind at that moment in time, although his daughter was not that much better. Ava had her hands tucked on the King's shoulders and her eyes were shut tightly.

"I believe that this might be an appropriate time for us to call it a night," Elrond spoke.

"Oh," Ava said, pulling back from Thranduil and looking to her father with a sheepish smile.

Legolas stood and offered Tauriel his arm whilst Elrond took hold of Arwen's arm. They all bid their goodnights and Ava stood and hugged each of them in turn. Thranduil stood behind his wife and kept his hand on the small of her back, his gaze rarely moving from her figure. Tauriel winked at her before turning away and Legolas frowned as the red haired elleth urged him not to be prude. Elrond smiled warmly and merely looked at Thranduil with concern. Arwen smiled too and Ava knew that there was a knowing stare in her gaze.

"And now you are the Queen of Mirkwood."

Ava laughed as she turned around in Thranduil's arms as he kept them circled around his waist. Ava dangled her arms around his neck and rested her cheek on his shoulder. She was quiet as the King began to sway from side to side slowly.

"Are you trying to dance?" Ava wondered; her eyes set over Rivendell and the glowing lights in the distance. It looked so peaceful and Ava could barely take her eyes from it.

"I do not know," Thranduil whispered, pressing his own lips onto the top of her head as his hands moved down her spine and Ava shivered; a motion which did not go unnoticed by the King. "But I do know that there is somewhere else I would prefer to be."

Closing her eyes, Ava inhaled sharply as Thranduil pulled at a pin from her hair, allowing it to fall on the floor. Her dark curls fell loosely down her back and her shoulders and Ava arched a brow before peering up to the Elvenking.

"You are making a mess," Ava informed him and Thranduil chuckled.

"I fail to care," he said, his fingers combing through her hair and pressing against her scalp in a massaging manner. She did her best to control the feeling in her stomach at his hands, but she struggled as a low moan escaped her lips. "And I do not think that you care either, my love."

Ava barely comprehended what happened as Thranduil swept down to press his lips to her lips. She felt his hands run along her scalp and to her collarbone, a finger trailing along it towards her shoulder. His fingers slipped underneath the sleeve to her gown, the tips brushing against skin it had never touched before. Ava could not deny that she pressed her body closer to his and his hand continued to slip the gown down her skin.

"Not here," Ava managed to whisper out in between panting breaths. "We should go..."

"That is perhaps for the best," Thranduil said and Ava smiled nervously to him as he took hold of her hand. "Where are we retiring to?"

"My chamber," Ava said, leading the way. "I thought that would be for the best."

"You may have what you want," Thranduil told her and Ava laughed nervously. She was struggling to breathe at the thought of what was going to happen.

There were truly about to consummate their marriage. She was about to bind herself to Thranduil in a way she had never experienced before. But she was also about to bare herself to him completely, not just in body, but in soul too. He already knew her deepest worries and he already knew that she was not herself. He knew everything about her, but he had never felt her fears. He had never felt them like he was about to. She did her best not to think of that fact.

"You are nervous," Thranduil commented as soon as they reached Ava's chamber. "You have said nothing during the walk and I know when you are thinking."

"I am not scared," Ava whispered as Thranduil stood behind her, his hand running up and down her neck before he bent down to press his lips in the trail of his hand. "I have never felt like this."

"Nor have I," Thranduil said, nipping at her skin and moving his other hand down to her waist to cradle it in his grip. "But I intend to look after you, Ava. You know that. You have no reason to be nervous."

"That is easy for you to say because you are not the one being teased in such a manner," Ava said as Thranduil's hands moved to the laces at the back of her gown and Ava almost froze up at the feeling of her gown loosening on her body.

Thranduil slowly moved around her, lowering to rest his forehead against Ava's once her had left her gown to dangle precariously on her shoulder. He knew that it would fall with one swift tug, yet he did not push his new bride. He did not want to rush with Ava. She deserved to have a moment to compose herself and realise that what was about to happen would not be scary.

"You are beautiful, Ava," Thranduil told her. "I have no need to rush you into such an act...I want for you to be comfortable...yet...yet you know that I desire you in ways I never thought possible. I wish to be with you in every possible way, but only as long as it is what you wish for."

Ava could not help but smile, her warm breath hitting Thranduil's nose as she bore her teeth in a heart-warming smile. He smiled back, his hand running over her cheek as Ava nodded and kissed him chastely, cupping his cheeks in her hands.

"And I love you," she said. "I love you more than I had ever thought possible. I want to be with you too."

Nodding, Thranduil pressed his lips to her cheek and Ava allowed for herself to stop thinking. She had to admit that it was not an impossible task as she pressed herself into Thranduil's arms.

...

Thranduil watched as Ava slept soundly beside him. The sun was slowly rising and he had opened the door to her balcony to allow the rays into the chamber. He had draped a silver robe around his body as he went, his hands raking through his hair as a yawn escaped his mouth. He turned around after peering out at Rivendell for a while, watching Ava for a while. She was resting on her side, curled into a ball like a child with her hand clenched to her stomach and her other arm under her pillow. Her hair was a mess over her head and she had her mouth open whilst she was sleep.

Thranduil moved back to the bed and climbed into it, resting on his back and staring to the ceiling before he heard Ava shuffle in the bed. She stirred slowly and moved with her eyes still closed, resting her head on top of Thranduil's bare chest.

"Did you sleep well, my love?" Thranduil wondered and Ava hummed her answer back to him. "I shall take that as a yes."

"Better than usual," Ava admitted and Thranduil moved his arm underneath her shoulders. "Why are you awake so early?"

"It is not early, Ava," Thranduil contradicted to her. "It is mid morning at least."

"Truly?" Ava wondered. "We should have been at breakfast a while ago then."

Thranduil chuckled at that. "I do not think anyone expects us to surface, my dear. We are fine where we are."

Ava tilted her chin on his chest, her fingers skimming his bare skin up to the hollow base of his neck.

"I never thought that you were so lethargic, my King," she teased him and Thranduil laughed at her, his hand moving to clasp hers and rest on top of his chest again.

"It is very difficult to contemplate movement when my wife is next to me," Thranduil informed her. "And I know that she is wearing nothing underneath those covers."

Ava laughed and hit against his chest before rolling onto her other side. Thranduil caught her by the waist and pressed his chest against her back as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I would prefer just to sleep, Thranduil," Ava admitted to him and he chuckled. "Did you not get tired last night?"

Thranduil continued to laugh at hearing her. "You are much younger than I, Ava," he informed her. "Yet you are nowhere near as fit as I am."

"I do not spend my days becoming lithe or fit," Ava muttered into her pillow, closing her eyes as Thranduil pressed his fingers to her cheek and pushed her hair from her face and behind her shoulder. "You spend your days wielding a sword so there is no wonder that you are fitter than I am."

"You are ridiculous," Thranduil smirked and Ava tossed her head over her shoulder.

"Are you mocking me?" she asked him and Thranduil quickly silenced her with a kiss on the lips she could not resist.

"I would never mock you," Thranduil said in between kissing her on the lips. "I would merely tease you."

"Hmm," Ava muttered against his mouth and felt herself close her eyes as Thranduil refused to stop his teasing assault on her mouth.

...

Ava knew that it was late when they left her chamber. Thranduil had dressed in his red garb whilst Ava had picked a light blue gown. She found her father in his study after Thranduil had informed Ava that he should speak with his household guard. Elrond was sat on the chaise lounge with a book in his hands which he could not hide as his daughter snuck up on him.

Sitting beside her father, Ava lounged back and pushed her hand through her hair.

"_Illnesses of the mind," _Ava spoke the title of the book which Elrond was holding.

The Lord of Rivendell closed the book and placed it on the floor with the pile of other books he had been reading too. He turned his upper body sideways to face Ava. He could not deny that there was a glow accompanying his daughter. She looked serene and happier than she had done in a long time. She was silent, her gaze set on her father as she waited for him to respond to her.

"I am concerned, Ava," he told her. "You cannot deny a father that right."

"I deny you no right," Ava promised him. "I know what is wrong with me, but I managed to go an evening without thinking of...well...everything. And now the thoughts come back to me when I am not with him. It was all I could think of when he told me that he had business quickly to attend to."

"Ava," Elrond said sadly and she shook her head with haste, leaning forwards as her father pressed a hand to her back.

"How can I be so happy one minute and so full of worry and fear another minute?" she dared to ask him. "I know where Thranduil is! He is with his household guard and making certain that they are well. I know that...and I know that he will be back soon...but...it is when I am alone that I think."

Elrond watched with intrigue as Ava straightened herself up, her hands resting in her lap. She shook her head and pulled at the sleeves to her dress. Moving to look at her father, she gauged his reaction and tried to see what he was thinking.

"I do not know what is wrong, Ava," Elrond admitted to her. "I have tried to search for a potion or a remedy to what you are feeling, but there is nothing I can find. I know that what you are feeling can pass, but you need to brave. You need to be strong and work through this."

"How?" Ava wondered. "I have already spent my time with Thranduil and he has promised me that he will help me through this, but I know that I need to help myself. I know that I need to step outside and keep a clear mind, but how can I? How can I do that when I cannot stop myself from thinking of the creatures which lurk out there?"

Elrond moved to wrap Ava into his arms, knowing that she should shed no tears the day after her wedding. She had just married the King of Mirkwood and had spent her previous evening in utter happiness. She had not been worried, but nervous which was understandable. And now she was falling to pieces without the Elf-king next to her. It scared Elrond how much she relied on Thranduil. What would she do without him? Elrond dreaded to think.

"It will not be easy, Ava," Elrond informed her. "I know that. I have seen it. I have noticed you slipping further away from your previous self and it worries me. I cannot pretend that it does not. All I long to see is your happiness. You have gone downhill so fast."

Ava's brows rose on her forehead and her hands ran down her face as Elrond pressed his hand to her back.

"I know," she promised him. "I am trying to forget, but it is difficult."

"And I cannot pretend that it will be anything but," Elrond said. "But we are all here for you, Ava. We are all willing for you to make it through what you are feeling right now. Thranduil will always be there for you."

Ava forced a smile onto her face. She did not want to think such thoughts, especially when she had just married Thranduil. She should be happy and content in his grip. She should find him and refuse to let him leave her for the next few days. Did she not deserve that? Did they not deserve some privacy to themselves?

"Regardless, I trust you are well otherwise?" Elrond said. "I told the handmaidens not to disturb you this morning. It is a good job I sent my instructions. Galadriel and Celeborn sent their apologise for not making it in time...they were waylaid..."

Ava flushed then, grateful that her father had spoken no more of it to her. She leant back on the seat once more, slouching down as Elrond draped his arm around her shoulders and allowed for his daughter to rest against him. He doubted he had many more days of such behaviour with her. She would return to Mirkwood sooner than he would like.

He was thankful that Ava did not question the absence of her grandparents. It was sad, in a sense. She barely knew them and she did not question why they did not make it on time. Elrond knew, but he had no intention of telling Ava of the evil they had encountered whilst on their journey. All she needed to know what that they were safe.

"It was interesting," was all that Ava could say. "It was nice to be hidden away for a while. Marriage feels very odd...especially with the weight of this ring and a new silver crown to adorn my head."

"It is a beautiful ring," Elrond admitted as Ava admired it. "It is a white gem. They are very rare. I do not know where your husband secured such a jewel from."

"Neither do I," Ava said. "I shall ask him when I see him again."

Elrond sighed as his ears pricked. "I think that might be sooner rather than later."

Heavy footsteps moved into the study and the door slammed against the wall behind it. Ava sat up straight as Thranduil entered, his eyes glaring straight ahead and his face one of thunder. He looked to Elrond as Ava moved to stand beside him, her hand running down his arm as she tried to soothe his harsh looking features to no prevail.

"What is it?" she asked of him.

"Why do you not ask your father?" Thranduil hissed. "He seems to believe that he has all of the answers. Did you think to consult me? Did you even consider asking me for my opinion?"

Thranduil's snarl was uncontrollable as he stepped forwards and Ava tried to tug on his arm to stop him from going any further. Her hand pressed to his chest as she looked between the two males. Elrond sighed and pressed his hands behind his back.

"I did not wish to bother you during your wedding day. Ava is your wife, but she is also my daughter. I only wish for the best for her."

Ava looked confused then. "Why? What has happened? Does someone intend to tell me?"

Thranduil smirked then, the smug look on his face as his wife wrapped her small fingers around his wrist. His eyes gleamed with arrogance and his tone was bitter when he spoke again;

"Your father sent for a wizard," Thranduil sneered. "He thinks that a wizard can be the cure for your illness...but he also comes bearing warnings which will do anything but help you. Did you think that this would help, Lord Elrond?" Thranduil demanded, yet Elrond refused to look away and be belittled by the King. "You wish to cure your daughter by putting her care in an old fool who would have us put more strain on her?"

"Am I supposed to understand what is happening?" Ava wondered. "Why is there a wizard here?"

"I asked him for help," Elrond spoke. "That is all, Ava. You have no need to fret. I am sure he carries no grave news."

"He carries nothing but grave news!" Thranduil snapped. "You will do nothing but plunge Ava further into worry if you allow him to see her or speak with her. You know that as well as I."

"I had to do something," Elrond said and Ava shook her head. "She is my daughter."

"And my wife," Thranduil snapped. "I shall not allow for this."

"Enough!" Ava roared all of a sudden, her voice shrill and demanding. "I am no one's possession. I can make up my own mind on such matters. I do need people telling me what it is that I should do. I have enough of that with your advisors," Ava stared dangerously to Thranduil and he bit his tongue before she looked between her father and him. "Now can we sit down and speak about this calmly? I would very much like to know who this wizard is."

...

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone for reading and reviewing. Please do let me know what you think, and which wizard this might be who arrived!


	24. Chapter 24

TA 2775

Ava walked ahead of her husband and father towards the palladium where her father held his council meetings. She had asked Thranduil where this wizard was and he had reluctantly told her. She had glowered at him, silently urging for him not to say anything and to keep his mouth closed on matters which he did not understand. Ava did not wish for the wizard to be scared off. Elrond had watched Ava storm off, silently shocked as she held her head high and strode with purpose. Her fingers were laced together in front of her as she saw the tall man stood watching over Rivendell.

He was dressed in grey garb, a pointed hat sat on top of his head. A long beard hung from his chin and his face was wrinkled as he turned to look at Ava. His eyes were narrow, but Ava could see the wisdom behind his stare. He was taller than many and a staff stood in his hand by his side.

"Lady Ava," he was the one to speak to her and Ava stood before him, wondering how she should greet him.

She merely inclined her head in his direction as Thranduil stood behind her and placed a hand on the small of her back. He looked to the wizard with a harsh stare, knowing full well that his presence would not be welcome when he said what he had come for. However, Elrond was one to listen to wizards. Thranduil did not share his optimism or integrity.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Ava said. "My father tells me that you are Gandalf...a wizard..."

"Your father would be correct," Gandalf said with a slow nod of his head.

"And I apologise for Thranduil's behaviour," Ava said and she felt him still his movements on the small of her back. She could practically feel the weight of his glare on her.

She said nothing for a few moments, wondering if Thranduil would take the initiative to apologise. Somehow she sincerely doubted it. Thranduil may not like the wizard, but that did not give him an excuse to be rude to him. Ava knew Thranduil's behaviour. She knew that he could volatile, and it seemed as though he was in such a mood this evening.

"Your husband is merely protective," Gandalf said. "I can understand that, but he should know that I am here to help and nothing more."

Thranduil scoffed and began to speak, but Elrond was quicker. The Lord of Rivendell moved away from the background and stood in front of Ava and bowed his head to Gandalf as he spoke.

"He knows," Elrond promised Gandalf. "He merely worries about what it is that is happening with Ava. We are all concerned."

Elrond looked behind his shoulder to Thranduil and the Elf-king shook his head. He moved away from Ava and prowled the palladium with prowess. Everyone watched him as he looked ahead of him and refused to meet anyone's gaze. His rage knew no bounds at that moment in time. Ava could tell as much from his silence. Thranduil often yelled and showed his temper, but his true rage was shown by silence.

"I came here because you asked," Gandalf declared. "You said that your daughter was suffering from nightmares and anxiousness and it was only growing worse with each passing day."

"But there is another reason why you are here," Thranduil sniped and finally his glare was directed to Gandalf. "You come here to ask us for help. You are here because you wish to disturb whatever it is that lurks at Dol Guldur. There is nothing there for us to discover and that should be an end to your queries."

Gandalf looked at Thranduil as the King stood still. His face was impassive. Ava didn't know what would happen now. She did not know what Gandalf would say or what Thranduil would say. She knew that Thranduil was adamant not to go to Dol Guldur. He had been previously and he had not found anything. And if something was there then he would not do anything for he had to protect his people. Ava could not criticise him for such a motion.

"I can sense a power at Dol Guldur," Gandalf said. "I am not blind, nor are you Thranduil. I know you. You like to hide away in your kingdom and stay safe...oblivious to the world. I am not a fool to your ways."

"You do not know me," Thranduil seethed and Ava nodded in agreement before moving towards her husband and trying to soothe him. Her hand moved to his chest as she stopped him from moving away from her. "You know nothing of my motives."

"I know that your lack of action will not help you," Gandalf said. "It is madness not to consider. Join us on The White Council and allow us to tell you what it is we fear. The Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn should soon be arriving. Dol Guldur is in southern Mirkwood. It is not far from your fortress."

"It is far enough away," Thranduil drawled: his hands balled into fists by his sides. "I have no interest in listening to you of such matters, Gandalf the Grey. If you have come here to help my wife then I cannot help but think you have done something else. Do you think that telling her of dark creatures in Mirkwood will aid her? She fears enough already and you are not helping her."

"I have no intention of bringing worry to Ava," Gandalf promised. "But to heal her she needs to be safe, and I cannot promise her such a thing right now as I have heard rumours."

"Rumours!" Thranduil roared and Ava looked worried at his words. "They are not words of truth, are they? We do not know the truth."

"I know that you would have died had Lady Ava not saved you," Gandalf declared and Ava closed her eyes as she leant against Thranduil and the King wrapped an arm around her waist. "I know that your wife was attacked by Orcs who carried a message. How can you not believe what is in front of you?"

"Because it is ludicrous," Thranduil said and Ava shook softly as the image of Thranduil on his death bed haunted her. "And you are not aiding. You are doing nothing but bringing Ava unease."

"It is a horrid fact," Elrond finally spoke up. "But there must be some truth to the words which are spoken. Orcs were rare but they are becoming bold and brave. They travel far too close to our borders. You must see sense, Thranduil."

"No," Thranduil snapped. "I shall listen no more to this. You believe the only way to help my wife is by listening to rumours like this? You would have me travel to Dol Guldur and risk my own life? I know of the darkness which lurks there and I would not disturb it. So long as it is hidden then it is not my concern."

"And when it reveals itself?" Gandalf wondered. "What would you do then?"

Thranduil moved his hand to the top of Ava's head as she remained in his grip. His hand soothed her curls down her back as he looked to Gandalf and knew what the wizard was asking him to do. He wanted answers to questions which Thranduil did not dare ask.

"Nothing," Thranduil said. "My kingdom is protected and is a fortress. No one shall harm us."

"You are a blind fool to think such a thing," Gandalf spat and Thranduil's glare increased and his hand stilled on Ava's hair once more.

"I have no intention of standing here and listening to this," Thranduil spoke and Ava could not help but agree with him. She had listened to enough. "You cannot help and it was foolish for you to come here in the first place."

Thranduil stepped back from his wife and held his hand out by his side, wondering if Ava would take hold of it. She looked to her father for a brief moment and Elrond silently pleaded with her to stay. She had to hear the truth for her to overcome her fears. She could not run away and hide as Thranduil would have her do. Yet she took his hand.

Thranduil's large hand engulfed his bride's small one and Gandalf inhaled a sharp breath as Elrond spoke;

"Ava," he whispered her name. "You need to stay and listen. It is the only way."

Ava bit her tongue and shook her head. "You would have me stay here and listen to this? You would send my husband to Dol Guldur? And what would you wish for him to do? I cannot cope, Ada. I do not wish to see him leave me or place himself in danger again. Do you think that would help me? It would ruin me."

Gandalf kept silent, chewing on his cheek and rocking back and forth on his heel as Thranduil led Ava away from the palladium, his strides long as Ava struggled to keep up with him. He only slowed his pace when he came to their chambers and Ava shut the door behind her and moved with haste. Her hands went to Thranduil's shoulders and her lips were on his in an instance. Thranduil was too shocked at her bold movements to stop himself from being pushed against the door.

Ava's hands moved to his cheeks, her fingertips pressing into his blond locks as her lips moved with haste against his. Thranduil's hands held her waist as she continued to pull away every second during her hasty kisses. As much as Thranduil enjoyed the feeling of her lips on top of his, he knew that it was not the right time to continue with her advances.

"Ava," he whispered her name as she continued to cup his cheeks harshly.

"Don't," Ava pleaded with him. "Please...there has to be another way...another way to stop this...I cannot do it, Thranduil...don't leave me..."

Thranduil caught her before she slumped against him, her hands sliding down his shoulders. The King held her upright, his hands tightly encircling her waist as she pressed her forehead against his cheek.

"I am going nowhere," he promised her. "Ava, I am going nowhere. The wizard spoke no truth...I shall not leave..."

"I can't do it," was all that Ava could whisper. "There has to be another way."

"There will be," Thranduil promised her. "We can cope together. We do not need Orcs...spiders...threats of darkness...nothing is needed for us to handle this. I promise you, Ava."

Usually Ava would not have listened, but this time she could do nothing but. She rested against Thranduil and did her best to chant his words in her mind. She would be fine. She could cope. All that she needed was Thranduil and that would be enough.

...

"She started off strong," Gandalf said after he had finally sat down to speak with Elrond. "I thought that you were mistaken about her. But at the mention of danger she froze. You are right: her thoughts are consumed with fear."

"Aye," Elrond said, drumming his fingers against the table. "Although are you certain of what you say? You believe that there is a greater force which lurks in Middle Earth?"

"I am certain of nothing," Gandalf admitted, "but I am almost certain. You can sense it like I can, Elrond. You know that Orc attacks are rare. Mirkwood is riddled with spiders. Something is happening and Thranduil is too proud to do anything about it."

"He is scared," Elrond nodded in agreement. "Yet I can hardly blame him. We should all be worried if what we fear is true."

"But we do not truly know what we fear. I have yet to discover it for myself, but I know that it is something to be concerned over."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"I would have suggested King Thranduil take action, but that shall not happen," Gandalf spoke. "Dol Guldur is part of Mirkwood. It lies within his realm. He is a great elven warrior and I would have gone with him to chase this evil away. I doubt his mind will be changed on the matter."

"Your doubts are not unfounded," Elrond said. "But I do not wish to speak of such evil anymore. I asked you to come here because it is Ava I am concerned for. You said it yourself; she is not strong. She is growing weaker with each passing day and I do not know how to stop it or help her. Is there nothing I can do now?"

Gandalf looked away from a moment, knowing that Elrond probably knew the answer to his question already. He observed Rivendell and was not surprised that Ava was how she was. She had been sheltered in the beautiful city for years. She had never known true fear and danger was foreign to her.

"So long as such danger exists then it shall always play on your daughter's mind," Gandalf said. "Yet the chances of us completely eliminating evil from this world are slim. Your daughter will do well to face the fears which lurk in her mind. She cannot hide from them."

"You would have her go and find them?"

"No," Gandalf said, knowing that the idea was preposterous. "I would have her life as though they did not exist. You cannot allow for Thranduil to stay by her side all of the time and keep her hidden away. She needs to be outside. She needs to allow the Elf-king time from her. I see how she looks at him and she would have him locked away with her if she could. I doubt the King would allow for that to happen, however."

Elrond scoffed and shook his face at that statement. "I think that Thranduil is just as happy hidden away as Ava is."

"I can only hope that shall change," Gandalf spoke. "Yet I do not know what more I can suggest. Her worries are not without foundation, but she needs to find a way to battle through...only then can she claim to recover."

...

Ava had ignored every single knock on her chamber door that afternoon. She had remained sat on Thranduil's lap, her arms wrapped around his shoulders. A handmaiden had informed her that her grandparents had finally arrived and that supper would be served that evening. Ava had said nothing back as Thranduil too kept silent. His cheek rested on the top of her head as thoughts ran through his mind.

He wanted to keep Ava safe. He knew that he had to do that. If he could keep her sanity intact then he would keep her locked up in Mirkwood. But how could he help Ava? How could he stop her from worrying? He knew that he could not be with her at every given moment. He had to leave her alone sometimes. Maybe he had to be cruel to be kind?

He kissed the top of her head and slid her from his lap.

"I need to go and speak with Legolas and ask him to prepare for the journey back to Mirkwood," Thranduil told her. "Perhaps we might stop at Lothlórien on the way. I do not doubt that your grandparents will be pleased to see you."

Thranduil could feel the stiffness form in her spine. Just the thought of being away from safety caused Ava to worry.

"Do you not have business in Mirkwood to attend to?"

"No," Thranduil shook his head and forced himself to smile. "It will be nice, Ava. We should visit them."

Ava considered Thranduil for a second and pushed her hair from her shoulder. She took a moment to consider his words and dropped her arms to wrap around her waist to warm herself. She was silent for a second as Thranduil adjusted his robes on his body so that they were not askew.

"You were against leaving Mirkwood before," Ava said.

Thranduil shook his head and looked away from Ava so that his emotions did not betray him. Ava bit down on her bottom lip and rocked back and forth on her heels. She chuckled lowly and moved closer to Thranduil, standing behind him so when he turned his chest would brush against hers.

"You are doing this because you think it will help," she declared. "And do you think it will? Do you think that keeping me away from Mirkwood will help?"

Thranduil spun around and grabbed her shoulders then, shaking her slightly as he looked down to her with an agonisingly painful stare. "I do not know, Ava, but I am willing to try. You told me that you were willing too. Do not make things difficult on yourself. Do not sit here and worry about anything. Just try to do that."

Ava glowered for a second before exhaling a sharp breath. She nodded her agreement and Thranduil moved to press his hand to her cheek, nodding sternly before kissing her chastely and then leaving her in the chamber. He could feel her stare after him, but he knew that this would be for the best in the long run. He would do whatever he thought best for her.

...

"I heard about your row with the Grey Wizard today," Legolas informed his father as they sat in the private dining hall and Thranduil lounged back, draining his cup of wine and trying to forget that the day had ever happened.

He had spent the morning in peaceful bliss with Ava, but that had all gone downhill so fast. Legolas sipped on his wine and looked to his father, studying his movements.

"Ava was restless for the entire journey here," Legolas spoke. "I noticed that there was something wrong with her many days before we left. She dare not leave Mirkwood's walls."

Thranduil looked over his son's shoulder and inhaled a sharp breath. "I know what is wrong with her. I know that her mind is not what it once was, but I do not want to make her worse...nor do I wish to go into battle. I cannot slay every single Orc, as much as I would like to. I cannot risk elven blood. We spilt too much blood many years ago."

"And if there is something-"

"-Do not, Legolas," Thranduil urged his son. "Do not try to talk of this. I shall do nothing, Legolas. It is not my issue."

"As you say," Legolas said, knowing that there was no response to his father.

They were silent for a few moments and it was then when Thranduil heard a sudden gust of air bring the noise to his ears. Legolas heard it too. They both looked at each other and frowned. Thranduil stood and moved slowly to the edge of the hall, his hands wrapping around the railing. He looked beneath the hall and his eyes lit up. His brows arched and he looked amused for a second.

"Well, that is unexpected," Legolas whispered.

Thranduil continued to watch the scene unfold underneath him. In the small garden Ava stood with a bow and arrow in her hands. Tauriel stood behind her, telling her what to aim for on the tree in front of them. Ava stood tall and proud as Thranduil smiled, almost scared to believe that this could be a change for her. Yet, as the arrow flew less than two feet and Tauriel laughed and Ava groaned before beaming, Thranduil could not deny that he almost felt a slight emotion of relief.

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading and please do let me know what you think!


	25. Chapter 25

TA 2775

"It would be wise if you fought in something other than your skirts, my dear."

Ava turned around as soon as she heard Thranduil's voice enter the chamber. She wore nothing but a simple blue robe on her body after bathing. She looked to Thranduil as he pulled his simple silver crown from his head and rested it on her dressing table.

"You saw me?" Ava asked him.

Thranduil chuckled and nodded. "I did see you. I was speaking with Legolas in the hall above. Tauriel was certainly testing you with the bow and arrow. Did you wield a sword at all?"

Ava shook her head and sat down on the edge of her bed, resting on her knees as the covers rippled underneath her. Thranduil could not help but notice that her robe opened slightly to reveal her chest. Her legs were bare and the robe pooled around her. There was a part of Thranduil which almost wanted to take her then and there. Her hair hung in damp curls around her back and shoulders and her cheeks were pale and serene looking.

"I did not," Ava spoke. "I thought that was your job?"

Thranduil looked shocked for a second. "You wish for me to teach you again?" he double checked with her and she nodded in agreement with him. "Why do you have a sudden change of mine, Ava?"

Shrugging, Ava looked to Thranduil with a tilted head. "You told me that I have to help myself. I am trying to do that."

"I see," Thranduil whispered and moved to the bed.

He sat down and moved the back of his hand down her cheek and Ava could not help but smile softly to her husband. Thranduil bent down to kiss her cheek, his soft lips pressing lightly against her even softer cheek. Ava wrapped her arms around her husband's waist and closed her eyes for a few minutes, wondering just how long it would be before her husband pressed their movements further.

"I am proud of you, Ava," Thranduil informed her, moving to kiss the top of her head as his cheek nestled there soon after. "It will all help. I promise you."

Ava did not want for him to make promises. "Well, we shall simply have to see what happens."

TA 2850

"I yield!"

Tauriel laughed loudly as she held the sword tightly in her grasp and peered down to the elleth who laid on the ground beneath her. She was smiling widely too, her hands held up in front of her body. She wore a simple blue gown and her hair spanned around her on the floor. She began to giggle as she dropped her sword and swatted Tauriel's blade from her throat. Pushing herself to her elbows, she remained on the damp ground and continued to look to her friend.

"You take this training far too seriously," Ava spoke. "Usually the Queen of Mirkwood would complain at such a thing."

"Yet, the Lady Ava would not," Tauriel sheathed her own blade and offered a hand down to Ava.

She took hold of it, allowing for her friend to haul her to her feet. Ava inhaled sharply and dropped her hands to her hips. She looked around the clearing in the forest and shook her head, telling herself that there was no one else with them. There was nothing out there. She had progressed far in the recent decades, yet there was always a small and nagging voice at the back of her mind whenever she swore she heard something.

"I suspect you are lucky that I wear no crown at this moment in time," Ava commented and Tauriel grinned. "Or that I am not with child."

Tauriel could see the sadness cloud her friend's eyes as Ava picked up her blade and swung it in front of her for a few moments. She wandered through the clearing and rested against a tree, her eyes closing as she allowed a small breeze to pass through her curled hair. Tauriel nervously looked around before picking up her bow from the tree it rested against.

She knew of Ava's desperation to bear a child, yet nothing had happened. She had been attempting for many years, and Tauriel knew everything of the matter. Ava had no friends in Mirkwood. She preferred to distance herself from court and the politics involved in wearing a crown. She loved Thranduil and the weight of a crown did nothing to diminish that. She would not say that it was a burden, simply an annoyance every now and then.

"Have you taken the draught which you brewed the other day?"

"I have," Ava said. "Thranduil has assured me that such things take time. He says that the Valar shall bless us when the time is right. I simply worry that the time will never be right."

Tauriel shook her head. "Things have been constant for many years. There has been no imminent threat to our realm."

"But there have been threats," Ava observed and Tauriel shrugged at her. "I do not know if it is wise trying to be a child into the realm when such dangers exist, yet Thranduil and I are both eager. I have told no one of my issues save for you and my own family. I have spent hours looking through books, yet they have given me no answers."

Tauriel tried to be encouraging on the matter. She pressed a hand to her friend's shoulder. "All will be well."

Ava knew that Tauriel was only trying to be encouraging, but her words brought her little comfort. Shaking her head, Ava smiled and urged for the fake beam to stay on her face. She pulled her skirts down her body and offered Tauriel the sword she had been holding.

"Will you take this for me? I am due at a council meeting shortly."

"Of course," Tauriel said. "I shall escort you back."

"I can find my way back, Tauriel."

"I know," Tauriel smirked, "but I do not think the King will be happy if you went alone. You can change some things, Ava, but you cannot change his overprotective, stubborn and curt mannerisms."

Ava laughed then and shook her head slowly, her hair swaying over her shoulders as she did so. "Do not let my husband hear you speak in such a manner. I honestly do not know why I allow for you to get away with such words."

"Because I am your friend," Tauriel nudged her. "Your only friend, may I add. You would be lost without my presence."

Ava arched a brow. "I do not doubt it."

The two of them continued to giggle until they reached the council chamber. Ava mentally cursed as she noted the door was already shut and the meeting must have begun. Tauriel was the one to push the door open, bowing in a customary fashion and announcing Ava's presence. The Queen of Mirkwood kept her hands in front of her as the councillors stood and she walked around the table to the left of Thranduil.

He remained seated, looking at her with an expectant gaze. His lips quirked as Ava demurely winked to him and settled down in her seat, sitting up straight and waving with a soft hand.

"Please, do continue with the matters at hand."

Ava often stopped listening during council meetings. They occurred once every few weeks and the majority of the time was spent talking about how to stop the spiders outside of the kingdom. She listened to battle tactics, but most of it went in one ear and out the other. All she could feel was her husband's eyes on her and she knew that his stare would not ease on her for a few moments. Thranduil often found himself bored in the middle of meetings and his gaze simply settled on Ava as he wondered what she was thinking or how it would feel to simply be in her presence instead of others.

"Yes," Thranduil said as he dragged his eyes from Ava and looked to the twelve in front of him. "What is the first order of business we have to consider?"

"A letter from Lord Elrond arrived today," Mendriel spoke up and Ava tore her eyes away from her lap. "It was addressed for the council. He informs us that the Grey Wizard has returned to Rivendell with grave news. Apparently he went to Dol Guldur."

"Did no one thing to raise this matter sooner?" Ava wondered. "Where is the letter from my father?"

Bundriel pulled it from his robe and Ava stood up, leaning across the table with one hand resting on the wood. She leant forwards and snatched the letter from his grip as Thranduil watched his wife.

"I warned the old fool that going to Dol Guldur was ridiculous," Thranduil declared. "And what is it that he believes to have discovered."

"Sauron," Ava whispered and Thranduil's head snapped back around to look at her. She continued to read the letter slowly. "He believes that evil rests there and that it will grow stronger."

"Preposterous," Thranduil whispered and Ava looked to him, her brow arched as she did so. "How could it be? Sauron was defeated. I saw him die. I lost my own father in that war and I saw it happen. Why does the old fool speak nothing but words of ridiculousness? And what would Lord Elrond have us do?"

"Nothing," Ava spoke again, looking quite shocked. "He does not wish for you to do anything. He informs the council to remain vigilant and keep Mirkwood safe. Apparently there is nothing to be done at this moment in time."

Everyone muttered under their breath as Ava looked back to Bundriel, her gaze nothing but questioning to the blond haired elf in front of her. "Did another letter come? A letter for me?"

"No, my Queen," he responded with a polite incline of his head.

Ava tried not to look disappointed at that news. She had thought that her father might write to her at the same time, but perhaps he was busy. She had not seen her family in over fifty years and there were times when the distance drove her to despair. Her father often wrote to her, mainly concerned with her welfare to begin with, yet Ava had promised her that she was coping. She did not tell him of her woes for she preferred not to worry him of such things.

"I see," Ava whispered.

"Have the watch doubled for the coming few weeks," Thranduil spoke. "I do not believe the wizard, yet I shall still remain cautious should his words be true, although I sincerely doubt them."

Nodding, the councillors softly agreed with what the King was asking from them and Ava did her best not to look troubled by the words which her father had spoken. It was as Thranduil had said; Sauron had died. He had been destroyed and there was nothing more to the matter.

"Does Lord Elrond carry other news?"

"No," Ava said, placing the letter back on the side and looking to her husband again. "He simply wishes for us to be cautious during these troubled times."

"Kind of him," Thranduil mumbled and Ava knew that he would never see eye to eye with her father on such matters. "Now, I do believe that we need to discuss what it is we should do about the household guard. I believe that we have a few new vacancies."

Ava tuned out then and her hands moved to fold her father's letter as the councillors spoke on matters which did not interest her or hold much weight to her mind. The meeting was quicker than usual and Ava was grateful when they all stood and bowed to leave. Thranduil remained seated and picked up his cup of wine as his wife stared at him for a few moments and he sighed softly at her stare.

"Your thoughts are plagued," he said.

Ava shook her head. "No," she told him. "I simply find it odd that my father has not asked for you to send an army to Dol Guldur. You know that he is prone to believing the words of wizards."

Thranduil's brow arched. "And you do not believe the word of a wizard?"

Ava mused for a few moments. "I have met and spoken with Gandalf the Grey once. He informed me that I would never be sane so long as evil roamed, yet here I am. I have worked my way through the sickness in my mind. I know that I am not fully healed. I would be a fool to believe that I am, but I am better than I was. So...I do not think that I am inclined to believe his word on all matters."

Smirking, Thranduil was relieved at hearing that.

"As for your father, he will not ask me to travel and risk myself for he worries what shall happen to your health if I did so," Thranduil informed her. "You know how your father is, Ava. He does not care for my health, but he knows that my health is entwined with yours."

Ava shrugged and Thranduil offered her a cup of wine. She took hold of it and he knew that could only mean one thing. Ava had avoided wine for some time, believing that she could be with child, yet she took the cup willingly and without a second thought. They had been trying for some time, but nothing had happened. Thranduil had spent quite a bit of time listening to Ava's worries about brining a child into a world where darkness loomed. Thranduil had convinced her that now was as good a time as any time would be.

"Come, my love," Thranduil urged her to her feet as she finished drinking her wine. "I trust you are well."

Ava scoffed. "As well as I can be," she informed him. "I need to return to the medical win to brew some more of that draught I was telling you of. Apparently it has been known to aid women in their quest to grow with child."

"Yet you are no mortal woman," Thranduil informed her and Ava shrugged as she allowed her husband to wrap his arm inside of hers and lead her from the council chamber.

"I am running out of options, my love," Ava told him. "I did not think it difficult for elves to conceive, but it seems impossible for us. Why is that? Do you think the Valar are cursing us?"

"The Valar would never curse you," Thranduil told her, picking her hand up and squeezing it tightly. "You have done nothing to deserve such a curse, my love. Do not speak in such a manner."

"Then why do I feel as though this is punishment?" Ava wondered. "I do not know, Thranduil. I do not wish to speak of it. I shall try this draught and we shall simply have to keep trying."

"We shall," Thranduil promised her. "I am happy that you arrived late to the council meeting. You would not have appreciated the earlier topic of conversation. Apparently my council are quite keen on us having a small elf running around. I do not know why for Legolas is my heir."

"I trust you silenced them?"

"As only I can," Thranduil smirked as they made their way to the throne room and Ava shook her head. "But they seem to be more scared of you than me these days. You certainly have a way of coming across as cold to them."

Ava laughed softly then moved her arm from Thranduil's to wrap it around his waist, falling to care who saw them. "I do not mean to be so cold, but it is very difficult to be anything but sometimes. Your council test my patience."

"And mine too," Thranduil admitted. "But for now we have to sit through another tedious hour of listening to my guard brief me on the state of our defences."

Ava rolled her eyes and looked to the throne which sat above her. She could not help but grin at the sight of it. Thranduil's throne was proud and majestic, finely carved wood decorated it and it looked rather intricate. Yet, his hand held Ava's as she moved ahead of him up the steps. He only released her hand as she moved to sit in her throne which rested next to his. She looked across to Thranduil as he kissed the back of her hand once he had settled himself on his throne.

"An hour?" Ava checked with him.

"An hour," he confirmed, "and then I shall have you all to myself for the evening."

"How lucky for you," Ava smirked and Thranduil kept her hand in his as he demanded for the guard to be brought before the King and Queen of Mirkwood.


	26. Chapter 26

TA 2941

Footsteps rushed through the kingdom of Mirkwood, hitting the wooden walkways at a faster pace than many. Guards moved out of the way, bowing as they did their best not to get in her path. Her skirts were hiked up to her ankles and a letter was in her hand, falling by her side. Her gaze was set in front of her and not on the elves that deemed it necessary to bow to her. She knew that she was royalty, but she did not enjoy the constant bowing or curtsies.

She soon came to the staircase down to the private chambers and did her best not to fall down the wooden steps. She cursed as her foot caught in her dress and she stumbled slightly, almost loosing her footing. She grabbed the railing beside her and held it tightly, catching her breath and looking down to her stomach for a moment. She panted and cursed herself for being so ignorant and in a rush. Her hand gripped her stomach and she began to walk at a slower pace then.

Moving down the steps, she tucked her hair behind her ear and came to the ground. She wandered down the concrete covered floor to the end chamber where she knew her husband would be lurking. She took a deep breath and wondered just how he would react to the news she was about to tell him.

Pushing the door to their bedroom chamber open, she entered and saw him sat on the bed, pulling his robe over his body and raking a hand through his blond hair which was still in place, even after a night of sleeping.

"You were gone when I awoke," he informed his wife. "Are you well?"

Ava nodded to him and moved slowly over to the bed, the letter now gripped in both of her hands as she wondered how he would take the news. She settled down next to him and he ran a hand up and down her back, noting the parchment in her fingertips.

"I am well," she promised him. "I needed a walk this morning."

Thranduil frowned. "And you stumbled upon a letter which contains nothing but bad news?" he wondered from her.

Ava turned to look to him, her brow arched as Thranduil chuckled, the back of his hand sliding down her cheek softly as he tilted her chin up and chastely kissed her soft lips. Ava smiled against his lips before he pulled back and tried to prise the letter from her hands.

"I know you better than you think, Ava," he informed her. "Now, what is it that the letter says?"

Ava snatched it from him for a second and Thranduil's concerned gaze continued to grow. At least Ava could run from him should he feel the need to grow with anger with what her father had done. He was only wearing his silvery blue robe and Ava doubted he wanted to be seen in public wearing such a garment.

"You have to promise me that you will not become mad," Ava insisted, her palm resting on his bare chest whilst he looked concerned at her words. "I know that you shall not like the news which I have to tell you. Can you promise me that much?"

"I cannot promise you anything for I do not know what the news is," Thranduil slyly replied, refusing to make any commitment to her. "So long as this news does not relate to you and our growing babe then I do not know what I could grow angry with."

Ava gave him a soft smile then as she looked down to her stomach and wondered just how it had been possible for her to have been blessed with a babe. They had spent years trying and now Ava was less than two months along in her pregnancy. She was not showing and no one truly knew of the news for Ava did not wish to inform anyone until she was carrying for longer than three months. Legolas knew for he had been the one to take her to the physician, and Ava had deemed it necessary to inform her sister and father.

A babe was something to be cherished, and that was something which Ava promised to do. Thranduil was even more protective than ever, deeming it necessary for her not to lift anything or carry out strenuous tasks. Ava had laughed him off and said that she was simply pregnant and not injured, but Thranduil did not appreciate such a comment.

"I am fine," Ava said, "as is this little one in my stomach."

Nodding, Thranduil watched as Ava looked to the letter one more time and she sighed before handing it to her husband. He had a right to know, just as she did.

"Thorin Oakenshield intends to travel to the Lonely Mountain," Ava informed him as Thranduil read the letter, his grip increasing with each passing second as the parchment crumpled under his fingertips. "Ada has warned us in advance of their intentions."

"Because he knows what lurks in that mountain," Thranduil whispered and dropped the letter to the floor, his head shaking with fury as he made a move to stand and Ava watched him pace. "Does the foolish dwarf believe that he can reclaim the Mountain with no consequences? A dragon lies in those rocks."

"I know," Ava agreed with him. "And the dragon has been sleeping for all of these years. I am almost certain that he shall not appreciate being woken. But can he destroy it? Ada says that he is with other dwarves and a hobbit. I am not one to be pessimistic, but I doubt they can destroy such a beast."

"You are being honest, not pessimistic," Thranduil informed her and sneered as he stopped his pacing. "The dwarves will have to travel through Mirkwood to reach the mountain. I shall have them apprehended as soon as they reach my realm. Oakenshield must have found a way into the mountain."

"So it would seem," Ava agreed. "I pity them, Thranduil. They were chased from their home and all they want is to return. The Lonely Mountain is their home."

"There can be no King under the Mountain, Ava," Thranduil informed his wife, his harsh blue stare moving to greet her soft orbs and she looked at him with a tilted head. "If he manages to wake that dragon then it shall destroy everything. You know what it did to Dale. Who is to stop it from attacking Laketown? Or us?"

Ava knew of Thranduil's fear of dragons. She was well aware of the fact that he was more scared of dragons than most. Ava bit down on her lip for a second as Thranduil sat by her side once more, inhaling a sharp breath and trying to calm himself down.

"They shall go no further," Thranduil said; his voice full of determination. "I shall see to it. I shall not allow them to unleash the dragon and bring about destruction."

Ava watched him for another few moments as he walked over to the wardrobe and she dared to voice her opinion on the matter. She had grown used to defying Thranduil on many issues, and usually they simply agreed to disagree. She suspected this time would be different due to Thranduil's stubborn nature on this issue.

"All the want is to go home," Ava whispered. "Perhaps they may be able to kill the dragon? They might be able to destroy the beast whilst it sleeps. I know that it has been sleeping for many years now, but I do not doubt that it will wake up one day."

Ava was prepared for Thranduil's harsh glare towards her then. He whirled around and dropped the tunic he had dragged from the wardrobe to the chair by her vanity table. Ava shrugged to him, her hands resting behind her on the bed as she tried to act nonchalant. She did not enjoy disagreeing with Thranduil, but there were times when she found it difficult to agree with him.

"You said it yourself that you doubt they would succeed," Thranduil said.

"Well, yes, obviously," Ava shrugged to him. "But my father must have seen some sense to let them continue with their quest and not dissuade them. He is no fool."

"Truly?" Thranduil scoffed and Ava took her turn to glare at him.

"Watch yourself," Ava warned the King of Mirkwood. "My father is not blind, nor is he naive. There must be a reason why he allowed for the dwarves to continue on their path. If he had no faith then he would have demanded for me to leave. He knows that I am with child and he would not risk me being so close to Erebor should he have no faith in the dwarves."

Thranduil shook his head, a laugh escaping his lips. The sound was bitter and dark. "And your father is the one you listen to on this matter? You would side with him against me?"

"I side with no one!" Ava finally pushed herself to her feet and moved over to her husband, standing less than a foot from him and glaring harshly into his eyes. "I am trying to think logically. I am trying to understand the dwarfs' logic."

"It is impossible to understand the logic of their kind," Thranduil snarled. "Do not waste your time trying."

Rolling her eyes, Ava pushed at Thranduil's chest for a moment out of frustration. The motion did not move him, but he did sense her anger with him on this matter.

"Why are you so stubborn about this?" Ava demanded from her husband. "Why do you hate them so much?"

"You know why, Ava," Thranduil said and picked up her hand, looking to the wedding ring which sat on her finger. "You know that they kept these gems from me. You wear the only one...my mother's wedding ring...they were hers and I wanted them back. They were the only thing which I had left of her and the dwarves kept it. They kept it as though they had a true claim to them."

Closing her eyes, Ava said nothing as Thranduil's finger ran over the game on her wedding band. She bit down on her lip as the King of Mirkwood closed her fingers into her palm, both of his hands engulfing hers.

"Perhaps Thorin is not his grandfather," was all that Ava could say.

"Perhaps not," Thranduil agreed, "but he is still a fool to think he can reclaim his homeland and bring about no destruction."

"And your mind shall not be swayed on the matter?" Ava asked of him.

Thranduil glowered and dropped her hand from hers, watching as her fingers rested by her hip and she closed her eyes before turning away and searching for a drape to rest over her shoulders. Thranduil did not bother to answer her question for he was certain that she knew the answer to it herself. She was pushing him to his limit with this discussion and he did not appreciate it.

"Where are you going?" Thranduil asked of her when he saw that she had placed her drape over her arms. "Ava, you should not wander far. You are with child and you need your rest. Could you simply do as you are told for once in your life?"

Ava took another second to control her temper before it grew out of hand. "I am fine to walk where I wish to. I am hardly with child, Thranduil. No one else knows except you and our kin. I almost wish I had not told you so early for all that you do is worry!"

"Can you blame me?" Thranduil sniped back and Ava shrugged her shoulders. "It is hard not to worry when my wife disobeys my every wish and believes that she knows what is for the best."

"I do!" Ava snapped. "I am the one carrying this child. I know what is best in this matter, and do not even think of questioning me on the matter because I am about one step away from truly yelling at you."

Thranduil's mouth dropped open but soon closed again as Ava shot him a warning glare. He kept quiet, his blue eyes narrow and his chin jutting out from annoyance. Ava said nothing, simply choosing to nod curtly in his direction before she took hold of her skirts and left her husband to his own wallowing.

...

Thranduil ordered for the watch to be doubled once again, demanding for his guard to keep a vigilant eye out for anyone travelling through the realm. They did not question what he was saying and Thranduil almost wished that his wife would do the same for a while. He grew tired of Ava always demanding for an answer or questioning his decision. Thranduil wished to know why it was that Ava would let the dwarves roam free and continue with their quest.

Thranduil remained seated on his throne for the rest of the day, his chin in his hand as he lost himself in his thoughts. Everything he did was for Ava and their unborn child. He could still recall the day she had told him she was with child. She had cried with happiness and sat in his arms for hours. Thranduil had smiled widely and ran his hand down her hair to try to soothe her. He had thought about whether or not it would be a girl or a boy and had wondered if he would be able to parent the babe better than he had Legolas.

Of course, his son was a fine young elf, but there was distance between the two of them. There was a distance which they could not deny. Thranduil knew that was his fault, but he only wondered if it would happen with his second child.

He shook those thoughts away, knowing that there were big things to worry about right now. He had a wife who did anything to disagree with him and she was hardly speaking with him.

She had not been to see him since she had stormed out of their chamber and Thranduil had no idea where she had gone.

"My King."

Thranduil moved his chin from his palm and glanced over to Tauriel, looking at her with a cocked brow as she bowed in front of him. The head of his guard had done nothing but bring him bad news as of late. Spider attacks were more frequent and Orc sightings were growing too. He had demanded for her to say nothing to Ava. She had looked concerned, but she had agreed. Thranduil did not want his wife to know whilst she was in her condition. He wanted her to be left in peace and in her own world. It might not be idealistic, but it was what he longed for.

"What is it?" Thranduil wondered.

"I know it is not my place to pry," Tauriel said and Thranduil looked at her with a concerned stare. "But the Queen has been sat in the same spot for the past hour. She will not even speak with me."

Thranduil stood up, his robes sweeping around him as he moved down the steps from his throne. "Where is she?"

"By the platform overlooking Mirkwood."

Thranduil kept quiet as he swept by Tauriel. He recalled the platform well. He had often stood up there with Ava, both of them peering over the treetops of Mirkwood. She often went there to seek solace and peace. Yet, Thranduil had sealed it off. He had demanded for wood to cover the hatch. He had ordered for the entire kingdom to be sealed, including the hidden location.

He wandered with haste towards the location and soon came to it, looking into the simple room. The ladders still sat against the wall, but no sunlight streamed through the hatch. Ava was sat on the ladder, her drape having fallen down her arms and her shoulders bare from where her deep red gown didn't cover her arms.

"What are you doing up here, Ava?" Thranduil asked of his wife.

"Why is it sealed off?" Ava asked of him. "Why have you sealed it off?"

Thranduil kept his hands behind his back and his head held high. "Because there are dangers out there which I want to keep out there. I had to seal the kingdom off to do that, Ava. Surely you understand."

Ava looked across to him. "And why did you not tell me?"

"Because I do not wish for you to worry," Thranduil shrugged as if there was nothing else to discuss on the matter. "Will you please come down with me, Ava? Arguing with you is the last thing which I want to happen, especially over a group of dwarves. Do not let them come between us."

Ava stood up, tired and annoyed as she moved. She placed her drape back over her arms and held it tightly over her stomach as she wandered over to Thranduil and shook her head.

"A group of dwarves can never tear us apart," she promised him. "And they have no come between us. We are able to do that on our own accord. We will never agree with each other on this matter, Thranduil. I have thought about it, and I think that the people of Laketown need to be warned should the dwarves wake the dragon."

Thranduil stormed around the room then, his strides long and purposeful as he went. Ava stood and turned on the spot to watch him.

"They shall not need to be warned as I shall not allow Oakenshield to go through with this," Thranduil said. "You may be my wife, Ava, but I am the King of this realm and I shall do what I can to protect it. If that means locking away a group of dwarves then so be it."

Ava held her hands up in defence. "You may be King, but I am Queen, or have you forgotten that? You should not underestimate my word, _husband_." The sneer on her lips shocked Thranduil as Ava looked at him with annoyance. "And I had thought that we had stopped speaking to each other with such distaste."

"Should you decide to leave this matter alone then we will," Thranduil nodded and Ava rolled her eyes at hearing him. "I do not enjoy arguing, Ava."

"And I do not enjoy it either," Ava promised him. "But I do not think that you are thinking your decision through. You are too blinded by your hatred."

"Enough!" Thranduil said, his voice shaking around the room and echoing into the corridor. Even Ava startled at the sound of it. His eyes were fierce as he moved towards her, his hands holding her shoulders and his gaze peering down to her stomach as he shook her slightly.

"Can you not see or do you choose not to?" Thranduil whispered and Ava saw his mask slip away. She did not flinch as he revealed his cheek to her: the complete burnt area. She said nothing as she slipped a hand over his damaged flesh and she closed her eyes as Thranduil allowed his mask to remain from his face. "I would do anything to stop this from happening...especially to you and the babe you carry...my son...I have faced dragon fire, Ava. I have no desire to risk facing it again."

Nodding, Ava gulped as Thranduil's hand came to splay over her stomach in a possessive manner. His free arm wrapped around her waist as Ava moved her hand to rest on top of his.

"We shall speak no more of this." His tone was softer than before, but it was still harsh and full of authority. It was the voice he only used when he spoke with his councillors. "That is all there is to this matter, Ava."

She did not bother to argue with him, sensing his pain. She knew how Thranduil felt for they were bonded, and right now he was reliving the memory of the dragon fire. She understood his reasons. She did not pretend not to. She was not blind, nor was she a fool. But she knew that sleeping creatures only slept for so long; disturbed or not.

...

A/N: So I have done a major time skip and a lot of things have change. But don't worry, I still have the length of The Hobbit and LOTR to span through. Not that many reviews recently so I worry I am updating too quickly. Do let me know!


	27. Chapter 27

TA 2941

Time seemed to pass slowly after Ava's argument with Thranduil. The Elvenking had refused to speak of dwarves or dragons ever since they had disagreed on the matter. Ava had raised the debate either, preferring to keep silent and hold amicable conversations with her husband. They dined together every night and slept in the same bed, yet Ava knew that things were strained.

She was well aware that they were avoiding the matter at hand and it would only be time before they discussed the matter again. Ava had not yet developed a swollen stomach, yet her back ached and her stomach was churning all of the time. Thranduil had been concerned, but he had been reminded that pregnancy often brought symptoms with it. Elves were not often sick, but they did suffer sometimes.

It was only four weeks after Lord Elrond had sent word to Ava did she hear of the dwarves wandering through Mirkwood. She had seen her husband that morning and he had urged her to eat her bowl of fruit, even though her stomach ached. Ava had managed to hold down her breakfast, but she thought that she was about to bring it back up when she found Legolas on his way over a walkway.

"Ava," he said, almost shocked to see her before him.

He had thought that she would be in the Throne Room with his father and passing judgment on the dwarves. Surely that was her place as the Queen of Mirkwood? Yet, as he looked at her and noted her confused face, he could see that she did not know what had happened. Legolas still wore his fine armour and carried his bow by his side.

"Legolas," Ava responded politely and the Prince smiled over to her as he saw her running a hand over her stomach.

"The little one bothering you?" Legolas dared to ask from her.

Ava smiled back, a heartfelt grin on her face as she looked down to her stomach. "I have barely grown yet I can feel it kicking me."

"No doubt it shall be a strong one," Legolas said. "Where is it you are going to?"

Ava looked back up and caught Legolas's eyes. "Oh, I was just going for a walk. I needed a break from everything for a little while. Where is your father? We have a council meeting in a little while. I doubt he will want to miss it."

Her statement only confirmed what Legolas thought. The Prince looked at Ava wearily. There must be a reason why Thranduil didn't want her to be near the dwarves. Legolas did not know what his father would declare to happen for them. They were locked away at this moment in time yet his father had demanded for Thorin Oakenshield to be brought before him. What did he intend to do? And why was Ava not with him?

"You do not know," Legolas whispered. "My father is currently with the dwarves. Thorin Oakenshield and his party were caught trespassing in the forest...they are already here. My father is dealing with him at this moment in time."

Legolas could see Ava's face drop and he noted that her hand moved from her stomach to her cheek to run down it. Ava turned from Legolas and began to run down the walkway. The Prince of Mirkwood didn't bother to chase after her for he knew that there was no point. Ava was the Queen of Mirkwood now and she had a right to be involved in such affairs.

She didn't look behind her as she rushed towards the throne room. She knew that was where Thranduil would do his business for it was where he felt safest. He felt powerful sat on his throne; as if he could do anything and no one could question him.

Ava picked her skirts up, cursing the long blue material as it was heavy in her hands. Her back ached and her stomach was hurting her more than anything at that moment in time. She managed not to trip over the material as the guards moved aside as she came to the platform where both thrones sat. She slowed her pace as she saw her husband stood tall and by the steps of his throne. His hands were behind his back and he wore his fine silver robes on his body, his crown of twigs and leaves adorning his head.

His eyes snapped up and over the head of the dwarf as his wife came to stand at the edge of the platform. She dropped her skirts from her hands and allowed them to pool on the floor as she glared at Thranduil and he looked exasperated at her sudden appearance.

It was only when Ava had finished glaring at her husband did she look down to the dwarf. He was dirty and she could almost smell a stench from him. His black hair was matted and his clothes were ripped and ruined, covered in white substance which Ava assumed was from an encounter with spiders. They were bound to have run into them during their trip through the forest.

The dwarf turned around and Ava observed his harsh face; all the way from his creased forehead to his long beard. He was muscular and Ava had no doubt that he was strong. Whether or not he could challenge her husband was another matter.

"This matter does not concern you, Ava."

Ava stepped forwards as the guards looked concerned for a moment.

"Do not dismiss me," Ava demanded from him. "I am your wife and I am Queen."

Thranduil kept silent, his glare harsh and intent as he did so. Ava ignored the stare of the dwarf as she swooped forwards, trying to keep her glare even and harsh as she refused to drop her husband's stare. She moved to stand by his side and only then did she look away from him, hoping that he sensed her distaste. Thranduil bit the inside of his cheek and pressed his hands behind his back.

"I was just about to make a deal with our visitor," Thranduil bit out.

Thorin looked back to Thranduil as the Elf-king did his best not to show the anger he felt for his wife at that moment in time.

"There are gems in the mountain that I too desire...white gems...of pure starlight. I offer you my help," Thranduil inclined his head and Ava wondered if he was speaking any sense. Less than two weeks ago he had refused to release the dwarves from captivity when he caught them. Yet he was stood here and making a deal. Why? What had changed?

"I am listening," Thorin said, a small tug of his lips as he did so.

"I will let you go if you but what return what is mine."

Ava could feel the atmosphere shift and her stare returned to Thranduil once more. But the Elf-king was too engrossed in the movements of the Dwarf-king as he turned his back to Thranduil and looked away. Thranduil refused to let his stare drop, knowing that it would be unwise to do so. He did not trust Thorin any more than he trusted an Orc.

"A favour for a favour," Thorin mused.

"You have my word," Thranduil said. "From one King to another."

"I would not trust Thranduil...the great king to honour his words should the end of all days be upon us! You lack all honour! I have seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once...starving...homeless...seeking your help and you turned your back. You turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us!"

Ava could see Thranduil's expression change before her eyes. He looked like he did when he shower her his scars. She saw the worry behind his stare, but he masked it with anger. His face was contorted and his hatred was evident. Ava knew of the bad blood between elves and dwarves, but she would not let it ruin them.

"And the Queen of Mirkwood?" Ava dared to speak up before Thranduil could respond to Thorin. "Would you trust the Queen of Mirkwood?"

Ava stepped forwards and away from Thranduil as Thorin did his best to control his evident hatred. His glare moved from Thranduil and onto Ava.

"And what is it that you would promise us?" Thorin demanded from her and Ava almost wished to curse him for his harsh tone.

"You do know who I am, do you not?" Ava asked of him. "You spent time with my father in Rivendell. I am certain that he treated you well."

Thorin seemed confused for a moment or two, but he allowed for the news to sink in. He observed her long hair and her facial expression before nodding. He had heard how Lord Elrond had two daughters. One was slowly falling in love with a ranger whom had lived in their lands once before, and the other one had married. Apparently someone had found it inside their heart to love an Elf-king.

"He did," Thorin said.

"Then you should know that I am his daughter," Ava nodded her head.

"Enough," Thranduil demanded from his wife, his teeth bared as he moved to take hold of her shoulder. "The dwarf made his decision."

"No," Ava shook her head, turning to look to him and pushing his hand from her shoulder. "Do not undermine me in such a manner. I am conversing with him. I am your wife and I have a right to do this."

Thranduil was shocked. He had never seen his wife look at him with such anger before. He had seen her upset and she had fought with him a time or two, but she looked at him not as his wife, but as his Queen. He had no other option but to remain shocked as she looked back to Thorin.

"If we were to release you then there are conditions for the safety of the people in these realms," Ava said. "We are no fools. We know that a sleeping dragon rests in Erebor."

"A dragon we intend to slay," Thorin admitted to her and Ava inclined her head.

"I believe you," she promised him. "But a dragon is no creature to be taken lightly. You shall warn the people of Laketown what you intend to do so that they can make it to safety. Should you fail in your quest then the dragon shall bring nothing but death and destruction like it did to Dale. I understand your need to return home and I can only imagine your loss."

"I do not need your false pity," Thorin spat and Thranduil's eyes flashed with hated. His wife may have defied him, but she was still his wife to protect.

"And you do not have it for my pity is not false," Ava promised him. "Should you be unable to kill the dragon then what do you intend to do? Do you think it shall rest with the destruction of one city?"

"I do not pretend to know a dragon's mind," Thorin told her. "I shall slay the beast and that shall be all there is to the matter."

"No," Ava shook her head. "You shall give back the white gems which my husband desires. His motives behind wanting them are none of your business, yet it is no price to pay, is it?"

Thorin's smirk was on his face once more and Thranduil knew that there was no need to reason with the Elf-king. Thranduil would never be reasoned with, yet his wife appeared much easier to deal with. She was fair, yet Thorin did not know if she was entirely honest.

"And you ask for nothing else?" Thorin wondered.

"I want for nothing but peace," Ava nodded. "I want you to slay the dragon and succeed, and my father must have faith in you to have allowed you to come this far. I...I want to trust his judgment...but I worry. I am in two minds over what to do. I know it would be safer to keep you locked up in here, but it would be cruel and unfair for you to be denied the chance to return home."

Thranduil could not help but feel the compassion coming from his wife. She truly was torn on the decision. All Ava wished for was safety, yet she had to understand that it was impossible should the dwarves leave. Thranduil had been prepared to let them go for he longed to have the white gems back with him. He wished to have them to pass to Legolas and his unborn child. It had been a hasty decision he had made, yet he had thought of those gems ever since he had pressed the final one to Ava's finger.

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because I have never wronged you before and I do not wish to make an enemy from you."

"Enough," Thranduil said, his voice weaker than before as he looked between Ava and Thranduil. "You cannot reason with a dwarf. I offered him a deal and he refused to take it. He insulted me in my own home. There is nothing more to discuss."

Ava had no option to say anything as Thranduil moved his hand and the guards grabbed Thorin by his arms. Ava allowed her mouth to gape as she watched the dwarf being dragged away and Thranduil moved back up the staircase to his throne. He was moving back to safety and back to the only place he could feel at home when in front of foes.

"What are you doing?" Ava snapped at him. "I was speaking with him."

"He would not have accepted your offer," Thranduil hissed. "It matters not for you should never have defied me and continued to negotiate with him. What do you think you were doing? You may be Queen, but I am King."

Ava seethed and began to climb the steps herself, her hand on the railing as she went.

"And I am tired of you using that argument," she yelled at him. "And you were just as willing to negotiate. You were set against the dwarves being freed, yet here you stand, enamoured with the idea of letting them go for your own gain."

"You wanted them to leave. Why does my sudden change of mind matter to you? I thought long and hard and I knew that I can keep Mirkwood safe should they unleash the dragon."

"And Laketown?" Ava demanded. "Would you see them suffer? And if you could not protect Mirkwood? I know you and your fear of those creatures."

Thranduil's brow arched. "Are you truly berating me because I decided to do as you had suggested and release them? You speak no sense, Ava."

Ava had to admit that it did sound confusing, but her husband was being nothing but hypocritical. He had been so protective over Ava and his people that he had not dared allowed the dwarves to leave...not even for gems which he held close to his heart. Yet he had changed his mind completely. Ava almost cursed herself for being angry with him for doing something which she had agreed to.

"Regardless," Ava sniped as she stood on the final step of the staircase, "you shall never speak to me again in such a manner. I am first and foremost your wife, Thranduil. I am equal to you and you are equal to me. We need to learn to rule alongside each other. What impression will your subjects have if their King and Queen cannot even agree on matters?"

Thranduil did not want to believe Ava spoke sense, but he knew that she did. He knew that her words were full of honesty, but he did not want to believe it.

"I do not appreciate being undermined in front of a dwarf...or in front of anyone..."

"Nor do I," Ava said, "but I was trying to help. Perhaps it might aid us if we understood what it is Thorin intends to do? How he intends to slay the dragon? It might ease our minds."

"No." Thranduil said.

Ava inhaled a sharp breath as she moved to sit by his side in her own throne, her hands wrapping around the arms to his seat as she leaned forwards and looked at him with sternness.

"I know how you feel about the dwarves-"

"-And with good reason," Thranduil snapped. "They took what was mine and destroyed their own home. How Oakenshield had the nerve to stand there and accuse me of not helping him is beyond preposterous. What did he think I should do? Did he believe that I could kill a dragon with my army? He is blind."

Shaking her head, Ava bowed her head. "Do you not think that it is possible to try and put such differences aside?"

Thranduil looked to her as though she was nothing but a naive little child. He stood then and looked down to her over his shoulder. "Do not speak such words to me, Ava. You are young and you do not understand the history which I have with the dwarves. We shall discuss this no more and that is all there is to it. The dwarves shall stay here and rot."

Ava allowed him to move down the steps as she sat forwards in her seat. His robes billowed around him as he went and Ava only spoke when he was almost at the staircase.

"You would keep him prisoner because he slighted you just now?" Ava said. "You do not keep him here because you fear the dragon. You were willing to release him before he spoke against you."

Thranduil stood still and turned back to look at Ava as she sat back in her throne and crossed one leg over the other. Her arms stretched over the throne and she cocked a brow in her husband's direction. Thranduil said nothing for a moment for he did not know what he could say to her. He was lost for words.

"It is unfair," Ava concluded.

Thranduil's eyes glimmered at that and his lips pulled up as he shook his head and his chuckle echoed through the space, cold and dark as it did so.

"That is the nature of life, my love."

...

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone for reviewing and sorry for not replying to questions asked! I totally forget whenever I write the chapters and do these A/N posts; my mind is easily waylaid.


	28. Chapter 28

TA 2941

Ava left the throne a little while after Thranduil had stormed off. She walked back towards their chamber, knowing that Thranduil would not be there. He preferred to spend his time by the pools near the council chambers when he was in a foul mood. He could stand and stare at the water whilst sipping on fine wine and calming himself. Ava doubted he would calm down that evening, however. The Feast of Starlight was due to take place, but that was the last thing on her mind.

"My Queen."

Ava stopped walking as she Merithel stood in front of her. He bowed quickly, his silver hair falling down his shoulders as Ava patiently waited for him to tell her why he had stopped her. Ava said nothing for she did not know what to say to him. Words could not form on her tongue as she tried to conceal her annoyance and sadness. She hated fighting with Thranduil. She detested arguing with him. It did nothing but bring her misery and tears when he was not with her.

"The feast is due to take place this evening and the King refuses to participate in the preparations. We need some guidance on what foods to serve and which wine should be used."

It took Ava a moment to comprehend his words as she stared at him with large eyes. He watched her back, his eyes concerned as the Queen suddenly started to laugh. He couldn't quite understand what she was finding so hilarious as she placed a hand to her stomach and shook her head. She walked around him, speaking no words as she went.

"My Queen?" the advisor spoke after her but she still said nothing.

There were dwarves locked up in the dungeons; dwarves who wanted nothing more than to bring havoc onto Middle Earth and they could worry about nothing other than what wine to drink that evening? It seemed so tedious to Ava right then. She continued to move with haste before she came to the walkway overlooking the prisons below. She stopped in her tracks and peered down, noticing Legolas beneath her.

The Prince moved his gaze upwards as he heard footsteps and nodded to Ava. He strode towards the nearest staircase and gracefully climbed the stone steps until he came to where Ava stood. She tightened the drape around her arms and clutched it over her stomach as she nodded down to the dungeons.

"I heard of your argument with my father earlier," Legolas informed Ava. "Apparently you had a disagreement over the fate of the dwarves."

Ava looked to Legolas, not shocked that he had heard for news passed quickly in Mirkwood. Nothing seemed to be sacred in the kingdom, yet Ava wondered what Legolas thought of the matter. Did he agree with her or did he agree with his father?

"We both agreed that they should be set free," Ava nodded, "yet Oakenshield angered Thranduil and your father does not take well to that. I do not know what is for the best. I know that they wish to return home and we cannot begrudge them such a fact, but I fear what shall happen should they wake a sleeping dragon."

Legolas nodded, turning his eyes to the floor as he contemplated her words. "That would make sense and that was the sole reason why my Ada would not let them leave. His mind has been changed."

"His mind has been changed because he knows of the white gems in the mountain," Ava whispered, peering down to the wedding band which sat on her finger. The white gem constantly glowed and Ava knew it was precious. She could see that. "He wants them back and he cares not if the dragon awakens. He knows that Mirkwood would stay protected due to its fortress like state."

Legolas chewed on his cheek as he allowed his thoughts to consume him for moments. Ava continued to watch the cells beneath her which were currently being patrolled by Tauriel. Legolas soon looked to the red headed elleth and Ava knew that it was obvious what thoughts were consumed in Legolas's mind. He had never openly admitted his admiration over Tauriel, yet Ava could see the way he looked at her. What ruined her was the fact that Tauriel did not look back at him with such longing.

Ava had wanted to speak with him about the matter for a while, but she did not know how to approach him. She did not want to appear as though she was mothering him or destroying what hope he had. It was cruel, but Tauriel was simply his friend and nothing more.

"I feel as though I should converse with Oakenshield, yet I know nothing would come from it," Ava mused. "He distrusts us more than anything. The angst between elves and dwarves has long been known."

"There is no wonder," Legolas scoffed. "They are ugly creatures and foul."

Ava would have looked shocked had he not been Thranduil's son. She kept her emotions in check and simply watched Legolas with her wide dark blue eyes.

"They are simply dwarves," Ava whispered. "They feel like we do and they breathe the same air as us...perhaps...I should speak with him."

"And what could you hope to achieve?" Legolas wondered. "You cannot bargain with them without my father's consent. You can gain nothing but further torment from going to them, Ava. You need to stay focused and calm now that you have a babe inside of you think about."

"I am calm," Ava promised him, moving to the staircase he had just ascended to get to her. "Just do not tell your father."

Legolas frowned. "Ava."

"Please, Legolas," Ava pleaded with him. "Just do not mention this to him if you see him."

"You should not keep secrets," Legolas reprimanded her. "It is not good for your marriage."

Ava rolled her eyes and shrugged off his concerns as Ava wandered down the staircase. She kept the drape over her arms as the trail to her dress flowed behind her and she moved with ease past the cells which contained the dwarves. She looked in and the creatures simply stared back at her with narrowed eyes. They looked at her as if she was nothing but their common enemy when that could not be further from the truth. Ava wished them no ill will but they would not believe her. She walked slowly towards where the final cell was and saw Thorin sat on the stone ledge, leant back against the wall with his eyes closed. A smirk occupied his face as his eyes slowly opened.

"I had not thought to find you here, Queen of Mirkwood," the sneer on her title was evident, but Ava looked over that fact as she settled down on the step outside his cell.

She rested her arms over her kneecaps and twirled the red drape she wore over her hands, looking to its material as Thorin remained seated. His eyes were on the Elf-queen and he could not help but think how elegant and regal she looked. Lord Elrond had described his youngest daughter as quiet and meek. She had an understated beauty and a soft face, but Thorin was struggling to see that side to her. What he saw was an understated confidence in the Queen. She was strong, yet she would have to be to equal herself with Thranduil.

"I had not thought to be here," Ava assured him. "However, I wondered if we might be able to speak without you sneering at me. I have done nothing to slight you before."

"Your kind have."

"I am not my kind," Ava said. "If I recall correctly your kind slighted my husband when they refused to give him the gems his mother had previously owned. Tell me, would you define yourself by such an action?"

Thorin faltered under her harsh stare for a moment as she turned her gaze to him and waited for a response. She received none for he was too shocked at her boldness. Ava continued to watch him as she looked down and shook her head, a small smile on her face as her long hair fell around her shoulders.

"You are determined to go home," Ava spoke, "but that is not possible for you have angered Thranduil."

"I do not care," Thorin said. "He turned his back on us. He deserves to hear the truth."

Ava's smile turned sad then. "The truth is that he would have burned along with his army had he challenged the dragon. You know that he would have been unable to defeat the creature. Can you blame him for saving his people? Can you honestly blame him?"

"My people were destroyed," Thorin warned her. "He could have helped. A king should never turn his back on those in need."

"And he should not lead his people into a war which is impossible to win," Ava contradicted. "The truth is a very difficult thing to accept when it is unpleasant. I know, yet I know that Thranduil did what was the best for his people. A massacre of elves would have been inevitable if he had tried to fight the dragon."

Thorin stood up, his hands on his thighs to push his body upwards. Ava said nothing as she watched him move to the bars, his fingers wrapping around the metal there.

"You would take side with your husband," Thorin spoke.

"I did not side with him earlier," Ava responded. "I do not see eye to eye with Thranduil all of the time and I refuse to. We are both stubborn when we believe we are right. Do not accuse me of merely taking his side for I am not."

Thorin eyed her with hesitance as she laced her fingers together and he watched how the red material of her drape ran down her arms and she closed her eyes for a moment.

"And why should I believe anything you say? Words are useless. I need to leave here and not speak of it."

"And there is only way you can leave this place," Ava informed her, her brow cocked as she did so. "You need to ask for Thranduil's forgiveness. He is the only one who can free you."

"What of you?" Thorin asked. "You are the Queen."

Ava stood and laughed softly on the way up, her hand moving to her stomach as she did so. She shook her head slowly. She spoke against Thranduil, yes, but she could never free them. She knew that his anger would be uncontrollable then, and Ava did not wish for that. She would argue with him and she would make him see sense, but she could never do something like free the dwarves without Thranduil's consent. She knew it seemed weak, but Ava had a limit.

"I shall do what I can to convince him, but I cannot do anything more," Ava shook her head at him. "But I know that an apology would help."

"I shall not grovel to him," Thorin spat.

"Nor do I expect you to," Ava shook her head. "That is not what I am asking of you. You wish to leave and there is only one certain way out. Your apology does not need to be sincere...it merely needs to be spoken."

Thorin looked disgusted and Ava chuckled as she tilted her head and watched the Dwarf-king.

"You really are a sly elleth," Thorin informed her. "Does your husband know of what you speak?"

Ava laughed then, the sound light and soft in the air around them. "You may be rude, master dwarf, but I doubt you are stupid. You know the answer to that question."

Ava walked away from Thorin then, knowing that there was nothing more to say on the matter. She wandered back to her chamber and closed the door with haste. She contemplated locking the wood, but she knew that her husband would not appreciate that when he decided to return to her. She settled on the bed and kicked her slipper from her feet.

Slowly, she moved her hands to her stomach and rubbed against the material of her dress. She sighed softly as she contemplated the life which grew inside of her. She did not wish to bring a child into the world when its parents could not hold a civilised conversation. Ava knew that they would be able to work their way through this argument. They had argued before and had always come through. They would not be married if they could be torn apart so easily.

"I see you have returned."

Ava did not bother to open her eyes as Thranduil entered their chamber and slammed the door behind him. Ava quirked a brow and her face furrowed with concentration.

"This is my chamber as much as yours."

Thranduil snorted. "You sound like a petulant child."

"I think that is more like you," Ava responded. "Children are insulted and sulk. Is that not what you are doing?"

Ava could almost hear him inhale a sharp breath as he sat down on the other side of the bed, his back to her as he allowed his own cloak to fall from his shoulders. Ava dared to peel an eye open as she looked to the back of his head. She did not want this. She did not want to fight with him, but she wanted him to see what it was he was doing wrong. She did not enjoy having distance between them, and she knew he felt the same.

"Do not test me, Ava," Thranduil whispered in a soft voice.

He had just returned from Tauriel trying to test him and it had not resulted in a happy ending. He had retaliated and told her what he thought of her and his son. He knew that he had been harsh, but he could not allow her to continue toying with his son's emotions. It was unfair, especially because she did not feel the same way.

"Then allow the dwarves to leave," Ava shrugged. "It is easy to do."

"No," Thranduil said. "You know why they cannot go."

"Because Thorin yelled at you?" Ava checked. "I have yelled at you plenty of times and you have never had me thrown into the dungeons."

Thranduil turned his head over his shoulder, a smirk on his face as his eyes glimmered. "Fortunately my wife is allowed some exceptions, yet there is always a fist time for everything."

Ava sat up then, propping herself up on her elbows as she did so. She turned her head to the side and watched her husband as he moved to sit up on the vast bed, his hands laced together on his stomach as he closed his eyes.

"Do not threaten me," she warned him. "It will never end well. Besides, you are only upset because you know that I am speaking the truth."

Thranduil rolled his eyes and looked to the mesh netting which covered their four post bed. He was not in the mood to discuss such matters with Ava, but he knew that they had to talk in order to resolve their differences. Of course, their opinions varied drastically and so he knew that it would be difficult to even try to resolve their differences.

"Regardless, they are locked up now," Thranduil said, "and I shall not release them unless they see sense. I doubt that shall happen as they are nothing but foolish."

Ava moved to lie on her back again as a sudden pain ran through her stomach and she felt the babe kick. Thranduil picked up on the motion and he quickly moved to his side, his hand quickly pressing on top of her stomach as Ava squirmed uncomfortably.

"Are you well?" Thranduil asked of Ava. "Is the babe well?"

Ava nodded and looked to Thranduil. She could yell at him. She could curse him. She could insult him. She could do everything possible, but he would always love her. He would always look at her with concern and longing. He was her husband and that would never change. Ava could not deny her feelings or longing as he rubbed her stomach and peered down at it with wonder.

"It is a strong one," Thranduil whispered as it kicked against his palm. "I suspect it takes after its mother."

Ava knew that his words should not mellow her, but she could not help it. There were times when she longed for nothing but the two of them to be alone with no other worries. It would be easier. Everything would be happier if it was so. She kept silent as he continued to move his hand up her stomach and in between the valley of her breasts to her chest and finally he cupped her cheek.

"Do you think that I like this?" Thranduil asked of her in a small voice. "I do not like it, Ava. I do not like having your anger."

"No more than I like having yours," Ava promised him, "but we are both too stubborn to change our opinions on the matter."

"But why do we have to argue?" Thranduil asked. "The dwarves are not important."

Ava snorted and pushed his hand from her cheek and she sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She stood on her feet and tried to ignore the kicking in her stomach as she moved. She looked back to Thranduil as he slowly stood too and Ava watched him with wide eyes, wondering where the sudden urge to cry had come from.

"You are wrong," Ava said. "They are important and it is wrong for you to suggest that they are not. Do you think yourself above them? Why? Because you have a crown on your head and realm to rule over?"

Thranduil shook his head, wondering if it would ever be possible for his wife not to take his words out of their context.

"I never said such a thing."

"Yet you think it," Ava replied. "Why would you say such a thing?"

"Because it is true," Thranduil responded. "Can we simply stop speaking of them? They are locked up and they are going nowhere. We have a feast to prepare for this evening. I do not wish to hear people talk of how unhappy we appear."

"But it is true," Ava replied. "We are unhappy and we have been for weeks. Things have not been how they were ever since my father sent that letter and told me of the dwarves' journey. I do not know how much more I can cope with, Thranduil."

"I shall not free them." Thranduil declared. "That is all there is to this, Ava."

Moving away from the chamber, Ava pulled the door open and did not bother to listen to her husband as he called after her. She chose to make her way down to the dungeons again, but her intent had changed this time. Little did she know that she would bump into a hobbit from The Shire on her way.

...

A/N: Thank you so very much to everyone for reviewing and reading. Totally overwhelmed by how many people seem to enjoy this story!


	29. Chapter 29

TA 2941

Ava was on her way to demand for the keeper of the keys to release them. She fully intended to demand for the keys so that she could release the dwarves. Perhaps it would teach her husband a lesson? Her anger knew no bounds at that moment in time. She had been with him and he had almost been nothing but kind and loving as he worried over her health and the babe's health. But he had ruined it. He had ruined it all with his harsh and horrible words.

Perhaps this would show him that Ava would not be trifled with. She refused to allow for him to treat her in such a manner. She was fed up with him.

She could hear the feast beginning and half of the guards were drunk already. Ava was not surprised, but it also meant that she could travel to the cellar where the keeper would be without being caught. Slowly, she wandered down, controlling her breathing as she went. She laced her fingers in front of her and pressed them to her stomach as she babe continued to kick. She wondered if it was angry with its father like she was.

She chuckled at the mere thought.

She was pushed from her thoughts as she came to the cellar and saw the keeper stood with others, testing the glasses of wine. They barely even noticed her, but Ava was glad for that. She saw the keys on the hook at the end of the room on a wooden post, moving towards them with haste. It was only as she walked with her hand outstretched did they disappear.

Ava's brow furrowed and she rested her fingers on the wooden post before attention was drawn to her.

"My Queen!"

Ava cursed as she turned around and realised that she had been spotted. The guard before her bowed at the waist, wine falling from his cup as he did so. Ava looked unimpressed as he stood up and did his best to stop his cup from loosing anymore wine. Ava's brow arched as he looked to her and babbled his words.

Knowing that she had no time for his incompetency, Ava walked away, calling out as she went.

"I would have four barrels of the wine brought to the Great Hall," she demanded, making it seem as though she had a purpose. "There are guests up there who require refills and we should not be remiss in our duties...or spend our time drinking what is meant for the guests."

She could hear the elves murmur their agreements and Ava left them to it. She knew how they whispered of her behind her back, but she paid them no attention. They spoke of how Thranduil was ill-tempered and that temper was rubbing off on Ava. Of course, that would make sense. She was just as ill-tempered as her husband could be when it came to some matters. She did not consider that a bad thing.

But for now she had to deduce where the keys had gone. She had seen them before her. She was not blind, nor was she daft. She did not imagine them. Someone had taken them.

With haste, she ignored the guards who dared to bow to her or try to converse with her as she wandered back towards the cells. She was thankful that they were not guarded as she stood back and continued to watch them. The dwarves were speaking amongst themselves about how they wished to escape and Ava pitied their conversation. She kept her back pressed against a great tree trunk which spun all the way to the ceiling.

It was only then when she saw something above her. She blinked profusely as she watched the walkway and realised that there stood another creature. Picking her skirts up, Ava rushed with haste up the staircase as the creature began to descend the steps, patting his pocket as he went. His hair was a mess and his clothes were torn and rather dirty. He had very large and hairy feet, and his ears also protruded from his head. Ava gaped when she realised it was a hobbit.

The hobbit stopped as soon as he saw Ava and she smiled softly.

"You need not fear me," Ava promised him. "My father did inform me that a hobbit travelled with the dwarves."

The hobbit wrinkled his nose and looked around, his hands on his hips as he rocked back and forth on his feet. He pressed a finger to the air and watched as Ava observed him try to piece the clues together. It did not take him that long.

"Lord Elrond's daughter," he commented. "Lady Ava...the Queen of Mirkwood..."

He had heard the King speak of his wife earlier when he was hiding in the shadows. The Elf-king had not noticed him, but Bilbo had remained in his presence and listened into his conversation with intent.

"And who may you be?" Ava wondered.

"Bilbo Baggins," the hobbit mock bowed and Ava looked amused for a few moments. "And I have no intention of causing ill will between anyone, but I...well...I am here for my friends."

Ava looked amused. "I see," she said, "and how do you intend to free them?"

Bilbo once again looked around and Ava leant forwards and pulled the silver keys from his pocket, tossing them from one hand to the other as she watched them glisten in the candlelight from the halls. Tapping her foot, Ava mused for a moment.

"I was looking for these exact same keys," she informed him, "and here I find them. The strange part was that they vanished right in front of my eyes...and then you appear right in front of my eyes...as if from out of nowhere."

The hobbit let out a small laugh and shook his head, his smile widening as he did so. It took another few moments before the smile disappeared and he coughed into his hand.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Bilbo spoke. "Things don't just vanish and appear. That would be preposterous, and impossible. No, I took them, yes, but-"

"-I may not be as wise as my father," Ava interrupted, knowing that his story could go on for a long time and Ava's patience wore thin on the matter. "But I am not foolish and I do not need to be tested right now. I already have a husband waiting for me who does a good job on that front. Now, tell me the truth or I may just keep these keys and call for the guards to lock you up with your friends."

Bilbo seemed concerned at her words, but a soft grin played on his plump lips as he watched Ava and wondered if she was being serious. Unfortunately, it seemed as though she was being wholly serious. Of course, Ava had no intent of locking the hobbit up, but she did want an answer. She had learned that her way could often work. Her husband had taught her that much, or so it seemed.

"You jest," Bilbo said.

"I married King Thranduil," Ava deadpanned, "do you think that I jest often?"

That seemed to shake the hobbit and he sighed before watching Ava dangle the keys on a long finger. He sighed and pulled something from his pocket, resting it in his palm as he presented it to the Queen. Ava bent down to see it, her gaze narrowing as she watched it with intrigue. She closed her eyes as she recalled the story which her father had told her when she was nothing but a small elleth. Of course it could not be so.

How could it be?

There were many golden bands. There were many rings. This was not necessarily the one which Elrond had urged to be thrown into the fires of Mount Doom. Why would it be? That ring had been lost many centuries ago. Ava shook her head.

"And this turned you invisible?" Ava wondered.

"Yes," Bilbo nervously admitted. "Honestly I found it and I didn't know what it did."

"And is that all it does?" Ava whispered, her finger moving to touch the ring.

Her finger pressed on it and she jumped back, yelping as she did so. She felt as though she had been burned. It was as if the darkest creature on Middle Earth had spoken to her. She had never heard a voice so deep or full of hate in all of years. Her fingers clenched into fists and her stomach churned from nerves as she looked back to the ring. It held no effect on Bilbo. The hobbit held it in his hand as though it possessed no power.

Why had it affected Ava in such a manner? Was she being paranoid?

"Where did you find it?" Ava demanded from him, her voice harsher than before. "I need to know."

Bilbo looked concerned as the Queen held the railing by her side with both hands, looking at the golden band as though it was nothing but pure evil.

"During my journey," Bilbo spoke. "I do not know where from. I...it helps me to hide...but nothing more..."

Ava shook her head, not sure if she could believe him. Her father had told her the power which the ring held. He had been bitter when it had survived for he was well aware that it would resurface one day. What would he say if Ava had it in her clutches? Would he want that for her? Would he destroy it himself? Ava did not wish to think of her father returning to Mount Doom. She did not want evil to find him and stop him from completing such a task. She knew of the danger which could be associated with the ring. She did not want that on her father. She did not want him to suffer because of it.

She closed her eyes and nodded. She did not know if it was right, but she played ignorant. She moved around Bilbo and to the top of the staircase, only turning her head over her shoulder and peering back down to Bilbo as he held the ring in his palm and Ava felt an overwhelming need to take the ring from him. Why? She wanted it. She felt an urge to press it on her finger.

She shook her head and pressed a hand to her ring finger where the white gem sat. She looked down to it. Her wedding band was the only thing she needed. She allowed the sight of it to ground her for a few moments before she let out the breath she had been holding in.

"Release them and quickly leave," Ava whispered to Bilbo. "I never saw you and I do not know you."

"Thank you," Bilbo gratefully declared.

Ava rushed off in the opposite direction to Bilbo and found herself unsure of where to go. She did not wish to return to their chambers because she did not want to see Thranduil. She was in no mood to join the feast. She would have gone to the hidden platform, but Thranduil had sealed it from her. She found herself by the small pools in the hidden garden right at the bottom of the kingdom. It was hidden and only small with pools sat around it and grass and flowers grew in the garden.

Crouching by the water, Ava lapped it into her hands and splashed it over her face. She needed something to bring her away from her thoughts. They were consuming her and worrying her. Should she go back and get the ring? Would it save the hobbit in the long run or would it ruin her with the burden of taking it? Bilbo seemed to fine with it. Maybe it was not the one ring. It could be a different ring.

"You are here too."

Ava almost wanted to curse Tauriel for finding her, but she knew that it was inevitable. Her friend often had the same hiding places as she did.

"I needed some time alone," Ava whispered. "I trust you have heard of the news?"

"Of how you and the King yelled at each other in the throne room?" Tauriel checked as Ava stood up and moved to sit on the bench by the wooden wall. "I have heard of the guard mentioning it."

Ava frowned and Tauriel smirked before moving to sit down next to her on the bench, throwing one leg over the other leg.

"Come now," Tauriel spoke, "you and the King have argued before and recovered from it. You have no need to look so glum on such a matter. You know how the King is."

"All too well," Ava complained and pulled her feet onto the bench, her chin resting on the kneecaps as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her thighs. She closed her eyes and released a soft and shaky breath. "I do not know if he will forgive me when he discovers what I have done."

Tauriel frowned and continued to stare evenly at her friend. "And what have you done?"

Ava peeled her eyes open and tilted her cheek to rest on her kneecaps. She watched Tauriel and wondered if she could trust her friend. She wanted to, but she knew that Tauriel had a duty to the kingdom and Ava had defied the kingdom.

"The dwarves travelled with a hobbit," Ava whispered. "He has gone to help them escape with the keys from the guard. The sun has risen again and the dwarves will have escaped by now."

Tauriel jumped to her feet and watched Ava with wide orbs. "What have you done?"

"The right thing," Ava spoke defiantly. "They did not deserve to be imprisoned. I did nothing to actively help them escape."

"No," Tauriel spoke with a small smirk and she could not help but smirk, a moment of relief taking hold of her as she did so. "You just did nothing to stop them. Did you not think to call for help?"

"Did you agree with them being locked away?" Ava demanded.

Tauriel didn't even hesitate with her response. "It matters not what I think, but you should not have been foolish. What do you think will happen when the King finds out? Do you think that he will take kindly to this news? Unless you intend to keep it from him?"

Ava shook her head and uncurled her limbs before resting a hand on the swell of her stomach and allowing it to stand there for a few moments. She only hoped that Thranduil could forgive her or understand her motives. She knew that the stress she felt was no good for their babe.

"I shall not," Ava admitted. "I do not intend to seek him out and tell him, but I do not doubt that he will think I am somehow involved."

Tauriel scoffed. "And he would not be wrong."

"Yet you stand here and do not seek the elves out," Ava mentioned and Tauriel turned on her heel and began to walk away. She tossed her head over her shoulder and smirked as she noticed Ava watching her as she went.

"I see no rush," Tauriel said and Ava knew that her friend was agreeing with her on such a matter.

Ava remained silent as she waited for the alarm to be raised. She heard the sound of the horn in the distance and she knew that Tauriel had informed the guards of the dwarves' release. Ava stayed on the seat, her arms dangling over her lap as she waited for Thranduil to come to her. She knew that it would not be long before he sought her out and demanded for her to answer for her crimes. What would he do? Would he demand for an apology? Would he want her to be held liable?

She soon found out.

Thranduil wore his dark silver garb with red cloak as he rushed towards her. The collar was high on his neck and his intricate broach at his chest glistened. His sword hung by his waist and his red cloak billowed behind him. His blond hair hung in front of and behind his ears, but it was his eyes which burned her. There was no kindness or love behind them; only anger.

"Tell me that you had nothing to do with their escape."

Ava frowned and stood up, trying not to shake and admit that she was scared of her husband's wrath. She usually challenged it, but he was looking at her with distaste she had never witnessed before. His face was stern and his lips pursed. His voice had been full of malice.

"Whose?" Ava played coy for a moment.

"No," Thranduil said, pointing at her. "Do not do this to me, Ava. I need to know the truth. How did they escape?"

"Not by my hand," Ava said and Thranduil almost looked relieved until she continued with her words. "But at the hand of a hobbit."

The anger was back again and Ava sauntered towards her husband, her hands behind her back and she stopped behind her husband, looking over his shoulder as Thranduil remained still, his hands clenched by his sides as Ava whispered with the same annoyance he held in his voice.

"You remember how my father mentioned that they travelled with a hobbit." Ava whispered. "Well, he was able to outsmart your guards and help the dwarves. I did not place the key in the lock, but I did not stop him."

Thranduil turned around to look at his wife as she jutted her chin out and watched her husband with wide eyes.

"And I shall not apologise for that."

Thranduil grabbed Ava by the wrist then and pulled her body close to his. His hand pressed to the small of her back and Ava wondered what was running through his mind at that moment in time. Thranduil was angry. He was beyond angry with Ava's defiance and her lack of regret.

"You made a foolish mistake, Ava," Thranduil warned her. "You should not have let them willingly leave."

"Well I did," Ava said. "And they have gone. There is nothing more to the matter."

Thranduil chuckled and shook his head, moving his hand to his wife's cheek to stroke it softly. "A pack of Orcs were on their trail. The foul creatures had been waiting for them. I do not know why, but I soon shall. My bet is that they have not got far."

Ava pushed his hand from her and Thranduil could see the fear in her face. He knew of her fear of Orcs. He could see how she shook her head and pressed a hand to her mouth. It was only then when he wondered what he had done. No longer was she concerned of the dwarves, but she was concerned of how Orcs roamed so close to their kingdom. They had just been outside.

"What were they doing here?" Ava demanded from her husband. "What were those creatures doing?!"

Ava's shriek echoed through the garden and Thranduil shook his head, forgetting about the dwarves as he saw his wife shake and he recalled all of those years he had spent trying to make her forget living in fear. Had he undone all of that by a sentence? He did not think that there would be such an effect on her. He thought that she had recovered. Why would she not? She had been outside and she had stopped having nightmares. She had seemed her usual self. Of course, she had not seen an Orc during that time or spoken of the creatures.

"Ava," Thranduil whispered, shaking his head back and forth. "I did not mean to mention them...I had not thought...my love...come here..."

Ava stepped away from him as he stepped towards her and she continued to press her shaking hands down her skirts as she wandered around the garden and Thranduil watched her face contort with worry before he whispered;

"What have I done?"


	30. Chapter 30

TA 2941

Ava ignored her husband as she paced the length of the garden. Her hands were shaking as she ran them over her skirts, pretending to smooth out the long material to her gown. Her head was down as her eyes watched the ground. Orcs had been outside. They had been so close. The foul beasts had been so close to Mirkwood. They had never dared venture right up to the gate before, yet they had. They had done that and now they were intent on murdering the dwarves.

What had Ava done?

She should not have let them leave. She should have known. Those disgusting creatures would hunt them down and kill them. But why did they want to? What did it matter to them? Why were the dwarves so important to the Orcs? Ava had all of these questions, yet she could not ask them. She could not open her mouth to form a coherent sentence. All that ran through her mind was the need to hide. But she was hidden. Thranduil had promised her that the Orcs would never get into Mirkwood and they would never hurt her or anyone in the realm.

Could she still believe him? Did she honestly believe what he was trying to say to her?

She took another moment to look back to Thranduil and she saw the worry on his features. His usual expression of calm was gone. Ava knew his expression from previously. She remembered all of the hours her husband had spent worrying over her when he thought that her mind might be lost. He had spent his days holding her, but pushing her too. He had tested her and she had pulled through. She had grown under his influence.

"Ava," Thranduil whispered her name, daring to move closer to her with his hand outstretched, his palm facing upwards and being offered to her. "Come to me, my love. Come back to me."

All thoughts of their earlier argument had vanished. There were no harsh glares or angry words. There was nothing but longing and willingness in his gaze. Of course, Ava herself had forgotten of their argument. She could not recall exactly what harsh words Thranduil had spoken to her.

She continued to stare with wide eyes to his hand and she only moved her gaze up his arm and over his chest to his face when he stopped moving to her. He was less than a foot away and he was waiting for her. It was almost as though he was promising her that everything would be well if she placed her hand inside of his. It was an extension; a promise of love and hope.

Thranduil waited with bated breath as Ava continued to stare and he longed to know what ran through her mind. He longed to know exactly what she was thinking for then he could counteract her thoughts and help her. He could cast her doubts aside and aid her. It was what he wanted to do more than anything. He simply didn't know how to do that for her. There had to be a way.

"Ava," he whispered her name again and tried to gain a reaction from her. "Whatever it is you are worried over...well...we can fight it together. We can work our way through this. We did it before and I know that you are strong. Look at how far you have come. Do not let them win."

Ava moved slowly towards Thranduil, pressing her fingers into his and the Elf-king allowed a relieved sigh to pass through his lips as Ava wrapped her fingers into his. Thranduil acted with haste and moved forwards, closing the space between them. Ava did not complain as she pressed her cheek against his chest and allowed his arms to wrap around her slender figure. Ava closed her own eyes and allowed a feeling of content to take hold of her for a moment. She tried to forget of the creatures outside of the halls of the great Elvenking. She tried to forget of how Thranduil had not held her so close to him since they disagreed over the dwarves.

Everything seemed to be forgotten so long as Thranduil kept her in his grip.

The Elf-king ran a hand up and down Ava's long curls, trying to soothe her as his lips pressed against the top of her head and his chin soon moved to rest there. His other arm stayed around her waist, his hand running up and down the small of her back. It took a moment before Ava placed her arms around his waist, her hold so tight that he wondered if she feared letting him go as he did her.

"Speak to me, Ava," Thranduil urged her. "Tell me what it is you fear."

Ava blinked before her eyes widened and she focused her gaze on the intricate detailing of her husband's tunic.

"Do you need to ask?" Ava muttered.

"No," Thranduil admitted, "but I want to know. Tell me, Ava. I am here for you."

Ava sighed softly, her breath shaking and coming out in small pants as Thranduil did his best to soothe her. He knew that it would take a while, but he would try. He would do what he could to stop Ava from regressing.

"I had thought that I could cope," Ava admitted, not daring to look her husband in the eye quite yet as she spoke in a soft voice to him. "I was doing so well and I never thought of the evils outside of Mirkwood, but...but Orcs have never been so close to the kingdom before. It worries me that they were just outside."

"And me too, my love," Thranduil promised her. "But they are coming nowhere near our kingdom. I shall not allow for them to enter. You have no reason to fear that."

"I know," Ava breathed in a whisper. "I cannot pretend that I do not worry, Thranduil. I try to push it to the back of my mind, but it is always there...a thought which will not be destroyed..."

"Hush now," Thranduil urged her, sensing that she was about to work herself back up again. He did not need that from her. "All is well, Ava. They have gone and we are all safe."

It was then when Ava stepped back and peered up to look at Thranduil, her arms dropping from his waist. She shook her head at him, finally calming herself in order to gather her thoughts. She allowed Thranduil to move his hand to her hair and it slowly cupped her cheek as he watched her.

"And the dwarves?" Ava recalled them. "What has happened?"

"I sent the guard after them," Thranduil promised her. "I am waiting to hear what happened. Legolas shall return soon. You have no need to fear anything, my dear. Just tell me that your thoughts are still your own."

How Ava longed to do what her husband was asking of her. She wished that she could beam at him and promise him that she was well. She would only then smack his chest and demand for him to allow the dwarves to return to their home. She would ask for their argument to be finished so that she never had to speak of it again to him. She doubted that would happen, but it was what she longed for.

All she could manage was a small nod. She did not want to forget the argument they had been immersed with, but she did not want her husband to put distance between them. Understanding it was pathetic; Ava could do nothing but nod softly and forget all of the rows that had evolved. They were the least of her concerns.

Thranduil looked slightly appeased as he took his wife's hand, kissing the back of it and allowing for him to rest her palm on her stomach, his own hand engulfing hers. Ava looked down to the soft swell of her stomach and she wondered if anyone had noticed a small protruding bump. It was barely visible, but Ava knew that it was there. She could see it and she knew that Thranduil was well aware of its existence.

"I know that you can push those horrid thoughts aside," Thranduil spoke lowly. "I know that you are strong, Ava. I know that you can do whatever it is you want when you put your mind to it. This little one inside of you needs you."

Ava's eyes welled with tears and she nodded softly in agreement with what her husband was saying. Thranduil almost looked relieved as he bent down to kiss Ava on the cheek, wondering just how long it had been since he had been so close to her. He almost wanted to curse Lord Elrond for writing to Ava and telling her of the dwarves' imminent arrival. Perhaps they would be in this position if he had not have spoken.

"I no longer wish to row," Thranduil said. "What is done is done. Those beasts have gone and the dwarves have left. There is nothing left to fight over."

"Is there not?" Ava whispered. "Our argument has gone on for weeks."

"And it ends now," Thranduil said. "I will not risk your health anymore. I have seen you scared and concerned, but it ends now, Ava. We shall say no more on the matter."

Ava almost felt her own thoughts cloud her mind as she wondered if snapping back at Thranduil would make her feel any better. She doubted it would make her happy. It would be what he deserved, yet Ava did not want to argue anymore. She wanted everything back to how it was. She wanted to go back to happier times.

"My King!"

Thranduil almost sneered as he heard a guard call from him. He turned his head over his shoulder as the guard bowed at the waist and Ava stepped from her husband's arms and wrapped her own arms around herself to keep her warm.

"Your son has returned," the guard declared.

"Is he hurt?"

Thranduil may have an exterior which emitted nothing but coldness, yet that was not entirely true. Whilst Thranduil might not be an openly affectionate elf, it was clear that his son was his main priority and worry at that moment in time.

"No," the guard spoke. "He is waiting for you along with Lady Tauriel."

"I shall be there momentarily," Thranduil spoke with a brief nod.

The guard rushed off and Thranduil looked back to his wife who had taken a seat on the wooden bench. She was leant forwards, her hands running down her face as she looked contemplative. Thranduil had no intention of bringing her to speak with Legolas for fear that it would bring her further worry, yet he had no intention of letting her sit and stew in her own thoughts.

"Let me escort you back to our chamber," Thranduil urged, offering her his arm. "You can bathe and try to forget of this ordeal. Please, Ava, you cannot sit here and allow your thoughts to consume you."

Ava knew that her husband spoke sense. She was aware that he was trying to be nothing but kind and considerate, yet she did not know if she entirely appreciated such a thing. Slowly, she took hold of his arm and allowed him to escort her to their chambers. He left her alone when he had seen to it that the pools in their private bathing chamber were warm. Kissing her softly, Thranduil once again promised her that he would always be there for her and would not allow harm to come to her. Ava nodded and slipped into the bathing chamber as the Elf-king looked distressed before he turned away and went to speak with his son.

...

Thranduil stood in the throne room as the Orc's body was dragged away from him. He had demanded for the watch to be doubled and for Legolas to seal the gates. His son had rushed from him and left with haste, only returning minutes later with the grave news Thranduil had almost feared to hear fall from his lips.

"Tauriel has gone," Legolas declared to his father who now sat on his throne, his gaze set in the distance and his mind obviously on something but the Orc attack of the day. "The guard at the main door said she ran into the woods."

Thranduil moved his gaze from the distance to his son again. He raised a brow and folded one leg over the other leg. He knew full well what would happen in the future. He knew that Smaug would be woken and destruction would be unleashed on Laketown. Mirkwood had to be sealed. The Orc had said as much to Thranduil before the Elf-king sliced his head clean from his shoulders.

The evil had grown far too strong and Thranduil had done nothing about it. The Orc's words echoed through him, but Thranduil tried not to think of them. Gandalf had been right all of this time. Sauron was residing in Dol Guldur. It mattered not. Thranduil would keep his home safe. His people would endure and that was all there was to it.

"Perhaps she went to chase after that dwarf of hers?" Thranduil suggested as his son stood on the bottom step leading up to his throne.

Legolas looked visibly aggrieved by such a thought. Thranduil had seen how Tauriel had reacted when the Orc had mentioned shooting the black haired dwarf. He had seen that expression on his own face multiple times. Ava was usually the one he was trying to protect for the majority of the time. Thranduil saw his words hurt his son, but it was a blessing in a strange manner. Legolas had to be aware that he could not have Tauriel. The elleth felt nothing but friendship for him, and she was far too low born for royalty. But that was not the main issue. The main issue was how Tauriel evidently did not love Legolas.

"She has been reckless," Thranduil said when it became apparent that Legolas had nothing to say, his gaze simply remained harsh and even. "Chasing after a pack of Orcs was a foolish move on her behalf."

"Perhaps so," Legolas agreed, "but she may be in danger."

"And you would go to bring her back?" Thranduil dared to ask.

"Tauriel has been the head of the household guard for centuries," Legolas spoke. "She has been loyal and has never disobeyed you. She is Ava's only friend and has done nothing but be kind to her."

"I know," Thranduil said.

He did not pretend not to know. Tauriel was indeed loyal. Legolas only wished to see the best in people, and it was difficult to see the worst in Tauriel. She was an honoured member of the guard.

"Go after her," Thranduil nodded softly to his son. "You need to bring her back quickly, and you are not to engage with Orcs should you catch up with their pack. I do not wish to see you hurt."

"Yes, Ada," Legolas quickly agreed and began to turn to leave, only to stop when he realised that he had another question. Thranduil simply watched him expectantly. "Was it Ava who set the dwarves free? The others whisper-"

"-Rumours do not concern me, Legolas," Thranduil warned his son. "But Ava did not release the creatures. A hobbit is the culprit of that act. He stole the keys from my guard and released his friends. You can be sure to tell others that story should they ask."

Legolas seemed perturbed for a moment at his father's harsh words, but he did nothing to push him on the matter. He knew that it would be no use if he decided to question him on the matter. Everyone knew of Ava's disgust at the dwarves being kept in captivity and so it came as no shock that she was accused when they went missing.

"As you say," Legolas nodded his head and moved with haste away from his father.

Thranduil watched his son leave him and then prayed to the Valar that he would come back to him safe and sound. It was all Thranduil wanted for his son.

...

Ava closed her eyes as she rested on the bed. She did her best to clear her mind, but she found that difficult to do when Thranduil came into their chamber and told her that he had sent his son off to find Tauriel.

"Why would she run away?" Ava asked. "She must not have known that you intended to close the doors. She would never have left on purpose. Would she?"

"She took a shine to one of the dwarves," Thranduil observed. "His life does not concern me, yet Tauriel's life does. I have known her for many years now and you and Legolas are fond of her. I do not wish to see her hurt for her reckless behaviour. She simply needs to return back to where she is safe."

Ava nodded as she sat up on the bed. She wore nothing but her simple blue robe over her body. Her hair was drying after being washed and it hung even more ruefully down her back than usual. She placed her hands on the bed and Thranduil wondered if he should tell her of what he intended to do right then.

He had thought long and hard over every action which he could take. He had spent his time considering it and he knew that the destruction of Laketown was inevitable. If Smaug was somehow destroyed then there may be peace, but if he was not then the Lake would burn. It was a known tale.

But if the dwarves did manage to reclaim their home then Thranduil would see to it that his gems were returned to him. He would have the gems brought back to him. The white gems belonged to him and he would see to it that they were returned. What chance did a pack of dwarves and hobbit stand against an Elven army?

No chance at all.

The thought brought a soft smirk to Thranduil's lips before he turned back to look at his wife who was biting her bottom lip and lost in thought; no doubt worrying about Tauriel and what would become of her.

If only he knew how to tell his wife what it was he intended to do.

...

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone reading. Can't believe I am now at over 200 reviews. That is pretty awesome and there is still so much more to go. We still have the Battle of the Five Armies and I know exactly how to deal with that. Do let me know what you think!


	31. Chapter 31

TA 2941

The sudden shaking of the ground brought Ava out of her thoughts as she sat in the library, a quill in her hand and a piece of parchment in front of her. She had been writing to her father, but the sudden shock put an end to that. She dropped the quill and held the table steady, watching as small specks of wood fell from the ceiling above her. She inhaled a sharp breath and wondered what could have happened.

Standing up, she left the private library and found her husband leave their chamber. Thranduil still wore his tunic and breeches, a robe over his arms as he found his wife and gave a sigh of relief. Ava watched him for a moment before he took hold of her hand and moved his free hand to her cheek. She stood up straight and looked around as another shake came from underneath them.

"What was that?" Ava whispered.

Thranduil looked to the ceiling of the long corridor of their private chambers and looked around, knowing full well what was happening. They had awoken the beast. They had allowed it to stir and now it was going to bring nothing but chaos.

"Smaug," Thranduil drawled his name and closed his eyes, wondering where his son was.

He had sent guards after Legolas, but they had not returned. Legolas had sent no word and Tauriel had not returned. Thranduil worried what it was his son had decided to do. Had he been reckless and left to help the dwarves? Was that where he was? Thranduil had given him orders and Legolas had completely disobeyed those orders. He had not come back. Thranduil was angry at him for that, but he was worried more than he was angry.

"They have awoken him?"

"I do not know," Thranduil said, stepping back from Ava and knowing where he had to go. "Go to our chamber and stay there."

Ava watched as Thranduil walked away from her and she rolled her eyes, moving to follow him and ignore his orders. He looked over his shoulder to see his wife by his side and he inhaled a sharp breath. Of course she wouldn't do as he had asked her. He moved to take hold of her hand and she followed him up the walkways of Mirkwood until they came to the platform which Thranduil had sealed off.

He dropped his wife's hand then and moved to the wood which covered the hold in the ceiling. Ava folded her arms over her chest and watched as he pushed at the wood, cursing himself for even covering the outside world. Ava waited with bated breath as her husband pulled his sword from it sheath and slashed at the lock to the wood. He placed his sword back and offered for Ava to step onto the ladder first. She did as he had urged and climbed upwards.

"Valar."

Thranduil heard his wife whisper as soon as she was stood on the wood. She moved to the edge, her slender fingers wrapping around the railing as she looked into the distance. Thranduil placed his hand on the small of her back and looked over the treetops of Mirkwood and into the distance. It was small, but it was unmistakable.

The sight of burning flames entered Thranduil's eyes and he recalled the horror of fire. A red figure swooped up and down in the sky, the yellow flames hurling from its mouth as it went. The flames seemed to grow higher with every passing moment and Ava placed a hand over her mouth. She could hear the screams enter her ears. They were nothing more than whispers, but they were pleas. People were running and fleeing. Ava could hear them. Thranduil heard them too, cursing his hearing as he did so.

"Tauriel," Ava whispered her friend's name and Thranduil closed his eyes and looked away.

"She might not be at Laketown...Legolas...she might be with him..."

"If she went after the dwarves then she went to Laketown...and maybe Erebor...where the dragon came from...her and Legolas..."

Thranduil tried not to look aggrieved. He would feel his son's pain if he was in danger. Surely that was how it would be? He felt Ava's pain and she was not his blood. He would have to know. Legolas was safe. His son was well and alive. Thranduil had to believe that.

"No one can stop it," Ava whispered as the dragon rose high into the air, leaving a trail of destruction in its wake. "What do we do, Thranduil? All those people..."

"There is nothing we can do against a dragon," Thranduil honestly answered his wife and she dared to move her arm to wrap around her husband's waist. The Elf-king reacted just as rashly, his arms enveloping his pregnant wife as her cheek rested against his chest and she watched the burning continue in Laketown.

It seemed to go on for ages; death and destruction was all that the King and Queen of Mirkwood could hear. Ava had demanded for Thorin Oakenshield to urge the people of Laketown to leave. She had demanded that of him should he go free. He should have done that. He should have told them to run and go and save themselves. Did he not understand the suffering which he had bought on them? And then there was Legolas and Tauriel. They were still missing. Ava's best friend and Thranduil's son were in danger.

"How long?" Ava dared to ask of Thranduil as the screams refused to leave her ears. "How long does it last?"

"Not long," Thranduil whispered. "We should go back inside. The dragon will turn its eye to Mirkwood next. We need to prepare our subjects."

"And do you think we can hide from this creature?"

"We can but try," Thranduil said and kissed the top of her head.

Ava reluctantly allowed Thranduil to turn her around, but her gaze was still on the town which sat on the middle of the lake. It was only as Ava willed for it to stop again did she see something in the distance. She stopped moving and rushed back to the edge, leaning over it in the hope that she could see better than she did. She already had excellent vision, but she could not be sure if her mind was playing tricks on her.

"What is it?" Thranduil asked, standing near the ladders whilst Ava continued to stare. "What did you see?"

"Something hit the dragon," Ava spoke in a murmur. "I saw it turn around quickly...I swear that something hit it..."

"Ava," Thranduil whispered back. "No arrow will pierce its skin. The creature is too powerful and its scales are like armour."

Ava shook her head defiantly, refusing to believe what she was hearing. She continued to stare as Thranduil moved back to his side, waiting for a moment or two before he saw the dragon fly high up into the sky, through the soft white clouds. But that was not what bothered him. What bothered Thranduil was the noise which left the dragon's mouth. The sound was strangled and roaring. It echoed through the air and was a strangled sound. Ava placed a hand to her stomach as she felt the babe kick inside of her and she wondered if it was just as worried as she was.

"It is falling," Thranduil declared in wonder and awe as the creature tumbled from the sky, obviously unable to control its movements. "The dragon is falling."

Ava nodded at him and watched as it fell in the middle of the lake, another loud shake echoing throughout the realm. Ava's hands tightly wrapped around the railing again and she continued to watch on. The screaming slowly died down and the dragon did not get up from where it was on the lake.

"It is dead," Thranduil managed to whisper, his voice strangled and full of confusion. "How?"

"There is a way," Ava said. "There had to be for this to happen."

Thranduil nodded and turned on his heel, knowing what had to be done at that moment in time. Ava followed him too; unable to watch the flames anymore as the darkness of the night slowly claimed the forest. Ava felt a chill run through her spine as she continued to stalk Thranduil.

"I need to find Legolas," Thranduil spoke. "I will have another guard ride out. I can feel him...I know that he has not perished..."

"I believe you," Ava agreed with her husband. "But what should we do now? All of those people have been pushed from their homes. They have lost loved ones and they will need shelter."

Thranduil stood on the bottom step of the ladder, offering Ava his hand down as she climbed from the railing. He kept his hand inside of hers and held tightly, almost as if he was scared that he would lose her from him.

"Dale," he spoke in one word. "They have no other shelter but Dale. I can see them resting there and looking to the dwarves for aid. They unleashed the monster which destroyed their home. I do not doubt that they shall look for some compensation of a kind."

Ava could not help but think that her husband posed an interesting point. The dwarves had brought this upon the people, and the gold inside of The Lonely Mountain would be plentiful. Surely they could help to rebuild Laketown and give the people their homes back? Would that be so terrible?

"But they will need things like food and medical aid," Ava said and Thranduil wondered just what his wife was alluding to. He almost began to shake his head at her, refusing to believe the thoughts which had suddenly entered his mind.

"No," Thranduil said to her.

"It would make sense, Thranduil," Ava complained, moving to take his other hand inside of hers and plead with him. "We have plenty of supplies, and I can heal. You know that I can heal and that I would be able to help. Elvish medicine is much better than human medicine."

"You would ask to come with me?" Thranduil demanded.

Ava bit her tongue for a moment and weighed up her husband's words. She furrowed a brow and dropped his hands from hers, moving them to her hips. Thranduil knew that he had said the wrong thing as he looked away from her harsh and intimidating stare.

"You intend to help them?" she asked of him. "You intended to go before I even dared to ask?"

"Ava," Thranduil whispered her name.

"What are you hiding?" Ava demanded. "I am no fool, Thranduil. I know when you are hiding something from me. Do you think that I am blind? I know when you look at me like that. You are usually keeping something from me."

Thranduil turned away and offered Ava his arm, knowing that their discussion would be best had in their chambers. Ava took hold of it, her questioning stare not once leaving her husband's form. She would discover what he was keeping from her whether or not he wanted to disclose such information with her.

"The dwarves have taken Erebor," Thranduil said. "They have their home and they also have what is owed to me. I would go and reclaim what is rightfully mine. That is all there is to the matter, Ava."

The Queen sighed softly and ran a hand over her forehead. Her head shook back and forth with her soft curls bouncing over her shoulders as she did so. Thranduil continued to stare straight ahead, thinking of how the white gems glistened when he set his eyes upon them. He remembered his mother wearing the necklace around her neck. He remembered the rings which sat proudly on her fingers. The jewels belonged in Mirkwood.

"You would start a war with the dwarves over such a thing?" Ava asked of her husband.

"No," Thranduil lied to her. He had every intention of taking an army with him. "I hope for it not to come to that."

"And if it does?" Ava fretted. "What if Thorin Oakenshield refuses to give up the jewels."

"Then he shall face the wrath of my elven army," Thranduil said, looking to Ava with a gaze which suggested that she should not challenge his word on the matter. "I do not jest, Ava. I shall have them back one way or another. The dwarf is arrogant and stubborn. He cannot be reasoned with and so I do not see anything changing on that front."

Ava kept silent as they wandered the walkways back to their chambers. They assured guards that all was well and that the dragon had been slain. Thranduil ordered for a council meeting to be held in the morning and Ava listened to his proposals. She said nothing of her husband's foolish plan, choosing to keep quiet as she walked slowly by his side. She would tell him her thoughts when they were in private.

Finally, Thranduil shut the door to their bedchamber and Ava laced her fingers together in front of her, turning to her husband as he dropped his drape over the end of the bed.

"I will come," Ava said in a determined tone. "I shall come and I shall try to reason with Thorin. He almost listened to me the previous time. Who is to say that he shall not again?"

"Because he is a dwarf," Thranduil said with an almost amused expression on his face. "Dwarves are not known for their cooperation."

"Nor are you," Ava retaliated and Thranduil looked at her with a tilted head, his gaze dangerous as he did so. "You know that I speak sense. Both of you together shall never end well. Allow me to come and I can speak with him as well as help the people of Laketown. You know that I speak sense, Thranduil."

Thranduil shook his head and moved towards Ava with his hand outstretched. He cupped her cheek lovingly in his grip and smiled down to her, his face almost serene. His wife was always so keen to aid those in need. She was always there to help anyone who needed her aid. It was almost as though all of her worries had gone.

"You are with child, Ava," Thranduil whispered to her. "You are carrying a piece of me and you inside of you. You need to think of that child and protect it."

"And I shall," Ava promised, moving closer so that she could move her own hand to Thranduil's cheek and hold it tightly. "I am hardly pregnant and I intend to do nothing strenuous. I shall not be fighting, nor shall I be doing anything strenuous. I shall heal the wounded and speak with Thorin. That is all I shall I do, Thranduil. Please, listen to me."

"I am," Thranduil promised his wife. "I worry for you, Ava. I do not wish to put you in the middle of such a situation."

Ava smiled warmly and kissed Thranduil on the cheek. "You cannot shield me from the world. I am not as weak as you seem to believe."

Thranduil chuckled at hearing that. He shook his head and moved to rest his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as he did so.

"I know that you are not weak," he promised her. "You are stronger than anyone I know."

"Then allow me to join you," Ava urged him. "I shall help you to avoid war. The chances of a war starting are slim. If you intend to take your forces with you then Thorin will see that he is outnumbered. He has no hope of winning should he decide to face you. He would not risk his company for the gems you wish to bring back."

Thranduil chuckled. Ava was truly naive when it came to many matters. She did not understand how a dwarf's mind worked. She was too trusting and willing to believe whatever she was told. He found it an endearing trait, but a trait which would bring her nothing but despair in the future.

"I would rather you stay here," Thranduil admitted.

"And I would rather you stay here," Ava retorted, "but you are determined to go. I shall not allow you to leave alone."

Thranduil sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist before kissing her. It was the first time his lips had pressed against hers in such a passionate manner in weeks. Ava could not help but respond as her arms wrapped around her husband's waist and she pulled him down to her, her hands tangling in his blond hair as he back her towards to bed. Moving slowly, Thranduil turned around so that he fell onto the bed first and Ava tumbled on top of him, her hands moving to run along his shoulders as he pecked kisses over her lips.

"You truly are a stubborn wench," Thranduil mumbled as Ava nipped at his bottom lip and the Elf-king almost gave into his wife's advances. "Do you know that, Ava?"

"You might have mentioned it," Ava declared as he moved to straddle his waist, bending down as her hair tickled against his cheeks and she kissed his forehead. "And I trust you that no harm shall come to me. You have an army...Thorin has no army...war is inconceivable."

"If I agree to this," Thranduil spoke and Ava beamed before he held a finger up to silence her. "I said if, my love."

She arched a brow at him and appeared unsatisfied for a moment.

"Then you do everything that I say," Thranduil said. "You stay in Dale should cooperation be impossible and you return to Mirkwood at the first sight of danger. A guard shall stay around you at all time, as shall I. Do you understand?"

Ava nodded her agreement and Thranduil sighed, shaking his head at her before looking to the ceiling for a moment or two.

"I should lock you in a cell. It would keep you safe that way."

"I do not think you have that authority," Ava commented. "I am your Queen."

"Perhaps not," Thranduil admitted, moving his hand to push her hair behind her ears. "You should try to sleep. It shall be a long journey tomorrow morning."

Ava rolled off of him and rested on her side, propping herself up on her elbow so that she could look down to Thranduil and observe his worried face.

"You should sleep too."

"I do not think that my worry shall allow me," Thranduil whispered, closing his eyes slowly. "My son is grown. He is a skilled warrior...yet I worry...I want him returned back to me so that I can see for myself. I am his blood and I felt nothing during that attack. I only hope that is a good sign."

"It will be," Ava quickly promised him, kissing his cheek. "Legolas is skilled, as is Tauriel. They shall both be well. They have to be."

"I only hope that you are right."

Thranduil kissed Ava softly on the lips and pulled her to rest on top of his chest before he closed his eyes, knowing full well that sleep would never come to him that evening.

...

"You travel for Dol Guldur?"

Lord Elrond had been seated in his study for hours on end, reading the latest letter his youngest daughter had sent him. He had not seen Ava in years and it weighed heavy on his heart. He longed to hold her to him again. Ava had proved herself as the Queen of Mirkwood and she had battled through her worries. She had defied all the odds and Elrond was proud of her for that.

The Lord of Rivendell looked to his eldest daughter and his brow furrowed as he wondered where she had gained her information from. Arwen was no fool and Elrond knew that as she stood before him with her questioning stare. It was Arwen who now held Elrond's worry. His eldest daughter had been in Lothlórien for some time and he often wondered what it was she was thinking in her mind. Of course, Elrond had the gift of foresight. He had seen many things in the future which he hoped would not come true.

The main issue was Estel. The boy was only young, yet he would play a big part in Arwen's world.

"Yes," Elrond assured her. The evil we had feared before is hiding there. There is no other option but to defeat it. Galadriel informs me that Gandalf the Grey is being held there. He needs help."

"And no one else can help him?" Arwen said, moving to kneel by her father's side, her hand moving to wrap around the arm of his chair. "If the evil which lurks there is true then I worry, Ada."

"I shall be fine, my dear," Elrond patted Arwen's hand. "I have seen the death of Smaug and the succession of the dwarves. There time for darkness is over."

"And Ava?" Arwen wondered. "You told me how King Thranduil longed for the white gems inside of Erebor. You told me the lengths he would go to for the gems."

Elrond frowned then and shook his head. "I do not know the answer to your unspoken question, but no harm shall come to Ava. King Thranduil will see to that."

Elrond's promise did not ease Arwen as much as she would have liked. Yet Elrond did not know what would happen until he arrived at Dol Guldur. If only he knew that the evil would not stop in Dol Guldur. He would need to go to Dale to save his youngest daughter from further evil. And he would do just that.

...

A/N: A slight teaser there but thank you to everyone reading and reviewing!


	32. Chapter 32

TA 2941

Thranduil watched with a soft smile as his wife petted his elk. She stood there, her hand running up and down its snout as it affectionately nuzzled against her hand. Ava smiled as she continued to pet the creature and speak to it in hushed tones. Her voice was low and her words were endearing.

The King of Mirkwood had not slept the previous night and he was even more aggrieved when his guard returned to inform him that his son would not be returning home. Legolas had defied him and he did not know why. He suspected Tauriel was involved and his anger at the she-elf was uncontrollable. Just who did she think she was? She was nothing but nothing but a member of his guard. She was not his equal, nor was she important enough to take his son from him. Thranduil detested her for what she had done.

"I find it out that Beriel likes you more than I."

Ava turned around, a waning smile on her face as Thranduil moved further into the stables and placed a hand on the small of Ava's back.

"Perhaps he does not like you because all you feed him is vegetables," Ava mused and the creature looked to Thranduil for a brief moment. The King laughed and pressed his hand against his elk's head and shook his head back and forth.

"And what do you feed him?" Thranduil demanded from his wife. "No doubt you give him the finer things in life."

"Oh, I think he deserves it," Ava said, pressing her nose against the creature as it moved towards her and she could not help but feel the affection from Beriel. "Besides, he has to carry you around all day. He needs something to keep his strength up."

Thranduil scoffed and shook his head as Ava looked up to him and he moved to take hold of her hand. He softy entwined her fingers with his and prepared to tell her the news which he had received that morning. She could sense that there was something off with her husband, but she did not know what. No doubt he would soon tell her. Ava bent down, pressing her lips softly against Thranduil's hand which sat within hers.

"What is it?" she dared to ask from him. "I can see that something troubles you. Have you had news of Legolas?"

Thranduil winced and nodded, closing his eyes and nodding. "They found him alive and well with Tauriel. He refused to go home. He has left to pursue the Orcs which had followed him. They both went."

Ava bit down on her bottom lip at that piece of information. She looked away from Thranduil and moved her free hand to Beriel once more, stroking the creature as she watched its fur part underneath her fingertips. She tried to think of something comforting to say to her husband, but words almost failed her. She could inform him that she thought he was being irrational. Legolas was old enough to make his own decisions, but they did not always coincide with Thranduil's way of thinking.

"I shall not allow Tauriel to return to Mirkwood should she come back," Thranduil said proudly and Ava looked to him with wide eyes, shock covering her face as Thranduil slowly shook his head. "She left the realm when I demanded for her not to. She went against my orders and she led my son into danger with her. She does not deserve to be allowed back into Mirkwood for her defiance."

Ava sighed. "Thranduil," she whispered his name. "Do you not think that is harsh? She only did what she thought was right."

"She took my son with her," Thranduil declared. "She is the head of my guard and her orders were not to leave. She disobeyed me and must be punished because of her actions. Your friendship for her blinds you."

"And your unwillingness to accept her decision blinds you," Ava said.

The Queen left the elk and her husband, storming out of the stables. Thranduil watched her leave with his teeth together. His face was nothing but full of tiredness. He was tired of arguing with Ava. The sooner they had the gems and returned home then the better. Perhaps she would be able to forgive him for his actions? Time would need to pass, but perhaps she would accept his decision then. Thranduil hoped so.

...

Ava had wondered if her husband would be able to sense her anger with his decision. She had barely spoken two words to him during their journey to Dale. An elven army sat at their backs and Ava had to admit that she was disturbed by the sight of it. The guards were dutiful and elegant, training whenever they had a spare moment. Their armour was golden coloured and their faces were hidden by helmets. They carried more weapons than Ava cared to consider.

She stayed back with the healers of the congregation, telling them what it was they would have to do. Some of them looked at her with distaste; wondering what she knew about the art of healing. She was young and a Queen. She rarely got her hands dirty unless she had to. They gave Ava their respect for they knew that they would endure the wrath of King Thranduil should they choose to ignore their Queen.

Yet Ava had not been prepared for the sight of Dale. They had travelled there and arrived early in the morning. The guard stood proud, waiting for their King to join them. Ava rode beside Thranduil on her white horse. Her husband looked to her and she stared back to him. They were stuck in a rut once again because of Thranduil's decision making.

The sun shone in the sky as the Elf-king looked to the side and spotted a man making his way through his army, the elves parting and allowing him to pass. Ava watched as the man hesitantly moved. His hair was dark and dishevelled. A gruff beard sat on his face and his gaze was harsh and narrow. His clothes were tattered and his boots were wearing at the sole. Ava could tell that he had seen better days. Although she suspected many had.

"My Lord Thranduil," the man spoke. "And my Lady Ava. We did not look to see you here."

"We heard you needed aid," Thranduil declared.

Ava climbed down from her horse and Thranduil scowled as she declined any assistance. She pulled her riding gloves from her hands and held them inside of her fingertips, glancing over to the man before her. He looked at her with wonder as she stood before him and swarms of men, women and children made their way to the carts which held such aid.

"And medical assistance," Ava declared. "We have brought some of the finest healers here. Elvish medicine should be able to help your people."

The man looked grateful as Ava glanced back to her husband and wondered just what he intended to do. The men continued to grab at the supplies they longed for and Thranduil watched them with pity. Their lives were mere in comparison to elves. They truly did not understand anything.

"You have saved us," the man spoke. "I do not know how we can repay you."

"Perhaps knowing your name may be a start," Ava said, looking to her boots and then back to the man before her. "I take it you are leading these people? You were the only one brave enough to come out and greet an army of elves."

The man smiled to Ava, the warmth evident in his face as Thranduil watched on with an arched brow, entirely un-entertained by the conversation which his wife was holding with the commoner.

"Bard," the man inclined his head. "And it is a please to meet with you, my Lady."

"Ava shall suffice," she responded, forgetting about formalities. If she was to work alongside these people then she needed to be seen as their equal. The silver crown on top of her head did nothing to help, but she knew that Thranduil would have a fit if she removed it from her head. "And where are you hosting the sick?"

"In the main hall," Bard spoke. "It was the only place vast enough. The majority of them are just hungry and tired, but some were badly burnt during the fire...others have broken bones or deep cuts..."

Ava nodded, inhaling sharply and recalling her years of reading and practice. She could do this. The human body was no mystery to her and elvish medicine was the finest in Middle Earth. She knew that she could heal them. She simply had to put her nerves aside.

"I shall go to them."

Bard nodded to her softly. "As I said, I do not know how to thank you."

"Your gratitude has been misplaced," Thranduil's sudden voice declared and both Ava and Bard looked to the Elf-king as he remained seated in all of his glory on his elk. Ava looked to Beriel for a moment and sense the creature's longing for rest. "I did not come on your behalf. I came to reclaim something of mine. My wife, on the other hand, has a kinder heart than many."

"Not now," Ava snarled at her husband as the men finished looking to the aid they had been brought and their gazes turned to the King and his Queen. "What do you intend to do?"

Thranduil stood aside as he raised his hand and Ava stepped back as the army began to march forwards. Ava stood by Beriel and Thranduil looked down to her, his brows arched and his eyes uninterested in whatever it was she had to say. Was this how it was to be? Her husband had no intention of settling for peace.

"Dwarves cannot be reasoned with, Ava," Thranduil warned her.

"The white gems will be given to you when Thorin sees this army on his doorstep."

"I would not be so sure," Thranduil declared and Ava felt her rage boil as she took hold of Beriel's reins and Thranduil glowered down to her, upset that she would try to challenge him in public.

"You would go to war over a handful of gems?" Bard sounded just as shocked as Ava right then.

"The heirlooms of my people are not likely forsaken," Thranduil responded; looking back over the army he had just sent marching.

"We are allies in this," Bard shook his head. "My people also have a claim upon the riches in that mountain. Let me speak with Thorin."

"You would try to reason with a dwarf?" Thranduil demanded. "Believe me, it does not work. My wife tried it once before and he had nothing but harsh words. You wish to avoid war, yet I cannot see a war happening. There are a small number of dwarves in that mountain. Have you not seen the army which sits in front of me? I will spare their lives, but I shall take what is mine by force."

Ava shook her head and stormed ahead, walking alongside the marching army as Thranduil allowed his elk to trot closer towards her, ignoring Bard as the man of Laketown rushed after them.

"Halt!" Ava yelled. "By order of your Queen: I demand you to halt!"

Ava's screeches echoed throughout Dale and the army instantly stopped marching. She may not know the simple hand signals to give to an army, but she was well aware that roaring at a high pitch would work. She breathed a sigh of relief as the guards remained still, their gazes facing forwards as none of them dared challenge the word of their Queen.

Looking back to Thranduil, Ava observed as her husband climbed down from his elk and stormed towards her. He took hold of her by the elbow and steered her away from prying eyes. Men watched the couple with intrigue, whispering and discussing rumours which Thranduil did not care to hear. Bard had the common sense to remain hidden from their discussion as Thranduil found a quiet alcove by a derelict building.

He moved with haste, pushing his wife against the wall softly so not to injure her. Ava moved her hands to his upper arms as he took hold of her by the shoulders.

"What do you think you are doing?"

The wind whirled around them and Ava felt her hair fall into her face as her husband moved his hands up her shoulders to keep her cheeks in his grip. She inhaled sharply and closed her eyes as Thranduil waited for an answer, his harsh stare refusing to relent as he watched Ava and waited for her to speak.

"You promised me that you would try to reason with them," Ava declared. "You stood there and you promised me that war would not occur."

"And it shall not, Ava," Thranduil sniped to her. "A war would mean that two sides engage in battle. No battle shall occur for the dwarves shall not have a chance to fight."

Ava pushed at Thranduil's chest, her fists hitting against his armour clad body. Ava cursed the strength of the metal and Thranduil didn't even move back slightly. He was far too strong and intimidating for Ava to deter.

"You lied," Ava snapped at him. "You will not send an army there. You will allow me to travel with Bard and discuss matters with Thorin. I will sort this mess before anything can happen."

"And others?" Thranduil whispered. "He shall not give up the gems easily and he shall not be so easily defeated. He has relatives and other dwarves will rally to help him. I hope to have returned to Mirkwood by the time they come. If they wish to attack me in my own home then good luck to them, but they have no chance."

Ava paled at his words and shook her head back and forth, refusing to believe what she was hearing from her husband. Ava moved from him and ran her hands along her cheeks, unable to comprehend what she was hearing. Thranduil was not anticipating war in Dale, but he was anticipating war later on. Why did he not tell Ava these things?

"You never told me this," Ava spoke.

"It is unimportant," Thranduil said. "Mirkwood is a fortress and dwarves will not defeat us."

Ava could feel her rage boil and dry out. She had nothing more to give. She could not fight with him anymore. He kept things from her because he thought he knew best, but he didn't. He didn't even ask Ava for advice. She was beyond angry. She was tired and fed up.

"Enough," Ava whispered, shaking her head and Thranduil looked shocked for a few brief moments.

Her hands moved to slice the air and she leant against the wall, tilting her head back and inhaling a sharp breath. Thranduil's stare turned into confusion as Ava closed her eyes.

"We promised to tell each other everything," Ava said. "We promised never to keep secrets, yet that is what you have done, Thranduil. You have kept things from me and I am tired of it all. You will do as you please and I shall see to the injured."

"And you would not try to reason?" Thranduil wondered.

Ava began to walk away, hoping that her husband would not follow her. "Allow Bard to go. I have the injured to tend to."

"Ava," Thranduil called after her and she stopped to turn her head over her shoulder and look back to him. "You know why I did not tell you of such a thing. You know perfectly well why I keep things from you."

Ava could not even bring herself to smile at Thranduil's attempt of protection. "You wish to keep me sheltered, but you cannot, Thranduil. I am Queen as well as your wife. I have a duty to protect our subjects too. Please, can you not see that? If you wish to protect them then you should allow for Bard to negotiate with them. He might be accommodating."

Thranduil walked back to his wife with long strides, his hands behind his back as he went towards her.

"Go if you must," Thranduil said. "I know that you wish to go, Ava."

"Then why would you not let me in the first place?" Ava demanded and Thranduil placed his hand to her cheek, looking down to her as she didn't react to his hold. She simply allowed for his hand to roam her pale skin as she stood tall.

"Because I know the answer you will receive," Thranduil said. "I do not wish to see your hope taken from you. Your faith is a trait I find endearing, yet naive. I cannot explain it, Ava. If I had my way then I would keep you hidden where your hope would stay undiminished."

"I will always have hope," Ava whispered to him, "but you need to tell me your thoughts. You need to speak with me and tell me what you feel. I cannot read your mind, Thranduil. I will always be full of hope so long as I have you and this little one inside of me."

Thranduil nodded to her and bent down to press his lips to the top of her head.

"But you need to have faith in me," Ava spoke. "Say what you will about the dwarves, but I shall try to negotiate with them. If you cannot have faith in them then have faith in me to try to persuade them. Please."

Thranduil considered her words and allowed a solemn nod to escape his head. "If I see so much as a sign of threat then I shall not hesitate to attack, Ava."

Ava stroked his cheek and gave a small nod. She only hoped that it would not come to that.

...

Ava's horse was readied beside Bard's white horse. Both of them stood by their creatures, stroking their manes slowly and softly. Bard often glanced to the Queen beside him, his gaze unfaltering as he did so. Thranduil stood by his own elk, watching as his wife climbed onto her horse with the aid of Bard. She turned around to look to her husband who was in two minds about whether to follow her or remain behind.

He decided to keep a safe distance back, knowing that Thorin was more likely to give Ava the time of day then he was Thranduil.

"He is protective, that Elf-king of yours," Bard noticed.

Ava smirked and nodded her head. "That he is."

"Yet he allows for you to face a group of dwarves unarmed," Bard continued.

Ava arched a brow and looked to the man. "I do not think I am so vulnerable. I am sat next to the dragon slayer, am I not?"

Bard looked shocked at her words and he glanced down, running a hand underneath his nose as he sniffed loudly. "I never mentioned such a thing."

"You had no need to," Ava promised him. "Men speak and elves have very good hearing. I heard what you did. You must have had a very fine shot to hit the creature and kill him. You saved many lives."

"Not enough," Bard spoke solemnly.

"But without you there would have been none and the creature would have turned its gaze to Mirkwood and further," Ava spoke and she looked to Bard with a sad smile. "You did what you had to and you should not feel guilt for the loss which was suffered."

"It is easy to say such a thing, yet it is difficult to accept," Bard said, his gaze settling on the Lonely Mountain in front of him. "I warned Thorin what would happen if he decided to wake the dragon. He promised Laketown a share of the treasure, yet he has sealed himself in Erebor."

Ava noted the massive blocks of stone which stopped anyone from entering the Lonely Mountain. She tried not to think of Thorin's desire to hide, yet it seemed pretty obvious that was what he intended to do. Ava's brows furrowed and her gaze narrowed.

"It seems he is indebted to quite a few of us," she said. "I can only hope that he shall sense and do the fair and right thing. I have no longing to see a war."

"I could tell that when you were arguing with your husband," she said.

Ava gaped as she turned her head to stare at him, her horse slowing his pace as Bard smirked.

"Elves aren't the only ones with good hearing," Bard said with a wry grin. "Your husband was set for war, yet you were not."

"You will soon come to see that we do not agree on many issues," Ava said. "Thranduil is stubborn and he refuses to see the best in people. He wishes that I would understand his views, but he also does not want me to know them. He tries to protect me and keep me hidden away where my optimism can remain. He does not seem to understand that his worries are my worries too."

Bard could only look down to the dirt covered track they rode on, his lips pursed as his eyes threatened to water. "He is a husband," Bard nodded. "I can understand how he feels."

"You have a wife?" Ava dared to ask.

"I did," he responded.

Ava inwardly cursed herself as she looked back to the Lonely Mountain and took a moment or two to consider her thoughts and words she could say to Bard. "I am sorry for your loss."

"It is only when you lose someone do you realise what you would do to keep them safe," Bard said. "My children are all that I have left. I would see them protected from everything."

"How many children do you have?"

"A boy and two girls," Bard said, managing to blink back the tears which threatened to form in his eyes. "They are in Dale. I am sure they would like to meet the Queen of Mirkwood. They have never met royalty."

"I would hardly say that I am royalty," Ava said. "I married a King and became a Queen, but I am still me. I am still the elleth who grew up at Rivendell. I try to think of just that, unless I am needed to assert my authority."

Bard motioned to the Lonely Mountain in front of him with his chin. "And do you think that your authority will be needed when we speak with Thorin?"

Ava's gaze darkened and she looked prepared for a challenge. "I do not wish to use such authority, but to avoid war I will do anything."

...

A/N: Quite a long chapter again and we are getting to the heart of the drama. Do let me know what you think!


	33. Chapter 33

TA 2941

Bard allowed his horse to stop first, moving over to Ava to help her down from her own horse. She placed her hands on his shoulders as he took hold of her waist. She gracefully tried to slide from her horse as her gaze looked beyond her. Three steps led up to a vast bridge which covered a small moat and beyond that there was the entrance to Erebor. Yet the entrance was completely sealed. Large blocks of rubble had been strategically packed high to stop anyone from entering. It was impenetrable.

"I think they are unhappy to see us," Ava declared to Bard as they moved forwards and up the steps.

Bard stood slightly behind Ava as she walked ahead. Her blue skirts swished around her feet whilst the long riding cloak she wore trailed behind her. Her strides were long and purposeful; her hands laced together in front of her as she continued to stare at the rubble which remained piled high. Her brow arched as she noted a small gap in the structure. It was nothing but a diamond shaped hole one could barely see through.

"What makes you say that?" Bard wondered, keeping his voice low.

"No one has come to greet us," Ava whispered. "And they have happened to build a fifty foot wall to stop us from entering. It is ridiculous."

"Yet you have come to try and treat with them."

"I like a challenge," Ava quipped with a smirk on her face as she stood by the small gap and inhaled sharply. She could smell the burning which had occurred. She could hear soft footsteps and she knew that Thorin was stood on the other end of the hole.

"I know that you are there, Thorin," Ava declared to him. "Why is it you hide?"

Bard stood across from Ava as the elleth leant her back against the wall, not looking in the hole until Thorin responded to her question. She kept quiet as Bard decided to investigate, peering through the stone with narrowed eyes as Ava remained patient.

"I am listening."

His deep voice sounded from inside of the mountain and Ava nodded to Bard, allowing for him to speak first.

"I come on behalf of the people of Laketown. I ask that you honour your pledge; a share of the treasure so that they might rebuild their lives," Bard declared and Ava remained hidden with her back against the stone, her arms folded her chest as she waited for the dwarf to respond of what had been asked of him.

"I will not treat with any man while an armed host lies before my door. You can report that back to your husband, Queen of Mirkwood," Thorin said, sneering her title as she chuckled deeply and shook her head back and forth. "He shall not have what he came for."

"You think so?" Ava asked, her voice almost amused and Bard looked at her with curiosity, his face scrunched up and his boots crunching in the snow which sat under his foot as he turned to look to her. "My husband brought an army because he thought that you might be unreasonable. Do not prove him right. I hate it when he is right."

Bard almost thought that the Queen had lost her mind. Was that how she attempted to win his trust? The bargeman quickly looked back to Thorin and shook his head, his face sombre and full of sincerity as he continued to stare at the King under the Mountain.

"That armed host will attack this mountain if we do not come to terms," Bard spoke.

"I cannot even count how many guards my husband has brought with him," Ava said, "but I am not blind. I would say that they outnumber those of you inside of this mountain considerably. I would go so far as to say that you do not stand a chance against them."

"Your threats do not sway me," Thorin spoke, his voice lacking any emotion. He almost sounded empty.

"What of your conscience? Does it not tell you our cause is just?" Bard began to look irritated as he rested his arm against the stone structure. "My people offered you help and in return you brought upon them only ruin and death."

"Especially after I had you promise that you would tell them to leave," Ava declared. "Did I not ask that of you, Thorin? When we were stood inside the elven halls; I asked for you to tell them to leave Laketown. You knew what would happen, yet you did nothing."

Thorin narrowed his eyes and placed his hands against the stone on either side of his head, wondering where the Elf-queen was hiding. He could hear her, yet she was too scared to show her face to him. She would stay hidden in the shadows for as long as possible.

"And when the men of Laketown came to our aid but for the promise of rich reward?" Thorin demanded an answer.

"A bargain was struck," Bard snapped, his voice coming closer to desperation and anger with every second which passed.

"A bargain," Thorin sneered. "What choice did we have but to barter our birthright for blankets and food? And you, Queen Ava, what choice did you give us in the cells? Your husband demanded for white gems for our freedom. We had to promise you all a piece of our home. And you call that a fair trade?"

"Yes," Ava spoke. "The gems were never yours in the first place, and the people of Laketown deserve aid."

"Do not speak to me of aid," Thorin hissed. "Your husband offered us no aid when we needed it."

"I shall not argue of this again," Ava snapped, her hands moving to rest on the wall behind her as she stared into the distance, noticing Thranduil sat further along the path on his elk, a small number of guards behind him as he waited for his wife to return.

"No," Thorin sniped, "because you know I speak sense. Tell me, Lady Ava, why should I honour any terms which were set?"

"Because you gave people your word," Ava said. "You may never have said that you would give Thranduil the gems he longs for, but you promised Laketown a share of the riches should they help you."

"Does your word mean nothing?" Bard was the one to question.

The bargeman stood back as Thorin disappeared from sight. He looked to Ava and shook his head, his fist hitting the stone next to him as Ava sighed and moved slowly to the stone. She bent slightly at the waist, pushing her hair behind her ears. Her nose wrinkled and she peered around the small tunnel which led into Erebor.

"No doubt you will feel drained if you keep yourself locked up in here," Ava decreed. "However, I do suspect that you will not be in here long if you do not give the people what they are owed."

"Your husband cannot hope to defeat us," Thorin snarled, still remaining hidden as Ava placed her hands inside of the hole, her fingertips lightly grazing the stone as she did so. "He will never get through this wall."

"Have you met Thranduil?" Ava wondered from him. "He is not one to decline a challenge, especially when he has an army. It may take a while before the stone falls, but it would fall. He would see to that."

"And I would put an arrow between his eyes," Thorin hissed. "Would you like that, my Queen? It would wipe that smirk from his pretty face."

"You think he is pretty?" Ava teased further. "Many do, but it is odd to hear you compliment him so. However, I would prefer for you not to scar his face. I prefer it as it is and he also has a child on the way. I doubt he would appreciate being killed before he can see his babe."

There was silence and Ava wondered if she should have told him something no one else knew. Ava would do whatever she could to stop war, and if it meant disclosing her secrets then so be it. Bard looked concerned as Ava moved her gaze to her stomach and her hand rested on the swell of it. Why had she come if she was with child? Surely it was too dangerous?

"And what is it you are trying to do?" Thranduil demanded. "Are you trying to appeal to my better nature?"

"Not necessarily," Ava said. "I am trying to make you see sense. It was an option, but it does not sound as though it has worked."

"You are right," Thorin said, his voice low and harsh. "I would relish the feeling of watching your husband suffer. He locked me in a cell and would have left me to perish. Do you honestly think that I would not do the same? I would watch the life drain from him, regardless of you or the child inside of you. Your husband is nothing but a traitor and a coward."

Ava's rage built inside of her then and she hit the stone by the side of her head, her palm landing flat against it as a cut broke on her pale skin. Bard noted it, but he said nothing as her gaze intensified and she continued to stare down the hole with anger.

"You will not harm my husband," Ava snarled.

"Why not?" Thorin demanded. "Your husband allowed for you to come here. He sent you to do his work for him."

"He knew that you would never listen to him, and he would be right on that matter," Ava said in a low voice. "Perhaps if I cannot convince you with humanity then I shall try a simple approach. My husband is sat down this dirt path with an army at his back. He will kill you and all your kin should you not give him what he is owed."

"He is owed nothing!" Thorin yelled and finally came into view, his stare even and his face contorted with anger. "Your husband shall get nothing from us. No one shall. He was a fool by thinking that you could change my mind."

"No," Ava shook her head, "he told me not to come. He warned me not to get my hopes up, yet I did. I thought that you might see sense. I thought that your company might mean more to you than some gems and a few pieces of gold. You risk them by refusing to give up your wealth."

Thorin said nothing to Ava. A small smirk spread on his face and the Elf-queen shook her head at him. She stood back, her hand moving to her gown as her cut continued to bleed down her pale skin until it marred the soft blue material of her dress.

"Tell your husband that I would rather see arrows fly then give him what he wants. I applaud you for trying to persuade me otherwise. Your husband risked you by sending you here. Tell me, does he love gems more than you?"

Ava felt her blood run cold at the mere suggestion and she shook her head. Thorin could see that her gaze was faltering as she struggled to stand up straight. She stumbled back and turned her head over her shoulder, looking to where Thranduil sat. Such a notion was preposterous. Thranduil loved Ava more than anything, just as she loved him. She would not listen to Thorin Oakenshield on the matter.

"Never speak such words to me again," Ava warned him and she nodded once. "If you will not be reasoned with then you are more foolish than I had thought."

"Run back to your husband, my Queen," Thorin spoke with confidence. "Tell him to listen to my warnings."

"You have brought nothing but death and destruction during your quest, Thorin Oakenshield," Ava whispered loud enough for him to hear her. "And I only fear that it shall continue even now you have returned home."

Ava nodded to Bard and the bargeman turned around and followed her back to their horses. Ava said nothing and Bard kept silent, sensing that she did not wish to discuss the matters any further with him. He helped her back onto her horse and she pressed her bleeding palm against her dress, failing to care that she dirtied it as she tried to apply enough pressure to stop the blood from flowing.

They soon came back to Thranduil and Ava slowed her horse, looking to her husband with confusion and fear. Thranduil arched a brow in wonder and Ava shook her head, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she turned back to look at The Lonely Mountain.

"He would rather see war than give aid."

...

Ava sat in her throne next to Thranduil's in the tent. She had spent her day rushing around the main hall and helping the sick with the other healers. She tended to broken bones and healed scars. Her own hand was bandaged up and her mind went to work. She tried to ignore Thorin's words, but she struggled to do that.

It was only now that Ava sat alone as her husband told his guard what to do for the evening. He walked back into the tent and poured Ava a cup of water, knowing full well that wine would not be good for her and the babe inside of her. She took hold of it and Thranduil's fingertips ran along her bandaged hand as he moved to sit beside her, his hand holding hers tightly.

"The cut is not deep, is it?" Thranduil asked from his wife.

"No," she said. "I allowed my anger to take hold of me."

Thranduil moved his lips to the back of her hand as Ava sipped on her water and slouched in her seat, knowing that they were in private and her posture did not matter. The tent was vast with a wooden table sat in the middle holding cups and jugs of wine. There was nothing else inside of the tent for the sleeping quarters had been set up in a separate tent next door. The tents were set up at the edge of Dale, against the ledge which overlooked Erebor.

"What did he say to cause such rage?" Thranduil asked.

"He...he is blind," Ava stammered out. "That is all there is to it, Thranduil. He is blinded by his own greed and I fear that shall not change, even if you marched up to his wall tomorrow and began to beat it down."

Thranduil smirked and looked at ease as he entwined his fingers with his wife and continued to lean back in his seat, placing one leg over the other.

"He threatened to kill you, Thranduil," Ava suddenly declared. "He told me that you valued the gems inside the mountain more than my life...more than anything...his words did nothing but bring hatred and despair to me. I did not think it possible when I previously saw him. I thought that he had some sense."

"It is as I told you, my love," Thranduil whispered and moved to place his other hand on his wife's pale cheek. "They cannot be reasoned with, and their words hold not truth. Yes, the gems mean much to me, yet nothing is as important as you, Ava. You are everything to me."

Ava nodded slowly and Thranduil moved to stand up. He hauled her from her seat and kept her hand in his as he led her from the tent, standing by the wall which overlooked the rest of Dale and the clearing before Erebor. Thranduil offered his arms to Ava and she willingly stepped into them, almost forgetting her argument with him which had taken place earlier. All she could think of was what Thorin would do if he set eyes on Thranduil. The threat of death seemed to be able to bring fear to Ava.

"I do not want to spend my days fighting, Ava," Thranduil admitted to his wife. "I want to take home the gems with you by my side. I want to take you back to Mirkwood where keep us all safe."

"I want that too," Ava promised him, "yet I cannot help but worry. Thorin threatened you, Thranduil."

"And that is all it was," Thranduil confidently declared. "He shall do nothing but fire pointless arrows which shall miss me. I am skilled in battle. I can avoid and slice down arrows. Do not underestimate me."

"I do not," Ava promised her husband. "I worry. There is a difference."

"I suspect there is," Thranduil whispered, his chin resting on top of Ava's head. "It has been a long day, Ava. I shall go to Thorin tomorrow. This ordeal shall be over with quickly and hastily. We should retire for now. I wish to spend my evening with my wife and no one else."

Ava nodded her agreement and moved her other arm around Thranduil's waist, holding him tightly as they wandered back into their tent and began to move towards their private quarters. They only stopped when a guard rushed in and almost bumped into them, bowing at the waist as Thranduil looked at him with impatience.

"My King," he spoke, "Gandalf the Grey has arrived here."

Ava's brow arched and Thranduil rolled his eyes.

"And now we shall have to endure the ramblings of a wizard," Thranduil complained as Ava softly moved to place a hand on his chest.

"He may bring good news," Ava spoke, trying to stay optimistic.

"And Lord Elrond of Rivendell is with him," the guard finished.

Ava's eyes widened and her arm dropped from her husband. Thranduil would have jested about how quick she was to leave, but he said nothing on the matter. Ava walked with haste outside, ignoring the guard who travelled in congregations on their way to relieve others from their night watch. Ava looked around with haste, noticing her father stood in the distance.

A wide smile formed on her face as she began to rush with haste, picking her skirts up from the floor and placing her arms tightly around her father's neck as Elrond closed his eyes, a content smile forming on his face as he placed his own arms around his daughter's waist.

"Ada," Ava whispered to her father.

"Ava," Elrond whispered back her name. "You are well, I trust."

"I am," Ava agreed with him, stepping back and placing her hands on her father's shoulders. "What are you doing here? What is happening?"

Elrond moved a hand to Ava's cheek as Thranduil came into view, looking expectantly over to the wizard and the Lord of Rivendell.

"Yes," Thranduil whispered, agreeing with his wife as Elrond pushed Ava's hair behind her ears, stroking her locks and looking at her with longing as he did so. It was longing to take her away from the danger which was less than a day away. He had to try and take her. He needed to do something. "Your arrival is unexpected."

"Yet well timed," Gandalf declared. "You intend to wage war on these dwarves, yet we have other things to worry about."

"Gandalf," Elrond spoke lowly, his voice holding a warning tone to it as he did so. He shook his head, urging the wizard to keep quiet and allow Elrond to deal with this matter. He did not wish to bring angst on his daughter. He would tell her somewhere private and alone. "Not here."

"What are you hiding?" Ava demanded.

Thranduil looked to Elrond and the two males exchanged a brief look of understanding. They did not wish for Ava to hear what was to be said. The King stood tall in his fine silver and black garb as his crown proudly occupied his head. His gaze faltered as he moved to rest his hand on the small of Ava's back. He steered her from Elrond, preferring to have her by his side. His arm slipped around her waist as he gave a harsh stare to Gandalf.

"Perhaps this is a matter best discussed in private, Ava," Thranduil said. "I am sure it is nothing important, my love. You should retire. I shall join you soon enough."

Elrond almost felt anger build up inside of him as the King of Mirkwood bent to kiss his lips against Ava's in a chaste manner. The Lord of Rivendell did not need to be reminded of how his daughter's heart belonged to another male. The love Thranduil held for Ava was apparent in his soft movements and his kind words.

"No," Ava said as Thranduil ran his hands down her upper arms. "I know when you are hiding something from me. What is it? There is a reason why you came here, Ada. You need to tell me."

Elrond looked saddened as he nodded. Ava would discover the news, whether it came from him or not. He nodded and Gandalf looked over to Erebor, his eyes narrowing as he wondered what Thorin was doing. What was he playing at?

"Your husband speaks sense," Elrond agreed, holding his arm out and gesturing to the tent they had just left. "This is a matter best discussed in private."

Thranduil led the way with Ava on his arm. She looked behind her and saw an expression on her father's face which she rarely saw. His eyes were filled with worry and his face contorted. Something bad was going to happen. Ava could sense that much.

...

A/N: Thank you so, so much to everyone who is following and to those who review. I haven't had as many reviews recently so I do worry I update too quickly haha! Please, please let me know what you think. Quite a lot packed into the chapter!


	34. Chapter 34

TA 2941

Ava stood with her father as her husband lounged on his throne, waiting for the pair of them to tell him what they knew. Bard had joined them after Ava had demanded that he should be involved. If there was to be any sign of danger then Bard had a right to know. He had adopted the position of head of men. Ava was unsure of whether or not he was comfortable with such a title, yet it was his. The people looked to him with willingness. Ava had no doubt that they would follow him into battle if they had to.

"Why is it you came here and brought my daughter, King Thranduil?" Elrond was the one to commence conversation.

The Elf-king remained emotionless and Ava knew his stare for she had been on the receiving end of it many times. Her husband often looked at people with a blank expression, yet she knew what hid behind his eyes. He was merely choosing not to allow Elrond's words to affect him.

"She is with child. An encampment is no safe place for her," Elrond shook his head and Ava looked to her father with a raised brow, placing her hand on his arm as Thranduil's lips quirked in her direction.

Oh, how Elrond should know that his daughter had her own mind. No doubt she was about to re-establish such a fact. Ava did not enjoy being placed down or told what to do. She had no desire to listen to her father scold her husband for something which was not his fault.

"I am old enough to make my own decisions, Ada," she reminded him. "I came here because I wanted to try to help."

"And you did," Thranduil declared, his gaze moving to Gandalf. "The dwarves cannot be reasoned with."

Gandalf looked unimpressed by those words. He shook his head and Ava noticed how weary he looked. His grey beard was matted and his hair hung wildly around his head. His robes had seen better days and he looked tired. It was almost as though he had been drained from energy.

"You shall set aside your petty grievances with the dwarves," Gandalf demanded of the King. "War is coming. The zest pits of Dol Guldur have been emptied."

"Excuse me?" Ava was the one to interject and she looked between her father and Gandalf, her brows furrowing as she did so.

Elrond stood in nothing but his simple attire now that he had shed himself of his heavy armour. It made it easier for him to take hold of his daughter's hands inside of his, looking down to her as a grimace made an appearance on his well defined features. His hands gently engulfed hers and he tried to calm her, knowing that he was failing miserably. Ava was looking to him expectantly whilst Thranduil remained oddly silent.

"It is true," Elrond said. "I travelled to Dol Guldur and a force was there. A Necromancer rested in the darkness. It was pushed away from the fortress by Galadriel to cast a shadow elsewhere. However that is not what we must worry about right now. An army moves closer to this realm."

"An army of what?" Ava dared to ask and Elrond bit back the word, looking to his daughter and wondering if she was strong enough to cope with the information he was about to divulge with her. He hoped that she was. She would have to be for Elrond doubted he could help her escape Dale before they arrived.

"Enough," Thranduil snapped and he stood from his seat, moving around the tent as Bard watched with wonder as to what was happening. "I trust that you all know little of wizards. They bring nothing but tales of ill. They enjoy creating dramas."

"You would do well to listen to him," Elrond declared. "I have seen what he speaks of."

"Yet no one has answered Queen Ava's question," Bard spoke, moving from his seat to stand. He wandered around the tent with his hands by his side, sweating as he stood in front of all these wise beings. "What army looms?"

"An army of Orcs," Gandalf declared. "I have seen them. They are less than a day's ride from here."

"Gandalf," Elrond seethed as Ava went silent and paler than usual.

"The words had to be spoken," Gandalf said. "Lady Ava has had many years to cope with her fear of such creatures. I have no doubt that she is strong enough to handle this. She is married to King Thranduil and tried to reason with dwarves. She is not as weak as she thinks."

Ava looked to Gandalf and wondered why he had said such words. There was a glimmer in his eye and his lip pulled up. It was almost as if he knew something which Ava did not. She took a moment to tilt her head to the side and watch him as Elrond demanded to know if his daughter was well. It took Ava a moment to nod. She would have to be well. What other choice did she have?

"Ridiculous," Thranduil suddenly spoke, shaking his head as he did so. "And why would an Orc pack come here?"

"The dwarves were never meant to make it to Erebor," Gandalf spoke. "Azog the Defiler was sent to kill them, but he failed in his task. The Lonely Mountain is not just wanted for its gold, but for its strategic position. It is a gateway to reclaiming lands. Evil wishes to make its home once more."

"And this Orc army you speak of, Mithrandir, where is it?" Thranduil enquired.

"It will be here sooner rather than later," Elrond declared. "It is true, Thranduil."

"No," Thranduil shook his head. "I do not believe it to be true, and even if it is, I refuse to leave without I came here for. I would not return home empty handed now."

"What do you think I am trying to do?" Gandalf demanded from Thranduil as Ava continued to watch the scene unfold. "Why would I create such a story?"

"I think that you are trying to protect your friends. It is admirable," Thranduil commended him on that front. "It shall not work. Thorin Oakenshield is nothing but a greedy creature. His grandfather was the same. He is the same."

"And you?" Elrond demanded, refusing to hold his tongue as he dropped his daughter's hands from his and stepped forwards, glowering at Thranduil with a harsh anger Ava had only seen a handful of times during her time on Middle Earth. "Your greed and lust for these gems blinds you. The true enemy is on your doorstep yet you do not care. Would you allow your greed to cloud your judgment? If you do not ally with the dwarves then there is no hope."

"There is always hope," Ava was the one to whisper and she looked up, her gaze meeting Thranduil's. He had told her that was what he loved about her. He loved that she always had hope inside of her. She could not let that die out now. "Can we escape this oncoming army?"

"You should not try to escape," Gandalf declared and Ava switched her gaze onto him. "Fighting these beasts is all that there is to this matter."

"That is not what I asked," Ava responded.

"You would run back to Mirkwood and hide?" Gandalf demanded from her.

She stepped forwards as Thranduil moved with ease, noting that his wife's temper was building further than it had done earlier. She no longer seemed troubled by the mention of the word Orc, yet she was troubled at the thought of seeing one. Thranduil could not blame her. He did not enjoy the prospect of facing such an army.

"I would run back to Mirkwood and stay alive," Ava declared. "I have a husband and a babe inside of me. I would not risk them to help a dwarf who is so entranced by gold that he would leave dying men, women and children to suffer. Have you been around the camps, Mithrandir?" Ava demanded from him.

Thranduil placed a large hand on the small of Ava's back as Gandalf shook his head at her, holding his staff tightly in his fingertips.

"Then you should know that many people in this camp have lost their families. They have no one left. Would you see that more families are torn apart by an Orc pack? Do you not think that these people have been through enough? Yes, I would run. I would not let more die because of Thorin Oakenshield. He made his decision not to offer aid."

"He is not himself," Gandalf defended. "And should this Orc army not be defeated then all shall suffer because of it. The army shall grow."

Ava did not entirely know what to say on that matter. She kept quiet as Thranduil ran his hand up and down her back, looking down to her with what could only be described as a proud stare. His wife was not meek. She was strong and opinionated, refusing to place anyone in danger. That was the sigh of a wise ruler. A rule would do anything to protect their people.

"Then let it," was all Ava could say as she reached behind her to take hold of her husband's hand. "I almost lost Thranduil to war once before. I shall not go through such a thing again."

"And other wives who have lost their husbands?" Gandalf asked of her.

"They would say the same thing if they were in my position." She answered back without needing to think of anything to say.

"And your husband would hide behind his wife's skirts?" Gandalf looked to Thranduil. "You know that I speak sense Thranduil. You have seen war. You know what can happen if evil is allowed to flourish. You have a duty to Middle Earth."

Thranduil sneered then as Elrond watched his daughter continue to hold the Elf-king's hand inside of hers. There was a strange manner to how she held herself around him. It was almost as if her body was instinctively pulled to his. She looked as though she belonged by his side. Of course Elrond could not help but wonder if the silver crown on top of her head felt heavy. Did she feel the weight of being Queen?

"I do not hide," Thranduil declared. "Yet I agree with my wife. There has been enough suffering. I should see no more."

"No," Gandalf snapped back. "You do not believe what I am telling you. I can see the arrogance in your stare."

"Enough!" Ava was the one to snap.

She was beyond exhausted. She needed to rest after a day of listening to nothing but bad news. She had come here with every intention of providing aid and she was doing that. She wanted to persuade Thorin to see sense, but he had refused to do that. Elrond looked to his daughter as Bard remained stood awkwardly in the corner, wondering what he should say.

"There is nothing more to discuss," Ava shook her head. "You can all stand here and speak if you wish, but I shall be tending to the wounded before I retire."

"Ava," Elrond whispered her name as she kissed her husband on the cheek and left his side, her fingers reluctantly leaving his as she went. She looked to her father, her gaze even and her eyes showing tiredness as she went.

She said nothing to him as she passed by, her skirts flowing behind her and her hair flowing in the cold breeze.

Thranduil arched his brow once she had gone and looked to Bard.

"You will still require aid tomorrow morn, am I correct?" Thranduil demanded.

"Of course." Bard nodded his head.

"Then we shall still attack the Mountain," Thranduil nodded his head. "The dwarves are out time. I have been lenient until now, but no more. I shall take the gems I want and leave. Lord Elrond, I trust you are well enough to wield a sword."

"Are you attempting to insult me?" Elrond demanded from the Elf-king.

"No," Thranduil shook his head. "You shall take a small number of my guard and travel back to Mirkwood with Ava. She is carrying our child and she needs to be protected. Her worries over Orcs have yet to be fully dealt with and I would not bring her pain. Her stomach begins to swell and she is in a delicate condition. She will not agree to my terms, but I fail to care."

Bard looked confused for a moment as Thranduil stepped towards the table in the middle of the tent. He picked up a small cup and poured the wine into it. He downed the sweet tasting fluid with haste, closing his eyes as he thought of Ava.

"And so you shall stay and fight?" Gandalf demanded.

"You believe that an Orc pack shall attack?" Bard asked at the same time.

Thranduil slammed his cup down, his anger taking hold of him as he shook his head. He looked to the ceiling and then back around to those he stood with.

"I will not go home empty handed," Thranduil said. "I do not know if your tales of Orcs are correct, but I shall not risk Ava regardless. If such an army did attack then I would have it quashed as I return to Mirkwood. No elven blood shall be spilt."

"And do you think that she shall come willingly?" Elrond wondered. "Have you noticed the way she looks at you, Thranduil?"

"It was only a little while ago did you ask me why I had brought her with me," Thranduil said. "Evidentially you have seen how difficult is to ask Ava to stay away. I admit that I feel the same. I hate being parted from her, but it will be for the best."

Gandalf looked almost solemn. He could not fault the King's love for his wife. "It is too late, regardless of what you do. Your wife would have a day's head start, but she would run straight into the army."

"Not if she goes around," Thranduil slowly shook his head.

"You underestimate the number of Orcs who shall soon arrive," Gandalf declared.

"Gandalf is correct," Elrond nodded. "The thought had crossed my mind. I want to take Ava away. I would if I could, but I know that there is no escaping. All that I can do is guard her until my last breath."

Thranduil poured himself another cup of wine and looked to Elrond. "You shall not even try to help Ava flee?"

"I would if I thought it safe," Elrond said. "You should not doubt my love for my daughter. I will do anything to keep her safe, but I believe that I have a better chance of keeping her safe here."

"No," Thranduil shook his head. "And so you refuse to help her? You refuse to do as I ask?"

"Do not presume to command me," Elrond snapped, his tone curt as his brows rose on his forehead. "You were reckless in coming here in the first place. I shall not stand here and listen to you. I shall go to my daughter. I shall follow her and stay by her side until all of this has ended. I shall not see Ava hurt."

"And you think that is my intention?" Thranduil demanded.

"There will be others than the Queen of Mirkwood who shall be injured," Gandalf declared. "We need to form a plan to cope with the evil which is coming. Arguing like this shall bring nothing but misery."

Elrond shook his head. "You stay here. I wish to find my daughter."

...

Ava finished moving around the hall and she soon came back outside, wondering if the conversation in the tent would have finished. She slowly moved through the camp with her hands behind her back, her gaze set on the sky above her. The night was dark and the moon shone brightly over the city of Dale. Ava observed it before she felt herself bump into a small figure.

She looked down and saw a small girl stood there, peering up at her with wide eyes as Ava looked back down. She wore a simple blue dress with a red cape over her shoulders. Her hair was a dull brown and her yellow shirt underneath her dress was slightly ripped at the collar. She had familiar eyes and Ava noted the stubborn expression on her face.

"Tilda! Do not run off like that!"

Ava looked across as another girl rushed forwards. She was older and taller. Her hair hung in a tight pony tail on the back of her head. She wore a deep green dress and a red wrap around her neck. She looked tired and weary. She had the same stare as her sister and her face was full of annoyance as she took hold of the girl named Tilda by the wrist.

"What have I told you before?" the elder girl demanded. "Watch where you are going. Apologise for bumping into the Queen of Mirkwood."

"I didn't bump into her, Sigrid. I didn't even see her!"

Ava smiled and shook her head, holding her hand up. "No one was injured. It matters not."

"I am sorry, my Queen," the girl named Sigrid bowed her head and Ava watched them.

They were children. They were so young and they had seen so much suffering in their lives. And now they were about to see more. It was horrid. Ava could not help but pity them. How many more would be injured if this Orc pack was coming? What would happen?

"It is fine," Ava promised. "Regardless, I trust you are Bard's children? You do have his eyes and he mentioned that he had two daughters."

"Do you know our da?" Tilda asked excitedly. "Where is he?"

"He is with my husband," Ava said. "He should be here soon. No doubt he would want you two to go somewhere and stay safe. A camp is no place for you."

"We were on the way to the hall, but Tilda ran off," Sigrid spoke. "Do you know if da will be finished soon? We have not seen him all day. He said that he was going to talk to Thorin Oakenshield."

Ava nodded. "He did," she said, "and I do not think he shall be long. Come along, I shall walk with you to the hall. I doubt your father would want you to be alone."

Ava held her hand out to the small girl, allowing her to wrap her fingers inside of it. Her touch was warm and Ava wondered if that was how it felt. The girl had been so trusting to take her grip. She walked by her side happily. Ava peered down to the small child and looked around as she walked along the crumbling pathway back to the hall.

She noted her father stood by the doors, clearly searching for her. Elrond noted her hand inside of the human girl's, his gaze intent and full of wonder as he did so.

"Ava," he spoke her name as soon as he saw her climb the steps to the hall.

She dropped Tilda's hand and pressed a hand to her shoulder. "Go inside and stay safe. Your father shall be along soon."

The girls nodded and curtsied, bringing a smile to Ava's face as they completed the movement. They rushed inside and Ava looked to her father, wondering what it was he wanted to speak with her about.

"Is there any chance in trying to flee?" she demanded from him, walking back away from the hall and towards her tent.

Elrond kept his stride in time with hers. "They are too close. If I had been quicker...if I had been here but yesterday..."

"It is too late to speak of hypothetical scenarios," Ava said, refusing to look her father in the eye. "There are innocent people in these walls. There are people who have suffered enough, and now we ask them to suffer more. If they knew...they do not know of the horrors...the horrors of Orcs..."

Elrond grabbed his daughter's wrists and pulled her to face him. She startled slightly as he made the movement.

"No harm shall come to you," Elrond promised her. "But your husband needs to stop his argument with the dwarves. He needs to understand that there is more to this than a handful of gems."

"And you would have me try to persuade him?" Ava asked her father. "I do not wish to see him injured again. I do not want him to fight any Orcs...I cannot see him injured on his death bed again...I will not. The dwarves-"

Ava was cut short from her sentence as she peered over her father's shoulder and saw a very strange sight. She narrowed her gaze and Elrond turned around to look in her direction. The small creature was stood there, dressed in the same garb he wore when Ava had seen him by the cells in Mirkwood. He stood there with the golden band in his clutches and Ava knew that he had used it to sneak into the camp.

What concerned her more was why Bilbo Baggins had come in the first place.

...

A/N: And we are gearing up for war now! I have many things planned for the next few chapters and I hope you like them. Once again ,reviews are welcome and I would love to hear your thoughts on what you think might happen!


	35. Chapter 35

TA 2941

Ava said nothing about the golden ring which the hobbit had quickly hidden before her father could see him. He looked to Ava and she moved with haste toward him as Elrond followed her, his face one of wonder as to why Bilbo had decided to make his sudden appearance. Ava stood across from the hobbit, looking down to him with furrowed brows.

"What are you doing here?" she asked of him.

"I would come to treat with your husband," Bilbo said with haste, patting the lapel to his jacket as though he was hiding something inside of it. "The dwarves have no intention of giving him the gems. Thorin is not who he once was. He would rather see war than peace."

"And what can you bring Thranduil?" Ava demanded from him. "He wants nothing but the gems inside of the Lonely Mountain. Do you have them with you?"

Bilbo wrinkled his nose as Elrond observed him with a soft smile. He had put the pieces together himself and he knew exactly what the hobbit was hiding inside of his coat. Ava would have known if she had stopped for a minute to speak with Bilbo instead of make demands from him. She took a moment to place her hands to her hips as Bilbo nervously tapped his foot on the floor.

"I have something which Thorin wants more than anything," he informed Ava.

"The Arkenstone," Elrond said.

Bilbo looked around with worry. He would much prefer to discuss these matters indoors and away from prying ears. Ava looked back down to Bilbo as she tried to call what the Arkenstone was and the importance which it had on Thorin. Of course, it soon came back to her. The stone was precious. The stone was precious because it declared who was King under the Mountain. Of course, Ava did not know why he needed such a gem to rule, but he did. He needed it yet he did not have it. It was in Dale.

Ava's eyes lit up and a small smile graced her lips as she knew what this could mean. War could be avoided. A simple trade could be made.

"I am certain King Thranduil will wish to hear of this," Elrond said, inclining his head and wondering whether or not this plan would work. It seemed logical for it to. "Follow us, Master Baggins, we shall lead you to him and Gandalf."

Ava was rushing ahead back to the tent which her husband had taken residence in. She knew that he would still be inside there with Gandalf. She was right as she heard her husband's raised voice on her way. She did not bother to allow the guard to announce her appearance for she rushed inside with haste. Thranduil stood up as Ava moved to him, a smile still gracing her lips as she placed her hands on her husband's upper arms.

"What is it?" Thranduil demanded from his wife.

"The hobbit," Ava said, turning her head over her shoulder as Bilbo entered. "He brings good news."

Gandalf looked to Bilbo and smiled widely, laughing deeply as he did so. "Bilbo Baggins!" he exclaimed and Ava turned around as Thranduil stepped in front of her, looking more aggrieved than relieved.

"This is the Halfling who freed the dwarves from my dungeons, is it not?"

Elrond looked amused at the information as he moved around Bilbo to walk further into the tent. He went slowly to stand in the corner, his hand holding his chin as he looked between Gandalf and Bilbo. He wondered if Gandalf had faith in the stone to bring peace. Had this hobbit just stopped war?

"Yes," Bilbo said awkwardly. "I am sorry about that."

"He brings the Arkenstone with him," Ava said and Thranduil looked down to her as Bilbo pulled the stone out of his pocket inside of his jacket. Gandalf inhaled a sharp breath at the glowing gem and he wandered closer to Bilbo.

The hobbit passed the stone up to Gandalf who examined it with haste, nodding in agreement that this was the stone which Thorin lusted for.

"How did you come by this?" Gandalf dared to ask.

"I took it from the Lonely Mountain. Thorin is changed, Gandalf. I fear that this stone will only bring him further misery. I did what I had to do."

"It does seem as though you have confirmed your thief status," Thranduil said, obviously not entirely enthralled with the sight he was seeing in front of him. "He treasures this stone more than anything. Do you think he treasures it enough to trade it for the gems I long for?"

"I think so," Bilbo nodded at Thranduil. "It will stop war."

"You are certain," Thranduil mused, moving with his hands behind his back and Elrond stepped forwards.

"We thank you for this," Elrond said, knowing that Thranduil was taking the wrong approach to this conversation. He should be thanking the hobbit and not questioning him or sneering at him.

Bilbo shook his head, looking to the floor with pursed lips. "I did not do this for you. I did this because I...I have grown fond of the dwarves. They may be pig-headed and stubborn...with bad personal hygiene...but they have good hearts. They do not deserve to be slaughtered by an army they cannot fight."

Ava looked hesitant for a moment. Bilbo had spent more time with the dwarves then she had. He was more inclined to know them, but Ava could not help but question his judgment. She pursed her lips on the matter and turned to look up at Thranduil. She moved her hand to his arm and squeezed it lightly, nodding and urging for Thranduil to agree to this trade.

He looked down to his wife and moved his hand to cup her cheek before he looked to Bilbo again.

"I shall offer him the trade," Thranduil said and Ava almost allowed herself to smile and laugh in relief. They may be able to stop a slaughter. Ava's relief was slightly short lived as she remembered what her father had told her. A pack of Orcs were on the way.

Was that still true? Were Orcs still coming?

Ava did not know, but the quicker they left Dale then the better. Ava did not wish to be around for long. She wanted to return to Mirkwood unscathed with her family. She wanted everyone to return home and forget that this incident had ever happened.

"Good," Gandalf was the one to say. "We have other matters to consider now that this grievance has been put aside."

"It will only be put aside should Thorin agree," Thranduil nodded. "For the rest of the night we should rest. I would like to spend time alone with my wife until the morn. I shall speak with you all when the sun rises."

Ava glanced over to father, almost as if she was checking that he was fine with her following the Elf-king into their own private tent. Elrond nodded, opening his arms a small amount. Ava embraced him and she took hold of him by the arms. Thranduil watched on with interest as Gandalf smiled to Bilbo and placed a hand on his shoulder to guide him from the tent. He needed the hobbit to understand the danger he was now in. Thorin would not forgive him for stealing the Arkenstone.

Bilbo would suffer his wrath. Gandalf did not want that for him.

"Try to find sleep," Elrond urged his daughter, whispering in her ear and pecking her on the cheek. "I shall find you in the morning."

"I shall have a guard find you a spare bed," Ava said, suddenly remembering how her father had nowhere to rest his head.

"No," Elrond smiled. "I shall find a bed myself. I doubt I shall use it. I have no intention of resting this evening. There is much more I need to discuss with Gandalf before I can even rest for an hour. Now go, no doubt you wish to spend time with your husband."

Ava gave her father's arm a reassuring squeeze before she stepped away from him. She moved slowly and held her hand out to Thranduil. The Elf-king took hold of her fingers inside of his and led her from the tent. They wandered towards their own tent which contained a simple cot for them. It was covered in blankets and a small trunk sat at the other end of the tent. Thranduil armour stood proudly next to the trunk.

Thranduil watched as his wife dropped his hand and she moved over to his armour. She slowly ran her hand down his armour, noting how it gleamed in the candlelight. It was not scared and there was no dint to it. It was perfect. It was intricate with detail and stood proudly on its stand.

Ava was only pulled from her thoughts as her husband pressed his hand to her shoulder. She started for a brief moment and moved her hand upwards to rest on top of his. His other arm encircled her waist as his chin rested on top of her head.

"Everything shall be well," Thranduil promised her. "No Orc pack...no dwarves...no men...none of them shall harm us. By tomorrow evening we shall be returning to Mirkwood one way or another. We shall be home and safe."

"And if we meet the Orc pack?" Ava asked, turning around in his arms to run her hands along his shoulders, pulling at the drape which sat there until her fingers were hidden underneath it, engulfed by the warmth. "What shall happen then?"

"I hope that it shall not come to that," Thranduil declared. "But, if it does, I shall slay them. I have been at their mercy once before. I shall not allow that to happen again."

"And I do not wish for it to happen again, love," Ava promised, pressing a hand to his cheek. "Valar what have we done to deserve this?"

Thranduil chuckled and moved both of his hands to cup her cheeks, bending down until his forehead pressed against hers. His blond hair fell into his face and hit against her shoulders. She inhaled his deep scent before she closed her eyes, savouring the smell of cold and forest which lingered on him.

"You have done nothing to deserve anything," Thranduil assured his wife. "There is not a bad bone inside of you, my dear. There is nothing but love and kindness. If anything I regret becoming involved in this mess and bringing you with me. I should have made you stay in Mirkwood."

Ava laughed softly and shook her head, her warm breath hitting his cheek. "And I should have made you stay. You know that I go wherever you go. We are husband and wife. Being apart is not an option."

"Stubborn wench," Thranduil whispered before kissing her quickly on the lips. "You have done nothing but bring me to insanity."

Ava smiled as she moved her lips back to his with haste. "Yet you have managed to endure my madness."

Thranduil smirked before picking Ava up, his hands pulling underneath her thighs. He lifted her up and she wrapped her arms around his waist as he moved towards the small cot. His lips continued to peck on hers as he settled down on the edge of the bed and Ava remained in his lap. He ran his hands down her side and looked into her eyes, his face contorted and full of something which Ava had never seen before.

He looked at her with longing and fear. He looked at her as though she was the most precious thing in the world which he wanted to protect. He stared at her with such longing that Ava's heart ached in her chest. She could feel the pull towards him and tears welled in her eyes. She did not want to see him hurt, just as he did not wish to see her hurt. That was not what either of them wanted.

"I would endure anything to be with you," Thranduil whispered. "You know that, Ava."

A small tear trickled down her cheek and she nodded. She moved with haste, her mouth pressing against her husband's as he slowly moved his hand back to her cheek, his thumb swiping away the tear which had fallen. He did not want to see her upset. That was not what he longed for. Ava pulled back as the moisture on her cheek sat on Thranduil's thumb and he allowed his other finger to wipe it away.

"I do not wish to see you cry, my love," Thranduil whispered. "Tonight is about us and no one else. Do not let the night hold any thoughts."

"That is easier said than it is done," Ava muttered.

Thranduil continued to move towards her, his lips reaching hers. "Then allow for me to help you forget."

...

Elrond watched his daughter the following morning. She stood opposite Thranduil as the Elf-king petted his elk. He was petting the creature with one hand whilst his other arm wrapped around Ava. She stood by his side, her hand on his armour clad chest. She wore a plain red gown on her form, a long blue cap flowing over her shoulders to offer her more warmth. A simple silver crown adorned her head, just like a silver crown sat on Thranduil's head.

Ava pressed her lips to Thranduil's cheek, but the King was not content with that motion. Elrond looked away as he captured his daughter's lips and Ava did not hesitate to respond. Elrond took a moment to run his hand across his forehead. He only hoped that his daughter and her husband would return to Mirkwood safely.

"Lord Elrond."

Thranduil's voice pulled Lord Elrond from his own thoughts. The Lord of Rivendell walked at a steady pace towards the two of them. He knew that he would probably have to tear Ava from Thranduil's side. He was surprised that Ava had not demanded to travel with Thranduil to Thorin.

"King Thranduil," Elrond greeted. "Ava."

"I trust that you shall keep Ava in your sight," Thranduil declared.

"She will be nowhere but by my side," Elrond said.

Ava managed a small smile to her father and he offered her his hand. Ava looked to it and gulped as Thranduil curled his hand around her hip and squeezed it, urging for her to leave him and go to her father.

"I have to go, my love," Thranduil whispered, knowing that his guard would be lining up and ready to go. "I shall be back before the sun sets. You have no need to worry. Thorin shall not risk the Arkenstone for anything."

Ava forced herself to smile, not wishing to seem worried in front of her husband. He would only tell her that her fears were unfounded. Moving with haste, Ava pulled at the back of his head, failing to care that her father was next to her as she allowed her lips to engulf his again, moving with haste against him. Thranduil could barely contain himself as his hands lifted up to her waist and held it tightly.

Elrond could not help but think that they were acting like newlyweds in the way that they held each other tightly. Although Elrond could recall how he held his wife all of those previous times. It had been so long since he had felt such warmth.

"Hurry back," Ava demanded from Thranduil, almost struggling to hold herself together. "I want to do nothing more than come with you."

"I would chain you to the nearest post if you tried to," Thranduil said, his voice harsh as he said his words. "Stay with your father. I shall come back to you."

Ava nodded as Thranduil urged her grip from him. She almost felt herself fill with tears as Thranduil climbed onto his elk. He moved with haste onto the creature, allowing his hand to skim over Ava's as she reached for him again. They said nothing as they continued to stare at each other until he was out of sight. She could hear him yell at his guard for them to follow him from Dale.

Turning with haste, Ava practically threw herself into Elrond's hold. The Lord of Rivendell had been prepared for his daughter's sudden movement and he caught her without a second thought. He slowly moved them to the wall which stood and overlooked the clearing before the Lonely Mountain.

"Do you think that we can escape this?" Ava whispered to her father as she looked over the streets of Dale, golden helmets marching along with men whose armour was nowhere near as complex. "The fact that dwarves are in there does not bother me. The Orc pack bothers me."

"You believe that an Orc pack is near?" Elrond asked of his daughter as she kept her arms by her side.

"I would be a fool not to heed your warnings," Ava said, curling her fingers on the stone wall as she watched the army advance towards the Mountain with haste she had not thought possible to begin with. "I do not trust the word of a wizard, but I trust you, Ada. I will always trust you."

Elrond ran his hand down her hair softly.

He wore his red armour, preparing for any attack which threatened Dale. It was light, but it got in his way as he tried to embrace Ava once more.

"I promise you that I shall fight off any Orc attack which threatens us," Elrond whispered to her. "I shall allow for nothing to harm you so long as you stay by my side."

"And Thranduil?" Ava whispered, noting her husband's blond hair and his elk. "Will he come back before anything attacks?"

Elrond remained mute at that. He could not answer her question. He chose to look out to The Lonely Mountain and remain silent. Ava knew that his silence spoke volumes. She was aware of that. And so she remained mute herself. Her eyes never left her husband so far as she could see. She could only wince as the guard lined up in the distance and she knew that the events of that day would define the future. And that petrified her.

...

A/N: Sorry for another cliffhanger, but I am in two minds of where to go with the story. I can either continue with the story post The Hobbit or end after The Lord of the Rings. I am unsure so far! Anyway, reviews are welcome and I would love to know what you think!


	36. Chapter 36

TA 2941

"What is that?"

Ava had not moved ever since Thranduil had left Dale. She had watched the guard line up outside of The Lonely Mountain, her stare managing to stay on her husband as he led the army. Bard led the men and rode beside Thranduil proudly. Ava could not help but note how scared the men were. They had lost so much and now they were intending to go into war. Their faces had failed to hide the fear which shone on them. Their eyes shone with worry. Some embraced their loved ones whilst others had no one to hold.

It was only as the army remained stationary did Ava note something over the hill. Elrond had squinted and closed his eyes, knowing that this arrival was not one which was needed. Ava continued to watch wide eyes as she recognised that it was another army approaching. Gaping and holding her breath, Ava felt her hands fall into balls by her sides as she wondered how it was. She recognised that it was dwarves from their height.

"Ironfoot," Elrond whispered to his daughter and she looked to him. "He is Thorin's cousin."

"No," Ava shook her head. "Why is here? What shall he do?"

"No doubt he has come to help his cousin," Elrond informed his daughter. "However, we can only hope that a truce has been reached by now. Nothing may happen. We do not know."

Ava could feel her stomach churn as she moved a hand to rest on it. She felt the babe kick against her and she wondered if the little wonder knew that something was wrong too. She stroked her stomach, the material of her red gown bunching in her fingertips as she completed the motion. Elrond noticed her sudden panic and moved his own hand to her back, running his hand up and down as he did his best to soothe her.

"Why did he have to go?" Ava demanded.

"Because your husband is stubborn," Elrond spoke. "An army was not the best way to have avoided this situation which we find ourselves in. He should have tried to treat with him without bringing an army."

Ava glanced back to her father. "That would not have worked. Thorin was not reasoned with. I tried and I failed. You always told me of the greed of dwarves. You were not mistaken, Ada."

"Regardless, he should have tried," Elrond spoke. "Anything is better than war."

Ava remained mute as a loud cheer echoed through the clearing and the dwarves final rested less than fifty feet from the army of men and elves. Patience was not Ava's strong suit as she longed for the dwarves to turn around and return home. They were not needed here. When they left then Ava would feel relief. At this moment in time, she could not rest.

All she could do was keep her eyes trained on Thranduil as the army of elves parted to allow him to ride his elk through them towards the front. She had no doubt that her husband would be less than hospitable to the dwarves. His dislike for the creatures was something he showed too readily. Moving slowly down the wall to gain a better view, Ava suddenly tripped as the ground shook beneath her. Elrond caught her by the elbow before she could fall to the floor. In an ungraceful manner, he helped her to her feet, his hands on her cheeks as he checked she was well.

"What was that?"

The ground continued to shake beneath their feet as Ava asked him the question. Elrond remained stood with his legs parted and his feet planted to the ground. His hold was harsh on his daughter as the tremors only died down after a few moments. He inhaled a sharp breath and Ava looked from him as a deafening roar echoed through the clearing. The sound was booming and full of menace, the voices gruff yet exhilarated.

"Orcs," Elrond whispered at the sight of the creatures beneath them.

They had sprung from the hills. Elrond had been wrong. They would not have met the creatures should they have rushed home to Mirkwood. The Orcs had been hiding underground and they would have stayed there without knowing that anyone travelled above them. He could have taken Ava. He could have fled and avoided the vile creatures.

What had he done?

"No!"

Ava's screech was harrowing as she leaned against the wall, watching as the Orc pack ran towards the dwarves, elves and men. She could barely recognise Thranduil as tears threatened to cloud in her eyes. She could only watch on as her husband remained sat on his elk where he was. The dwarves rushed forwards first, their lances held in front of them as they moved to attack the creatures.

"My Queen!"

Ava barely heard the guard behind her as she continued to watch on, tears spilling down her cheeks as she longed for her husband to flee. She knew that he would not do such a thing. He would fight the Orcs and make his way back to Dale. He would not be so easily defeated. Ava knew that Thranduil was a skilled warrior, yet all she could think of was how she had almost lost him because of those creatures once before.

Elrond watched his daughter, holding his hand up to the guard to silence him, yet the elf did not seem to understand.

"Queen Ava, the women and children...what should we do...an Orc attack..."

Ava turned to look to him as Elrond squeezed her harm harshly. She shook her head and Elrond could see the guard look at her with worry. His daughter was young, and Elrond knew that. She wore a silver crown on top of her head, but she had never seen a situation like this. She had been sheltered in her life. But the people needed guidance. The remaining guard, women and children needed to be guided.

They would look to Ava.

Even the women and children would look to her.

"You are Queen," Elrond hissed to his daughter. "The women and children here may not be your subjects, but they look to you. You brought aid and healed their sick. You need to show them you are ruling."

"How?" Ava whispered, turning back to look over to the clearing, her eyes failing to find Thranduil. "He is out there...against an army..."

"He is doing what he is best at," Elrond promised, his face contorted with worry and longing. "Now you need to do what you are best at. You cannot stand here and watch. You cannot help him, Ava. I know that hurts, but he has a duty with his army. You have a duty here."

Elrond wiped the tears from her eyes as Ava struggled to push her worries aside. How could her father expect her to forget Thranduil like this? Yet his words rang true. She knew that she could not run down to help her husband. And she knew that the Orcs would more than likely turn their attention to Dale before the day was out. Ava thought back to everyone still in the city and she nodded. She may not feel strong, but she had to put on a pretence that she was. She was Queen, whether or not she liked it.

Turning to the guard, Ava moved her hands in front of herself, watching them as they trembled before her dark blue orbs met the guard's hesitant green ones. "Set up a guard around the city. Make sure that the walls are well protected. Demand for the women and children to go to the Main Hall. They shall stay with the sick sealed inside."

The guard bowed and ran off to complete Ava's bidding. The Queen looked to her father who tried to offer her an encouraging smile.

"Well said, my love," he told her.

"I should help," Ava said with one final look to the battlefield. "Women and children should be protected."

"As should you," Elrond said.

Ava shook her head. "I should not put myself before them."

"You speak like a true Queen," Elrond declared.

Ava scoffed and began to walk towards the main courtyard by the main hall. Women and children stood against the walls and Ava sighed at the sight of them. She looked to her father and moved to grab hold of his hand. She looked up to him and Elrond saw the vulnerability in her gaze. It was almost as though she were the young elleth who had left him all those years ago, uncertainty in her gaze as she wondered whether or not she should leave.

"Help me," she whispered.

Elrond nodded up to her and quickly kissed her forehead. "Always."

Ava nodded and turned her attention back to the women and children peering over the walls. They were gasping and sobbing as Ava cleared her throat and prepared to make demands from them.

"I need everyone to go into the Main Hall!" Ava called out and people turned to stare to her. "Please, I know that this is difficult for you, but I need you to go to safety."

"My husband is down there!" a woman yelled out and Ava quickly sought her out as she stepped forwards with her child holding her hand tightly. The boy was small and blond, his face covered in dirt and his stare on Ava as though she were some form of mythical creature. "How can I go to hide?"

Ava moved her stare from the child and back to the woman, almost as if she was daring for her to challenge her further on the matter.

"I know how you feel," Ava said. "But your husband would not want you to stand and watch. There is nothing that we can do, and those foul creatures may soon turn their attention to Dale. Think of your children if nothing else. Keeping safe and hidden is the best thing to do."

The women seemed to consider what Ava was telling them. She inhaled a sharp breath and longed for them to begin to leave. She wanted them to flock to the Hall for safety. Why could they not do as she had asked them? Why could they simply not see that she was trying to protect them?

"There is a guard protecting the walls to keep you safe," Ava spoke again as some women flocked away with their children, sobbing as they went. "I do not know what shall happen to your loves ones, but they will not want to see you stood here and placing yourselves in danger."

Ava's harsher tone seemed to do the trick as people rushed ahead and Elrond watched on, silently impressed with the strength which his daughter was showing. The pair of them continued to rush through Dale, demanding from anyone they found to make their way to the Main Hall.

"Queen Ava!"

Ava turned around to see an elder girl rushing towards her. She held her skirts in her fingertips as Ava ordered for a guard to hold the door to the Main Hall open for another moment before barring it shut and keeping it guard.

"Sigrid," Ava greeted the girl.

"It is Tilda and Bain," the girl exclaimed. "I cannot find them anywhere and I saw the Orc army. I have looked everywhere...but I do not know where they are...and da..."

Ava could see that the girl was trying to stay strong. Elrond looked to the guard who was still holding the door open. Ava nodded solemnly.

"Then we shall continue to search," she spoke with determination before looking to the guard. "Keep the doors sealed, but unlocked. At the first sign of danger I want you to barricade yourself and twenty other guards inside. Keep the Main Hall as secure as possible and kill any creature which threatens to break in."

"And you, my Queen?" the guard asked.

"She will be inside with them," Elrond answered, taking Ava by the wrist.

His daughter snatched her wrist from him and shook her head. "I have to help Sigrid. I shall not hide until everyone is found...and even then I refuse to hide..."

"Ava," Elrond hissed to his daughter. "The army is closer than you think. What if you cannot find them? What if they have hidden already?"

Ava searched her father's gaze. He was looking at her the same way he had done when he had lost his wife. His worry and fear was uncontrollable.

"Then...there is nothing more I can do," Ava whispered.

She offer Sigrid her hand and the girl took it. Ava did not allow her father to say another word before she began to drag the girl through the streets with haste. They rushed along the ruined city, checking every nook and crevice which they came across. Their shouts of pleas did nothing but echo around them as they went. Ava did not know how long they had been searching before she dared to turn her gaze back to the battlefield as they stood at the highest level of Dale in the watch tower.

It was then when she noticed two things. The first was the sight of two small children stood on top of the tower, watching with anticipation, and the second was the Orc pack which had turned its attention to Dale.

"Tilda! Bain!" Sigrid shouted and rushed to her siblings.

Elrond watched on, his hand moving to the hilt of his sword as he did so. Ava noted the reaction and she knew what was coming. The Orcs were preparing to attack the city whilst the others remained caught up in battle.

"Sigrid, take them to the Main Hall and tell the guard to seal the gate," Ava said and the girl looked hesitant. "Do it now."

It was only on Ava's second demand did Sigrid run off with Tilda and Bain in front of her. They rushed back down the stairs from the tower as Ava saw the Orcs rush towards the gate and over the bridge.

"You need to go the Main Hall," Elrond demanded from his daughter, taking her shoulder and steering her towards the staircase. "The city cannot hope to withstand an attack from these creatures. There are too many of them to fight. Hopefully others should make it to Dale when the notice the Orcs heading this way, but for now we need to get to safety."

Ava agreed with her father and noticed Sigrid slightly ahead of them. They passed by the main gate on their way to the Hall and Ava startled as she saw a guard fall from the battalions. He tumbled down; hitting the ground and Elrond quickly withdrew his sword. He pushed Ava along, urging her to keep running as the Orcs swarmed the city.

The creatures quickly caught up and Elrond swung his sword with ease, decapitating the first one which dared to rush towards him and strike. The remaining guard jumped into the courtyard and each one of them held their sword with grace and poise as they struck at the creatures.

"Run, Ava!" Elrond demanded from his daughter as he pulled his sword from an Orc's chest, the blade dripping with black blood as it left its skin.

Ava did as her father had asked, running with haste as he followed her, only turning around to engage in battle with the Orcs if they caught him up. Ava tossed her head over her shoulder then, noting her father duel. She couldn't move any further as she willed for him to defeat the creature which dared to threaten him.

"There are too many," Ava declared as her father hid with her in a crevice and in the shadows for a moment as he noted that they now surrounded the city. There had been too many to fend off and they now swarmed the street. Ava could only hope that Sigrid had reached safety with Bain and Tilda.

Elrond looked to Ava and could not help but feel that he had failed her. He had promised to keep her safe, yet he was loitering with her in a hidden hole in the hope that they would not be discovered. How was the protecting her? He should have forced her into the Main Hall. He should have made her stay there.

"Ava," Elrond brought his daughter from her thoughts and she looked to him, her mouth agape as she did so. "You need to do as I say."

"And where will you be?" Ava demanded from him. "You promised not to leave me."

"And I shall not," Elrond promised her. "But sooner or later an Orc shall spot us. I need you to run and try to find safety. Do you understand me? There are only so many Orcs I can keep from you. There are too many-"

"-Ada!" Ava screeched as she noted one of the creatures advance closer towards them.

Elrond turned with haste, leaping from the shadows and engaging in battle with the creature. Ava remained silent, her breath loud as she watched her father continue to fight with the creature which was double his size and wielded a sword vaster than his own. Ava looked around for any discarded weapon she could use, but she saw nothing. All she saw was a battlefield of Orcs against elves.

Her eyes looked back to her father, but in her panic to find a weapon she had left the shadows. Another creature saw her and noted the silver crown which sat on top of her head. He licked his lips in a hungry fashion as he decided that the elleth must be of some importance for her to wear such a jewel on top of her head. He continued to stare at her as she watched the elf duel with the Orc. She barely noticed him making his way towards her.

She only looked when she heard a loud roar from his direction which snapped her attention away. Her gaze fell on the Orcs and she watched the way he prowled towards her. With another quick glance to her father, she barely saw the Orc slip a dagger from its sheath. She stumbled backwards, the glint of the blade catching in the sun. Ava looked to the Orc as he raised the dagger in the air and she bolted.

Her feet hit the ground as she heard the Orc snarl. She ducked underneath any battle she came across, knowing that the piece of filth would not be far from her. She underestimated just how vast Dale was as she heard her breath catch in her throat. She came to a sudden halt as the wall in front of her crumbled, blocking the pathway and stopping her from going any further. A large troll collapsed backwards after smashing the stone with his head. Ava looked up the large mountain of rubble and she knew she had to climb over it somehow. There was no other way around. Pulling herself up, she gripped the stone and felt her hands grow rough with each pull on the rock she made.

"Going somewhere, Queen Elf?"

Ava yelled in fear as she felt something grip her ankle and pull her back down the rubble she had tried to climb over. She fell to the floor, landing on her side with a heady thud. She instantly clutched her stomach, a jolt of pain shooting through her as she prayed for the Valar to keep her babe safe.

She began to push herself to her feet, but the creature had another idea. He took hold of her hair, his sharp claws drawing blood from her scalp as he pulled her upwards, an arm wrapping around her waist as he pressed her back flush against his front. Ava panted, her fear taking hold of her as she recalled just how much she detested the creatures.

"You must be important to wear such a fine crown," he whispered in her ear as he moved his hand up her waist to pull her crown from her head. He examined it as he pushed Ava forward, hearing how she lost her feet and landed on the floor in a heap again, her hands in front of her to absorb the impact of the fall.

"Pretty...silver..." he whispered to her and Ava whimpered as she once again tried to call forwards, but the creature grabbed her hair again to stop her, enjoying the way she yelled out in pain. "Would you be missed if you died, she-elf?"

Ava exhaled a breath as dirt clung to her skin whilst she closed her eyes and tried to ignore the creature's words. Was this it? Ava managed to peel one eye open in time to notice that no one was coming for her. It was a dead end. She had run towards a dead end where no one was to help her.

"Thranduil," she whispered her husband's name.

"What was that, she-elf?" he demanded from her. "Speak up!"

Ava managed to bring herself to look into the creature's eyes and she shook her head slowly. "Kill me if you must, scum. I do not fear you."

He released her hair again and saw her rest on her stomach, unable to do anything as the Orc pressed a foot down to her leg to stop her from going anywhere. Ava remained silent, looking straight ahead as she did so. Her mind went back to Thranduil as she prayed for him to be kept safe.

"You do not fear me, bitch?" he demanded from her. "Perhaps I can change that."

Ava only shrieked in pain when she felt the Orc's boot press down on her leg. She knew that they were strong, but she had overestimated his strength. Ava's screams went on for a long time as the Orc moved his foot from her leg, looking down and relishing the sound her bone had made when he had broken it.

He watched her for a second as she began to sob, her hands moving in front of her as she still tried to escape. Even in pain and in the valley of death she was still trying to escape. He laughed at her attempt, his horrid distorted face scrunching up as he did so.

"Pathetic."

...

Thranduil had not stopped swinging his sword since he had made it back to Dale. He had fallen from his elk and had made it his task to find Ava as soon as he was in the city's wall. The battle had raged on for far too long to begin with. The Orcs had outnumbered the men and dwarves by far. They had fought with a lack of finesse and Thranduil had managed to fight his way through the foul creatures.

His eyes soon found Elrond who was struggling to fight two Orcs simultaneously. Thranduil moved just as quickly, his sword thrusting through one Orc's back as Elrond took the opportunity to slit the other Orc's throat.

"Where is she?!" Thranduil roared. "I demanded for you to stay by her side."

"She ran," Elrond spoke back, his chest heaving as Thranduil glowered and looked struck with horror. "There was no other way."

Thranduil would have rammed his sword through the Lord of Rivendell if he had thought that it would bring him peace. His anger knew no bounds as he walked with haste, noting the dead on his way. Elven blood had been spilled. He had promised that he would not see any blood spill, yet there it was. So many had died in such a short space of time.

Knowing that he had little time, Thranduil came to turn the corner and note a dead end due to a collapsed wall. He would have turned around and left had he not noticed the figure on the floor. Moving with haste, Thranduil could not tear his gaze from the creature which stood over her as she screamed in pain. It was then when Thranduil noticed the Orc lift its boot from Ava's leg and the cracking sound of bone entered his ear.

Rage took hold of him. It was worse than anything he had felt before. He kept his sword drawn as he rushed ahead, running with haste as the creature watched with amusement as Ava tried to crawl away.

"Get away from her, filth," Thranduil demanded from the Orc, his sword still in front of him as the creature looked up and Ava managed to peer up from the floor, the sight of her husband bringing nothing but joy to her.

The Orc had other ideas as he withdrew his sword one more time and swung at Thranduil. The Elf-king was much more graceful as he clashed swords with the Orc and managed to find his second sword he had previously sheathed. He pulled it out with haste and flung it in front of him, allowing it to grace the Orc's neck. The creature instantly dropped his sword and fell to the ground, blood slowly pooling out of his neck as he collapsed.

Thranduil sheathed one sword and dropped the other by his side as he knelt by Ava's side, his hands delicately taking hold of her as he tried to turn her onto her back. She yelled in pain as her leg moved and Thranduil stopped his movements.

"Ava," he whispered her name, "Ava, my love...look at me...please...look at me..."

Ava managed to open her eyes as Thranduil managed to lean her against him, his free hand moving to stroke her cheek in the hope that it would bring her out of the darkness she suddenly found herself in. It took her a moment to glance and focus on Thranduil's face as Elrond rounded the corner, noting the sight in front of him.

"Thranduil," Ava whispered his name.

"I am here, my love," he promised her. "We shall find you help. All shall be well."

Thranduil looked down her body, noting that there was no sign of blood on her. She was covered in dirt and her leg did not look promising. Her skirts pooled at her knees and Thranduil could see a large bruise on her pale skin from where the creature had broken the bone.

Slowly, Thranduil picked Ava up as Elrond rushed to help, making sure that he was as gentle as possible as he cradled her in his arms. Thranduil walked with haste as the remaining guard gathered in the courtyard and looked to him, waiting for orders. There was blood everywhere. The smell of it washed over Thranduil and he took a moment to inhale sharply, shaking his head back and forth as his wife mewled in pain in his hold. Enough was enough. Blood had been spilled. Lives had been lost. Thranduil would have no more.

Looking to the nearest guard, he knew what his orders were. "Recall your company."

...

A/N: I cannot believe how many people have followed this story! Thanks so much and thank you to everyone reviewing. Another update for you, but I hope you enjoyed it! In the next chapter we see the welcome return of Legolas and Tauriel!


	37. Chapter 37

TA 2941

Thranduil knew that his wife was slipping into a state of unconsciousness. Her legs burned with such pain that she could barely comprehend it anymore. She had her eyes closed and her head was lolling against his armour clad shoulders. She had managed to look up to him once before, noticing the black blood which dotted his cheek. His hair was wiry on his head, but his crown was still intact. He didn't look as though he had made any effort to win a fight. Ava had closed her eyes after that, unable to keep them open as she willed for the pain to go away.

"March ahead and find a healer," Thranduil demanded from Elrond who was still moving by his daughter's side, his hand on hers as he went. "I assume you will need help to set the bone as quickly as possible. Find a cart and a horse too. We will be leaving as soon as Ava's...well...seen to."

Elrond nodded in agreement and rushed off. Thranduil allowed two members of his guard to go too. The King continued to walk with haste, doing his best not to jostle Ava in his arms. He did not wish to bring her further pain.

He could soon see the gateway of Dale, knowing that his safety loitered just outside of the castle walls. It was all that he longed for. Yet he soon saw a red headed guard stood in front of him, her bow and arrow in her hands. She was dressed perfectly and Thranduil knew that she had just arrived. And now she intended to stand in his way.

"Stop," she demanded. "You shall go no further...Ava..."

She trailed off as she recognised the elleth in Thranduil's arms. She rushed with haste towards her, dropping her bow and arrow to her side as she did so. Hesitantly, Tauriel moved a hand outwards towards the Queen, her mouth agape and her face contorted with worry as she did so.

"An Orc broke her leg," Thranduil explained. "So, as you can imagine, I shall go further, and you shall not stop me. I already banished you from my kingdom. Who do you think you are to hold such authority over me?"

Tauriel watched on as Ava could not even bring herself to open her eyes. All that she could do was remain limp in the King's arms. It was then, as the sight of her friend engrained itself into her mind, did she open her eyes and shake her head, a small tear glistening in the corner of her eye as she stepped back and shook her head.

"You cannot take your entire army with you." Tauriel spoke. "The dwarves will die."

"Yes," Thranduil whispered, well aware that he had better things to do other than argue with Tauriel. "They will die today...a hundred years from now...but that is certain. They shall die."

"How can you speak like that?" Tauriel demanded. "They will be slaughtered."

"They are not my issue," Thranduil spoke. "My people concern me, and my wife concerns me right now. What you feel for that dwarf is not real. I will not hesitate to cut you out of my way should you not move."

"And Ava?" Tauriel demanded from him. "I know love. I can feel it. I know that I will do whatever I can to keep the ones I love from danger. What did you do? You brought Ava here and put her in the midst of danger. Look at what you have done to her. How can you claim to love her when you have put her through so much pain?"

Thranduil's eyes widened as he considered Tauriel's words, but he refused to accept them. How could he? He knew how he felt. He knew what he had done. He had spent his life trying to keep her safe. How dare Tauriel demand that he had failed?

"There is no love in you."

His final words finished his thoughts and he glowered with anger. He stepped forwards as Ava managed to open her eyes, her lids fluttering slowly upwards. Her dark blue eyes managed to look up to Thranduil and she wondered what was running through his mind. She could see the strain in his face, but she noted the anger in his eyes. Slowly, Ava moved her hand upwards and captured his attention. Turning to look down to her, he felt his own eyes begin to water at the sight of her. A sigh escaped his lips as her hand rested against his neck which his armour didn't cover.

Thranduil nodded to his wife, silently promising her that she would be well. How could anyone declare that there was no love inside of him? His rage boiled to the surface as he looked away from Ava and began to move forwards.

"Stay out of my way," Thranduil demanded, sweeping by Tauriel. "And do not think of stepping foot inside of Mirkwood again."

It was only as Thranduil moved through the main gate did he notice his son come from the shadows. Legolas looked at Thranduil with such disappointment that the Elf-king could not help but recoil at the mere sight of him. Tauriel turned her attention between the father and son before she felt a sense of guilt. She never wished to put a wedge between them. She did not like to see them fight for it brought Legolas nothing but misery and Tauriel did not want them for him.

He did not deserve it.

"Take Ava to a healer," Legolas managed to say as he looked down to the elleth he had spent his years refusing to call his step mother. He cared for her, but she was barely older than he was. How could he call her his naneth? "She needs help."

"Legolas," Thranduil whispered his son's name and their eyes met, locking together. "Do not go."

"I have to," he said. "And if there is no place in Mirkwood for Tauriel then there is no place for me."

Legolas did not bother to remain silent and wait for his father's response. Instead he turned to Tauriel and nodded sternly. "I shall help you."

He turned on his heel again, looking to his father once more before he left with Tauriel, both of them running away with haste. Thranduil watched them go, an ache forming in his chest as he watched his son leave him without a second glance. Had he pushed Legolas away? Was that what he had just done? He could not lose his son.

He refused to let that happen.

But right then and there he could not go after him. Legolas was old enough to make his own decisions, whilst it was Ava who was in need of his assistance. Thranduil pushed aside the moisture in his orbs before he continued walking down the slopes of Dale towards the clearing where multiple dead Orc bodies lay.

Elrond was stood by the back of a wooden cart with another healer. Both of them watched on as Thranduil placed Ava down on the wooden surface, his hands moving to her cheeks and wiping her hair from them as she groaned softly in pain.

"Could you find nothing comfier to heal her on?"

"The city is destroyed," Elrond quickly snapped as he knelt on the wooden court next to Ava, his hand moving to her skirts to lift them up to her knees. He could see the purple bruise on her skin and he knew that he would have to set the bone before it was too let. "We have no equipment or time, so please try to keep quiet."

Thranduil bit his lip as Elrond sent him a glare which did nothing but silence him. Elrond went to work as he demanded supplies from the healer and rubbed them onto Ava's leg. The Queen remained silent as Thranduil demanded for his forces to be dispatched and find any other elves who were still there. They all dispatched and Thranduil dared to watch on, standing at the edge of the cart as Elrond whispered under his breath.

"This shall not be pretty," Elrond warned Thranduil, but the King merely nodded in agreement.

He would not leave, nor would any warning scare him away. His intention was to stay with Ava until she was healed. He cared more for Ava than anyone else at that moment in time, except his son, but he could not take Legolas from his thoughts either.

Elrond spoke the truth as Ava suddenly let out a scream. The noise echoed throughout the clearing and Thranduil longed to crawl to her side and hold her to him and muffle her screams. He wanted to take her pain from her. He could feel her agony inside of him. It wasn't physical pain, but it was enough to make him flinch. It was enough to cause Thranduil to ball his hands into fists by his sides.

The screams continued and Thranduil wondered if Ava had felt like this when he had been injured. Their emotional connection was greater than it had ever been. All Thranduil could do was look in as Ava's screams continued to move and Elrond stood over her leg, a single tear falling down his cheek as his hands worked an ointment into her skin.

"What is happening?" Thranduil demanded as the other healer continued to watch on in awe. "What are you doing to her?!"

"Trying to help her," Elrond spoke in a snarl. "Keep quiet!"

"Her screams do not indicate a sign of help!" Thranduil snarled back.

Elrond ignored him as he continued to work, refusing to let Thranduil stop him from aiding Ava. It took him a while, but he finally felt himself grow weaker. Ava's screams came to a halt and her body once again went limp as Elrond examined her leg, noting that the entire bruise had vanished.

Thranduil noted too, pushing the healer from his way to find a better view. Thranduil's eyes widened as Elrond wiped clear the white ointment which had sat on her pale limb. He took a moment to move his hand to her skin and Elrond moved to stand against the cart, his arms resting on top of it. Thranduil looked back to him and saw the exhaustion in his stare.

"What did you do?" Thranduil asked him.

"I used as much energy as I could to heal her," Elrond spoke. "The bone has been set, but it is weak. The babe is safe and sound inside of her, however."

"Thank Valar," Thranduil sighed as he noticed that Ava was breathing shallowly and sleeping. "How long will it take for her to heal?"

"I cannot say," Elrond shrugged, closing his eyes for a second as the King managed to pull his cloak from his shoulders and drape it over Ava to keep her warm. "It might take a couple of weeks, but so long as she keeps herself resting then all shall be well."

"Good," Thranduil declared. "And...thank you..."

"She is my daughter," Elrond said. "I would do anything for her, but your sincerity does not fall on death ears."

Thranduil nodded, turning his stare back to Ava as he continued to stroke her skin softly, unable to take his eyes from her.

...

Legolas knew that the fight was over. No one moved anymore, nor did anyone speak. He knew that people had gone into mourning, and he could not blame them. He had looked to Tauriel as she sat with Kili's dead body. She held it with longing and sorrow. Legolas could not find the words to interrupt her. She had never belonged to him.

All of those years in Mirkwood had seen to that. She did not belong to him, nor did she want to. He had never explicitly asked her if she wished to be by his side. He did not know if she felt the same way as he did. Apparently she did not, and that hurt him more than he cared to admit.

He would not go back to Mirkwood. He could not go back knowing what waited there. It was not a fate he longed for. He only longed for his father to accept his decision. He pushed his way through the alliance of men who still stood, clinging to their loved ones in the city of Dale. He wandered towards the exit and towards the bottom where a small tent had been set up. Apparently his father had managed to find enough supplies for that.

The guard moved out of his way as he stormed towards the tent, pulling the flap open. He looked around the small space and noticed Ava's body in a small cot. She was lazily sat up, her back resting against his father's chest as he held her tenderly, his hands inside of hers and his cheek on the top of her head.

"Legolas," Thranduil spoke, looking up and staring to his son.

"Legolas, I am glad to see you safe," Ava managed to say.

The Prince of Mirkwood managed to nod once and wandered over to her, bending down to offer her his hand. She took hold of it, squeezing it tightly whilst Thranduil remained mute. Lord Elrond sat in the corner, his hand holding his forehead as he tried to stay awake but struggled. Healing Ava had almost drained him. It should have been an easy take, but he had also been fighting. His energy was completely gone and there was nothing he could about that now.

"As am I to see you," Legolas said. "I trust that you shall be healed and back on your feet soon? And that the babe is well?"

"All is fine," Ava managed to smile. "I broke a leg, but my Ada saw to heal it before any damage came. The babe is safe and sound too."

"Then we should thank the Valar for that," Legolas managed to smile.

"And Tauriel?" Ava dared to ask. "Where is she? Was she not with you?"

Legolas looked to the ground and Thranduil wondered if the worst had happened. He sincerely hoped not, but he could not keep his mind from thinking it. He detested Tauriel, but he knew that her demise would ruin Legolas. He had not thought of his son before when he had seen her. His rage knew no bounds at her words.

"She mourns the death of the dwarf," Legolas decided to say. "I...I left her to say her goodbyes."

"No," Ava spoke in a small voice. "Where is she? She should not be alone."

"Ava," Thranduil spoke his wife's name harshly. "You are in no fit state to go to her. She shall come here eventually. She is your friend and she will wish to know how you fare. Do not fret over her."

Ava pursed her lips and she shook her head, leaning back against Thranduil as the King nodded to his son. Legolas closed his eyes and shook his head, turning on his heel and leaving without another word. He would stay for the night and then go. He could not announce his leaving in front of everyone. He wanted to tell his father and that was all.

...

It was the middle of the night when Tauriel made her way back into Dale. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her hair askew around her body. She watched on as people embraced each other and others sobbed. Some were obviously full of relief, others with grief. There was nothing more anyone could do now.

Tauriel came to the King's small encampment and spotted Thranduil telling his guard what he wished for them to do. He ordered them to go and rest for the night and offer aid to anyone who demanded it by order of the Queen. Tauriel's ears lifted at that and she felt a sudden relief to know that Ava was alive.

The guard disbanded and Thranduil began to move toward the flap of the tent. He only stopped when he heard her footsteps. Turning his head over his shoulder, Thranduil noticed that Tauriel was stood right behind him. Her gaze wasn't challenging for a change. She looked heartbroken and Thranduil almost felt pity for her, but his pity outweighed his detest for what she had said to him previously.

"I wanted to see Ava." Tauriel said. "I had to know that she was alive."

"She is," Thranduil said; his voice ice cold. "She is resting."

"And the babe?"

"Also safe," Thranduil nodded sternly.

There was a silence between them and Thranduil could see the pain which lingered inside of Tauriel's eyes. He could almost feel it, but he said nothing on the matter. Did she truly love that dwarf? Was that what she had felt? He had questioned her love, but she had questioned his.

"I should never have said what I did," Tauriel shook her head. "I...Ava...she would have been horrified."

"And I was not?" Thranduil demanded from her, fully turning around to glare at her then. "I do not wish to hear anyone question my love for Ava. Do you think that I wanted to see her in pain and suffering? Is that what you think?"

"No, of course not-"

"-Then why did you say those words?" Thranduil snarled back. "Why did you speak your lies?"

"Because I was upset and angry," Tauriel hissed. "You would not accept my love for...for him..." she could not say his name. Her pain was still too raw. "We were both angry and we did not understand. But do you believe me to be true now? I will do anything for this pain to end. I will do anything for it to be taken away from me. Is that what love is? Because if it is then I do not want it."

Thranduil could say nothing as he saw Tauriel begin to cry once more. Her eyes widened as she watched Thranduil and wondered what he would say to her. He found that he could say nothing, for he knew that her love had been real.

"You have known this dwarf for months," Thranduil whispered. "You can understand why I questioned your love, but I have loved Ava for decades...and you know her...yet you questioned me."

Tauriel shifted her gaze down to her feet and Thranduil shook his head.

"Ava will want to know that you are safe," Thranduil spoke after realising that Tauriel had lost all forms of coherence. "You should speak with her."

"And then?" Tauriel wondered.

Thranduil's harsh stare met hers and he nodded once. "Then I do not know."

...

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone for reviewing. Bit of a depressing chapter, but I have decided to keep going with this story post The Hobbit!


End file.
